Things Never Change
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Naruto songe à sa vie et se demande pourquoi il aime tant le village qui le hait tant. Attention: tentative de suicide. Est-ce qu'un certain shinobi flemmard sera capable de l'aider à travers ces épreuves ? Shonen-aï, traduit de l'anglais.
1. People Never Change

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

Une fois de plus, je me mets à traduire une histoire de l'anglais ! La différence, c'est que, cette fois-ci, on me l'a demandé. Même si j'avoue que j'ai bien laissé sous-entendre que je désirais le faire XD. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour vous, mais de mon côté, cette histoire m'a mis la boule au ventre, et je l'ai trouvée géniale. Par ailleurs, **un tome 2 est actuellement en cours de publication**, et le premier est déjà long de **20 chapitres.** J'espère donc beaucoup de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer ! Comment ça, du chantage ? Vous alors ! xD

**EDIT DU 28 MARS 2010: Après relecture de quelques passages des premiers chapitres, j'ai constaté que j'ai laissé beaucoup plus de fautes que dans ceux qui suivent le dixième. Une fois que les 20 chapitres seront en ligne, je corrigerai l'histoire dans son entièreté. En attendant, désolé pour le désagrément.**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru. Non, ne partez pas, je vous jure que c'est très bien ! Imaginez que le SasuNaru, GaaNaru ou autre couple que vous aimez n'existent pas, et ça passera très bien ;-).

**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change » _de **makura moderski. **L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre premier:** _« People Never Change » (Les Gens Ne Changent Jamais)_

**[Point de vue de Naruto.]**

C'est toujours pareil. Je me réveille en souhaitant être quelqu'un d'autre, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible, qu'importe le genre de masque que je porte. Je suis toujours la même personne. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser, mais je dois l'admettre. Ma vie n'a pas vraiment été une promenade de santé, avec la manière dont j'ai été traité. Est-ce que le village me reconnaîtra un jour ? Non. Neji avait raison. Les gens ne changent jamais ce qu'ils sont. Du moins, il est presque impossible qu'une personne les fasse changer. Je ne peux changer qui je suis, et les villageois ne peuvent changer qui ils sont. Qui essayais-je donc de tromper ? Étais-je vraiment si naïf ? Je ne peux quitter ma maison sans être fixé, ou pire. Je ne peux pas sortir la nuit, craignant qu'ils ne se mettent à plusieurs contre moi. Ce qu'ils ont déjà essayé de faire plusieurs fois auparavant, mais Iruka ou Kakashi étaient toujours intervenus. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'AIME ce village et tous ceux qui s'y trouvent de tout mon cœur.

Je donnerais ma vie pour sauver ces personnes ! Ces mêmes personnes qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! J'ai été battu et humilié toute ma vie par ces gens et je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai de rancœur envers personne, que je ne hais personne. Mon rêve de devenir Hokage, je pense, ne compterait pas beaucoup si je n'avais pas le respect du village. Je sais que mes amis et la plupart des shinobi d'ici me respecteraient, mais les civils ? Non. Ils ne le feront jamais. Être Hokage serait dénué de sens si le peuple ne me fait pas confiance. Pourquoi les choses se passent-elles toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi ai-je été choisi pour héberger le Kyūbi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Je déteste ça, je me déteste vraiment.

**[Fin du point de vue de Naruto.]**

Le garçon blond était assis sur le sol de sa cuisine, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'un flot continu de larmes brouillait sa vision. Il basculait légèrement d'avant en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées, ses sentiments désespérés. Il avait tenté de dormir, mais n'y était pas parvenu. À présent, il était tôt dans la matinée. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de partir rejoindre son équipe sur le pont. Peut-être ne ferait-il qu'une apparition et dirait à Kakashi qu'il était malade, puis rentrerait à la maison. Ça pourrait fonctionner, éventuellement.

_« Ouais, bien sûr. »_

Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le rendez-vous, et Naruto releva son corps tremblant du sol et fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Il fut capable d'arrêter de trembler après un moment, et colla ce ridicule sourire sur son visage. Il s'observa dans le miroir, pour être certain d'avoir l'air assez tranquille. Après tout, c'étaient ses problèmes, et ceux de personne d'autre. Il verrouilla son appartement, et s'en alla. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les regards et les chuchotements ne commencent. Il fit de son mieux pour être aimable en souriant, en disant même « Bonjour ». Tout ce que cela lui valut fut plus de mauvais regards. Quelques-uns lui jetèrent des pierres, ou même le bousculèrent. Mais il ne se mettait jamais en colère, ne ripostait jamais ; il se contentait de poursuivre son chemin. Ce ne serait pas correct s'il répliquait. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils étaient comme ça. Leurs cœurs étaient abîmés par ce qui s'était produit le jour où Kyūbi avait attaqué. Ils ne pourraient pas guérir s'ils n'avaient personne à blâmer. Il était juste regrettable pour Naruto qu'il soit cette personne.

_« Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tout est de ma faute. Je suis le Renard à Neuf Queues. »_

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une pierre particulièrement large lui fut jetée à la tête et le prit au dépourvu. Il trébucha légèrement vers l'avant, massant sa tête. Il voyait double. Il garda son sourire en place, malgré que sa tête le lançait de douleur. Il massa l'arrière de son crâne.

_« Je suis désolé. S'il-vous-plaît, je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi ! »_ priait intérieurement Naruto, demandant le pardon pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites.

« Monstre ! »

Sa main était couverte de sang, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, continuant de marcher. Ce genre de choses faisait partie de sa vie. Ce serait toujours comme ça, peu importe à quel point il tentait de le changer.

_« Je suis un monstre. »_

Son regard était triste, quoique sa bouche arborait un sourire affecté. Si vous n'y faisiez pas attention, vous penseriez que rien n'allait mal en voyant les actions du garçon, et son grand sourire. Mais ses yeux disaient tout, si seulement quelqu'un les regardait. Mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué. Naruto hurlait intérieurement pour que ne serait-ce qu'une personne le remarque. Qu'une personne se soucie de lui. Il soupira, atteignant le pont avec quarante minutes d'avance ; il nettoya le sang sur sa main et fit de son mieux pour en faire de même avec ses cheveux. Le sang avait coagulé et séché. Il s'assit le long du courant, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Il fixa son reflet dans l'eau, mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de voir était le Kyūbi. Il se rétracta de dégoût en le voyant. Sa main frappa la surface de l'eau, tandis que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

_« Je ne peux plus continuer. »_

À l'intérieur, il tombait en morceaux. Il avait envie d'être pardonné par les villageois. Il avait envie que cet enfer cesse, mais il n'y trouvait aucune échappatoire. Il était pris au piège dans cette vie. Une vie qu'on avait choisie pour lui.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que ses oreilles ne détectent Sakura, s'enthousiasmant au côté de Sasuke, qui l'ignorait tout simplement pendant tout ce temps. C'était comme ça depuis que Naruto s'était presque tué pour lui ramener l'Uchiha. Sakura ne lui parlait plus, ou ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et, à présent, elle n'avait plus de temps pour lui. Le garçon à la chevelure flavescente recomposa rapidement son sourire, et se prépara pour les projets du jour. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entraîneraient juste. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à effectuer n'importe quelle mission. La voix de la kunoichi s'accentuait, et le Jinchūriki se leva.

« UH… Où est Naruto… quel perdant. Je veux dire, on est arrivé à l'heure, nous. »

_« Un perdant ? Après tout ce temps, tu penses toujours ça de moi ? Après que je t'ai ramené Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être reconnu ? »_

Naruto baissa la tête, honteux. Il aurait souhaité que le ruisseau soit assez profond pour s'y noyer, mais il ne l'était pas. Il soupira, se retournant avec son sourire et s'approcha.

« Tu es en retard, Naruto ! » hurla la jeune femme.

« Désolé », parvint-il à dire, mais les mots sortirent maladroitement.

Sakura était probablement sur le point de le frapper, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il était en fait le premier à être arrivé, tandis que Sasuke avait su qu'il était là tout ce temps. Par ailleurs, il trouvait ça étrange que Naruto n'ait pas dit qu'il avait été là tout le temps. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir plus à la question, Kakashi apparut comme par magie, du moins ce serait ainsi que le verrait un non-shinobi.

« Désolé, les amis, je suis en retard. Je me suis perdu sur le sentier de la vie… »

« Bien sûr ! » cria Sakura avec colère.

Le kopī-nin regarda en direction de Naruto, attendant une réplique du blond sur son retard, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point c'était inhabituel venant du blond et dit :

« Hé, Naruto, tu vas crier aussi ? »

« Il vient d'arriver, sensei ! » intervint Sakura.

« Je vois. C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais… Héhé… Je me suis levé en retard. »

« Bien, de toute façon, l'entraînement est annulé pour aujourd'hui ! »

_« Le nouvel Icha Icha Paradise est sorti ! »_

Sur ce, il disparut à nouveau, se pressant vers la librairie pour obtenir le nouveau numéro de sa bien-aimée nouvelle pornographique.

« Quoi ! Il nous a fait attendre pour finalement annuler ? » s'exclama une Sakura très énervée.

« Hn », fut tout ce que Sasuke répondit.

Naruto était secrètement content de la façon dont cela s'était terminé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire n'importe quoi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible qu'il se sente encore plus mal qu'il ne s'était senti ce matin, mais c'était le cas. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Les propos que Sakura avait tenus à Sasuke, bien que semblant bénins, l'avaient entaillé comme un kunai.

« Bon, ben je vous verrai plus tard alors ! » leur sourit Naruto en partant.

Sasuke pointa son regard sur le sang séché sur l'arrière de sa tête et se questionna à ce propos, avant que cette pensée ne soit bousculée hors de son esprit. Sakura avait décidé de le bombarder de questions et de sottises.

Naruto avait peut-être souri en rentrant chez lui, mais, intérieurement, il mourait. Derrière son sourire se recroquevillait un petit garçon, comme une pelote de souffrance. Il se sentait si seul, si froid. Il évita le contact visuel avec les villageois sur le chemin du retour. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à sourire. Il fît de son mieux pour laisser de côté les noms durs qu'ils lui donnaient, mais, dans son état, c'était impossible. Il entendit chaque mot blessant, et la douleur qu'il en ressentit était presque insupportable. Cela faisait si mal qu'il peinait à respirer.

Ce ne fut plus long avant qu'il n'atteigne son foyer. Dans son état de tristesse, il n'était pas parvenu à fermer correctement sa porte d'entrée et ne le remarqua pas. Il serpenta jusqu'à sa salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda dans le miroir. Son image sembla se métamorphoser, en face de ses propres yeux, en celle du Kyūbi. Il se mit à pleurer.

_« Maudit renard ! »_

Le blondin envoya son poing de toutes ses forces dans la glace. Les tessons de verre brisé se fracassèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il en fit de même. Il s'effondra à genoux, sanglotant. Sa main saignait fortement, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Kyūbi le soigna rapidement.

« Sale renard ! Je ne peux même pas saigner par moi-même ? Tu m'as détruit, renard ! »

Il étreignit ses genoux, les ramenant contre son torse, et commença à basculer d'avant en arrière, tout comme il l'avait déjà fait.

_« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le Quatrième a-t-il scellé le Neuf-Queues en moi ? Ce n'est pas juste. »_

**~Bureau de Tsunade~**

« Ah, te voilà enfin. »

« Oui, Hokage. »

_« Bien que ce soit pénible. Je regardais les nuages. »_

« J'ai besoin que tu apportes ces papiers à Naruto, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Oui, Hokage. »

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire les tâches pénibles ? Je me mêlais de mes affaires quand elle m'a envoyé ses larbins pour exécuter ses commandements. »_

Le jeune Nara soupira légèrement.

_« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Ils sont étiquetés importants, alors je suppose qu'un ch__ūnin doit les délivrer. Ça reste pénible. »_

**~De retour chez Naruto~**

Ses pleurs avaient atteint leur maximum. Il se détestait plus que personne ne le saurait jamais. Il détestait le Kyūbi de chaque fibre de son corps.

_« B__âtard de renard ! »_

Il fit un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il savait comment il pouvait aider tout le monde. Peut-être qu'ils envisageraient de le respecter. Peut-être qu'il serait enfin vu comme le héros comme lequel le Quatrième avait dit qu'il devait être traité. Il jeta un regard aux tessons qui jonchaient le sol autour de lui et sourit. Peut-être était-il feint, peut-être était-il vrai, mais c'était un sourire. Il se saisit de l'éclat à l'apparence la plus tranchante et le tint devant ses yeux un instant. Ses larmes cessèrent mais son visage était toujours bouffi, et il semblait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau d'ici quelques secondes.

Le verre étincelait merveilleusement dans la lumière de la salle d'eau. Il porta le débris à son poignet et l'enfonça profondément. Son visage se contracta sous la douleur, mais, d'une manière malsaine, ça lui faisait du bien. Le Kyūbi commença presque immédiatement à soigner ses blessures, mais Naruto continua à poignarder son poignet et à taillader. Il passa rapidement à l'autre poignet, et le chakra du Renard s'affaiblissait et ne pouvait pas suivre. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas mourir avec le Renard en lui.

_« Va te faire foutre ! Nous allons mourir ici et maintenant, renard ! »_

Naruto agrippa le tesson et poignarda son propre estomac. Il haleta de souffrance, mais continua à entailler à plusieurs reprises ses entrailles. Il arrêta pour savourer la douleur. Pour lui, c'était comme si ce mal était la liberté, et qu'il pouvait la goûter. Le sang commençait à former une flaque autour de lui. Il entendit un bruit, mais continua à frapper et à lacérer, tentant d'épuiser le chakra du Renard afin de pouvoir saigner assez pour mourir. Cette triste scène continua pendant un moment, puis il recommença à pleurer. Même dans sa situation, il pensait encore à son sentiment de culpabilité, à toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait causées aux villageois.

_« Je suis désolé pour tout. »_

Shikamaru se tenait sur le seuil de la maison de Naruto, l'air confus, se demandant pourquoi la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à entrer. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux.

« Naruto ? »

Il regarda dans la cuisine et, alors qu'il passait l'angle du couloir, il put entendre des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain.

« Naruto ? » appela-t-il en toquant doucement sur la porte. Lorsque son appel rencontra des pleurs, le brun s'inquiéta.

Il ouvrit la porte sans même réfléchir. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc de l'effroyable scène devant lui ; cette vision le hanterait pour toujours. Le blond était à peine conscient, se transperçant les entrailles.

« Naruto ! Stop ! »

Il porta la main au tesson, mais Naruto l'enfonça en lui aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Cette vue porta les larmes aux yeux de Shikamaru, et il tenta de relever le blondin pour l'aider.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ? »

Naruto perdit conscience, et le jeune Nara le souleva et courut le plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie, en larmes. Il était choqué et ne pouvait croire que son ami ferait une telle chose. Les villageois semblaient plutôt heureux à la vue de Naruto couvert de sang, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Ils regardèrent, espérant qu'il allait mourir. Shikamaru ne l'avait pas remarqué. Son regard était fixé sur l'hôpital qui se rapprochait rapidement. Naruto frissonnait un peu et ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour regarder le chūnin.

« Ne meurs pas sur moi ! »

« Pardon », murmura le blond.

« Pourquoi, Naruto ? Pourquoi ! »

« Les gens ne peuvent pas changer ce qu'ils sont… »


	2. Don't Die !

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change » _de **makura moderski**. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original:** Je pense que je dois préciser que cette histoire a lieu juste avant Shippūden, mais Sasuke est revenu. Certains personnages sont évidemment « out of character » ! Surtout Sakura, je lui ai donné le mauvais rôle dans ce chapitre… Désolée, fans de Sakura…

**Note du traducteur:** Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre, à savoir** An author alone in the dark** et** Tsubaki-manga-girl**. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir ! Idem pour les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en "Story Alert", mais dont je n'ai malheureusement plus le pseudo à disposition. Par pitié, reviewez ! *yeux de chien battu* Oh, et désolé pour le rythme de publication un peu chaotique. Le lycée est très prenant, et je suis actuellement malade, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. J'essaye de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre la semaine, mais c'est un peu compliqué parfois. Je vous promets d'essayer d'en publier au moins quatre pendant les vacances de Noël, en contrepartie ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre second:** _« Don't Die ! » (Ne Meurs Pas !)_

Naruto perdit conscience, et Shikamaru le souleva et courut le plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie, en larmes. Il était choqué et ne pouvait croire que son ami ferait une telle chose. Les villageois semblaient plutôt réjouis par l'effroyable spectacle du shinobi blond couvert de sang, ce qui aurait profondément perturbé son ami, s'il y avait fait attention. Le regard de ce dernier était fixé sur l'hôpital, qui arrivait rapidement en vue. Le visage habituellement nonchalant du jeune Nara exprimait une détermination rarement constatée par les autres, y compris ses équipiers. Il baissa les yeux vers Naruto, qui frémissait légèrement de douleur.

« Ne meurs pas sur moi ! » cria désespérément le brun.

« Désolé », murmura le blondin à travers une quinte de toux congestionnée, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il faisait aussi une hémorragie interne.

« Pourquoi, Naruto ? » questionna le ninja des Ombres à travers ses larmes.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qui pourrait amener à ce point le shinobi vraisemblablement le plus heureux de Konoha. D'aussi loin que Shikamaru pouvait se souvenir, le ninja blond souriait toujours, alors pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter la scène qui s'était produite dans la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait pas être le vrai Naruto. Naruto n'était pas comme ça ! Le jeune homme essayait désespérément de tromper son cerveau pour qu'il pense que ce n'était pas le vrai Naruto, mais, étant le génie qu'il était, il échoua dans cette ruse. Le garçon dans ses bras était bien Naruto.

« Les gens ne peuvent pas changer ce qu'il sont… » s'étrangla ce dernier à travers un léger toussotement.

Les yeux de Shikamaru se fermèrent étroitement l'espace d'un instant au son des mots froids du shinobi blond. Ils le frappèrent durement, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami voulait dire par là. Il aurait aimé savoir. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? Il savait TOUT ; il était un génie. Il se sentait responsable, bien que n'importe qui aurait pu dire que ce n'était clairement pas de sa faute. Il était simplement la personne qui avait trouvé Naruto dans cet état, mais il ne le ressentait pas de cette façon. La culpabilité pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine.

Les paupières du Jinchūriki devinrent à nouveau lourdes et il se sentait comme si son énergie avait été aspirée. Il savait que le temps qu'il lui restait à passer dans ce monde était presque épuisé.

Le shinobi aux Ombres continuait de courir, le blondin fermement serré dans ses bras. Le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il courait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était la pression sur sa cage thoracique, et ses pieds piétinant rapidement le sol. Il était déterminé à sauver son ami.

Les plaies sur les poignets de Naruto avaient commencé à guérir grâce au Kyūbi, et le saignement était minime. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle ce maudit Démon était bon. Toutefois, le ventre du jeune homme à la chevelure de blé était une autre affaire. Le tesson de verre était à peine visible, et son estomac était déchiré en lambeaux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire quel type de dommages internes il s'était infligé. Ce dernier sourit, sentant la mort approcher, alors qu'il peinait à rester lucide.

L'hôpital était en pleine vue et à portée. Le brun accéléra en apercevant sa destination, après avoir gagné une mystérieuse source d'énergie. Il s'élança à travers les portes, faisant sursauter les gens qui attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Il pouvait tout juste parler à travers les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de son visage. Une équipe médicale sembla sortir de nulle part et se précipita pour enlever le blondin de ses bras, le laissant seul.

Il resta debout dans l'entrée, tremblant, couvert du sang de Naruto. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que lui, il avait vraiment du mal à saisir les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Naruto avait toujours eu l'air si heureux. Il était ami avec tout le monde ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi se ferait-il une telle chose ? Pourquoi ? Il inspirait beaucoup de monde à ne « jamais abandonner », alors pourquoi renoncerait-il à la vie ?

Shikamaru cogna le mur, avec un craquement écœurant. Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne sentait même pas la douleur de ses articulations, alors qu'elles saignaient. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et il donna un autre coup au mur dans sa rage aveugle. Quelques personnes dans l'entrée prirent sur elles-mêmes pour tenter de le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas, et le choc causé par tout cela était écrasant pour lui, mais pour qui ne l'aurait-ce pas été dans cette situation ? Son esprit s'emballait. Des mains vigoureuses le forcèrent à s'asseoir. Il protesta, mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il leva le regard pour voir l'Hokage elle-même le fixer droit dans les yeux. Son expression semblait menaçante, au mieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle bruyamment.

Le kishi haleta, en quête d'air pour raconter son histoire, mais ses poumons protestèrent contre son intention de parler. Il continua à essayer de les remplir d'air, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir en avoir assez. Sa respiration s'accéléra rien qu'en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'était même plus sûr de quels mots utiliser. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Il était certain que les mots resteraient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ils étaient trop douloureux à dire, mais il essaya quand même. Il essaya vraiment de lui répondre, mais peu importe combien d'air il inspirait, cela semblait inutile.

_« Merde, il va hyperventiler s'il ne se calme pas ! »_

Tsunade fit de son mieux pour le tranquilliser. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la frictionna gentiment, de façon maternelle. La vision de Naruto se poignardant, à peine conscient, tournait en boucle et vivement dans l'esprit du surdoué. Son visage se crispa de dégoût et de tristesse. L'odeur du sang –du sang de Naruto- n'arrangeait pas son état actuel. Son souffle s'emballait et il tentait de respirer pour raconter ce qui s'était passé, mais les mots ne venaient toujours pas. Son cerveau semblait être en surcharge, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler. Sa respiration pressée se changeait en haut-le-cœurs lorsqu'il essayait.

« Shikamaru ! Calme-toi ! Je ne peux pas l'aider avant de tout savoir ! » s'exclama frénétiquement la plantureuse blonde, tentant de savoir que diable était arrivé à Naruto, bien que ce fût clair rien qu'en le regardant.

« O-o-okay. *profonde inspiration* J-J'étais… allé… remettre les papiers et sa porte… Elle était ouverte. »

« Oui. »

« Et… j'ai appelé mais ç-ça ne répondait pas… et… j'ai… entendu… »

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » demanda-t-elle en le berçant légèrement.

« Des sanglots. »

L'Hokage baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Naruto avait vraiment tenté de se tuer, et il avait peut-être réussi. Elle regarda à nouveau Shikamaru, des larmes commençant à mouiller ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle entra dans une phase de dénégation. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de croire qu'il ferait ça. Il allait devenir Hokage un jour, il l'avait dit lui-même. Il n'était pas question qu'il renonce à son rêve !

« Continue… » le convint-elle sur un ton maternel.

« J'ai suivi les sanglots et ils venaient de la salle de bain… »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement, espérant que ce n'était pas Naruto en train de se faire du mal.

« N-Naruto… en train de se transpercer le ventre avec un morceau de verre ! »

Elle l'entraîna dans une étreinte maternelle et lui frictionna doucement le dos, pour tenter de le calmer. Elle étreignit la silhouette tremblante du jeune homme. Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes sur elle, et elle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Naruto avait vraiment tenté de se tuer. Il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit. Elle combattit ses larmes à cette pensée.

« Vous pouvez le sauver ? » demanda le jeune génie, plein d'espoir quant à ses capacités en tant que ninja médical et en tant que sannin.

Son regard semblait abattu. Les blessures de Naruto étaient sévères. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce satané Kyūbi aiderait un peu à la guérison. C'était la seule manière que n'importe qui aurait eue de survivre à ce que le blond s'était infligé.

« Je ferai de mon mieux », répondit-elle, d'une voix encore pire que désespérée.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en fut vers la chambre de Naruto. Shikamaru fut abandonné dans la salle d'attente, sans personne, tout seul. Comme Naruto avait dû se sentir à chaque instant de sa vie. Il resta assis, tremblant à la vue de son sang sur lui. Pourrait-il vraiment survivre après en avoir perdu autant ? Quelqu'un le pouvait-il ? Shikamaru, aussi intelligent qu'il était, aurait dû savoir que, pour une personne normale, les chances étaient quasiment nulles. Mais il avait constaté que Naruto ne restait jamais blessé longtemps et commença à se demander ce qui causait cela. L'odeur métallique du sang dont il était enduit lui soulevait l'estomac, mais il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

« Shikamaru ! » cria frénétiquement Ino en découvrant son partenaire couvert de sang.

Il se tourna vers cette voix familière, et la vit, suivie par Sakura.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama la blonde avec inquiétude.

« Ouais. Je crois », parvint-il à répondre à la première question d'Ino, mais il ne parvint pas à répondre à la seconde.

Cette dernière se pencha, l'examinant pour trouver des blessures, puisqu'elle s'entraînait aux jutsu médicaux. Elle fut confuse de ne trouver la présence d'aucune coupure ou plaie sur le corps du jeune Nara.

« C-ce n'est pas mon sang… »

Ino avait l'air encore plus confuse quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle vit l'épouvantable regard sur le visage de son équipier et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle savait que cette quantité de sang perdu serait fatale à n'importe qui. Son regard s'attrista. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était personne qu'ils connaissaient personnellement. Aussi horrible que cela sonnait, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Sakura les fixait avec un air inquiet, mais gardait une légère distance, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux.

« Alors c'est le sang de qui ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant plus inquiète.

Shikamaru fondit à nouveau en larmes. À cet instant, Ino n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, d'à qui ce sang appartenait, et de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son partenaire souffrait, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait aucun jutsu medical qu'elle pouvait apprendre pour l'aider. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait. Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

« N-Naru-to… » bégaya-t-il à travers ses pleurs.

Ino fut choquée, tandis que Sakura semblait apparemment sereine. Elle savait que Naruto guérirait de lui-même et ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Étant sa coéquipière, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était l'hôte du Kyūbi. Elle savait qu'il le soignerait, peu importe les circonstances, et semblait ne vraiment pas se sentir concernée. Après tout, durant son combat contre Sasuke, Naruto avait encaissé un Chidori directement au travers de sa poitrine et s'en était sorti. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter ?

« Naruto ? » répéta Ino, encore plus confuse qu'auparavant.

« S-Sakura ! C'est celui de Naruto ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien, » répondit cette dernière, sans la moindre larme ou le moindre signe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Comment peux-tu être si calme dans une telle situation ? »

« Parce qu'il a probablement fait quelque chose de stupide, comme provoquer quelqu'un de bien plus fort que lui… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Shikamaru était resté calme tout ce temps, alors qu'il bouillonnait de colère envers la kunoichi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Naruto avait si peu d'importance pour elle.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est de nouveau battu avec Sasuke ? Il le mérite bien, » dit-elle.

La colère du jeune Nara culmina. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment la jeune femme pouvait se montrer si froide envers son coéquipier. Ses poings tremblaient de colère, et Ino le lâcha et s'écarta légèrement de lui. Elle avait senti chaque muscle de son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la colère. La blonde regarda dans la direction de son amie d'enfance, pouvant à peine croire que ces mots venaient d'elle.

« La ferme ! » hurla Shikamaru.

Sakura sembla déconcertée par son soudain emportement. Le jeune Nara n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un autant qu'il voulait en faire à Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que quelqu'un puisse rester si calme et stoïque envers un camarade gravement blessé. Naruto luttait pour vivre, et elle avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait de la sorte.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » répondit désagréablement l'eisei-nin.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ! » hurla-t-il en se levant.

« S'il s'est battu avec Sasuke, alors il le mérite ! » répondit-elle avec indifférence.

« Est-ce que tu es tellement obsédée par les fesses de ton Sasuke que tu n'as jamais remarqué que ton ami s'éteignait ? » cria-t-il avec véhémence.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda la kunoichi, commençant à être irritée par le jeune homme.

« Naruto a essayé de… de… se tuer. » Sa voix dérailla.

« Bien sûr. Il est tellement lourdaud qu'il ne pourrait même pas faire ça correctement. »

Ino n'avait rien dit tout ce temps, mais elle n'était PAS du tout d'accord avec Sakura. En réalité, son corps tremblait de rage, bien que les deux autres ne l'aient pas remarqué dans leur dispute. Shikamaru bondit sur Sakura. Plusieurs personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène s'étaient précipitées pour le retenir. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'Ino allait décrocher le poing qui fit voler Sakura à travers le hall. Elle s'approcha d'elle et dévisagea la kunoichi, qui tenait sa joue droite douloureuse. Ino avait réussi à y injecter un peu de chakra, réussissant ainsi à lui fracturer la pommette. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à se servir de l'entraînement médical qu'elle avait reçu de cette manière.

« Sors d'ici ! » dit-elle froidement à la jeune femme, levant le poing pour être sûre que le message était passé.

Sakura partit sans un mot de plus. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était sérieux, et elle doutait fortement que Naruto fût capable de réussir à se suicider avec le Kyūbi en lui. Elle serra sa joue avec colère, la soignant elle-même alors qu'elle s'en allait.

**~USI~**

Naruto se trouvait sur la table d'examen, immobile. Tsunade stoppa complètement dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda l'équipe médicale s'affairer autour de lui, tentant désespérément de soigner ses blessures.

« Tsunade-sama ! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là ! Nous avons besoin de vos compétences. »

« Hai », répondit-elle, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle examina les blessures auto-infligées et grimaça à cette vision macabre. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle manqua perdre conscience. Elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que commencer à envisager la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir, sans parler de la souffrance morale qu'il devait également ressentir pour aller si loin.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, sur lequel des larmes tombèrent. Elle leva le poing tandis que tout le monde l'observait nerveusement. La sannin envoya son poing chargé de chakra à travers le mur près d'elle, faisant sursauter de peur tout le monde dans la salle.

« Comment quelque chose comme ça a pu passer inaperçu ? » cria-t-elle à travers une crise de larmes.

La peau de son abdomen était réduite en lambeaux, et le tesson à peine visible. Il avait perforé ses intestins et même la partie inférieure de ses poumons. La plantureuse blonde recouvra sa maîtrise de soi, pour le bien de Naruto. Elle devait le sauver à tout prix. Shizune et elle se mirent rapidement au travail après avoir retiré le débris de verre. Ses poignets furent les plus faciles à soigner et avaient pratiquement guéri d'eux-mêmes. Mais, malgré leur effort, il s'éloignait peu à peu de ce monde.

« Merde, on le perd ! » cria frénétiquement Shizune, en élargissant sa toile de chakra curatif au-dessus de l'estomac de Naruto.

Un peu de sang jaillit et les éclaboussa, ce qui fit se reculer Tsunade et interrompit brièvement son contrôle du chakra. Sa phobie du sang était revenue. Elle lutta avec force contre elle pour sauver Naruto. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son chakra. Des images de son frère et de son amour défunt défilèrent dans son esprit.

_« ÊTRE HOKAGE, C'EST MON RÊVE ! »_

Les yeux de Tsunade s'ouvrirent brusquement, et son filet de chakra sur l'abdomen s'élargit, le submergeant de sa lueur verte. Shizune avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise causée par la détermination absolue dont sa supérieure faisait preuve.

« Naruto ! » cria celle-ci.

Naruto était seul dans l'obscurité, effrayé et pleurant comme un enfant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il y avait une faible lumière au loin, et il commença à se diriger vers elle. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il se sentait vide. Mourir n'était pas censé le libérer ? Il marchait lentement vers la lumière.

« Ses signes vitaux chutent rapidement ! »

« Stabilisez-le ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Naruto ! Accroche-toi ! Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, toi aussi ! » cria Tsunade.

Il tourna la tête. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un l'avait appelé, mais qui donc le ferait ? Avait-il vraiment entendu quelqu'un dire son nom ? Non. Personne n'appellerait un monstre comme lui. Il soupira, et retourna vers la lumière.

_« C'est comme ça que ça doit être »_, pensa-t-il.

« On le perd ! »

Shikamaru se trouvait devant la porte depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps dans l'entrée. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Les cris provenant de la pièce avait fait s'arrêter son cœur. Naruto était en train de mourir. Les larmes du surdoué coulèrent de plus belle alors qu'il faisait irruption dans la pièce.

« Son rythme cardiaque est plat ! » hurla Shizune, tentant désespérément de le ranimer.

La toile de chakra de Tsunade s'évanouit, et elle trembla violemment tout en glissant le long du même mur dans lequel elle avait fait un trou. C'était fini. Finalement, elle n'avait même pas pu le sauver. Elle était à nouveau inutile. Sa tête se courbait sous le poids de la peine et de la honte, et elle ne fit rien pour cacher ses larmes. Il était mort, son rêve était mort. Une autre vie détruite à sa poursuite.

Le visage de Shikamaru était frappé d'horreur par la vue du ninja blond. Il jeta ses bras autour du mourant, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Elles tombèrent sur celui de Naruto, donnant l'impression que c'était lui qui pleurait.

« NARUTO ! » cria violemment Shikamaru pour son ami.

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun résonna à travers l'hôpital. Le son était tenaillant, et tous ceux qui l'entendirent se figèrent.


	3. Pain For A Friend

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre****: **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing****: **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer****: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original****: **La relation évolue LENTEMENT, alors ne vous découragez pas.

**Note du traducteur****: **Une fois de plus, je commencerai par des remerciements ! Merci à **falcs, An author alone in the dark, onarluca, Ellea J. Cullen** et **Eidole Shinigami** pour avoir reviewé et/ou ajouté cette histoire dans leur "Story Alert". Ca m'encourage vraiment à faire de mon mieux pour vous fournir au plus vite la suite, et pour faire une traduction de la meilleure qualité que je puisse offrir. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Le numéro quatre arrivera soit en courant de semaine, soit durant le week-end, si tout va bien. Cependant, je compte encore traduire mon one-shot _« Avec le temps »_ en anglais, donc il se peut que je prenne un peu de retard. En attendant: Enjoy ! (Et désolé pour la présentation un peu différente. Le site a décidé de ne plus me laisser souligner...)

* * *

**Troisième chapitre****: **_« Pain For A Friend » (Souffrance Pour Un Ami)_

« Son rythme cardiaque est plat ! »

Le visage de Shikamaru était frappé d'horreur par la vue du ninja blond. Il jeta ses bras autour du mourant, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Elles tombèrent sur celui de Naruto, donnant l'impression que c'était lui qui pleurait.

« NARUTO ! » cria le jeune Nara, tandis qu'il pleurait âprement pour son ami.

Naruto errait sans but à travers les ténèbres des abîmes profonds de son esprit. Le son de son nom, crié ainsi, le fit s'arrêter brutalement. Il resta à écouter, sans bouger, dans la noirceur. Il était certain qu'on avait appelé son nom –crié, pour être précis. Ses traits se plissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour avoir une idée de qui avait crié, et pourquoi. Ce ne fut pas long avant que ses oreilles ne détectent le faible son de sanglots.

_« Quelqu'un pleure ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? »_

Le cri qui s'échappa de la bouche de Shikamaru résonna dans tout l'hôpital. À en glacer le sang. Tous ceux qui l'entendirent se figèrent. Shizune pleurait aveuglément, se bloquant presque dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Tsunade seyait sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur qu'elle avait frappé plus tôt, sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Personne dans la pièce ne s'attendait à ce qui allait se passer.

« N-Naruto, reviens… je t'en prie… » implora Shikamaru, à travers ses larmes.

Naruto se détourna de la lumière alors que son attention était attirée par les sanglots, qu'il suivit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il se sentait tellement prêt à mourir. Mais quelqu'un pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-on ? Il avait simplement besoin de savoir qui, et pourquoi. Il ressentait le besoin d'aider s'il le pouvait, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un était triste ou souffrant. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il suivit les pleurs, et réalisa qu'ils lui étaient familiers, mais il ne parvenait pas à leur associer un visage. Tandis qu'ils devenaient plus distincts, il put sentir quelque chose de chaud autour de lui, et quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage.

_« J'ai si chaud… Je ne devrais pas avoir froid ? »_

Les sanglots étaient devenus nets, et il pouvait presque les reconnaître. Le visage qui leur correspondait était une esquisse floue. Puis la souffrance déferla. Il était en vie. Son visage se contracta de douleur, mais il parvint à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour voir Shikamaru le serrer et pleurer contre sa poitrine.

« S-Shika-maru ? » réussit-il à murmurer, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Naruto ! »

Le cœur du kishi cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il anhéla, tentant à nouveau de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Naruto était en vie. Il remercia silencieusement les dieux de l'avoir sauvé. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était _son_ cri qui avait sauvé le shinobi blond. Tsunade les fixait, incrédule devant la résistance du blondin. Il avait réussi à s'en tirer. Il était en vie. Sa fréquence cardiaque était faible, tout comme sa respiration, mais il était vivant.

« Dieu soit loué, » souffla Shikamaru.

Tsunade aurait souhaité que les choses soient si simples, mais, Kyūbi ou non, une telle perte de sang se montrerait fatale, même pour Naruto. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de sang, et, de plus, il fallait qu'elle trouve un donneur dans l'instant. Elle avait déjà envisagé la possibilité de donner son propre sang, mais ils n'étaient pas compatibles, et Shizune non plus, malheureusement. L'esprit de l'Hokage galopait. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de personnes qui pourraient ou voudraient donner du sang pour Naruto.

_« Je me demande… »_ pensa-t-elle, portant immédiatement son regard sur Shikamaru, dont les larmes semblaient différentes. C'étaient des larmes de soulagement.

« Il n'est pas hors de danger, malgré tout. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ! »

« S'il ne reçoit pas rapidement du sang, je prévois qu'il mourra d'ici vingt minutes. »

Le visage du jeune Nara s'affaissa, et il eut l'impression qu'un kunai lui déchirait la peau de l'intérieur. Il avait cru Naruto hors de danger. Ses yeux redevinrent piquants d'eau salée en entendant que la vie du blond était toujours menacée. Tsunade observa sa réaction et vit la détermination briller dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait le corps blafard et inerte du Jinchūriki. Il se tourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il peut prendre mon sang ! Il peut tout prendre s'il le faut ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La plantureuse blonde était un peu surprise par l'emportement de Shikamaru, et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il connaisse les risques impliqués ou l'ampleur de l'abrupte douleur qu'il ressentirait s'il le faisait. Il était même possible de mourir de cette procédure.

« Tu n'es probablement pas compatible… »

« Je suis donneur universel, » affirma le shinobi avec assurance.

« Groupe O ? »

« Hai. Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, je veux le faire ! »

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »_

Elle hocha la tête, et le brun lança un regard déterminé.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de prendre tout ton sang, mais on aura besoin d'une grande quantité. Cependant, tu vas prendre cette pilule pour recouvrer le sang que tu auras perdu. C'est très douloureux – presque de la torture. Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il peut avoir tout mon sang s'il le faut ! Sauvez-le ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Ça va VRAIMENT faire mal. »

« Voir mon ami mourir sous mes yeux serait plus douloureux que n'importe quelle torture à laquelle on pourrait me soumettre. »

Tsunade parvint à sourire en constatant la _volonté du Feu _qui brûlait d'un vif éclat en lui.

Elle lui tendit une pilule incarnate qu'il devait prendre. Le comprimé reconstituerait rapidement le sang perdu au bénéfice de Naruto. Il l'avala sans aucune hésitation. Elle vit la résolution dans ses yeux, lui planta une aiguille dans le bras et commença à aspirer son sang. Shikamaru se sentit bizarre, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit, il sentit une vive douleur courir dans ses veines, comme si son sang était en train de bouillir. Il haleta, tombant au sol en empoignant son bras. La souffrance se diffusait rapidement à travers son corps, tandis que ses cellules se divisaient rapidement, produisant du sang neuf pour remplacer ce qui manquait.

_« Pardon, Shikamaru. Je t'avais prévenu. »_

_« Merde »,_ pensa-t-il en serrant les dents sous la douleur brûlante qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps.

Il réprima un cri alors que son sang continuait à s'échauffer en lui. C'était comme s'il s'enflammait. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto sache qu'il souffrait d'une quelconque douleur. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente triste ou coupable. En fait, il voulait que cela reste un secret pour lui.

Shizune tentait de l'encourager autant que possible. La souffrance était devenue si intense qu'il était couvert de sueur, à bout de souffle sur le sol. Elle regardait son visage se déformer et se crisper sous la douleur violente. Son souffle sortit en halètements brefs tandis qu'il essayait de contenir ses cris. Son corps se recroquevilla sur le sol, alors que Tsunade tenait son bras bien droit. Elle ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, se sentant coupable, car c'était elle qui accomplissait l'opération. La kunoichi médicale blonde voulait tant sauver Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas songé à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable. Shikamaru, tout intelligent qu'il était, n'était toujours qu'un enfant. Shizune essuya la transpiration sur son front avec un chiffon.

« Tu t'en sors bien, Shikamaru, c'est presque terminé ! » dit-elle avec encouragement.

Tout aussi soudainement que la douleur avait commencé, elle cessa quand l'aiguille ne tira plus de sang. Le ninja aux Ombres ressentit le doux soulagement de son sang retournant à la normale. Il tourna faiblement la tête en direction de Naruto. Il regarda son ami, qui recevait déjà son sang. Le visage du blond sembla reprendre des couleurs ; il n'était plus blême. Sa respiration aussi semblait s'être stabilisée, de retour à la normale. Tsunade et Shizune remarquèrent la réaction immédiate du blondin à la transfusion et surent qu'il s'en sortirait. Shikamaru tenta de se lever, pour retomber, exténué. Shizune le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne frappe le sol.

« Tu ne devrais pas bouger pour l'instant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Mais je dois le voir ! »

« Naruto ira bien à présent. »

« Quel soulagement… » Sa voix dérailla, tandis qu'il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Le kishi se permit alors de glisser dans l'inconscience, rassuré que son ami soit hors de danger. Shizune tint son corps mou et le porta jusqu'au lit à côté de celui de Naruto. Elle ramena les couvertures sur le corps du garçon épuisé et le borda.

« Cet enfant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune en faire tant pour sauver un camarade. La douleur est assez grande pour implorer la mort. Je le sais. Je l'ai endurée plusieurs fois pour sauver ceux que j'aimais. »

_« Vous avez élevé de la bonne graine, Sarutobi-sensei. »_

**~Quelques heures plus tard~**

Naruto se redressa en position assise dans son lit, ignorant la douleur dans son abdomen. Il grimaça face à l'impression d'engourdissement que lui procurait son corps. Ceci était sans doute causé par les bandages sur son abdomen. Il regarda ceux qui se trouvaient sur ses poignets et se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Tout lui revint dans une débordement de larmes. Le blond se tint assis, incapable de bouger.

_« Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Tout le monde s'en serait mieux porté si j'avais été mort… »_

Son expression était coléreuse. Mais l'obscurité de la pièce la dissimula à Tsunade, qui se tenait dans un coin, le surveillant. Ses pieds pendaient hors du lit d'hôpital. Il testa d'un pied s'il serait capable de se tenir debout. Son visage se crispa de douleur quand son second pied toucha le sol. Cette fois-ci, il y arriverait. Cette fois-ci, personne n'empiéterait sur sa liberté. Les larmes du blond redoublèrent alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Tsunade observait chacun de ses gestes.

« Naruto ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

Il se retourna, n'ayant pas remarqué la sannin dans le coin de la pièce. Il rit nerveusement, revêtant son sourire imposteur. Les traits de l'Hokage se durcirent face à ses actes. Il était clair pour elle qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et le laisser seul. Elle dissimula ses larmes sous une façade, semblant plus sévère, alors qu'elle se brisait à l'intérieur.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Oh, alors tu trouves ça drôle ! »

Elle l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et le repoussa dans son lit. Elle ne put retenir une vague de larmes tandis que cette journée se rejouait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait se défaire du fait qu'elle avait presque failli le perdre. Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, fixait la femme qui le surplombait, ses larmes tombant furieusement de ses yeux d'ambre. Le jeune shinobi à la chevelure flavescente se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il pensait que personne n'en aurait quelque chose à faire. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait même des pleurs. Il n'avait pas pensé que des sentiments seraient blessés. Et c'était là où se trouvait le problème.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment réfléchir. Comment les autres se sentiraient, s'il venait à mourir.

« N'ESSAYE PLUS JAMAIS DE FAIRE CA ! » cria-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne parlait pas d'essayer de filer en douce. Tsunade passa ses bras autour de lui, et l'entraîna dans l'étreinte la plus étroite qu'on lui ait jamais donnée. Elle avait eu si peur quand elle l'avait cru mort. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une autre peur de ce genre, plus jamais. Son corps tremblait tandis qu'elle pleurait sur le blond, dont le cœur cognait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui ferait tant de mal.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ? J'aurais pu t'aider ! »

« Je…Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand quelque chose ne va pas, non ? Promets-moi que tu ne garderas plus jamais ces choses pour toi. »

« D'accord. »

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! » sanglota Tsunade, l'agrippant plus fort, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait disparaître si elle le lâchait.

« D'accord », mentit-il, en souriant de ce sourire faux.

Naruto regarda par hasard par dessus son épaule, et vit Shikamaru profondément endormi dans le lit à côté du sien. Le Jinchūriki ressentit une sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac. Ses yeux vacillèrent alors qu'il se souvenait. C'était lui qui l'avait appelé. Quand il était revenu, c'était aussi lui qui l'étreignait. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui ? Tsunade avait brisé leur étreinte quelques secondes plus tôt. Le blond était trop occupé à comprendre pourquoi le jeune Nara était là.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, espérant qu'il allait bien.

« … Il a enduré une souffrance si abominable qu'elle fait implorer la mort en quelques secondes, même à ceux qui la ressentent souvent. Mais il a été capable de la supporter huit minutes. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, fixant la silhouette endormie à côté de lui. Il se sentit bizarre en le regardant. Un étrange mélange de sentiments avait émergé en lui. Culpabilité. Colère. Tristesse. Tous causés par la vue du garçon inconscient dans le lit d'à côté.

« Pourquoi ça lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va se remettre ? »

« Il a enduré ça pour sauver ta vie. Une vie dont tu as si facilement essayé de te débarrasser. » La dernière partie semblait un peu cassante, mais elle espérait lui faire comprendre que certaines personne se souciaient de lui.

Naruto était paralysé. Quelqu'un ferait ça pour lui ? La culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà se fit plus grande dans sa poitrine. Il se tenait assis, tentant de savoir pourquoi _qui que ce soit_ ferait une telle chose pour lui. Tsunade sortit pour aller lui chercher quelques analgésiques, sachant très bien qu'il allait en avoir besoin bientôt. Elle sentait qu'on pouvait maintenant le laisser seul quelques minutes. Le blondin balança ses pieds de l'autre côté de son lit, pour faire face au shinobi aux Ombres, qui se réveillait doucement.

Le kishi se redressa lentement, tressaillant car son corps entier était douloureux, mais il ne le regrettait pas, et le referait sans hésiter. Naruto était son ami, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider un ami. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, et il fit plusieurs tentatives pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Quand il y parvint finalement, Naruto était assis et le regardait. Shikamaru sourit à travers la douleur. Il était heureux de le voir éveillé.

_« Il va vraiment bien ! Dieu merci ! »_

« Hey, » murmura le blond, semblant nerveux.

« Naruto. Tu vas bien. »

« Ouais… Beaucoup mieux. » Le brun pouvait voir à travers la façade de Naruto. Il lui mentait ouvertement, et en plein visage en plus.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un petit moment. Naruto ne regardait plus Shikamaru, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait vraiment la sensation qu'il devait le _remercier_ pour avoir essayé de faire ce qui était bien, mais il avait vraiment eu envie de mourir, alors une part de lui était en colère contre le brun. Mais toujours était-il qu'il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour le sauver, et le blond eut à nouveau cette impression étrange. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Le kishi considérait le blondin, tout aussi incertain quant à quoi dire. Que disait-on à quelqu'un qui venait de survivre à une tentative de suicide ? Le silence régnait dans la pièce, lourd à leurs oreilles. Quelqu'un allait bien devoir parler à un moment ou à un autre. Shikamaru se sentit trop mal à l'aise dans ce silence, et décida de le briser. Après tout, il avait un tas de questions à poser et pensait qu'il avait droit à des réponses.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenterais-tu de… » Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et refusèrent de se faire entendre.

Naruto se détourna pour faire face au mur, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard. Il sentait sa poitrine se serrer tandis qu'une culpabilité écrasante s'abattait sur lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme elles le devaient ?

« Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi ! Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir… »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul aux paroles de Shikamaru. Elles auraient pu le brûler, si les mots pouvaient blesser physiquement. Naruto savait qu'entre tous, Shikamaru méritait de connaître la vérité. Le seul problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la dire à qui que ce soit. De plus, s'il savait la vérité, comment réagirait-il ? Il essayerait de lui faire comprendre, s'il le pouvait.

« Pardon… Je… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'en souciait vraiment… »

« Quoi ? »

Le Jinchūriki inclina la tête, honteux, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Le regard de Shikamaru était dur alors qu'il regardait Naruto, qui refusait toujours de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Naruto ! Tu sais que je suis ton ami, pas vrai ? » cria-t-il au blond, qui sursauta légèrement.

_« Ami ? Moi ? »_

Il avait pensé que le brun était si gentil avec lui juste parce qu'il était une personne bien. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il était son ami. Puis il se demanda si quelqu'un ne pourrait jamais véritablement être _SON_ ami ? Non.

« Personne ne peut donner son amitié à un monstre. »

« Un monstre ? Bon sang, de quoi tu parles ? »

Le génie monta lentement et douloureusement de son lit sur celui de son ami. Il s'assit sur le bord, à côté du blond, qui refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il allait lui parler du Kyūbi. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de recevoir un regard haineux de ces yeux bruns. Pas des siens. Pas après qu'il l'ait appelé son ami. Mais il continua douloureusement à lui raconter la vérité.

« Tu connais l'histoire du Renard à Neuf Queues ? »

« Oui. Yondaime l'a tué, » répondit son interlocuteur, troublé.

« Il n'a pas tué le Renard ; ou plutôt, il n'a pas pu, tu vois. Finalement, il n'a été capable que de sceller la moitié de son chakra en lui, et l'autre, dans un bébé… »

Naruto semblait furieux en racontant cela. Sa vie entière, détruite par un seul homme. Ce n'était pas déjà assez atroce qu'il ait perdu ses parents ce jour-ci ? Pourquoi le Quatrième avait-il, en plus de ça, fait de lui la vermine du village ? Il commença à pleurer en silence.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent alors que les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler. Tout semblait soudainement se mettre en place. Il se souvint d'autrefois, à l'époque de leurs débuts, en tant que genin. Lors de l'examen chūnin, la plupart des jōnin avait fait allusion à Naruto en parlant de « _CE_ Naruto ».

Tout semblait prendre du sens, à présent. Mais cette prise de conscience ne l'aidait pas du tout. Cela ne fit que le mettre en colère pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Il se sentait stupide. Quelqu'un qui avait un QI de plus de 200, et qui se sentait comme le plus profond idiot du monde.

« Le Renard à Neuf Queues qui a fait tant de mal à ce village vit en moi… Je suis le Renard à Neuf Queues. Le village se porterait mieux sans moi… »

Shikamaru lui gifla violemment le visage. Naruto n'en fut pas vraiment étonné. Il se doutait que le brun ne voudrait plus être son ami après avoir appris la vérité. Il avait juste espéré qu'il partirait simplement, ou répliquerait sans autres représailles, mais il lui avait durement frappé le visage. Il soupira, prêt à s'excuser. Il jeta un regard rapide à Shikamaru, qui tremblait, furieux. Le blondin se recroquevilla légèrement, s'attendant à être frappé derechef, sans pouvoir blâmer Shikamaru si c'était le cas ; il avait toujours plus ou moins le sentiment qu'il méritait d'être blessé par les villageois.

« Tu es UZUMAKI NARUTO du Village de la Feuille ! Tu n'es PAS le Renard à Neuf Queues ! »

Naruto recommença à pleurer aux paroles généreuses, quoique rudes de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un dirait ça, même s'il se considérait comme un monstre. Shikamaru posa sa main sur ses épaules pour le réconforter, pour voir le blond se tourner et jeter ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune Nara était pris au dépourvu, tandis que le jeune shinobi blond sanglotait contre son torse. Il plaça maladroitement ses bras autour de lui pour le consoler. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi lui dire, ou si les mots étaient vraiment nécessaires.

Le surdoué s'était toujours demandé pourquoi la majorité de Konoha détestait Naruto, et ceci expliquait tout. Toutes ces années, Naruto n'avait fait que dissimuler et refouler sa souffrance. Shikamaru faillit recommencer à pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher tout ça. La culpabilité grandit à nouveau.

Naruto avait cessé son étreinte, et il flottait à nouveau un silence gênant entre eux. Le blond n'avait pas souhaité s'emporter autant et le serrer dans ses bras. Il était très heureux et contrarié à la fois , bien que ce fût agréable d'avoir les bras de quelqu'un autour de lui. C'était une sensation plaisante, qu'il avait rarement éprouvée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« Pardon. Mamie Tsunade m'a raconté comment tu m'as sauvé. Pourquoi tu as subi autant de douleur juste pour me sauver ? »

Shikamaru le regarda, légèrement agacé par son incompréhension.

_« Pénible… Il ne comprend donc pas »_, soupira-t-il.

« Tu es un ami, et je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour aider un ami ! » répondit-il avec résolution.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil, Naruto était surpris et pleurait. Le blondin était complètement exténué et pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Shikamaru s'en rendit compte, et l'aida à se recoucher tandis qu'il s'endormait, car il serait sans doute tombé du lit s'il était resté assis.

« Pénible. »

Il se leva du lit et tourna son ami pour poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis ramena les couvertures sur lui. Il sourit à la vue du blond endormi, avant de quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit. « Merci », parvint à murmurer Naruto, dans son état proche du sommeil.


	4. Visiting

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing: **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale_ « Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de_ Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur****: **Merci à **Tsubaki-manga-girl** et** An author alone in the dark** de continuer à suivre, ça me fait énormement plaisir ! Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu en manque de reviews. Pitié, inondez ma boîte e-mail de "FF Review Alert", j'ai besoin de ma dose ! Hum, désolé, il est très tard, et je n'aspire qu'à aller me coucher. J'arrête de divaguer, et je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre ! Au prochain !

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre ****:** _« Visiting » (Visite)_

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Shikamaru ne quitta jamais Naruto, bien que rétabli, et autorisé à s'en aller n'importe quand. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il ressentait un tel besoin d'être aux côtés du blond, mais il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'une réponse, alors il restait. Naruto était un ami, qu'il aiderait peu importe les circonstances.

Le jeune Nara était choqué que pas une seule personne ne soit venue visiter le shinobi blond. C'était terrible, et il pouvait dire que le blondin en était blessé, mais il utilisait toujours ce_ visage_ dont il avait le secret, pour faire comme si tout allait bien. L'unique personne à avoir tenté une visite était Iruka, mais il avait soudainement dû partir en mission. Autrement, personne n'était venu. Le kishi fronça les sourcils. _Lui_, en revanche, avait eu beaucoup de visiteurs et de cadeaux, mais Naruto n'avait eu personne.

Le brun porta un regard triste sur le blond, endormi. C'était affreux de regarder Naruto tout faire tout seul. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sa vie entière ainsi. Il finit par réaliser que c'était pour ça qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus jamais à être seul.

_« Peut-être que personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé… Mouais, Ino le sait, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Alors pourquoi personne n'est venu le voir ? Ils ne le… haïssent quand même pas ? Cela se pourrait-il ? »_

Shikamaru était conscient que le Jinchūriki était abhorré par beaucoup, mais il avait au moins espéré que quelques membres des Rookie Nine, ou même de l'équipe de Gaï, fassent une apparition. Au moins Lee. En principe, Lee était l'ami de _tout le monde_. Et puis Kakashi ? Et Jiraiya ? Ils se souciaient certainement de leur élève, non ?

Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il refusait d'admettre qu'Iruka et lui étaient les seuls à s'inquiéter assez du sort de Naruto pour lui rendre visite. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Il connaissait ces gens et, pour autant qu'il en savait, ou pouvait affirmer, ils étaient tous les amis de Naruto. Oui, ils étaient ses amis. Il le savait. Il avait presque perdu foi en ses camarades. Il devait y avoir une autre explication à leur absence. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Le ninja aux Ombres tenta désespérément de réfléchir à des raisons justifiant que personne ne serait-ce qu'essayerait de rendre visite au garçon à la chevelure de blé, autre que l'idée tirée par les cheveux qu'ils auraient du ressentiment envers lui.

_« La réceptionniste… »_

Le génie échappa un grondement de frustration, venant de réaliser que l'hôtesse d'accueil était une civile, et que, en tant que telle, il était probable qu'elle déteste Naruto. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Refuser que quelqu'un soit visité à l'hôpital ? C'était tout bonnement ignoble, mais ça valait toujours mieux que sa première alternative. Il laissa son ami pour la première fois, afin d'aller vérifier si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui en quittant la pièce, pour vérifier que son ami dormait encore à poings fermés, et c'était le cas.

Le brun se fit passer pour un visiteur et se présenta au bureau d'accueil principal. La femme qui se trouvait derrière lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'il s'approchait. Elle semblait vraiment sympathique, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait être certain.

« Bonjour ! » claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

« Je viens rendre visite à un ami. »

« Bien sûr. Quel est son nom ? »

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

Elle perdit soudainement son ton pétillant, et se renfrogna même légèrement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son numéro de chambre ou quoi que ce soit, et répondit simplement, sans le regarder.

« Oh non, il ne peut pas recevoir de visites pour le moment. Vraiment désolée. » Sa voix était à peine convaincante.

« Oh, je vois. Merci. » Il parvint à garder un ton poli.

_« J'avais raison… Sale garce… »_

Shikamaru voulait que Naruto ait de la visite. Le blond avait besoin de savoir que des gens se souciaient de lui. Il s'en fut immédiatement voir Tsunade, pour lui faire savoir ce qui arrivait à un de ses shinobi, dans son propre hôpital. Il gravit les escaliers de la tour de l'Hokage, le visage rouge de colère. Il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un puisse faire ça, et dans un hôpital, en plus. La simple pensée de son ami ainsi répugné enragea le shinobi, d'ordinaire calme.

Il atteignit finalement le bureau de la Godaime, et lui raconta tout. La sannin en fut contrariée, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il eut à peine fini de lui rapporter les faits qu'elle s'en alla, brûlante de colère, menacer la réceptionniste, puis elle fit _bien_ comprendre au reste du personnel que Naruto avait le droit de recevoir autant de visiteurs qu'il le voulait, et ceci n'importe quand – il n'y avait rien à redire.

Le jeune Nara sourit en observant tout le talent dont sa Godaime faisait preuve. Le regard apeuré sur leurs visages à tous était génial. Il aurait aimé que Naruto voit ça. L'irrépressible colère qu'il avait ressentie s'était adoucie lorsqu'il avait vu la réceptionniste pleurer, craignant pour sa vie, sous les reproches et les menaces de Tsunade. Le reste du personnel n'avait pas osé dire un mot et avait simplement acquiescé, se soumettant aux exigences de l'Hokage.

Il retourna aux côtés de son ami, la laissant continuer à tempêter contre les employés de l'hôpital, un sourire nouvellement retrouvé ornant son visage. Ah, que la vengeance était douce. C'était magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il pénétra dans la chambre et vit le blondin se redresser en position assise. Le sourire du kishi s'effaça lorsque le blond le regarda, l'air énervé.

« Te voilà ! » s'écria-t-il, semblant extrêmement contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Shikamaru considéra le blond avec inquiétude.

« Ce sont ces foutus papiers de sortie… Ils ne sont pas clairs… »

Le brun soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Tu es désespérant… Passe-les moi, » répondit-il pesamment en tendant la main.

Naruto lui remit les documents, et le kishi soupira profondément, puis murmura quelques « pénibles » en les consultant. Le blondin le fixa nerveusement.

« Quelle partie n'as-tu pas comprise ? »

Naruto gigota, mal à l'aise. Étant pour la plus grosse partie autodidacte, ses compétences en lecture n'avaient jamais été fameuses. Ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de stupide. Il était juste en-dessous de la moyenne en lecture et, malheureusement, en écriture également. Pour ce qui lui manquait dans certains domaines, il excellait dans d'autres ; ses jutsu, par exemple. Il se mit à rougir en réalisant à quel point Shikamaru devait le trouver idiot.

« Je… euh… aucune, en fait. »

Il s'attendait à ce que le brun se moque de lui, ou soit agacé, mais, à sa surprise, le paresseux shinobi n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui lire les documents à voix haute, pour l'aider à mieux les comprendre. L'expression du blondin se renfrogna en entendant la dernière partie.

« Qu'est-ce que la dernière partie veut dire encore ? » interrogea-t-il, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop bête.

« Elle spécifie que tu devras avoir quelqu'un avec toi à domicile en permanence. Autrement, ils ne te laisseront pas rentrer, et tu devras être admis en service psychiatrique. »

« QUOI ? C'est pas juste ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je vis seul ! Je n'ai personne ! »

« Hé ! Et moi ? » répliqua Shikamaru, l'air contrarié.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Naruto eut l'air triste, avant de voir l'expression du visage du shinobi flemmard, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent, faisant sourire ce dernier. Ce sourire était celui que Shikamaru acceptait. Un sourire sincère. Le brun eut une impression de chaleur, et se sentit d'un coup très heureux. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_

« Merci. »

« Pas de soucis ! Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes amis, » sourit-il.

Une fois la paperasse terminée, Naruto était en règle pour rentrer chez lui le lendemain. Ses blessures étaient toujours assez sévères, et il récupérait encore. Cela rendait le shinobi, d'ordinaire si énergique, étrangement calme et sage. Il dormait aussi beaucoup plus. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau, laissant Shikamaru converser avec lui-même.

Ce dernier regarda le blond dormir, un sourire sur son visage. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Il avait juste offert de rester avec le blond, et quand ce dernier avait souri, il avait eu un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. C'était dur à décrire, encore plus à expliquer.

« Tu l'_aimes_, n'est-ce pas ? » annonça une voix taquine, derrière lui.

Shikamaru rougit violemment en se tournant, pour découvrir Tsunade, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime, » répondit-il, embarrassé, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de ce qu'elle avait réellement dit.

La Godaime se contenta de lui sourire. Il braqua sur elle un regard interrogatif, avant d'enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« NON ! Pas comme ça ! C'est mon ami- un camarade ! » répliqua-t-il avec empressement.

La plantureuse blonde lui adressa simplement un sourire en coin en entrant dans la pièce, des papiers à la main. Le surdoué souleva vers elle un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai lu les papiers de sortie remplis par Naruto, et il faut que quelqu'un vive avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme une menace pour lui-même. »

« Ouais, je sais. Je lui ai dit que je resterais avec lui. Ça pose un problème ? »

« Non… Je voulais juste être certaine que tu savais à quoi il t'engageait en signant ça. »

« Et bien, ça ne pose pas de problème. Mes parents sont partis pour une mission à long terme depuis un petit moment… Ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un peu de compagnie. » Il haussa les épaules, ses pensées tournées vers le blond.

S'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Naruto serait à nouveau seul.

« Bien. Je voulais juste m'en assurer ! J'ai besoin que tu signes ce formulaire de consentement. »

Elle avait beau être l'Hokage, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait aveuglément mettre son nom sur n'importe quoi. Il prit les papiers et s'installa pour les lire intégralement. En gros, ils déclaraient juste que l'hôpital ne serait pas responsable en cas de rechute, et que, en signant ces documents, il serait tenu pour responsable si Naruto subissait une rechute inattendue.

_« Pénible… Pourquoi faut-il autant de maudites signatures ? »_

Shikamaru acheva sa lecture, puis signa son nom sur plusieurs lignes, avant d'en avoir enfin fini. Satisfaite que chaque ligne ait été signée et datée, Tsunade reprit les papiers pour les classer, s'attardant un petit moment sur le pas de la porte, un sourire en coin dirigé vers le chūnin, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa pensée plus loin, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle à nouveau, elle venait à peine de s'en aller.

« Entrez. »

Malgré son invitation, personne n'entra, et on frappa derechef. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs voix murmurer de l'autre côté. En soupirant, il arracha son corps à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour atteindre la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir les visiteurs que Naruto avait « manqués » les quelques jours passés. À vrai dire, tous les Rookie Nine semblaient être venus, à l'exception de Sakura et Sasuke. Ce qui n'était pas une grosse surprise pour lui. Même l'équipe Gaï était là.

Tout le monde entra aussi doucement que possible. Du moins, ils essayèrent, surtout Kiba et Lee, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tout aussi bruyants que Naruto. Tout le monde leur fit frénétiquement signe de faire moins de bruit lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Un Neji à l'air inhabituellement égaré attira le jeune Nara à l'égard. Il devait savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que NARUTO se ferait une telle chose, pas après le match qu'ils avaient disputé lors de l'examen chūnin. Pas après tout ce que le shinobi blond leur avait dit, à Hinata et à lui : _« Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est mon nindo ! Ma voie en tant que ninja ! »_ N'avait-ce été qu'un mensonge ? Le jeune Hyūga avait changé sa façon de penser, même si ça n'avait été qu'un peu, à cause de ces mots, et sa cousine avait beaucoup évolué grâce au nindo de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Est-ce que ce qu'Ino a dit est vrai ? » demanda le ninja, d'ordinaire stoïque, à Shikamaru.

Le brun n'était pas sûr que Naruto veuille que TOUT LE MONDE soit au courant des détails. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. En effet, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le Jinchūriki et lui n'avaient plus refait allusion à ça. Il se trouvait dans une situation gênante. Il était plus qu'évident que c'était vrai, alors il décida qu'il leur dirait la vérité, ou, du moins, pourquoi il se trouvait là, mais il ne révèlerait pas les détails personnels que son ami avait partagés avec lui.

« J'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire… Pas Naruto, » répondit Neji, en reculant légèrement.

Il activa discrètement son Byakugan, afin d'observer le flux de chakra du blond, et ses dommages internes. L'expression de son visage semblait encore pire qu'avant.

« C'est vraiment… la vérité, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne… Je ne sais plus… quoi dire… ou quoi penser. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Kiba.

« Hé, Shikamaru, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Ce sont tous les médicaments qu'il doit prendre, pour les infections et tout ça. Ça le fait beaucoup dormir. »

« C'est-à-dire que… je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Donne-lui ça, et dis-lui que je suis passé deux fois, mais qu'on m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir de visites. Je t'en prie, pense à lui dire, » lui demanda tristement le ninja au chien.

Il regrettait d'avoir à partir. Le jeune Nara prit l'enveloppe que Kiba lui tendait, qu'il imaginait être une carte de « bon rétablissement ». Il acquiesça, tandis que l'Inuzuka s'en allait, à contrecoeur. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et constata que presque tout le monde avait un cadeau pour Naruto. Il aurait aimé qu'il se soit réveillé pour voir ses visiteurs, mais, une fois qu'il avait pris ses médicaments de l'après-midi, il était hors-service pendant plusieurs heures. Le génie suspectait toutefois qu'il en était délibérément fait ainsi, pour empêcher le blondin d'essayer de s'enfuir ou de se faire plus de mal.

Tout le monde resta aussi longtemps qu'ils purent, mais le ninja blond dormit tout ce temps. Ce fut Hinata qui resta le plus longtemps. Shikamaru observa ses gestes. Il se figura qu'elle devait grandement en pincer pour le jeune homme aux iris céruléens, et cet idiot n'en avait pas la moindre idée, alors que c'était une évidence pour tous les Rookie Nine, et l'équipe Gaï. La kunoichi n'avait pipé mot, et avait même semblé être au bord des larmes. Elle avait activé son Byakugan pour avoir une meilleure vision de ce qui se cachait sous les bandages. Ses yeux s'étaient mouillés, et elle avait dû s'en aller peu après. À peine cinq minutes après son départ, Naruto se réveilla, se redressant dans son lit avec un air assommé.

Le regard du blond examina lentement la chambre. Il y avait des corbeilles de fruits, des fleurs, des cartes et des sucreries. Tous prouvant qu'il avait des amis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Ça ne pouvait pas être les siens. Si ?

« Hé, d'où ça sort, tout ça ? »

_« Mon gars, que tu es pénible… »_ songea Shikamaru en soupirant.

« Tout le monde est venu te voir, mais tu as dormi tout le temps. »

« Tu veux dire que des gens sont passés me voir ? » demanda Naruto, incrédule.

« Ouais. »

« ET TU M'AS LAISSÉ DORMIR ? »

« On a tous essayé de te réveiller, mais tu étais profondément endormi. »

Le blondin se sentit mal d'avoir manqué ses visiteurs. Il espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait dormi alors qu'ils avaient pris du temps pour lui rendre visite.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Shikamaru ne put se résoudre à révéler à son ami que la réceptionniste avait renvoyé ses visiteurs jusque-là. Il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter la douleur qui passerait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, alors il mentit.

« Ils étaient en mission et ne sont revenus que récemment, » mentit-il, de façon très convaincante.

« Oh, okay. »

_« C'était facile, »_ pensa le kishi.

Naruto sourit, en tentant de jeter un œil sur ce qu'il avait reçu, mais tout se trouvait hors de sa portée. Le brun le regarda tenter de se contorsionner pour se rapprocher de ses cadeaux, ses bras tendus. Il soupira, se souleva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha pour réunir les différents présents, avant de les poser sur le lit pour que son ami puisse mieux les voir.

Il était toujours difficile de se mouvoir pour le garçon au regard d'azur, et il n'était pas vraiment supposé le faire, car les sutures sur son abdomen risquaient de céder s'il ne faisait pas attention. Sans mentionner le fait que les médicaments rendaient son corps lourd et gauche. Il devait donc être prudent, et Shikamaru savait qu'il ne le serait pas, alors il devait l'empêcher de trop bouger.

« Merci, » sourit le blondin.

Il parcourut les cartes, et ses yeux se mouillèrent de voir à quel point tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour lui. Une part de lui aurait souhaité que l'idée de se suicider n'ait jamais traversé son esprit, mais il avait toujours le sentiment que tout le monde se porterait mieux sans lui. Il apprécia tout particulièrement la carte de Kiba, car celui-ci avait en fait essayé de lui en dessiner une. Sur la couverture se trouvaient de grossiers personnages en bâtons, qu'il supposa être eux deux, et la tâche à côté d'eux était probablement Akamaru. Cela le fit rire.

La corbeille de fruits de Chōji était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle contenait des pommes, des ananas, des raisins, des bananes, des oranges et quelques baies. L'équipe de Gaï s'était cotisée pour lui offrir un cadeau composé d'une carte de bon rétablissement et d'une combinaison verte, pour « booster sa jeunesse. » La combinaison était sans doute plus l'idée de Gaï et Lee. Naruto sourit, impatient de pouvoir l'essayer.

Shikamaru grimaça à l'idée du blond portant cet habit ridicule.

_« Il faudra que je le cache. Un bon ami ne laisserait personne porter ça. »_

Hinata lui avait apporté une carte et sa pommade curative spéciale. Shino lui avait donné une boîte percée de trous. Cela l'inquiéta, mais il l'ouvrit, pour y trouver un insecte à l'allure étrange. Il y avait aussi une carte, qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un insecte d'un genre particulier, qui apportait la bonne fortune, ou quelque chose comme ça. Naruto frémit. Il n'y avait que Shino pour penser que tout le monde appréciait de recevoir des insectes en cadeau.

_« Un insecte ? »_

Et, bien sûr, Ino lui avait rapporté des fleurs. Personne ne le savait, mais, en vérité, le ninja blond aimait beaucoup les plantes et les fleurs. Tous ces cadeaux le firent sourire. Ils avaient été si gentils de lui les offrir. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait tant d'amis. À présent, il pleurait à nouveau, mais Shikamaru savait que ces larmes-ci étaient différentes. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Le surdoué sourit, et eut à nouveau cette impression de chaleur, comme s'il flottait.

_« C'est quoi, ce sentiment pénible ? »_

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Naruto ne soit à nouveau somnolent, et il lutta pour enlever les cadeaux de son lit. Une fois de plus, Shikamaru soupira, et s'arracha à son siège pour aider son ami.

Peu importe combien de fois il soupira ou murmura le mot « pénible », ce n'était que pour la forme. Cela ne le gênait pas du tout d'aider Naruto. Il voulait l'aider, bien que ne parvenant pas à clairement comprendre ses sentiments envers lui.

Le brun retira les cadeaux du lit de son ami, et l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures. Le blond avait beaucoup de mal à lever les bras à cause de toutes ses sutures. Shikamaru sourit en couvrant un Naruto déjà endormi. Il resta penché au-dessus de lui quelques instants.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto, » murmura-t-il tendrement.


	5. Clean Up

L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale « Things Never Change » de makura moderski. L'univers de Naruto, quant à lui, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Certaines pensées de Shikamaru peuvent sembler « déplacées »… Il est encore confus.

**Note du traducteur****:** Et voilà le cinquième chapitre, en cette première heure du lundi 4 janvier, qui sonne pour moi le retour en classe. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête que j'aurai au réveil, sachant que je suis encore là rien que pour vous fournir la suite de cette géniale histoire ! Si vous êtes dans le même cas, considérez ceci comme un cadeau de consolation. Par ailleurs, je m'excuse platement. Je vous avais promis quatre chapitres durant mes vacances, et vous n'en aurez finalement eu que trois. J'essayerai de mettre les bouchées doubles sur la traduction quand je n'aurai pas beaucoup de travail pour le lycée, promis ! Autrement, je tiens à remercier **Shirafune-chan, xLydiiaa **(qui a changé de pseudo depuis, me semble-t-il)**, maos07, An author alone in the dark **et **Tsubaki-manga-girl**, ainsi que mon cher Vi-sama, qui se reconnaîtra, pour avoir lu et reviewé et/ou mis cette histoire en "Story Alert". Merci à tous, et appréciez ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre ****:** _« Clean Up » (Nettoyage)_

Shikamaru quitta le blond, sachant qu'il serait probablement endormi pour le reste de la nuit, à cause de tous les médicaments qui lui avaient été inoculés. Le brun avait pensé qu'il serait plus agréable que Naruto n'ait pas à retourner dans son appartement pour ramasser le verre brisé, et nettoyer son propre sang. Il avait donc pris les clés du blondin après que ce dernier se soit endormi. Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas en colère contre lui pour être entré chez lui sans y avoir été invité.

L'estomac du surdoué se serra tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la demeure du Jinchūriki. Les évènements de ce jour remontèrent lentement à la surface.

**~Flashback~**

**~Bureau de Tsunade~**

« Ah, te voilà enfin. »

« Oui, Hokage. »

_« Bien que ce soit pénible. Je regardais les nuages. »_

« J'ai besoin que tu apportes ces papiers à Naruto, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Oui, Hokage. »

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire les tâches pénibles ? Je me mêlais de mes affaires quand elle m'a envoyé ses larbins pour exécuter ses commandements. »_

Le jeune Nara soupira légèrement.

_« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y fa__ire. Ils sont étiquetés importants, alors je suppose qu'un chūnin doit les délivrer. Ca reste pénible. »_

Shikamaru se trouvait sur le seuil de l'appartement de Naruto, semblant confus, se demandant pourquoi la porte d'entrée avait été laissée ouverte. Après quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à entrer. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce.

« Naruto ? »

Il jeta un œil dans la cuisine, et, en passant l'angle du couloir, il put entendre des sanglots, provenant de la salle de bain.

**~Fin du flashback~**

Il écarta ces pensées. Elles ne comptaient plus, se dit-il. Il essaya désespérément de bloquer les souvenirs qui tentaient de resurgir. Il pénétra dans l'appartement de Naruto. Sa main qui tenait la clé tremblait un peu. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit. Ses mains tremblantes tâtonnèrent le mur, cherchant l'interrupteur, jusqu'à finalement le trouver.

Le jeune Nara continua à avancer dans le logis du blond.

Il s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la salle d'eau. Le sol avait séché, du sang détourant l'endroit où il s'était tenu ce jour. Du verre brisé était éparpillé partout, et une sanglante marque de poing pouvait être vue là où était auparavant accroché le miroir. Le shinobi aux Ombres se crispa à cause de l'odeur métallique de l'air.

Tous les souvenirs de cette journée rejaillirent, enfonçant les défenses du brun, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il s'effondra au sol dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**~Flashback~**

Il ouvrit la porte sans même réfléchir. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc de l'effroyable scène devant lui ; cette vision le hanterait pour toujours. Le blond était à peine conscient, se transperçant les entrailles.

« Naruto ! Stop ! »

Il porta la main au tesson, mais Naruto l'enfonça en lui aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Cette vue porta les larmes aux yeux de Shikamaru, et il tenta de relever le blondin pour l'aider.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ?! »

**~Fin du flashback~**

Le chūnin avait pensé qu'en sachant pourquoi il faisait ça, cela l'aiderait, mais ça ne faisait que rendre les choses encore pires. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer les choses pour Naruto. Pour la première fois, il n'avait ni plan, ni stratégie, rien du tout. Ses larmes se muèrent en sanglots de désespoir. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ça l'affectait si profondément. Y penser lui donnait l'impression de mourir.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me touche autant ? »_

L'insinuation de Tsunade était-elle exacte ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il était ami avec le blond, et qu'ils avaient un lien, mais l'_aimait_-il ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un auparavant. Comment le savait-on ? Ces sentiments déroutaient grandement le génie.

Il les mit de côté en se levant pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ses pleurs diminuèrent légèrement, et il commença à nettoyer la pièce. La quantité de sang séché était écoeurante. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami soit encore en vie après en avoir perdu autant. En fait, c'était le Kyūbi qu'il devait remercier pour cela, bien que ce dernier fût le problème entier. Son estomac fut retourné par l'effluve métallique qui agressa son odorat.

_« Naruto… »_

Il nettoya durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais qui, en réalité, ne fut qu'environ vingt minutes. Ses pensées restèrent fixées sur son ami tout ce temps. Il songea à combien il avait dû se sentir isolé, à combien sa vie avait dû être cruelle pour s'infliger ça. Le brun se sentit affreusement mal. Il considérait le genin comme son ami, et les amis étaient supposés savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais su que Naruto se sentait ainsi, ou même que les villageois s'étaient acharnés à faire de sa vie un enfer quotidien. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais rien vu, et détestait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Il l'avait ressenti au moment où il était entré dans l'appartement du Jinchūriki. La solitude semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. L'atmosphère était glaciale et sombre, même avec la lumière allumée. C'était un horrible endroit, dans lequel il ne pouvait s'imaginer grandir. C'était affreux. Pourquoi _personne_ n'avait rien remarqué ? Il n'était certainement pas le premier à entrer dans la demeure du blond. Ou bien était-ce le cas ?

Le shinobi aux Ombres termina sa tâche et s'en alla, s'assurant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

_« Tu n'as plus à être seul. »_

Il repartit vers l'hôpital, les mains dans les poches. Ses larmes avaient séché depuis longtemps. Ses sentiments pour le garçon aux yeux d'azur le troublaient toujours, mais ils étaient là, et ils étaient sincères. C'était tout ce qu'il savait, et ça suffisait déjà à le satisfaire. Il faisait sombre dehors, tandis qu'il prenait paresseusement le chemin du retour. L'air de la nuit lui fit du bien et lui éclaircit l'esprit, ce dont il avait bien besoin, après une telle expérience émotionnelle.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, pour trouver Naruto profondément endormi. Il emballa ses affaires et celles de son ami pour leur sortie de l'hôpital, faisant attention à ne pas écraser l'insecte offert au blondin par Shino. Il sourit en regardant ce dernier en train de dormir. Il s'assit, et l'observa dans son sommeil. Il se demandait comment il se sentait. Allait-il vraiment bien ? Souhaitait-il toujours mourir ? Penser à ces choses l'effraya. En fait, cela le tint même éveillé pour le reste de la nuit. Le brun se demandait si son ami ferait une nouvelle tentative. Cette pensée le mena au bord des larmes.

_« Y a-t-il au moins quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »_ s'interrogea-t-il.

Le regard attristé du kishi se porta sur le sol. Il se demandait si révéler à Naruto ce qu'il ressentait ferait une différence. Il l'envisagea quelques minutes, puis écarta cette idée.

_« Non, ça ne ferait que rendre les choses gênantes pour lui. »_

C'était un projet stupide selon lui. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si le blondin ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la même chose que lui. Il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir, au vu de la façon dont il l'avait lui-même découvert.

« Shikamaru ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le blond, assis dans son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de parler.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ca faisait un moment que tu étais parti. »

« Oh. J'étais juste… faire une promenade, » mentit-il à moitié.

« Oh, okay… » répondit l'autre garçon, l'air soulagé.

Il se recoucha, satisfait de la réponse de son ami, et se rendormit. Shikamaru n'avait pas pensé qu'il se réveillerait durant son absence. Il sourit, et s'endormit rapidement lui aussi, bien que pour un court laps de temps. Il se réveilla environ une heure plus tard, alors que la lumière du soleil commençait à filtrer à travers la vitre. Son regard tomba sur Naruto, dormant encore à poings fermés, malgré l'inconfortable position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le blond tombait à moitié du lit, ses couvertures enchevêtrées autour de lui. Il tremblait légèrement, et le jeune Nara songea qu'il devait avoir froid. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit. Le convalescent resta endormi. Le génie le repoussa avec douceur sur le lit, démêla les couvertures et le couvrit. Il aurait préféré que son ami n'eût pas à être ainsi médicamenté. C'était anormal qu'il puisse dormir peu importe ce qui se passait.

Le kishi entendit un coup à la porte, et l'ouvrit doucement. Tsunade entra.

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

Le jeune Nara était très fatigué, et répondit d'un signe de tête, tout en baillant.

« Et bien, tout semble être en ordre, Naruto peut donc partir dès qu'il se réveillera. »

Elle lui tendit un paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Il s'agit des instructions à suivre pour l'empêcher d'avoir une infection. Il y a aussi des bandages et des gazes pour son ventre. Tu es sûr de vouloir être responsable de lui ? Naruto va opposer de la résistance. Il n'est pas du genre à obéir à quelqu'un, » annonça-t-elle, comme une mère confiant pour la première fois son enfant à un babysitter.

« Je sais, » répondit-il, épuisé.

« Oh, et voilà ses prescriptions. Passe simplement à la pharmacie, ils les rempliront pour toi. Je me suis déjà chargée de payer. »

« Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose qu'il faudrait que je sache ? »

« Il dissimule bien les choses. S'il-te-plaît, garde un œil sur lui. »

« Bien sûr. »

Naruto remua, puis se redressa rapidement, en criant.

« Baa-chan ! Je peux rentrer maintenant ? » geignit-il bruyamment.

La Godaime s'esclaffa. Shikamaru grimaça face à tout ce bruit.

_« En y repensant, un Naruto sous traitement était un Naruto calme. »_

« Ouais, » sourit-elle. Avant de sortir, elle envoya un sourire narquois au shinobi aux Ombres.

Il la regarda avec suspicion.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec son fichu sourire ? »_

« Hey, Shikamaru ! Ca va bien ? »

« Ouais. »

« Génial ! Il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement ! » s'exclama tapageusement le blondin.

_« Il est sérieux ? »_

« Mais je suis plutôt certain que tu n'es pas supposé faire ça. »

Naruto se leva d'un bond, tressaillant de douleur. Cela ne sembla pas lui importer. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Le surdoué soupira. _« Que c'est pénible… »_

« Naruto ! »

Il le piégea dans son jutsu de manipulation des ombres.

« Tu ne vas nulle part ! »

« Mais je dois recommencer à m'entraîner ! » se plaignit bruyamment le genin.

Le jeune chūnin fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sang sur la chemise d'hôpital de son ami. Il devait avoir déchiré une de ses sutures. Il marcha en direction du blond, le faisant ainsi imiter ses gestes. Une fois que son ami fût assez près, il dispersa sa technique et lui empoigna les épaules. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas ce que le kishi allait faire ensuite.

« Regarde, tes sutures sont de nouveau ouvertes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas _bien_. Je veux que tu te reposes ! Je veux que tes blessures guérissent ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes amis ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose qui te blesserait, ce qui inclut ne pas obéir aux ordres de Tsunade-sama. »

Le ninja blond ne résista pas. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, observant le visage de son ami. Son regard sérieux lui disait qu'il ne devrait rien tenter. Il ressentit un sentiment étrange en le regardant. Une fois de plus, le jeune Nara eut à nouveau ce sentiment de chaleur. C'était un peu différent, cette fois, mais tout aussi étrange pour lui.

« D'accord, j'attendrai plus longtemps. »

_« Enfin. »_

Le brun le lâcha.

« Soulève ton haut. »

Naruto sembla confus.

« Tu saignes, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh, ouais. »

Shikamaru l'examina, tandis que la plaie semblait se refermer d'elle-même, comme l'avaient fait la plupart de ses autres blessures. Le jeune Uzumaki regarda son visage et su qu'il avait remarqué.

« C'est le pouvoir du Neuf-Queues. Il ne me laisse pas être blessé longtemps. Je pourrais sans doute retourner m'entraîner dès aujourd'hui et ne pas du tout me faire mal. »

« Mais tu ne t'entraîneras pas pendant un moment. »

« Je sais, » bredouilla-t-il, un peu mécontent.

Le blondin chercha ses cadeaux du regard, et sembla attristé. Le brun remarqua son regard déçu. La tristesse dans les yeux de son ami le toucha.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Mes cadeaux. Ils ne sont plus là, » dit-il en faisant la moue.

Shikamaru le vit et détourna rapidement le regard, rougissant presque.

« Je les ai emballé pour toi. Tu vois, ils sont juste là, » dit-il en faisant un geste vers les différents sacs qu'il aurait à transporter chez Naruto. Ce dernier se calma en apprenant que ses affaires n'avaient pas été volées. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment.

« JE MEURS DE FAIM ! »

_« Il se remet à crier ? »_

« Okay. Alors allons-y. »

« Euh… Et pour mes habits ? » interrogea Naruto, en boxer et chemise d'hôpital.

« Et bien, ils étaient plein de sang. Ils ont été jetés. »

Le ninja blond commença à fouiller dans les sacs, à la recherche du présent offert par l'équipe de Gaï. Shikamaru eut un regard horrifié lorsque son ami en sortit la combinaison verte. Son visage s'affaissa en réalisant que le blond comptait sérieusement porter cette chose ridicule, en public en plus.

_« Je croyais que j'avais jeté ce truc ! »_

« Euh… tiens. »

Le kishi passa quelques-uns de ses propres vêtements à Naruto, qui, à son soulagement, reposa la tenue.

« Merci ! De toute façon, je ne voulais pas mettre du sang dessus. »

« Alors c'est mieux d'en mettre sur les miens ? »

« Ben, tes habits sont sombres, ça ne se verrait pas. »

_« Bon, au moins, je n'aurais pas à me balader avec lui dans cette combinaison. »_

Le génie se retourna rapidement quand son ami commença à se déshabiller.

« Bon, c'est parti ! » s'exclama ce dernier, brandissant son poing dans les airs. « AÏE ! »

« Tu dois y aller doucement… »

Shikamaru se saisit de la plupart des sacs. Il pensa que cela aurait été une insulte de tous les porter. Après tout, Naruto n'était en aucun cas faible. En fait, il était même un des shinobi les plus forts qu'il connaissait.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre à la pharmacie, puis chez le ninja blond. Le kishi prêta une attention prudente aux villageois tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué quelque chose d'aussi ouvertement évident. Il lança des regards furieux à quelques-uns d'entre eux, alors que son ami semblait rester indifférent. Il leur souriait, et leur disait même « Bonjour ». Le jeune Nara n'arrivait pas à croire que le Jinchūriki se montrait si aimable avec des gens qui le traitaient si cruellement.

« Pourquoi leur parles-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute. »

Il était sur le point de rétorquer quand, sorties de nulle part, des pierres leur furent jetées dessus, les touchant tous les deux. Naruto continua à marcher, comme si de rien n'était, alors que son ami était livide de rage et hurlait sur les villageois. Le blondin posa une main sur ses épaules.

« Écoute, ça m'arrive tous les jours. Je ne veux pas leur donner d'autres raisons de me haïr, alors, s'il-te-plaît, reste calme et ignore-les, » lui dit-il avec ce faux sourire.

« Mais… Naruto… »

« Stop. »

Le surdoué soupira et réalisa que, s'il intervenait, les choses seraient sans doute pires, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne détesta pas chaque seconde de ces instants. Il se crispait en entendant les ignobles choses qu'ils criaient à son ami, qui se contentait de sourire et de les saluer de la main, tentant d'être aussi poli que possible.

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'apothicaire. Le garçon à la chevelure flavescente insista pour attendre à l'extérieur. Il lui affirma que les choses iraient plus vite s'ils ne le voyaient pas. À contrecoeur, le kishi entra sans son ami, qui se contenta de lui sourire.

_« Tes sourires feints ne m'auront plus. »_

Le brun prit les médicaments puis ressortit, pour découvrir quatre villageois entourant le blond.

« Tu ne pouvais donc pas juste crever ?! » cria un homme élancé, surplombant ce dernier.

« Je…Je… »

« Meurs tout simplement, renard ! » s'exclama une femme en sanglotant.

« Bâtard de renard ! Tu as coûté son travail à ma femme ! » vociféra un autre homme, de petite taille et grassouillet.

Ils le mirent à terre en lui donnant des coups de pied. Les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandirent tandis qu'il les piégeait dans sa manipulation des ombres. Son ami se releva lentement. Ne pas utiliser l'Étreinte mortelle de l'Ombre sur eux lui nécessita toute sa force. Naruto fut soulagé qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

« S'il-te-plaît, laisse-les partir. C'est fini. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il en tressaillant légèrement.

Le génie dissipa son jutsu et commença à s'éloigner, à contrecoeur, sans leur donner une leçon. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine ; sa colère le dominait. Il faisait de son mieux pour la dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit en colère contre lui, mais il avait du mal à laisser passer ça. Il ne voulait plus voir son ami blessé à nouveau par qui que ce soit. Le blondin tenait sa main contre son ventre, et le surdoué ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, dans sa rage. Elle était mouillée de sang.

« Hé ! Tu saignes ! »

« C'est bon, c'est sans doute déjà guéri. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui… et désolé pour ta chemise. »

Le jeune Uzumaki posa son regard sur la saleté et le sang qui se trouvait sur le vêtement, puis baissa les yeux au sol. À l'hôpital, il n'avait fait que plaisanter en disant ne pas se soucier de mettre du sang sur les habits du brun. Maintenant, il se sentait affreusement mal d'avoir ruiné un haut parfaitement neuf.

« Hé, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

_« Il vient de se faire frapper et il s'inquiète d'avoir abîmé une chemise ? »_

Ce fut à cet instant que le brun remarqua à quel point Naruto était mieux quand il ne portait pas cette tenue d'un orange insupportablement vif qu'il mettait habituellement. En vérité, ses vêtements lui allaient vraiment bien. Il ressemblait à un « vrai » shinobi. Non pas qu'il n'en était pas un avant, mais il avait vraiment le physique de l'emploi à présent. Le brun réalisa qu'il le fixait, et détourna le regard en direction du sol.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement de l'hôte du Kyūbi. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entrer. Cet endroit était comme sa « prison ». Il était toujours seul. Shikamaru le poussa légèrement du coude. Le blondin sourit, mais le brun voyait à travers ce sourire.

_« Naruto, arrête. Je sais que tu es triste. »_

Ce dernier tripota les clés, déverrouilla la porte, et entra. La solitude des lieux les suffoqua. Elle semblait vraiment émaner des murs. Les yeux du blond balayèrent le logis. La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte, et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur.

Shikamaru constata que son ami regardait dans la salle de bain. Il semblait extrêmement désorienté, et peut-être un peu énervé, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui.

« Je l'ai nettoyé la nuit dernière. Désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé si je pouvais. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu le fasses toi-même. Pardonne-moi. »

« Merci, » murmura l'autre garçon, perdu dans ses souvenirs de ce jour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que Shikamaru s'obstine à ne pas révéler, ni même à pleinement reconnaître ses sentiments, mais ça viendra !


	6. Home

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Naruto a beaucoup de problèmes, et Shikamaru découvre à peine à quel point ils sont nombreux.

**Note du traducteur****: **Vous avez de la chance que je sois insomniaque, sinon, j'aurais attendu ce soir, après le lycée, pour corriger et poster ce chapitre ! Mais comme je ne me sens toujours pas somnolent - et je dois me préparer pour aller en cours dans moins de trois heures ! -, je vous offre donc la suite de ma traduction. Pour le chapitre 5, j'ai eu droit à ma première review d'une personne non-inscrite ! Je précise donc que j'y répondrai, ainsi qu'à toutes les futures reviews du même genre, à la fin des chapitres. En dehors de ça, merci à **phoungy15, Tsubaki-manga-girl, AkuriAtsuki, Tite Lena** et **An author alone in the dark** pour leurs commentaires et/ou "Story Alert" ! Je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Sixième chapitre ****: **_« Home » (Foyer)_

Naruto tripota les clés, déverrouilla la porte, et entra. La solitude des lieux les suffoqua. Elle semblait vraiment émaner des murs. Les yeux du blond balayèrent le logis. La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte, et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur.

Shikamaru constata que son ami regardait dans la salle de bain. Il semblait extrêmement désorienté, et peut-être un peu énervé, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui.

« Je l'ai nettoyé la nuit dernière. Désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé si je pouvais. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu le fasses toi-même. Pardonne-moi. »

« Merci, » murmura l'autre garçon, perdu dans ses souvenirs de ce jour.

Il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce durant encore un instant, avant de tourner son regard vers son ami, avec _ce_ sourire. Le jeune Nara se hérissa intérieurement, sachant à quel point il était faux en vérité. Il aurait souhaité que son ami cesse définitivement de s'en servir. Ce sourire ne le tromperait plus. Il refusait d'être à jamais nouveau pris pour un idiot par ce rictus. Il sonda les yeux du blondin tandis qu'il souriait, et ils disaient tout. Il souriait, alors que ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion.

Ce fut la première vraie vue d'ensemble que le génie eut de l'appartement. Les deux autres fois qu'il s'était trouvé à l'intérieur, il avait été trop effondré pour prêter attention au décor. Ils se tenaient dans le salon du minuscule logis du Jinchūriki. La moquette était ancienne, et tâchée ; la peinture sur les murs se craquelait et s'écaillait. Une légère odeur de musc flottait dans l'air. Très probablement de la moisissure dans les murs. Une fissure dans la porte d'entrée laissait passer l'air froid, et peut-être les insectes, aussi. Le blondin lança des regards nerveux pendant que son ami examinait son domicile du regard. Les yeux du brun tombèrent sur un canapé à l'allure usée, recouvert d'affreux motifs floraux, tâché et déchiré par endroit. C'était la même chose pour la plupart des objets qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement. En vérité, après avoir examiné le tout, on pouvait penser que le jeune homme avait tout récupéré aux ordures. Au vu de la vie qu'il avait, c'était plus que probable qu'il l'ait effectivement fait. Shikamaru se renfrogna.

_« Comment qui que ce soit pourrait laisser un enfant vivre dans ces conditions ? »_

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il se montrait très indélicat. Il lança rapidement un regard à Naruto, qui essayait de ne pas le regarder. Son visage avait pris une teinte rouge vif, probablement honteux de son lieu de vie. Le kishi se sentit mal, et voulut s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sans mentionner qu'il ne voulait pas embarrasser encore plus le blond. Il se sentit coupable à nouveau.

« Où veux-tu mettre ces sacs ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que le ninja aux yeux bleus n'était pas vexé.

« Oh, je vais m'en charger. Merci, » répondit-il, ne semblant plus gêné.

Il lui prit les sacs des mains, en grimaçant légèrement de douleur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son ami, très protecteur envers lui.

« Hé, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Naruto se contenta de sourire. « Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ? » dit-il gaiement, continuant à se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le brun le regarda se débattre avec les sacs, et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand le blondin entra dans la cuisine, il avait si mal qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Bien que se démenant tellement, il essaya cependant de le dissimuler à Shikamaru. Bientôt, il eut du mal à tenir debout, et s'effondra presque. Le jeune Nara l'agrippa avant que cela puisse se produire. Il le guida jusqu'à une des vieilles chaises branlantes, et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! »

Le ninja blond enserra son flanc, s'évanouissant presque de douleur. Le kishi souleva la chemise de son ami pour révéler son abdomen, qui s'était coloré de noir et de bleu suite à l'agression d'avant. Il en eut le souffle coupé, surpris que Naruto ait prétendu aller bien tout ce temps, alors qu'il était sérieusement blessé.

« Naruto ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » demanda-t-il, un peu agacé, mais surtout inquiet.

« Je ne voulais plus ennuyer personne. En plus, ce n'est pas si grave, » répondit le blondin, à travers une respiration douloureuse.

« Vraiment ? Tu peux tout juste bouger ou respirer, et ce n'est PAS SI GRAVE ?! »

Le garçon aux iris céruléens ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais seul un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Shikamaru sortit rapidement de la glace du congélateur et la mit dans un sachet vide qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Il se précipita ensuite pour la donner au blond, courbé sous la douleur.

« Tiens. »

Il tendit rapidement la glace à Naruto, puis alla lui chercher des anti-douleurs. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas perforé un poumon. Il commençait à sérieusement souhaiter avoir tué les villageois pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son ami, par le passé comme dans le présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, qui, bien qu'il souffrait tant, souriait.

Cela lui fit mal de le voir sourire ainsi. Il parvint à trouver un verre propre, le remplit d'eau, et donna à son ami deux pilules contre la douleur pour qu'il les prenne. Ce dernier les avala en tremblant, tout en pressant le sac de glace contre son abdomen. Le surdoué tira une chaise à côté du blond, et s'assit. Il examina son abdomen, et constata qu'il ne guérissait pas comme la dernière fois. Il regarda le Jinchūriki, confus.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne guérisses pas comme avant ? »

« Plus j'ai de blessures, plus ça met de temps à guérir. Le Renard essaye encore de me soigner de… »

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Shikamaru savait déjà ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire, alors ce n'était pas grave. Après un moment, la douleur se calma, et le blond fut à nouveau capable de bouger. Son ami soupira, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci.

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. Dis-le moi quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas. D'accord ? »

« O-Okay. Merci, » répondit le jeune Uzumaki, bien que le génie se doutait qu'il ne le ferait probablement pas.

Ce dernier fouilla les placards, puisqu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et, pourtant, aucun ne contenait de quoi manger. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de nourriture dans l'appartement. Chaque meuble était vide. Un seul contenait quelque chose, et il s'agissait de quelques tasses dépareillées et de deux assiettes ébréchées, près desquelles se trouvaient quelques baguettes dont aucune n'était assortie au reste. Il regarda Naruto, qui, pour quelque raison, ne voulait pas le regarder en retour.

« Pardon, je ne suis pas allé faire des emplettes depuis un moment, » déclara ce dernier.

Au vu du vide des meubles, cela devait vraiment faire un bon moment, probablement des semaines même. L'esprit du kishi galopa pour donner un sens à cette découverte. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens : il n'avait passé qu'une semaine à l'hôpital. Il se tourna pour regarder le blond, qui remuait de façon mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« Combien de temps veux-tu dire exactement par « un moment » » ? interrogea-t-il, la préoccupation se faisant de plus en plus sentir dans sa voix.

« Euh… Et bien… Je n'en suis pas sûr, » mentit Naruto, et le brun le sut.

Il alla au réfrigérateur et en scruta l'intérieur. À présent, il était plus qu'inquiet. Il n'y avait rien dedans, excepté un litre de lait périmé, qui avait dépassé la date limite de consommation trois semaines auparavant.

_« Trois semaines ! Il n'a été hospitalisé qu'une semaine ! »_

« Est-ce que tu as mangé depuis ? » demanda-t-il, bien plus préoccupé que plus tôt.

« Hein ? T'es sérieux ? Bien sûr que j'ai mangé ! » répliqua sans tarder le blondin. Un peu trop sans tarder, au goût du génie.

Le ton du shinobi blond n'était pas du tout convaincant. Le regard de Shikamaru reflétait de la tristesse pour l'autre garçon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier ressentait le besoin de tout lui cacher. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? En fait, même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Pas après avoir appris la vie qu'il avait. Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, il apprendrait à lui accorder sa confiance.

Naruto n'avait en réalité pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. À vrai dire, il n'avait mangé que les fois où Iruka lui avait payé des ramen, les quelques semaines passées. Il n'avait tout simplement pas beaucoup d'argent car son loyer avait été récemment augmenté. Il pouvait à peine continuer à tenir le rythme des versements. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi on augmentait son loyer : le propriétaire le détestait tout simplement, comme la majorité du village, mais il ne le dirait jamais à personne. Il ne pouvait le dire à personne, il devait s'en sortir tout seul. Personne n'avait jamais su que la véritable raison pour laquelle Naruto faisait toujours pression pour avoir des missions de rangs plus élevés, c'était qu'il avait besoin de l'argent qu'il en retirait pour régler son loyer. Il avait désespérément besoin d'argent pour cela. Être sans abri se révèlerait fatal pour le Jinchūriki.

« C'est pas bon ça. Tu manges quoi à part des ramen ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je vais aller à l'épicerie. Quel genre de nourriture tu manges ? »

Le regard de Naruto vacilla légèrement, et il se détourna du brun, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour vexer son ami. Le surdoué était grandement dérouté. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé au blond était ce qu'il aimait manger. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être contrariant là-dedans ? Il jeta un regard à son ami, toujours confus, en attente d'une réponse.

« Je n'achète que des ramen. »

« C'est tout ce que tu manges ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'sais pas. Je dois juste vraiment aimer ça, je pense. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité non plus. Il adorait effectivement les ramen, mais la vraie raison pour laquelle il en mangeait toujours était qu'elles étaient très peu coûteuses. Il redoutait que Shikamaru lui demande de quoi payer. Il tenta d'échafauder un mensonge rapidement, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et son estomac se tordait. Il avait si faim. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pensait s'évanouir s'il ne mangeait pas bientôt. Le kishi constata le comportement étrange manifesté par son ami.

« Okay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Hein ? Rien, vraiment, » répondit ce dernier, tentant d'agir comme si rien n'allait mal.

« Sérieusement, je ne te crois vraiment pas. »

Naruto évita de croiser son regard, et le kishi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Des causes possibles pour l'attitude du blondin tournoyaient dans l'esprit du génie, et il était plus troublé de seconde en seconde.

« J-Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des courses cette semaine, » admit Naruto, rougissant d'embarras.

Shikamaru eut l'air légèrement soulagé.

_« Ce n'est que ça. Pénible imbécile qui me fait m'inquiéter comme ça ! »_

« Pas de problème ! Écoute, Tsunade-sama a été une vraie esclavagiste ces derniers temps, et j'ai touché plus d'argent, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Merci ! Je jure que je te rembourserai la semaine prochaine quoi qu'il arrive ! »

« D'accord… »

Le chūnin sembla confus, mais ce fut bref, car il vit un sourire authentique sur le visage de son ami. Il avait examiné les blessures du genin, les avait nettoyé, puis pansé à nouveau. Le blond avait essayé de le faire lui-même, mais c'était trop dur pour lui, alors le brun était intervenu et l'avait aidé.

Plus tard, Naruto s'était assis à la table de la cuisine, et déballait tous ses cadeaux. Il posa la corbeille de fruits sur la table, et accrocha les cartes sur le frigidaire, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il reste soit le présent de Shino. Il souleva avec précaution le couvercle, pour vérifier que l'insecte était toujours en vie. Il l'était. Shikamaru regarda le garçon à la chevelure de blé avec curiosité lorsque celui-ci commença à farfouiller avec douleur dans un placard.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, » exigea-t-il gentiment en sortant le blondin du placard.

« Oh, je cherchais mon vieux bocal à poissons ! »

« Tu avais des poissons ? »

« Ouais, mais ils sont tous morts. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai, euh, oublié de les nourrir, » pouffa nerveusement Naruto, en mentant.

Il s'agissait effectivement d'un mensonge. Il était allé acheter de la nourriture pour poissons, et quand il était rentré, ses poissons reposaient sur le tapis, morts. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui, et les avait tué. Les seuls « amis » qu'il avait pour lui tenir compagnie. Il n'avait plus acheté d'animal depuis. Il craignait que la même chose ne se reproduise, et il s'était déjà senti assez triste pour ses poissons la première fois, alors il ne voulait plus infliger ça à aucun autre. Mieux valait qu'il soit seul, plutôt que de faire souffrir un autre être vivant. Shikamaru avait descendu le bocal, et le portait à présent.

« Tu veux le mettre où ? »

« Dans la cuisine pour le moment, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le brun mit le bocal sur la table et laissa Naruto l'arranger à sa guise. Il se faisait tard, et les courses ne se feraient pas d'elles-mêmes.

« Hé, attends ! »

« Hum… »

« Tu crois qu'il mange quoi, ce petit bonhomme ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si jamais je croise Shino, je lui demanderai. Sinon, j'irai le voir demain. »

« Merci, » sourit le blondin avec reconnaissance.

Shikamaru soupira à nouveau.

_« Pourquoi je lui fais ce genre de promesses pénibles ? »_

En réponse à cette question faite à lui-même, la voix de Tsunade résonna dans son esprit. « Tu l'_aimes_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le surdoué sourit, bien qu'allant faire les courses. Ses pensées s'attardèrent sur le blond, en train d'aménager un habitat pour insecte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto le gardait, mais il supposa que ça devait être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par un ami.

Il acheta rapidement de la nourriture, n'achetant que des ramen et du lait pour le blond, et quelques choses que lui aimait. Il aurait aimé savoir quelle autre nourriture son ami appréciait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'acheter quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Il se dépêcha de retourner à l'appartement. Il trouva le blond endormi, la tête sur la table de la cuisine, et l'insecte dans sa nouvelle maison.

Shikamaru sourit lorsqu'il souleva le blondin endormi, et le porta de façon nuptiale jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il réprima un gloussement face à tous les posters et dessins partout sur les murs. La pièce ressemblait définitivement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un ninja hyperactif. Il le mit précautionneusement dans son lit, en rougissant violemment. Il tira les couvertures sur lui, puis quitta rapidement la pièce.

Le shinobi des Ombres, n'ayant plus faim, décida de se coucher. Il lança un regard au vieux canapé, et grimaça, ce qui ne fit que le faire se sentir plus mal ensuite. Il chercha des draps propres, l'en recouvrit, puis s'endormit. Il avait oublié à quel point il était fatigué.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla. Il s'assit dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de faire des mauvaises rêves ; en réalité, il en avait tout le temps, quand il était chez lui.

Ses peurs se calmèrent, pour soulever les vrais problèmes qui tourmenteraient à présent sa conscience. Le lendemain serait le premier du mois, et il était toujours en manque de loyer. De plus, dans son état, il n'avait aucun moyen de recevoir de l'argent, et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. Personne ne l'aiderait. Un court instant, il pensa à demander à Shikamaru, mais il rejeta l'idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Le loyer était sa responsabilité, et celle de personne d'autre.

Il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues moustachues. Il était entièrement recouvert par un drap, mais il se sentait si froid. Il se sentait toujours froid et seul. Demain, il devrait aller voir son propriétaire, et espérer qu'il serait de très bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Ses blessures le gênaient à tel point qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. La douleur qu'il ressentait fit remonter d'affreux souvenirs de son enfance.

**~FLASHBACK~**

C'était le jour de son huitième anniversaire. Il venait de manger des ramen avec Iruka pour le célébrer, et était sur le chemin de la maison. Il marchait sans s'inquiéter vers son appartement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que dix villageois lui sautent dessus d'un coup. Ils s'étaient rassemblés et l'avaient encerclé.

« Je te déteste ! Tu m'as pris mon fils ! »

Un homme ivre se tenait au-dessus de l'hôte du Kyūbi, qui pleurait, et commença à lui donner des coups de pied à maintes reprises.

« Tu as tué le Quatrième ! »

« Tu as tué ma mère ! » hurla un jeune homme de pas plus de quinze ans.

Ils lui criaient tous dessus. Lui pleurait, roulé en boule sur le sol, essayant de se protéger. Deux des villageois le relevèrent et lui tinrent chacun un bras, tandis que les autres le frappaient. Ils se moquèrent tous de lui tandis qu'il criait.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! S'il-vous-plaît, pardon ! »

« C'est bon les mecs, vous entendez, il est désolé. Ca arrange tout. »

Naïvement, il prit l'homme au sérieux et pensa que c'était passé, terminé.

« Stupide renard ! » L'homme le frappa alors qu'il soufflait.

Les deux qui le tenaient le lâchèrent au sol. Ils s'esclaffèrent tous, puis s'en allèrent. Naruto ne parvint pas à ressaisir son souffle durant un moment, et lorsqu'il put respirer à nouveau, il aurait souhaité mourir. La douleur était si grande qu'il pouvait à peine voir. Il était ensanglanté et couvert de bleus. Les gens dans la rue le voyaient et continuaient leur chemin comme s'il n'était pas là. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à ajouter des insultes aux blessures. Ils le piétinèrent _accidentellement_ ou lui donnèrent des coups de pied en marchant. Le garçonnet rampa jusqu'à chez lui, et perdit connaissance dès qu'il fût à l'intérieur.

**~FIN DU FLASHBACK~**

Shikamaru était allongé, s'étant réveillé quelques instants auparavant. Beaucoup de choses le travaillaient. Naruto était évidemment la principale. Il se demandait s'il allait vraiment aller bien, ou s'il ferait une nouvelle tentative. Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à la cause ; les villageois. Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un au point d'en souhaiter la mort, et il haïssait encore plus le fait que son ami ne le fasse pas. Il se demanda si c'était la vérité. Le Jinchūriki ne détestait-il vraiment pas les villageois ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait être traité si mal par quelqu'un et ne garder aucun ressentiment ou aucune haine à l'égard de cette personne.

Naruto était couché dans son lit, redoutant la lumière du jour, dont il savait qu'elle arriverait d'ici quelques heures. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et devait payer son loyer à huit heures. Il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une autre règle que son propriétaire n'imposait qu'à lui, mais il s'y conformait, car il avait promis qu'aussi longtemps qu'il payait à temps, il ne le mettrait pas à la porte ou ne distribuerait pas de copies de ses clés aux villageois haineux. Il frémit à la pensée de ses clés distribuées. Il serait probablement mort en une journée. Les villageois le tortureraient sans doute, puis ils le tueraient.

Le jeune homme pleura, pleura jusqu'au levée du soleil. Il était à présent sept heures, et il devait se bouger pour aller payer son loyer, et supplier le propriétaire de ne pas le jeter à la rue ou de distribuer ses clés. Il s'habilla lentement, tressaillant tout du long. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il souleva une latte du plancher, et en sortit un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille, puis revêtit le masque de son visage avant de quitter la pièce.

Shikamaru était encore sur le canapé, mais il était éveillé. Le blondin s'approcha de lui après avoir remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

« Désolé, je me suis endormi avant que tu reviennes. J'avais prévu de prendre le canapé et de te laisser le lit. »

« Oh non, c'est bon, » prétendit le brun. Le canapé était sévèrement défoncé, et il puait le chat. Le kishi commençait à accorder du crédit à sa théorie du ramassage d'ordures.

« Je dois aller payer mon loyer, je reviens d'ici peu. »

« Laisse, je vais le faire. Tu ne devrais pas sortir marcher. »

« Hé, je vais bien. En plus, je dois absolument parler de quelque chose au propriétaire. Ce n'est pas très loin, alors je serai vite de retour. »

« Je pense que ça devrait aller, alors. Mais vas-y doucement, et PAS D'ENTRAÎNEMENT ! »

« Je suis trop fatigué pour m'entraîner tout de suite. Ca doit venir de tous les médicaments que Tsunade-baachan m'a fait prendre. »

Shikamaru n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en le laissant sortir seul, mais Naruto pouvait se gérer lui-même. Il finit par se recoucher, après s'être convaincu que son ami serait bientôt de retour, que tout irait bien, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne perde sa lutte contre le sommeil.

* * *

**Réponse à reviews:**

**phoungy15: **Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Ensuite, rassure-toi, tu n'es pas une madeleine. Moi-même, j'avais la boule à la gorge à certains moments, tellement j'ai trouvé l'histoire triste. J'espère te revoir pour les prochains chapitres, et sache que tes remerciements me touchent, et font également extrêmement plaisir à l'auteur original !


	7. The Landlord

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre****: **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing****:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer****:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale « Things Never Change » de makura moderski. L'univers de Naruto, quant à lui, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note du traducteur****:** Héhé, j'avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre le jeudi, et je n'ai pas tout à fait menti. Pour mes chers lecteurs canadiens français, officiellement, nous sommes encore jeudi. Ici, en France, cela fait trois quarts d'heure que nous sommes vendredi ! Mais, au final, le plus important, c'est que vous aurez eu deux chapitres cette semaine. Réjouissez-vous, car ça n'arrivera pas souvent, et particulièrement vers la fin de l'année scolaire, quand je passerai mon Baccalauréat ainsi que mon permis de conduire. Je tiens à remercier **An author alone in the dark, Tsubaki-manga-girl, AkuriAtsuki** et **Ryry the dark** pour avoir reviewé et/ou ajouté cette fic en "Story Alert" et/ou "Favorite Story". Comme toujours, cela me fait très plaisir ! J'invite aussi toutes les personnes qui suivent sans reviewer à m'en laisser de temps à autre, parce que plus j'en ai, mieux je me porte ! Sur ce, je vous laisse "apprécier" ce chapitre, même si je sens que certain(e)s vont être très énervé(e)s par ce qui s'y passe !

Je précise que j'ai mis le nom de certaines techniques en japonais, bien que l'auteur les avait mises en anglais, car elles sonnent affreusement en français, à mon goût. Donc "Oiroke no Jutsu" = Sexy-Jutsu (ou Sexy-Méta, selon la version regardée); "Kage Mane no Jutsu" = Manipulation des Ombres.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Ce chapitre contient des choses sombres, vous serez prévenus. Beaucoup de pleurs et de larmes. La longueur n'est pas top… Je n'ai pas atteint mon objectif minimum de 3000 mots… Mais je suppose que ça arrive de temps à autre.

**ATTENTION :** Il est ici fait mention de viol, bien que non-décrit.

* * *

**Septième chapitre ****:** _« The Landlord » (Le Propriétaire)_

**~Bureau du propriétaire~ 8h00 du matin**

Naruto entra dans le bureau de son logeur, de telle façon qu'il donnait l'impression de suivre une marche funèbre. Il fixait le sol en avançant, évitant le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Celui-ci arborait un large rictus narquois sur son visage décharné. Sa chevelure sale et débraillée lui couvrait les oreilles. Il observa le ninja blond tandis qu'il entrait, et son sourire mauvais s'élargit en voyant l'état dans lequel son locataire semblait se trouver.

« Ah, voilà le petit Neuf-Queues qui s'en vient, » sonna sa voix railleuse.

Le garçon à la chevelure flavescente lui tendit l'argent qu'il avait, et l'observa nerveusement tandis qu'il le comptait. Les traits maigres de l'homme se crispèrent de colère face à la large insuffisance du payement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en direction de Naruto, qui fixait toujours le sol. Le cœur du blondin cognait dans sa poitrine, et il priait pour que tout se finisse bien. Mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait devoir en arriver à _ça._

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il t'en manque près de deux-cent… Ca ne suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit le jeune Uzumaki, sans lever les yeux vers l'homme.

Ce dernier sembla s'irriter facilement de l'impolitesse de son locataire. Il lui empoigna le visage, et lui comprima le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Non… qui ? Petit avorton ! »

« Non, _monsieur_, » dit-il en crachant la dernière partie, ce qui fit se former un sourire vicieux sur les traits de l'homme.

« Et bien, tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix, dans ce cas… » sourit-il.

Il avait ouvert un tiroir rempli de clés, et le jeune homme pouvait dire en les regardant qu'il s'agissait de répliques parfaites des siennes. Le regard de l'hôte du Kyūbi sembla éteint. Il allait le faire ; il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

« Attendez. »

« Je vois, tu préfèrerais que je te jette juste à la rue alors ? »

Arrivé à ce point, le propriétaire savait qu'il l'avait eu. Il sourit narquoisement, sachant que le gamin n'allait pas tarder à céder.

« Non, monsieur. J-Je… »

L'homme eut un sourire machiavélique pour le blondin, sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et impatient d'y arriver.

« Alors, si tu veux rester en sécurité, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, » constata-t-il, agrippant l'épaule de Naruto, faisant se contracter ce dernier.

Le Jinchūriki savait qu'il était condamné à souffrir quoi qu'il arrive, alors il avait dû choisir le moindre des maux. Son estomac tressauta. Il n'avait pas eu recours à des moyens si ignobles et honteux depuis qu'il était devenu genin, mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il rabaissa son regard au sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et son estomac se retourna à nouveau. Il leva les mains pour composer un sceau.

« Technique de transformation, » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'homme examina la nouvelle forme revêtit par Naruto, et sourit. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se crispa tandis que l'homme le lorgnait, lui serrant toujours l'épaule. C'était une variation de son Oiroke no Jutsu. Il se tenait sous une apparence féminine devant son logeur. Le jeune homme semblait mort pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements à la forme féminine qu'il occupait. L'adulte l'observa se dévêtir avec concupiscence.

« Je suis heureux que tu ais appris ce jutsu. Ca rend les choses bien plus appréciables pour moi. »

Les yeux du blondin se mouillèrent un peu plus, et, bientôt, des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage moustachu. L'homme l'empoigna et le poussa sur le bureau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Bien que sous forme féminine, il s'agissait encore de son corps, et cela lui causait donc toujours de la souffrance et de la honte. Il détourna son visage de l'homme qui le surplombait.

« Tu as beaucoup de travail à faire. Tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte que ça en vaille deux-cent, » déclara ce dernier avec excitation.

Il effleura de sa main le visage du blondin, le faisant presque vomir, tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage. L'homme se pressait à présent contre son abdomen, et la douleur lui traversa le corps. Naruto ferma les yeux, et attendit que cet enfer se termine. La main du propriétaire explorait son corps, et il tenta de penser à tout sauf cela.

**~40 minutes plus tard~ (Note de l'auteur : Je ne voulais pas changer le rating « T ». Par ailleurs, vous avez bien compris l'idée. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de décrire toutes ces choses épouvantables.)**

« Ah ! On dirait que ta dette est réglée, » déclara l'homme, haletant légèrement en fermant et verrouillant le tiroir des clés.

Naruto annula son jutsu et renfila rapidement ses vêtements, avant de s'en aller.

Il était encore tôt, et peu de monde se trouvait ou était sur le point de sortir dehors. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre le ruisseau. Il nettoya la crasse de son visage et de sa bouche, avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de son propriétaire partout sur son corps. Il pouvait encore sentir son goût. Le blondin faillit vomir à la pensée des actes de son logeur.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Shikamaru le sache. Il fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir tandis qu'il rentrait. Il en mourrait si son ami venait à découvrir ça. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il faisait. Le paresseux ninja s'était rendormi, au grand soulagement de son ami, qui était au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Avant même d'avoir pu atteindre les toilettes, il vomit. La substance laiteuse éclaboussa le sol. Il tremblait affreusement, se rappelant de tout ce que ce salaud lui avait dit et fait. Ses pensées firent se tordre son estomac, le faisant rendre à nouveau, au même endroit. Il se traîna en tremblant jusque dans la baignoire, et, encore tout habillé, actionna la douche. Il resta assis là, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Shikamaru entendit le bruit de la douche et se réveilla. Il soupira et se traîna hors du canapé jusqu'à la cuisine, pour prendre de quoi manger. Il était content que Naruto soit de retour. Cela aurait été pénible d'avoir dû aller le chercher dans tous les coins. Il prépara assez de nourriture pour deux, et attendit que le blondin sorte de la douche. Il se rassit sur le divan bosselé, et attendit. Attendit. Il changea inconfortablement de position plusieurs fois, et lança un regard contrarié au pendule, qui n'indiquait toutefois pas le temps passé, puisqu'il était cassé. Le jeune Nara soupira une fois de plus, et marcha en direction de la salle d'eau.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-dedans, bon sang ? »_

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit car elle n'avait pas été fermée. Il était en état de choc, comme si _ce_ jour se répétait. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, et il tenta de repousser ces souvenirs hors de ses pensées. Il essaya vraiment, mais en vain, tandis qu'il entendait les sanglots du blond de l'autre côté du rideau de bain.

Son cœur cessa de battre. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, terrifié parce qu'il allait peut-être découvrir s'il entrait. Il ne parvenait pas à forcer son corps à pénétrer dans la pièce, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Naruto, se poignardant encore et encore. Il combattit ce souvenir en recouvrant la voix.

« N-Naruto ? »

Aucune réponse, seulement des pleurs. Le surdoué entra lentement, avec réticence. Il vit le vomi sur le sol et lança un regard autour de lui. Son rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer quand il réalisa que vomir pouvait être un signe d'infection généralisée. Il porta son regard affolé sur le rideau de bain. L'eau coulait toujours, et le blondin n'était visible nulle part. S'il n'avait pas entendu les sanglots, il aurait pensé que la baignoire était vide, du fait de l'absence de vêtements sur le sol.

_« Où sont ses habits ? »_

« Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. D'une main tremblante, il agrippa le rideau et l'ouvrit lentement. Le shinobi blond était assis, ses genoux contre son torse. Le brun resta choqué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire, constatant que le blondin était encore habillé. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer. D'une certaine façon, il avait pensé que rien ne serait plus traumatisant que ce jour, mais ça ne serait pas quelque chose qu'il arriverait à oublier facilement. Du sang coulait dans les canalisations, venant probablement du ventre de Naruto. Les larmes de Shikamaru roulèrent le long de son visage, tandis qu'il tendait une main vers son ami.

« Naruto ! »

Il lui attrapa l'épaule, et son ami le repoussa, sanglotant avec force et se recroquevillant légèrement. Shikamaru eut l'air effrayé quand il fut rejeté en arrière. Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave.

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas… Je t'en prie, » pleura le blondin.

Ses larmes se firent plus violentes qu'auparavant. Le jeune Nara était sans voix. Ses mots étaient piégés dans sa gorge, et des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Naruto venait vraiment de le repousser. Il regarda son ami, qui refusait de croiser son regard. Il avait trop honte de lui-même.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il persista à ne pas le regarder, et recula quand lui se rapprocha. L'eau chaude était épuisée depuis longtemps, et l'eau de la douche était glaciale à présent. Le brun la coupa. Naruto tremblait de froid. Il le laissa, le temps de lui prendre quelques serviettes. Son esprit galopait, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait donc diable se passer. Qu'est-ce qui avait même bien pu causer ça ?

_« Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?! »_

Il retourna dans la salle d'eau avec des serviettes. Le jeune Uzumaki tremblait violemment, glacé. Shikamaru essaya de le sortir de la baignoire, mais il lui criait de ne pas le toucher. Le brun s'inquiétait pour lui, et pour ses blessures. Les sutures n'étaient pas sensées être mouillées, et il était sûr qu'elles devaient être trempées. Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Naruto devait sortir de ses vêtements détrempés.

« Kage Mane no Jutsu. »

Il le prit dans sa technique, et le fit sortir de la baignoire. Le blondin se leva à contrecoeur, piégé dans l'ombre du chūnin. Ses gestes imitaient ceux de son ami. Le surdoué voulait voir dans quel état les sutures du blond se trouvaient, et c'était la seule façon de pouvoir le faire sans le toucher.

« Pardon, Naruto. »

Il retira son propre haut, ce qui fit faire la même chose au blond. Il l'obligea à s'approcher de lui, et l'agrippa en dissipant son jutsu. Il ne l'empoignait que pour être sûr qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol. Il ne savait pas si ce qui n'allait pas, et ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé.

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Je t'en prie… »

Shikamaru était perdu. Naruto commençait à vraiment lui faire peur. Sans y penser, il le lâcha.

« Naruto ? »

Le blondin tomba au sol, sanglotant. Son visage était vide d'expression. Il pleurait, mais n'avait pas l'air triste. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le génie se secoua mentalement, afin de d'abord s'inquiéter des sutures, puisqu'elles étaient mouillées. Elles étaient affreusement rouges et enflées. Il soupira en les examinant.

Il enveloppa les épaules de son ami d'une serviette, et en posa une autre sur son giron, le couvrant entièrement. Il saisit les jambes de son pantalon tout en maintenant la seconde serviette en place. Il commença à le lui retirer, car il craignait qu'il ne tombe malade s'il restait dans des vêtements humides. Le corps du blond se tendit visiblement, et il leva brusquement les yeux vers Shikamaru, le regard terrifié.

« Je t'en prie, arrête, » implora-t-il dans un murmure.

Réaliser ce qui était arrivé à Naruto le frappa de plein fouet, et il se recula vivement. Pour un tel génie, cela lui avait pris un certain temps pour comprendre. Il espérait vraiment faire fausse route. Mais il sentait au fond de ses entrailles qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Le garçon aux yeux d'azur serra les serviettes contre lui en pleurant, après avoir brisé le contact visuel avec son ami. Ses points de sutures avaient pris l'eau et saignaient à nouveau. La serviette était déjà tâchée de sang. Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi faire à part rester assis là, avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le toucher, car cela lui causait de l'effroi, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Sa poitrine lui donna l'impression d'être broyée quand il porta les yeux sur Naruto.

_« Il a peur de moi… »_

« Naruto, s'il-te-plaît... Tout va bien, laisse-moi t'aider, » dit-il sur un ton apaisant, se rapprochant petit à petit du blond.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de s'approcher, l'autre en faisait de même dans la direction opposée. Il baissa tristement les yeux au sol. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il se remit à pleurer. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

**~Ellipse temporelle d'une vingtaine de minutes~**

Naruto sembla finalement se calmer, du moment que Shikamaru restait là où il se trouvait. Il semblait également revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Il évitait toujours le contact visuel, cependant. Il rougissait, et le brun se sentit mal de lui avoir enlevé ses habits. Il n'essayait pas de le blesser, mais de l'aider, mais il n'avait fait que rendre les choses encore pires.

Il se leva, ce qui fit tressaillir le blondin. Shikamaru eut l'impression d'être poignardé en pleine poitrine. Naruto avait réellement peur de lui. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de le laisser seul, bien que cela le tuait. Il posa quelques vêtements dans la salle d'eau, puis ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit juste devant. Il était à cours d'idées. Bien qu'étant un stratège de génie, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son prochain mouvement pourrait être. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait le regarder s'en ressentir la culpabilité qui montait en lui. Il était si bouleversé qu'il en aurait vomi.

Naruto acheva de remettre les pieds sur terre, et revêtit les vêtements secs. Les choses avec son propriétaire étaient allées plus loin que jamais auparavant. Y penser le fit rendre une fois encore. Il tremblait, et il pouvait à peine tenir debout. Quelques-unes de ses sutures s'étaient ouvertes plus tôt, et l'eau n'avait rien arrangé.

Il se rinça la bouche, puis posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il espérait se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre à l'insu de Shikamaru, et s'y réfugier pour un moment, ou peut-être pour toujours. Il ne pensait pas être capable d'à jamais nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, pour finalement tomber sur son ami. Il fixa avec gêne les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il souhaita mourir. Il aurait vraiment souhaité tomber raide mort. Il savait que Shikamaru, intelligent comme il l'était, avait très probablement une idée très précise de ce qui était arrivé. Aucun d'eux ne parla, et le jeune Nara resta figé sur le pas de la porte.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« Merde ! Arrête de me mentir ! C'est plus qu'évident que tu ne vas PAS bien ! »

Les yeux du blondin s'élargirent face au soudain emportement de son ami. Shikamaru fut surpris et un peu énervé d'avoir crié comme ça sur Naruto. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire.

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Il dit ceci aussi calmement que possible, malgré que ce fût difficile.

« J-Je ne peux pas. S'il-te-plaît, on ne peut pas simplement ne pas en parler ? » répondit le blondin, en recommençant à sangloter.

Shikamaru soupira avec défaitisme.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux _tout_ me dire. Je suis là pour toi, et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, » affirma-t-il solennellement.

Il acheva sa phrase par une étreinte. Naruto tressaillit, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Le blondin fondit à nouveau en larmes. Il ne fit que le serrer plus étroitement. Naruto devait savoir qu'il était là pour lui, et il sentait que c'était la seule façon de lui faire comprendre. L'autre garçon finit par jeter ses bras autour de lui et enfonça son visage dans sa poitrine pour y pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi durant ce qui parut être une éternité.

Naruto finit par briser l'étreinte, et s'assit sur le sol du couloir. Shikamaru prit place à côté de lui.

« Shikamaru… »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais dû voir ça, » annonça le blondin avec embarras.

Le kishi ne savait pas quoi dire, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son ami se remit à parler.

« J-Je n'en arrive pas à ce point, d'habitude. »

_« D'habitude ? »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « d'habitude » ? » Shikamaru était encore plus bouleversé qu'avant.

« Je n'avais pas assez pour payer mon loyer… Le propriétaire n'arrête pas de l'augmenter. »

Ce que le blondin lui disait était incompréhensible, mais il écouta, pour voir s'il pouvait assembler les pièces du puzzle. L'inquiétude gravée sur son visage fit se sentir mal Naruto d'avoir agi ainsi. Il eut le sentiment qu'il aurait dû mieux le dissimuler. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

« Je n'avais pas fait des choses si honteuses depuis avant d'être un genin. »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda Shikamaru, dont l'inquiétude grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était trop embarrassant et honteux de répéter ce qu'il avait laissé le propriétaire lui faire.

« Il a dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire avant que ma dette soit réglée, ou bien il allait distribuer des copies de mes clés d'appartement, ou me mettre à la porte. J'étais obligé de le faire, ou je n'aurais eu nulle part où aller. »

L'estomac du brun en était retourné. Il était plus que certain de savoir ce qui s'était produit, mais il écouta le blondin, pour le confirmer.

« Donner tes clés à qui ? »

« Aux villageois, pour qu'ils puissent me battre à mort. »

« Quoi ?! » La rage dans sa voix fit légèrement tressaillir Naruto.

« Donc, tu vois, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de faire _ça_ pour rester en sécurité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« J'ai p-payé m-ma dette avec mon c-corps. »

Shikamaru l'empoigna et entoura de ses bras le blondin, qui pleurait si fort qu'il en tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait à la fois triste, en colère et impuissant de voir Naruto dans cet état, et de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que commencer à envisager comment son ami devait se sentir en réalité.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il.

_« Je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver, je le jure ! »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Oui, c'est un peu plus sombre que je pensais que ça le serait. Désolée, mais tout ira mieux. Ca prend du temps pour guérir, et cela prendra du temps à Shikamaru pour admettre ses sentiments, alors tenez jusque-là ! Autrement, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'était la meilleure façon dont je pouvais le terminer. Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi et commenté jusqu'à maintenant !

**Note de traducteur ****:** Et moi de même !


	8. Aftermath

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre****:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing****: **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer****: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de** makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur****: **Et voilà ! Vendredi 22 janvier, 1 heure du matin, huitième chapitre posté ! Certes, je l'avais promis pour jeudi, mais je suis quasiment dans les temps, non ? D'ailleurs, une fois de plus, nos amis canadiens auront eu le chapitre le jour fixé ! Les veinards. Avant de m'ateler aux remerciements habituels, je tenais à préciser quelque chose. J'ai répondu à certaines reviews que les personnes qui souhaitaient voir ce qui allait advenir du propriétaire après que Shikamaru ait appris ce qu'il a fait subir à Naruto seraient contentes au prochain chapitre. En fait, c'est une sorte de quiproquo. Dans ma tête, je pensais au chapitre neuf, c'est-à-dire le suivant. Dans celui-ci, vous allez encore devoir sortir les mouchoirs. Ou la corde, le goudron et les plumes, mais alors BEAUCOUP de corde, de goudron et de plumes. Je tiens aussi à remercier **Ryry the dark, Tsubaki-manga-girl, neverland25, An author alone in the dark, AkuriAtsuki, phoungy15, falcs **et **Cacahouette** pour avoir reviewé et/ou ajouté cette fanfic en "Story Alert" et/ou l'avoir ajoutée en "Favorite Story". Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits au bas de cette page ! Enjoy the new chapter !

P.S: À propos de l'expression "courir pour sa vie" employée dans le flashback du petit Naruto, il s'agit d'une traduction littérale de l'expression anglaise "run for one's life" qui voudrait dire, en français, "prendre ses jambes à son cou". Il s'agissait ici d'un jeu de mot, malheureusement intraduisible en français dans ce contexte. Je tenais à le préciser.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** J'ai l'espoir de n'avoir froissé personne avec le chapitre précédent, et tout autant d'espoir que personne ne se sente offensé par celui-ci non plus. Naruto possède un sombre passé, et ça va prendre du temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : avec Shikamaru à ses côtés, les choses iront bientôt mieux !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Flashbacks très sombres.

* * *

**Huitième chapitre ****:** _« Aftermath » (Contrecoup)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« J'ai p-payé m-ma dette avec mon c-corps. »

Shikamaru empoigna et entoura de ses bras le blondin, qui pleurait si fort qu'il en tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait à la fois triste, en colère et impuissant de voir Naruto dans cet état, et de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que commencer à envisager comment son ami devait se sentir en réalité.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il.

_« Je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver, je le jure ! »_

Le blond tremblait violemment entre les bras du jeune Nara, faisant contracter son visage à ce dernier, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de stopper le tsunami de larmes qui inondaient ses propres yeux. Il était si furieux contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. S'il l'avait fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il se sentait fautif.

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout simplement demandé de l'aide ? »_

Le surdoué ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout cela d'arriver s'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la souffrance à laquelle son ami avait été confronté. Il ne put retenir la vague de larmes plus longtemps, et elles jaillirent de ses yeux, creusant des sillons le long de ses joues. Il faisait de son mieux pour réconforter Naruto, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela l'aidait en quoi que ce soit. Le garçon sanglotait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se remémorait son tourment. Le génie le berça doucement en essayant de le ramener à la réalité. Le fait était que consoler quelqu'un était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une situation qui nécessitait des étreintes et des mots réconfortants, alors il faisait de son mieux, mais avait l'impression d'échouer. Le shinobi au regard d'azur tremblait toujours, et le spectacle le frappa durement. Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Naruto, je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose t'arriver. »

En parlant, il étreignit plus étroitement le blondin, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Ce dernier leva le regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes. Cette vision lui donna envie de mourir.

« Pourquoi promettrais-tu quelque chose comme ça ? » Son ton semblait presque blessé.

Ces mots entaillèrent le brun. Il était évident que Naruto avait du mal à accorder sa confiance, et il avait à présent une idée très nette de pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance à n'importe qui, mais cela lui faisait pourtant mal que sa confiance ne lui soit pas accordée à lui non plus. Il se renfrogna et parla calmement.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon ami, et que personne ne mérite ça ! »

« Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies tant… Je veux dire, je me suis fait ça tout seul… J'a-avais le ch-choix. »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, bloquant ses larmes alors que son ami parlait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le blondin croyait réellement que ce qui s'était produit entre lui et son logeur était SA faute, et qu'il avait choisi que cela arrive. Le ninja des Ombres enrageait de plus en plus à chaque mot, chaque sanglot et chaque lueur de peur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait tout juste le supporter. Une part de lui voulait intensément le laisser là et s'en aller réduire lentement cette ordure en pièces, aussi douloureusement que possible, mais il savait que son ami avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

_« Cette merde de propriétaire ! Je vais le __**tuer**__ ! »_

« Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce bâtard t'a fait croire que _tu _as décidé ça, mais la vérité est _qu'il_ ne t'a pas laissé le choix ! »

« Il m'a donné trois choix. J'ai choisi _ça._ »

« Ce n'étaient pas des vrais choix ! Les autres auraient mené à ta mort ! Ce ne sont pas des choix ! Il te les a donnés en sachant que tu n'en avais _pas_ d'autres ! C'est un salaud doublé d'un taré, et je jure que je vais le réduire en charpies ! »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le blesses… Laisse simplement passer, s'il-te-plaît. »

Shikamaru était à court de mots. Il ne parvenait pas à produire la réponse appropriée aux propos de son ami. Il resta assis en silence, tandis que ces tristes mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Ce bâtard cinglé avait blessé Naruto d'une façon si atroce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que celui-ci le protégeait. Son estomac en fut retourné et il pensa qu'il allait vomir.

« N-Naruto, pourquoi tu le protèges ? »

« Je sais qu'il a fait des choses qui ne sont pas correctes, mais il m'a protégé. Il a tenu les villageois hors de mon appartement et m'a préservé de vivre dans la rue. Pendant longtemps, c'était lui le seul à faire attention à moi. Mon corps n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour sa protection. »

« Naruto… » fut tout ce que le brun parvint à dire.

Il en était malade de penser que le shinobi blond était vraiment sérieux. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer la peur qu'un enfant devait ressentir pour volontairement offrir son corps afin d'être en sécurité.

Naruto se leva et s'éloigna. Shikamaru essaya de comprendre la situation. Il resta figé dans le couloir, incertain quant à quoi faire. Que devait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Il écouta la porte de la chambre se fermer et entendit son ami se jeter sur le lit.

_« Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste. Pourquoi tout doit arriver à Naruto ? »_

Il frappa le mur avec force. Il laissa sa colère avoir raison de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rejoindre le blond ou aller tuer le propriétaire. Il désirait vraiment partir tuer ce pervers dérangé, mais Naruto ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta assis là, comme s'il attendait que la réponse s'éclaircisse d'elle-même. Il n'eut pas cette chance. Il allait devoir la découvrir de lui-même, mais, tout au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne ferait que causer plus de peine à son ami, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

*Soupir*

Il renonça à l'idée de tuer le logeur, car Naruto passait en premier. Il se planta devant la porte fermée, écoutant les battements de son propre cœur. S'il entrait, cela le contrarierait-il ? Saurait-il seulement quoi lui dire ? Le brun tourna la poignée, mais elle ne bougea pas.

_« Super, il l'a verrouillée… »_

« Naruto… S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi entrer… »

Sa prière d'être autorisé à entrer rencontra un sanglot. Il posa son front contre la porte, obombrant ses traits tourmentés. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage, et il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout.

Naruto était allongé dans son lit, tremblant, serrant ses couvertures contre lui tandis qu'il pleurait.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir me parler après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après tout ce que je lui ai raconté, même s'il n'en sait pas la moitié. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier dans ma vie, mais celle-ci est de loin la pire… »_ pensa-t-il.

« Naruto… Je t'en prie… Pardon… »

Il ignora la voix de derrière la porte. Il n'était pas du tout en colère contre lui. Il avait honte, et ne pouvait s'imaginer affronter son regard pour le moment. Il n'avait vraiment jamais tant souhaité mourir qu'en cet instant.

« Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâché. Je suis désolé, » implora le brun.

Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre le verrou cliqueter, mais il n'eut une fois de plus pas cette chance. Il glissa avec son dos le long de la porte, sachant très bien que Naruto n'allait pas ouvrir de si tôt.

*Soupir*

Le blondin roula sur lui-même pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'assombrissait tandis que les nuages affluaient. Ce ne fut pas long avant que la pluie ne commence à résonner sur le toit en tombant. Cette pluie le consuma. Il avait aussi plu, ce jour-ci…

**~Flashback~ (Naruto âgé de 5 ans)**

Un petit garçon blond inspectait avec prudence les alentours, souriant en ne voyant personne. Il courut rapidement à travers les rues menant à l'académie. Il était tôt, et il faisait encore sombre dehors. Une fine pluie tombait en douceur sur le sol. C'était le meilleur moment pour lui pour marcher dans la rue, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il se faufila dans une ruelle, et examina à nouveau les environs. À son grand plaisir, il n'y avait signe de personne. Il poursuivit son chemin ainsi en direction de l'académie. Il pouvait déjà voir la cour de récréation de là où il se trouvait, et sourit en pensant être « en sécurité. »

« Tu crois aller où comme ça, Neuf-Queues ? »

L'enfant tourna un regard horrifié vers l'homme qui sortit de l'obscurité dans sa direction. Il était fort, et ses yeux étaient glacials. Son regard le fit trembler. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi ils l'appelaient comme ça, mais ça lui faisait peur. Les yeux de cet homme étaient exactement comme ceux des autres. Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux pleins de haine.

« J-Je… »

« Ooooh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que quand un adulte te pose une question, tu es censé répondre, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme s'approcha trop près de lui pour son bien, alors le garçonnet se retourna et s'enfuit, pour rentrer tout droit dans deux autres hommes tout aussi effrayants, tous les deux avec ce regard froid. L'enfançon commença à trembler faiblement, reculant, juste pour découvrir que l'autre s'était rapproché et qu'ils l'avaient cerné. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où fuir. Ils le fixaient tous de ce même regard.

« J-Je… Pitié… Ne… Pas encore… »

« Haha ! On n'a encore rien fait du tout, et il nous supplie déjà d'arrêter. Haha ! »

Naruto se prépara au coup qu'il savait sur le point de venir. L'homme qui avait parlé frappa en premier, l'envoyant au sol. Son visage atterrit dans la boue. Ils le pressèrent plus profondément dedans, lui en faisant inspirer. Il se débattit avec force, mais il n'était pas de taille. Ses mains se refermaient sur le sol, s'enfonçant dans la boue. Ils finirent par le relâcher, et il toussa désespérément, tentant de se débarrasser de la fange. Les hommes se contentèrent de rire tandis qu'il en recrachait et haletait en essayant de se remplir les poumons de l'oxygène perdu.

« P-Pitié, arrêtez… Je… »

« Tu quoi, gamin ? »

Les adultes se penchèrent, un sourire narquois sur leur visage. Ils ne voulaient pas manquer un seul mot rempli de peur qu'échappaient les lèvres du petit blond. Les mains de ce dernier se refermèrent sur la boue, et, lorsqu'ils se baissèrent, il leur en jeta dans les yeux et s'en alla en courant. La diversion fonctionna juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se mettre hors de portée, mais il n'était toutefois pas hors de danger, et il avait réussi à les mettre plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« T'es mort, gamin renard ! »

Il courut aussi vite que ses pieds purent le porter. Il courait littéralement pour sa vie. Il tourna la tête pour voir les villageois gagner du terrain sur lui rapidement, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que quelqu'un se trouvait sur son chemin. Il heurta un grand homme maigre, dont les yeux étaient quelque peu différents de ceux des autres. Il balaya du regard le garçonnet et son corps avec un sourire malsain, que Naruto prit pour un sourire aimable.

« Viens par là, gamin, si tu veux être en sécurité. »

Le petit blond décida de tenter sa chance avec ce seul homme qui pourrait lui faire du mal, plutôt qu'avec trois qui souhaitaient définitivement sa mort. Il suivit l'homme à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, à l'abri de la pluie. Il lança un regard craintif à l'adulte, qui souriait car il savait que ce gosse serait prêt à faire tout ce qu'il disait s'il pensait que ça le mettrait en sûreté.

« Est-ce que tu veux avoir un endroit où aller pour être en sécurité ? »

L'enfant acquiesça à travers ses larmes. Il ne désirait rien plus qu'être en sécurité. L'homme lui tendit une paire de clés qu'il observa avec curiosité. Il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est la clé de ton propre appartement, auquel je vais t'amener. »

Le petit garçon arbora un large sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il allait être hors de danger. Il courut vers la porte, mais l'adulte ne le suivit pas. Le petit blond se retourna dans sa direction, et il lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire.

« Je ne peux pas t'y emmener tant que tu n'as pas payé ton loyer. »

« Loyer ? »

« Oui. »

« C'-C'est quoi, un loyer ? »

« Et bien, pour vivre ici, tu dois me payer chaque mois. »

« J'-J'ai pas d'argent… »

Le rictus de l'homme s'élargit en entendant ceci. Il savait que le gamin était sous son emprise.

« Ce n'est pas grave… J'accepte d'autres sortes de payements… »

« Que ? »

Avant que le petit garçon n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme devant lui avait baissé son pantalon. Naruto resta pétrifié.

« Et bien, allez gamin. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais de l'argent, c'est comme ça que tu me payeras. »

« M-Mais… J-Je n-ne… »

L'homme lui empoigna les épaules, le faisant pleurer. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas bien. **(Je n'irai pas dans les détails. Vous avez sans doute compris l'idée, et je refuse d'écrire les détails malsains.)**

**~Un peu plus tard~**

« Bien, suis-moi. Maintenant que ton loyer est payé, je vais te montrer ta maison. »

Le garçonnet suivit à contrecoeur l'adulte, qui tenta de sourire chaleureusement, dans l'espoir de le dissuader de s'enfuir loin de lui. Naruto, ne sachant que faire, le suivit de près. Il n'avait pas totalement saisi ce qui venait de se produire. L'homme l'avait protégé des trois autres qui le pourchassaient. Finalement, ce dernier s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement du garçon et ouvrit la porte, le poussant à l'intérieur.

« Le loyer est dû chaque premier du mois, pas d'exception. »

Il sourit vicieusement en l'enfermant dans le logis.

**~FIN DU FLASHBACK~**

Ayant été si jeune à l'époque, Naruto n'avait pas eu idée d'à quel point ce qui s'était passé était grave. Tout ce que le pauvre garçon avait su était qu'il avait quelque part où s'abriter de la pluie, quelque part où les regards haineux ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, quelque part où personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. C'était un de ses souvenirs les plus heureux avant qu'il n'ait atteint le statut de genin.

Ses yeux semblaient être asséchés de larmes, mais la souffrance était toujours là. L'averse se fit plus bruyante tandis qu'elle ricochait sur le toit. Shikamaru était assis, son dos contre la porte, souhaitant que son ami l'eut simplement laissé entrer. Il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Il désirait plus que tout réconforter Naruto. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre une telle vie. Cela échappait au génie qu'une telle chose est été ignorée. Non, cela ne lui échappait pas, ça le rendait furieux.

Les blessures de Naruto le gênaient et il n'avait pris aucun de ses médicaments. Les sutures brûlaient et le démangeaient parce qu'elles avaient été mouillées. Il remua et se retourna, gémissant de douleur. Il essaya d'être aussi silencieux que possible, au cas où Shikamaru serait toujours dans le coin. Il n'avait réellement pas envie d'être une gêne ou « pénible ». La douleur du blond redoubla, et il fut incapable de réprimer les douloureux geignements venant de sa bouche.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama un Shikamaru paniqué.

Il ne répondit pas ; il avait trop mal.

« Désolé Naruto, je réparerai ça plus tard ! »

Le blond fut troublé, mais la douleur l'empêcha d'en faire plus, tandis que le dernier analgésique qu'il avait pris s'estompait complètement. Avant qu'il ne le sache, il y eut un grand fracas, la porte tomba au sol, et le kishi se trouva à ses côtés. Ce dernier pouvait dire en le regardant que le blondin éprouvait une souffrance sévère. Il s'approcha, en espérant examiner les blessures pour en jauger la gravité, mais Naruto se déroba sous son contact et gémit.

« S'-S'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas être touché… »

« Naruto, désolé, mais il faut que j'examine ton ventre. Je t'en prie, coopère. »

Il se trouvait horrible de le forcer à faire ça, mais si ses blessures venaient à s'infecter, il pouvait en mourir. Le garçon à la chevelure de blé ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui retirait sa chemise. Il avait l'impression de mourir quand ce dernier tressaillait et gémissait à son toucher, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos avec douceur pour pouvoir examiner ses sutures.

« Oh, Naruto… C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais. »

« P-Pardon. »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je pense que tu vas devoir voir un docteur. »

« Pitié, non ! »

« Écoute, je promets de rester à côté de toi. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas le faire. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Shikamaru remarqua à quel point Naruto tremblait. Il était évident qu'il n'allait aller nulle part. Il lui apporta son traitement à prendre, et prit aussi les ramen de plus tôt. Il les lui tendit en premières.

« Je ne peux pas manger, pas après… »

« Tu dois le faire. Tu ne pas prendre quoi que ce soit de ça avec l'estomac vide. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Dans ce cas, prends juste quelques bouchées, que tu puisses prendre les médicaments. »

Le blondin fut capable d'avaler deux bonnes bouchées de nourriture et prit ses médicaments. Shikamaru attendit jusqu'à ce que les anti-douleurs fassent leur effet avant de commencer à nettoyer les anciennes blessures et d'y étaler une pommade antibiotique. Puis il les pansa précautionneusement. Le blond était exténué à cause des évènements de la journée. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et sa respiration sembla ralentir. Le jeune Nara poussa un soupir, soulagé que son ami prenne un peu de repos.

Il le couvrit et quitta la pièce.

* * *

**Réponse à reviews****:**

**phoungy15:** Bonsoir ! Je dois répondre à deux de tes reviews ici, puisque je ne peux pas te répondre en direct à chaque chapitre que tu commentes. Donc, pour commencer, celle du chapitre 6. Sans être méchant le moins du monde, je trouve ça génial que tu puisses pleurer en lisant cette histoire. C'est juste énorme pour l'auteur de savoir qu'elle touche par ses textes, et c'est une fierté pour moi, en tant que traducteur, de savoir que je retranscris correctement l'émotion véhiculée par le texte initial. En revanche, je ne peux pas te répondre trop en détails sur certains aspects du déroulement de l'histoire, comme je me permets parfois de le faire dans certains mails de réponse pour entretenir l'enthousiasme de mes lecteurs. Désolé ! Mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi: Shika inquiet et Naru en détresse = LOVE. xD. Merci pour tes compliments sur mes capacités de traducteur, ils me vont droit au coeur =D. Les langues sont ma grande passion.

Bon, à présent, ta review pour le chapitre 7. Et bien, tout d'abord, sache que je l'ai traduite à l'auteur original lors d'un échange de mails, et elle m'a dit que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que je te remercie grandement de sa part. Savoir son histoire appréciée par des francophones la comble de joie. Bien sûr, les autres lecteurs sont également concernés, mais je n'allais pas lui traduire toutes les reviews de tous les chapitres ;-). Je pense que, pour le reste, je t'ai déjà plus au moins répondu dans les lignes précédentes. Encore un énorme merci pour tes encouragements, et ton assiduité, et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre !


	9. I Said I'd Protect You

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing: **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de** makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur ****:** Hey hey hey ! J'avais dit que le chapitre aurait sans doute du mal à venir avant le week-end à cause de mes devoirs… Et bien je me suis montré bien studieux, et, du coup, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de créneaux pour me consacrer à la traduction, et voilà déjà le chapitre neuf pour vous, mes chers ! J'espère que vous êtes contents, et que cela se traduira par une avalanche de reviews ! Même s'il y en a eu pour le chapitre huit, je dois avouer que passer de sept à trois reviews au fil des chapitres, c'est perturbant. Vous n'aimez plus ? Pitié, reviewez ! ***yeux larmoyants*** Mais bien sûr, je remercie tout de même du fond du cœur **AkuriAtsuki, An author alone in the dark** et **Tsubaki-manga-girl**, qui lisent et commentent avec une assiduité qui fait chaud au cœur du traducteur que je suis ! Par ailleurs, l'auteur est passée par là, et le fait d'avoir vu que j'avais déjà eu droit à 30 reviews lui a fait grand plaisir à elle aussi. Bon, j'arrête de bavasser, et je vous laisse savourer, avec ce chapitre, une juste vengeance pour notre Naru !

P.S : « Kage Kubishibari no jutsu » signifie « Technique de l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre. » Le nom français en jette aussi, mais je trouve toujours ça tellement plus lourd qu'en japonais, vraiment désolé xD.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Okay, les choses s'améliorent, mais je n'ai de nouveau pas atteint mon objectif des 3000 mots !

* * *

**Neuvième chapitre ****:** _« I Said I'd Protect You » (J'ai Dit Que Je Te Protègerais)_

**~Bureau du propriétaire~**

« Bon sang, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour que ça importe ! » cracha haineusement Shikamaru.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une résolution meurtrière tandis qu'il bloquait le propriétaire dans un coin. Il avait essayé de laisser les choses passer, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto. Les actes de ce bâtard étaient inexcusables et malsains. Il n'avait pas pu les laisser passer, malgré ses efforts. La vision de son ami pleurant dans la douche, son regard terrifié lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui, le fait que le blondin pensait que c'était de sa propre faute. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ce type de vivre. Qui savait combien de fois au juste il avait violé Naruto. Le brun n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir. Tout cela ne faisait qu'attiser la rage qui montait rapidement en lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » grogna le grand homme, se sentant comme accusé à tort de quelque chose.

« Tu as blessé mon ami, et maintenant tu vas mourir ! Kage Mane no Jutsu ! » parvint-il à s'étrangler dans sa furie.

La peur se refléta dans les yeux de l'homme quand il constata qu'il avait été immobilisé. La peur, mêlée à la confusion face aux propos du jeune ninja.

« Mais attendez une seconde, je ne vois même pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent avec malveillance vers l'homme, avant qu'il ne le piège dans son ombre. Sa colère était si grande qu'il ne sentait pas son propre corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était la colère et la haine lorsqu'il regardait l'ordure devant lui. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le regard de Naruto plongé dans le sien après que cet homme l'eût violé. C'était lui qui avait à maintes reprises forcé le blondin à payer son loyer avec son corps. Shikamaru retint des larmes.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais. Je sais ce que tu as fait à Naruto. »

« Naruto ? Oh, le morveux à neuf queues est votre ami. Haha, je ne savais pas que le petit monstre avait des amis. Haha, »

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Bien, je te donne trois choix. Je pourrais te tuer lentement, ou rapidement, ou que penses-tu de _douloureusement_ lentement ? »

« Pardon ! Pitié ! Je pensais que vous plaisantiez ! »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est en rien une blague que tu vas mourir ici pour ce que tu as fait. »

Le sang du surdoué était en ébullition. Il voulait faire souffrir ce type, mais tout aussi furieux qu'il l'était, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire souffrir quelqu'un, et, en outre, cela l'aurait rendu pareil à cette ordure. Il refusait de se rabaisser à son niveau, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas tourmenter un peu son esprit. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il aurait souhaité posséder un kekkai genkai comme Sasuke ou Itachi. S'il avait eu le Sharingan, il aurait pu torturer cet homme au centuple. Il soupira et décida de simplement en finir et le tuer.

« Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu ! »

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent tandis que la main d'ombre s'enroulait étroitement autour de lui en direction de son cou.

« Attendez ! Pas besoin d'être si pressé, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger ! »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Tu es un pitoyable lâche. Meurs maintenant ! »

L'obscure main étrangla l'homme jusqu'à la mort, et le chūnin laissa le corps à l'endroit où il était. Il devait retourner auprès de Naruto. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que ce dernier découvre qu'il était sorti. Il se dépêcha de regagner l'appartement. Il ne savait pas à quels problèmes il serait exposé plus tard, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait fait le serment de protéger le blond. Il n'aurait pas été en sécurité si ce bâtard était resté vivant. Il entra dans le logis aussi discrètement qu'il en était parti. Il erra jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci dormait. Il s'attarda à le regarder dormir. Il espérait qu'il faisait un beau rêve, quelque chose qui le soulagerait de son enfer éveillé.

_« Dors bien. »_

Il quitta l'embrasure de la porte et tangua jusqu'au canapé, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur la surface bosselée. Il s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond, pensant à tout ce qui était arrivé les quelques derniers jours. Ca faisait beaucoup, et il avait le sentiment que ces choses étaient une constante de la vie du Jinchūriki. Il ne parvenait juste pas à comprendre comment personne n'avait pu ne rien remarquer. Il ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon Naruto avait survécu si longtemps de cette manière et avait été capable de tromper tout le monde. Les yeux du flemmard commencèrent à devenir lourds, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Il finit par s'endormir, bien que son sommeil fût de courte durée.

« S-Shika-maru… »

Le kishi se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant dans un position assise au son de son nom, surtout au vu de la façon dont il avait été prononcé. La voix de Naruto était pleine de douleur.

Il regarda le blond, qui enserrait son abdomen et haletait légèrement. Les analgésiques auraient encore dû faire effet. Il s'empara de sa main et l'amena à la cuisine, allumant la lumière tandis qu'il y entrait.

« Assieds-toi. Je peux voir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le blondin fit signe que oui tout en tressaillant, et Shikamaru prépara son âme à la dérobade et à la plainte que son contact allait susciter, mais lorsqu'il souleva le haut de son ami, aucune des deux ne se produisit. La vision de son abdomen était écoeurante. Il était vraiment rouge et enflé.

_« Merde, c'est infecté ! »_

« Est-Est-ce que c'est v-vraiment si grave ? » bredouilla le blondin dans sa douleur.

« J'aurais dû t'emmener voir un docteur, » répondit un Shikamaru tourmenté par la culpabilité.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça. Ses secrets seraient découverts. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Mais… »

« Naruto ! Tu peux à peine respirer tellement tu souffres ! Tu dois y aller. Je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« S'il-te-plaît ? » Le brun désespérait alors que la douleur de son ami semblait empirer.

« Je ne peux laisser personne découvrir ce que j'ai fait. »

« Écoute, tu n'as rien fait, c'était ce bâtard ! Je t'en prie, vas-y ! Tu pourrais mourir ! »

Naruto haussa les épaules, semblait ne pas du tout se soucier de mourir. Shikamaru l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

« Ca peut ne pas t'importer que tu meurs, mais à MOI SI ! »

« Shikamaru, je… Je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon. Maintenant, nous devons t'emmener chez un médecin. »

« Je ne peux quand même pas. On doit attendre. »

« Attendre ? »

Le blond pointa l'extérieur du doigt à travers la vitre. Plusieurs villageois ivres pouvaient être vus, attendant autour du complexe d'appartements.

« Si je sors maintenant, les villageois qui attendent chaque nuit en espérant saisiront leur chance et me tueront. »

Le génie savait qu'il pouvait se débarrasser d'eux, mais il savait aussi que Naruto ne souhaitait pas cela. Son esprit tourbillonnait avec tout ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne.

« Je vais amener un docteur ici, dans ce cas. »

Son ami secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais le shinobi des Ombres se trouvait déjà à la porte, les clés en main. Il se sentait désolé, mais Naruto avait besoin d'aide. Il quitta l'appartement en l'enfermant en sûreté à l'intérieur. Il s'en alla précipitamment à la recherche d'un docteur. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quel toubib, mais il voulait que Tsunade-sama soit au courant de ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea vers la tour de l'Hokage, et s'y trouva en un instant. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et fut accueilli par l'ANBU.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Je dois parler à l'Hokage tout de suite ! »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre jusqu'au matin ? » tenta de le raisonner l'ANBU, car l'Hokage n'était pas la meilleure des personnes à réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Non. »

L'ANBU toqua à la porte des quartiers personnels de sa supérieure, ce qu'il savait ne jamais être une chose plaisante à faire.

« Hokage-sama, quelqu'un a besoin de vous parler. »

« Ca devra attendre, » grommela sur un ton bougon la Godaime à demi-endormie.

L'ANBU, satisfait de ne pas l'avoir irritée d'avantage, s'éloigna.

« Désolé, revenez plus tard. »

Shikamaru le contourna et courut vers les appartements de l'Hokage, criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour obtenir son attention. Il était prêt à neutraliser l'ANBU si nécessaire, mais il ne pensait réellement pas qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des décisions à prendre dans cet endroit.

« Hokage-sama, ça concerne NARUTO ! »

Alors que l'ANBU le rattrapait, la porte de la chambre de la dirigeante de Konoha s'ouvrit à la volée. Une Tsunade extrêmement débraillée et à peine présentable, portant une robe de chambre, sortit de la pièce. Ses yeux se plissèrent face au brun, tandis qu'elle le soulevait du sol par sa chemise. L'air grave qu'il arborait effraya grandement la plantureuse blonde et la préoccupation traversa instantanément ses traits.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« Sa blessure s'est infectée… Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute. »

Elle lâcha le garçon et alla précipitamment chercher son équipement médical, et Shizune bien sûr. Elle s'habilla promptement et rassembla ses fournitures, et son assistante fut prête en quelques minutes. Shikamaru l'aperçut, et douta que Naruto veuille qu'elle soit au courant de tout elle aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment prier l'Hokage de la congédier, sachant qu'elles se séparaient rarement l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient proches comme si elles étaient de la même famille ; peut-être comme des sœurs.

« Hokage-sama, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à propos de Naruto, mais nous n'avons pas le temps là tout de suite. Je vous en prie, si vous le pouvez, laissez Shizune ici. La nature de ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas quelque chose qu'il veut que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne. Je vous en prie, laissez-la ici. »

« Shizune, je n'ai pas besoin de toi sur ce coup. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée au milieu de la nuit. »

« Hai, » répondit cette dernière, semblant légèrement déçue, incertaine quant à ce qui se passait et espérant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave.

Ils s'en furent rapidement et silencieusement vers le logis du genin, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se mette à parler. Tsunade vit les larmes poindrent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il parlait. Son cœur cognait bruyamment contre sa poitrine. À vrai dire, tellement fort qu'elle en avait du mal à entendre le jeune homme. Elle avait si peur que Naruto ait à nouveau tenté de se tuer.

« Écoutez, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Le cœur de la sannin battait fort. Elle se doutait que cela devait être quelque chose d'épouvantable.

« Naruto a fait une dépression, hier. Je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer et de trembler tout habillé dans la douche. Il devait y être depuis un moment. Ses sutures ont été trempées. »

« Quoi !? »

« Ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai découvert qu'il a… qu'il a été… violé… »

Tsunade s'arrêta net, incertaine d'avoir correctement entendu Shikamaru. Il vit la confusion sur son visage et lui confirma qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Par qui ?! »

« Son propriétaire… Il est allé payer son loyer et il était fauché. Il a dit que ça s'était déjà produit avant, et qu'on lui avait donné des choix. »

« Quel genre de choix ? » La colère dans sa voix effraya le jeune Nara.

« Eh bien, soit il le mettait à la rue, soit il distribuait les clés aux villageois les plus haineux, soit… il pouvait payer sa dette avec son corps… »

La Godaime frappa le sol, y creusant un cratère dans sa colère.

« Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir… Je l'ai tué, contre les souhaits de Naruto. »

« J'espère que tu as laissé ce bâtard souffrir. »

« Pas assez, j'en ai peur. »

Ils se remirent rapidement en route vers l'appartement du garçon aux yeux bleus et l'atteignirent en quelques secondes.

« Hé, attendez s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne vous ai rien raconté. »

La sannin acquiesça avec compréhension.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ai laissé dans la cuisine. »

Elle jeta un regard triste vers la pièce, en direction du blond qui haletait de douleur. Sa tête reposait sur la table. Il avait si mal qu'il ne semblait plus se soucier de qui le touchait. Elle le souleva et l'allongea sur la table. Il ne portait toujours pas de chemise, et elle grimaça à la vue de ses blessures, anciennes comme nouvelles.

« Oh, Naruto… »

« Désolé, Baa-chan. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse arranger, » répondit-elle de façon inhabituellement douce.

Elle retira les sutures et nettoya minutieusement les plaies. Shikamaru la regardait avec anxiété alors qu'elle finissait. Naruto avait tressailli durant tout ce temps. Il pouvait sentir la douleur dans ses propres entrailles en regardant sa supérieure extirper les sutures et nettoyer les blessures. Une fois correctement nettoyées, elles avaient l'air bien moins enflées, et elle passa un onguent dessus, avant de les renvelopper.

« Vous n'allez pas re-suturer les plaies ? »

« C'est au-delà du niveau où je peux faire ça, mais c'est assez guéri pour qu'il se porte bien tant qu'il ne bouge pas trop. »

« Je m'assurerai qu'il ne le fasse pas. »

Elle étreignit légèrement Naruto, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir lui administrer quelque chose, mais cela aurait interféré avec l'antibiotique qu'elle venait juste de lui donner. Malheureusement, il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au matin pour des analgésiques.

Le blondin s'était endormi après qu'elle lui ait donné quelque médicament, que Shikamaru soupçonnait être un somnifère, vu la façon dont il s'était endormi.

« Je vais m'occuper du corps et m'assurer que Naruto ne sache rien. »

« Merci. »

« Prends soin de lui. »

« Je le ferai. »

Convaincue que le blondin était entre de bonnes mains, elle s'en alla. Elle savait que Shikamaru ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Il était évident qu'il tenait beaucoup à Naruto.

Le kishi souleva son ami avec précaution et l'amena à son lit. Il l'y déposa doucement, et son visage resta suspendu à à peine quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre garçon. Il pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front du blond endormi.

Il ramena les couvertures sur Naruto et ramassa un oreiller égaré sur le sol, s'en servant pour lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait au sol à côté du lit. Il ne le quitterait pas. Le sommeil était une chose qu'il avait attendue, mais il ne vint jamais, et, bientôt, les rayons du soleil inondèrent la pièce de lumière.

Naruto commença à remuer dans son sommeil, et Shikamaru se redressa en position assise et le regarda avec inquiétude. C'était comme si un million de papillons battaient des ailes dans son estomac. Le blond essaya de se redresser trop vivement, et retomba en arrière en grimaçant. Il l'aida à s'asseoir en plaçant un coussin dans son dos.

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. Tu vas devoir y aller doucement, okay ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Cela semblait le surprendre que Shikamaru soit encore là après tout ce qui était arrivé. Il lança un regard soupçonneux au brun. Ce dernier le remarqua.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? »

« J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu es encore là ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je veux dire, je t'ai causé un tas de problèmes. La plupart des gens serait déjà partie. »

_« Il est si pénible… »_

*soupir*

« Alors d'abord je ne suis pas _la plupart_ des gens. Ensuite, j'ai dit que j'allais te protéger ! Et je le pensais ! »

Naruto fut surpris que Shikamaru ait réellement pensé ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Il avait cru que le brun tentait juste de le réconforter. Celui-ci se détourna légèrement en sentant son visage rougir. Le blondin ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Merci, » dit-il en souriant.

Le voir sourire semblait illuminer la pièce déjà éclairée.

« Hé, Shika. »

Le surdoué se tourna de façon un peu étrange pour faire face au blond au son du nom raccourci par lequel il s'était adressé à lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… euh… juste… merci de ne pas être parti… » bredouilla maladroitement Naruto, comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait initialement prévu de dire.

« Pas de problème. On est ami après tout ! »

« Ouais. »

Il rougissait. Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. Le blond s'était détourné.

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand l'estomac de Naruto réclama bruyamment de la nourriture. Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux. Le génie sourit simplement. Le blondin tenta de se lever, mais il le repoussa en arrière.

« Des ramen, je suppose ? »

« Ouais. Merci. »

Shikamaru quitta la pièce pour aller chercher des ramen à Naruto, heureux que son appétit soit de retour. Ce fut à ce moment que sa propre faim se fit connaître. Il prépara six bols de ramen, sachant que son ami pourrait sans doute en manger plusieurs à lui seul. Il gloussa intérieurement à cette pensée. Il trouva un plateau dans la cuisine, et y posa la moitié des ramen pour Naruto. Il le passa au blondin, qui en aspira la moitié avant même que lui ait commencé son propre bol.

« Est-ce que tu sens au moins le goût de ta nourriture ? »

« Hum ? » demanda l'autre garçon, une nouille égarée pendant de sa bouche.

*soupir*

« Rien, » déclara-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire.

Dès qu'il eut fini les ramen, il apporta au shinobi blond tous les médicaments qu'il devait prendre. Ce dernier fit la grimace en observant les pilules dans sa main, et regarda Shikamaru.

*soupir*

« Tu dois les prendre. » _« Il est exactement comme un gosse… Pénible. »_

À contrecoeur, Naruto les avala.

« Shikamaru… »

« Hum ? »

« Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je ne dirai rien à Baa-chan. Je veux dire, je peux bien imaginer à quel point tu dois détester être ici. Même moi, je déteste cet endroit. C'est toujours glacial, ça donne l'impression d'être seul. »

« Naruto, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne pars pas ? »

« J-Je… Désolé… »

« Hé, c'est bon. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

« NON ! »

« Wow, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une question. »

Naruto se tranquillisa. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Shikamaru voulait désespérément lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait, mais est-ce que ce serait bien ? Il se demanda si son contact lui ferait encore peur. Son regard s'égara sur le sol, pensant à combien Naruto avait été effrayé l'autre jour. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait perdu sa chance. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse à son hésitation.

« Shikamaru, ça va ? »

« Oh, ouais, je réfléchissais juste. »

Il était assis au bord du lit de son ami, ses pieds par-dessus le bord.

« À quoi ? »

« Oh, rien… Je crois que je suis fatigué. »

« Eh bien, hum, à la place du canapé plein de bosses, tu pourrais rester ici… si tu veux. Je suis gêné, c'est moi qui était supposé y dormir. »

« C'est pas si mal, t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, je sais qu'il est vraiment mauvais. J'ai dormi dessus avant d'acheter ce lit. Je suis conscient qu'il est défoncé, et qu'il sent bizarre. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible que tu te sentes à l'aise d'y dormir. Ce lit est assez grand pour deux personnes, à moins que tu ne trouves ça _bizarre_ ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… Je veux dire… Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais, il n'y a pas de souci, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, m'assurer que tu sois à l'aise. Je veux dire, vu que tu m'aides et tout ça. »

Shikamaru n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait dû faire ça, mais il n'avait pas envie que Naruto le prenne mal et soit blessé. Le blond ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour permettre à son ami de grimper de l'autre côté. (Le lit se trouve dans le coin, contre le mur.) Le brun continua à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un bon espace entre eux. Naruto le regarda alors que son visage semblait fondre, tandis qu'il s'allongeait en savourant le doux matelas.

« Bien mieux que le canapé, hein ? »

« Ouais, beaucoup mieux, » murmura-t-il rêveusement, tandis que l'épuisement commençait à peser sur lui.

Il fixa le plafond, effrayé à l'idée que, s'il regardait le blond à côté de lui, il rougirait. Son corps semblait lourd, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et, avant qu'il ne le sache, le sommeil le saisit. Naruto ne tarda pas à suivre.


	10. Silent Promise

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre**: Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Note du traducteur ****:** Bonsoir ! Il est actuellement 01h05 du matin, et je vous poste ce dixième chapitre juste avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité ! Nous sommes à présent à mi-chemin de ce premier volume de _« Things Never Change »_, et l'auteur a bien calculé son coup. En effet, à partir du prochain chapitre, Naru aura enfin droit à un peu de bonheur. Mais, en attendant, celui-ci est encore assez triste, même si l'évolution qu'il représente dans la relation ShikaNaru le rend génial. Je tiens à remercier **An author alone in the dark, Tsubaki-manga-girl, Ryry the dark, AkuriAtsuki, neverland 25, magaliHP** et **kistune-tsuku** pour avoir reviewé et/ou avoir ajouté cette fanfic en « Favorite Story » et/ou « Story Alert ». Cette histoire va bientôt atteindre les 40 reviews, et c'est la première fois qu'un de mes travaux a autant de succès, même si une très grosse part du mérite revient à l'auteur original. Un énorme merci, et profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Dixième chapitre ****:** _« Silent Promise »_ _(Promesse Silencieuse)_

Les deux dormirent paisiblement pendant une grande part de l'après-midi. Le sommeil de Shikamaru fut dérangé dans les environs de quinze heures par un coup frappé à la porte. Il avait dû manquer les quelques précédents, car celui qu'il entendit était inhabituellement fort pour un premier coup. Le brun se leva lentement en écoutant les coups se faire de plus en plus bruyants. Il regarda Naruto, qui dormait toujours, une expression paisible sur son visage. Il sourit face au blond endormi. Le bruit des coups se fit encore plus intense, et il se résigna au fait qu'ils n'allaient pas simplement s'en aller, qui que cela eût été. Il rampa à quatre pattes à travers le lit et son ami dans sa hâte vers la porte, grommelant à quel point c'était « pénible » durant tout ce temps. Il se dépêchait ; enfin, selon son propre standard. Les coups persistèrent tandis que le paresseux shinobi frottait ses yeux ensommeillés. Il pénétra dans le salon, et finit par atteindre la porte. Il pouvait entendre la personne pester, très probablement contre le temps passer à attendre devant la porte. Le kishi soupira alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Il ouvrit, espérant que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de trop pénible, car il était encore trop fatigué pour supporter qui que ce soit de ce genre.

« Il était temps, gros paresseux ! Tu sais combien de temps on a attendu ?! J'étais tellement inquiète qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ! »

_« Magnifique… Ino… Une des plus pénibles femmes que je connaisse… »_, soupira-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule droite de cette dernière. Il sembla s'égayer un peu à la vue de Chōji, qui tenait un sac rempli de vêtements à lui, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture.

« Salut, » dit-il à ce dernier.

« Salut. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, bien qu'il doutait qu'ils seraient si calmes si quelque chose s'était produit.

Les reproches d'Ino s'étaient calmés lorsqu'elle s'était rappelée la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

« Et bien, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être venir vous rendre visite à toi et Naruto… et peut-être examiner ses blessures pour voir comment elles guérissent. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? » Son ton était inquiet.

Shikamaru songea l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne savait pas comment allait vraiment le blondin, en dehors du fait que ses blessures semblaient aller mieux avec les sutures retirées. Sur le plan mental, il n'avait aucune idée de comment le blond se portait. Naruto souriait, mais il était difficile de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette grimace ridicule qu'il affectait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander, mais, encore maintenant, ça le tuait petit à petit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait à tout prix évité de demander. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'entendre son ami dire qu'il voulait mourir. Il ne savait rien.

« Ses blessures ont l'air d'aller un peu mieux… » était tout ce qu'il avait à dire à propos de l'état du ninja aux yeux bleus.

Ils restèrent comme mal à l'aise, plantés sur le seuil, avec Shikamaru qui leur bloquait l'entrée. Ino semblait perplexe qu'il ne les ait pas invités à entrer. Lui essayait de réfléchir à quoi faire. Est-ce que cela ne poserait aucun problème de les laisser entrer dans l'appartement de Naruto, ou bien est-ce qu'il se fâcherait ? Il doutait qu'il veuille que qui que ce soit voie comment il vivait. Sa coéquipière le fixa avec impatience tandis qu'il décidait s'il devait les laisser entrer ou pas. Il pensa qu'avoir quelqu'un avec un entraînement médical à disposition pour vérifier ses blessures était une bonne idée, mais Naruto autoriserait-il toutefois qui que ce soit à le toucher ? Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. Au milieu de sa réflexion, quelque chose de dur heurta son corps et lui coupa presque le souffle. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ino était déjà dans l'appartement, furetant partout.

_« Femme pénible. »_

« Ino ! Je ne t'ai pas invitée à entrer ! » siffla-t-il.

« Je veux juste jeter un œil aux blessures de Naruto, ensuite je partirai… » Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'elle examinait le petit logis crasseux.

À cet instant, Shikamaru avait invité Chōji, qui avait attendu sur le pas de la porte en mastiquant gaiement quelques chips grillés, à entrer. Il lui prit la nourriture et le sac de vêtements et le remercia. Le regard de la kunoichi blonde explora avec dégoût l'appartement. L'odeur de moisissure la frappa quand elle s'avança plus loin dans la demeure du jeune Uzumaki. Inconsciemment, elle se couvrit le nez. De l'avis de Shikamaru, elle dramatisait un peu ; l'odeur n'était pas si terrible.

« C'est ça, l'appartement de Naruto ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il vivre là-dedans ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Hé, moins fort, » lui murmura-t-il. « Naruto dort. »

Ino était capable de voir droit dans la chambre du blondin, du fait que la porte était défoncée. La shinobi flemmard avait en effet oublié de la remettre en place comme il l'avait promis après l'avoir enfoncée.

« Hum… Où ça ? »

Le jeune Nara fit volte-face et planta son regard droit dans la chambre du blond, pour constater que celui-ci n'était plus dans son lit. Son visage s'affaissa tandis qu'il lançait des regards partout autour de lui.

_« Bon sang, où est-il ? »_

Le visage d'Ino exprimait à présent de l'inquiétude alors que son partenaire vérifiait à nouveau la chambre et la salle de bain. Naruto n'était pas là. Il n'était nulle part dans l'appartement. Ce fut à cet instant que le brun réalisa que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. Il resta figé, fixant les rideaux qui virevoltaient dans la brise.

« Merde, » dit-il à haute voix à la vue de la fenêtre

« Où penses-tu qu'il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il, un peu agacé par ce qui était, de son avis, une question stupide. S'il le savait, il ne serait pas inquiet, si ?

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. On doit le trouver. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il… essayerait de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ino.

Il baissa tristement les yeux au sol. Était-ce cela qu'il était parti faire ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Après ce qui s'était produit l'autre jour, ça ne le surprendrait pas. Naruto s'était complètement effondré. Les craintes de Shikamaru étaient visibles sur son visage pour ses équipiers, mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait était de retrouver Naruto.

« On doit le trouver, maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hai, » répondirent Chōji et Ino à l'unisson.

Ils partirent à la recherche de leur ami chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru courut avec frénésie, espérant que le blond n'était sorti que pour se prendre des ramen. Il en était arrivé au point où il aurait été heureux de le retrouver en train de s'entraîner, même s'il était supposé ne pas le faire. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il courrait. Il fit une halte chez Ichiraku Ramen dans l'espoir que le jeune homme y mangeait. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement l'endroit, il ne vit personne, et il continua à courir à travers Konoha. Son esprit s'emballa.

_« Bon sang, où irait-il ? »_

Le génie prit la direction du pont où il savait que l'équipe de Naruto se réunissait, mais il n'y avait personne. Puis il se rendit au terrain d'entraînement qu'il utilisait habituellement, mais le blondin restait toujours introuvable. Les et-sis commencèrent à traverser son esprit. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une autre échappé belle. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer perdre Naruto ainsi ; il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le perdre du tout. Il ne savait pas exactement quand ça avait commencé, mais il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour le blond.

Ses pieds prirent le commandement alors qu'il se perdait dans son inquiétude. Il savait que Naruto avait des problèmes, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer la souffrance d'avoir été violé et souillé, mais il ne voulait toutefois pas qu'il se donne la mort. Peut-être qu'il se montrait égoïste, mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire ça. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour laisser cela arriver.

Ino et Chōji avaient tout aussi peu de chance que lui alors qu'ils cherchaient leur ami, une expression inquiète sur leurs visages. Ils demandèrent à quiconque passait s'ils n'avaient pas vu Naruto. La plupart les ignora tout simplement, mais d'autres eurent recours à de désagréables réparties. La jeune Yamanaka regarda avec dégoût et confusion les villageois qui répondaient de la sorte, car elle ne savait pas que le blondin était le geôlier du Kyūbi. Ils continuèrent frénétiquement à le chercher.

Naruto était assis, seul, au sommet du monument des Hokage. Ses pieds se balançaient par-dessus le bord, et ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux, maintenant sa tête levée. La tête sur laquelle il se trouvait était celle du Quatrième Hokage. Bien qu'il eût passé sa vie à être humilié et même maltraité à cause de sa décision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une connexion étrange avec lui. Enfin, avec sa représentation, du moins. Il se plaisait à penser que le Quatrième n'avait pas eu le choix, ou au moins qu'il ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait si mal traité par le village. Des larmes poignaient dans ses yeux, mais il était affreusement traité. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. _Les choses_ n'allaient _jamais changer._ Il serait toujours aussi seul, haï et parfaitement misérable.

_« Je pourrais juste sauter… Tout serait fini… Même Ky__ūbi ne peut pas se remettre de __ça… »_

Aussi rapidement que l'idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit abattu, l'image du visage apeuré de Shikamaru fit surface. Il secoua la tête, mais l'image du visage de son ami ne voulait pas le quitter. C'était le jour où il avait tenté de se suicider. L'air inquiet, effrayé et colérique sur le visage du shinobi des Ombres alors qu'il courait vers l'hôpital le hantait à présent. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été si bouleversé par ses actes ce jour-là. Bien que le surdoué lui eût expliqué, il ne comprenait pas. La perspective de quelqu'un se faisant vraiment du souci pour lui était un peu déroutante à ses yeux. C'était une chose difficile à saisir.

Il secoua la tête une dernière fois, se débarrassant de ses pensées concernant le brun. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Il avait seulement revêtu un visage brave pour l'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable pour quoi que ce soit, car ce n'était pas sa faute si lui était destiné à avoir une vie horrible. Le Jinchūriki se laissa glisser plus près du bord de la tête du Yondaime. Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il s'en rapprochait encore. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il était à présent tout juste assis. Juste quelques centimètres de plus et il tomberait. Il ferma les yeux, bloquant ses larmes.

« Monstre ! » résonnaient les voix dans sa tête.

Toutes ces années d'injure et de maltraitance resurgirent. Il ressentit chaque coup comme s'il venait de les recevoir. Chaque insulte criée et proférée revint, plus cuisantes que la première fois qu'il les avait entendues. Il pouvait voir les regards haineux qui le brûlaient. Il pouvait à peine respirer alors qu'il revivait quatorze ans de tourment en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il expira.

Son esprit rappela à lui les souvenirs de ce jour. Les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis ce matin rejaillirent en lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu ne plus ressentir. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir du tout. La souffrance en lui était intolérable pour quelqu'un qui pensait être seul. Ses pleurs s'échappaient doucement, bien qu'il aurait pu pleurer aussi fort qu'il le souhaitait. Personne ne l'entendrait là où il était, et personne ne prendrait la peine de venir le chercher ici non plus. Il inspira une dernière fois, se rapprochant encore de la mort. Juste encore un peu. Ses yeux se serrèrent étroitement et il retint son souffle.

_« Tu es UZUMAKI NARUTO du Village de la Feuille ! Tu n'es PAS le Renard à Neuf Queues ! »_

Son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que les mots de Shikamaru résonnaient à travers son esprit. Il sentit un peu de culpabilité monter en lui. Il tenta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de sortir le brun de ses pensées et échoua.

_« Tu es un ami, et je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour aider un ami ! »_

Une autre chose gentille qu'il lui avait dite refit surface. Naruto était assis, tremblant, tandis que de plus en plus de paroles que le brun lui avait adressées lui revenaient.

_« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je veux que tu te reposes ! Je veux que tes blessures guérissent ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes amis ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose qui te blesserait, ce qui inclut ne pas obéir aux ordres de Tsunade-sama. »_

Son esprit s'emballa. Pour une fois, il hésitait. Était-ce ainsi qu'il voulait que ça se termine ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Shikamaru ? Il essaya de ne pas penser à lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à abandonner derrière lui la seule personne à jamais avoir été gentille avec lui. Il resta planté là, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de bouger tandis qu'un autre souvenir l'emportait.

_« Naruto, je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose t'arriver. » En parlant, il étreignit plus étroitement le blondin, espérant qu'il comprendrait._

_Ce dernier leva le regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes._

_« Pourquoi promettrais-tu quelque chose comme ça ? » Son ton semblait presque blessé._

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon ami, et que personne ne mérite ça ! »_

_« Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies tant… Je veux dire, je me suis fait ça tout seul… J'a-avais le ch-choix. »_

_« Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce bâtard t'a fait croire que tu as décidé ça, mais la vérité est qu'il ne t'a pas laissé le choix ! »_

_« Il m'a donné trois choix. J'ai choisi ça. »_

_« Ce n'étaient pas des vrais choix ! Les autres auraient mené à ta mort ! Ce ne sont pas des choix ! Il te les a donnés en sachant que tu n'en avais pas d'autres ! C'est un salaud doublé d'un taré, et je jure que je vais le réduire en charpies ! »_

La voix de Shikamaru résonna plusieurs fois, avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux. Il était pétrifié. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ça s'arrête ; pas comme ça. Pas quand quelqu'un se faisait tant de souci pour lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger ou même de retourner en arrière sur la tête du Quatrième, une signature de chakra familière s'approcha.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement en la reconnaissant instantanément. Il tourna lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Shikamaru se tenait là, au bord des larmes et haletant d'avoir parcouru le village entier à sa recherche. L'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits fit courir une culpabilité brûlante à travers Naruto. Aucun ne bougea ni ne parla. L'estomac du blondin s'agitait violemment.

« S-Shika-maru… Je… » La voix lui manquait.

Le regard du brun était fixé sur le sol, et des tremblements parcouraient son corps tandis qu'il sanglotait. Il se sentait à la fois effrayé, en colère et coupable. Ce mélange d'émotions lui rendit difficile de former des mots, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Il avait tourné le dos rien qu'un moment, et Naruto s'était enfuit sans même avoir tenté de venir lui demander son aide. L'idée qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance le blessa profondément.

Le blond parvint à s'éloigner du bord et se dirigea lentement vers le shinobi flemmard. Son cœur cogna sauvagement tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, quand Shikamaru leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Son corps se tendit en voyant son regard. Il n'était pas certain de quelle émotion il pouvait y lire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'avait causée. Les soubresauts de son estomac se transformèrent, et ce fut comme si des kunai le traversaient. Il détestait ça, il se détestait encore plus qu'auparavant, si tant est que ce fût possible.

« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?! » cria Shikamaru, semblant en colère, bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Je… J'étais juste… » Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, car ce qu'il avait tenté de faire était plus qu'évident.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, mais la pluie avait commencé à tomber depuis un moment. Elle se déversait avec force, cependant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais… voulu te blesser. »

« Mais tu l'as fait, et tu allais sauter ! »

« Je… Écoute, je n'allais pas le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donnée, » répliqua froidement le brun.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver contre Naruto. Ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, mais il n'arrivait pas à garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Alors fais-moi comprendre ! »

« Je voulais en finir avec tout ça, mais je n'ai pas pu ! »

Shikamaru eut l'air simultanément confus et soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité, laissant s'évanouir sa colère.

« Je ne pouvais pas, parce que… parce que… »

« NARUTO ! SHIKAMARU ! » cria une voix familière.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Ino courir, Chōji derrière elle. Naruto se figura qu'ils l'avaient cherché. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

« Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. »

Ino lui frappa l'épaule assez fort en constatant qu'il allait bien.

« Tu nous as tous inquiétés ! Tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais refaire quelque chose comme ça ! »

Le blond acquiesça, les yeux grand ouverts. Ils commencèrent à marcher, car il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter : ils étaient déjà trempés. Naruto lança un regard vers Shikamaru, qui ne semblait plus en colère contre lui.

_« Je __**promets**__ que je ne te blesserai __**PLUS JAMAIS**__ comme ça ! » _jura-t-il en silence.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Ce chapitre est le plus difficile que j'aie jamais écrit ! Allez-y doucement avec moi, je sais qu'il ne passe pas aussi bien que les autres… mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, vraiment. Oui, beaucoup de choses ne passent pas correctement… J'ai décidé de poursuivre plutôt que de continuer à être obsédée par ça, car j'ai torturé mon cerveau pendant des semaines quant à comment ce chapitre allait se dérouler. Donc… comme je l'ai dit, allez-y doucement ! Merci à tous !


	11. Secrets And A True Smile

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre**: Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing:** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Le dernier chapitre était un peu houleux, et j'en suis désolée, mais, honnêtement, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je peux dire que celui-ci le sera moins.

**Note du traducteur ****:** Je me répands en excuses pour ce retard ! Je vous avais dit que je publierais au plus tard vendredi, mais j'ai eu une dernière semaine éprouvante avant ces vacances, et j'étais tellement épuisé que j'ai végété à partir de 18 heures vendredi soir, incapable de me concentrer assez pour poursuivre une quelconque activité autre que m'abrutir devant une émission stupide à la télévision. Petite dédicace à Vivi, qui me fait part de ses impressions via MSN et qui se reconnaîtra, et merci à **Tsubaki-manga-girl, AkuriAtsuki, falcs, An author alone in the dark, LudivineFanYaoï, Calhendi, utau23, Estelle Uzumaki** et **magaliHP **pour leur reviews et/ou l'ajout de cette histoire en Story Alert et/ou Favorite Story. Cette fanfic compte à présent 42 commentaires, et j'en suis très heureux ! Vraiment, merci à tous, vous m'encouragez vraiment à continuer ! Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, dans lequel il ne se passe rien de triste, pour une fois, et les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits se trouvent comme d'habitude en bas de page.

* * *

**Onzième chapitre ****:** _« Secrets And A True Smile » (Des Secrets Et Un Vrai Sourire)_

_« Je __**promets**__ que je ne te blesserai __**PLUS JAMAIS**__ comme ça ! »_

Ce ne fut pas long avant que, durant le trajet, Ino et Chōji les laissent tous les deux, prenant séparément le chemin du retour. L'esprit de Naruto nageait dans ses pensées concernant le brun à côté de lui, dont il évitait le regard à tout prix, soit dit en passant.

Il essayait de trouver un sens à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait regardé son ami, et à pourquoi il avait soudainement décidé de ne pas sauter lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à quelques pas de la « liberté ». Cela le déconcertait. L'idée de jeter sa vie aux ordures ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné auparavant, mais la dernière fois avait été très différente. Il s'était arrêté ; il voulait vivre.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Il se posa cette question silencieuse, mais savait déjà la réponse tout au fond de lui.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun, et sentit son visage prendre feu, et cet étrange sentiment de papillons reprit au creux de son estomac. Doucement, la réponse fit surface. Il était amoureux. Les battements d'ailes dans son ventre augmentèrent.

Shikamaru sentit des yeux posés sur lui et se tourna, pour voir Naruto se détourner rapidement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en le regardant avec curiosité.

« Rien, » répondit le concerné, d'une voix presque déçue. Son expression devait probablement correspondre à son ton, mais le surdoué ne l'avait pas remarqué, car le blond ne le regardait plus en face.

Le génie n'insista pas, car ses propres préoccupations l'appelaient.

La _réponse_ du ninja à la chevelure de blé attisa de mauvais sentiments en ce même dernier. Il se demanda quand exactement ils avaient commencé, car, pour lui, ils étaient entièrement nouveaux. Il savait qu'il les avait presque confessés au brun, avant même d'en être conscient. Heureusement, Ino l'avait interrompu. Qui savait quelles horribles choses ressortiraient de la confession d'un tel secret ? Toutefois, Naruto espérait au moins que, s'il le découvrait, le kishi ne le détesterait pas.

Il était certain que, si Shikamaru était au courant de ses sentiments, il ne lui adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole. Ceci était déjà assez en soi pour dissuader le blond de révéler un tel secret à son ami. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant d'avoir été prêt à sauter, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé du jeune Nara, jamais. Ses pensées le concernant se poursuivirent tandis qu'ils marchaient. Tout ce dont il était sûr était qu'il garderait ça secret.

_« Qu'étais-tu sur le point de dire à ce moment ? » _pensa l'autre garçon.

C'était cette pensée qui tracassait le surdoué. Vraiment, un « génie » aurait dû se rendre compte que quelqu'un était amoureux de lui, mais pas ce ninja paresseux. Il y songea ; non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux que Naruto n'ait pas sauté. Il se demandait juste _ce qui_ l'avait retenu. L'idée que ce soit lui ne l'effleura même pas. Il voulut le lui demander, mais il n'avait pas envie de le contrarier, et il ne pensait pas non plus être capable de gérer ce genre de conversations à cet instant précis. Il était fatigué, trempé, et surtout émotionnellement épuisé. Une chose était certaine : il avait des sentiments pour Naruto, et il les garderait secrets, à n'importe quel prix. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait si le blondin ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, ou pire, si son secret le blessait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment attentif à son environnement tandis qu'ils marchaient, aussi ce fut une grande surprise pour lui quand son appartement fut en vue. Ils étaient tous les deux déboussolés par leurs pensées à propos de l'autre. La pluie tombait toujours légèrement, mais l'air était chaud. Le genin garda son regard fixé sur son logis, tandis que son compagnon dardait le sien au sol, ses mains dans les poches. Le silence, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait constaté auparavant, devenait inconfortable.

Ils atteignirent finalement la porte, sur laquelle une note était scotchée. Naruto n'avait jamais reçu de notes avant cela. Le propriétaire s'était toujours déplacé _personnellement_ afin de régler n'importe quel conflit ou souci. Ainsi, recevoir une note le fit s'immobiliser net. Shikamaru le remarqua, et leva ses yeux du sol pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est une note. »

Le jeune Nara le fixa avec curiosité tandis qu'il la décachetait. Les yeux de Naruto parcoururent rapidement la lettre, et s'agrandirent à chaque ligne. Shikamaru le regarda avec une réelle anxiété. Il n'aurait su dire à quoi ressemblait le reste de son visage, car le papier le dissimulait. Il n'avait aucune idée de si ce dernier révélait quelque chose d'affreux, bien qu'il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto en avait déjà subi assez. Ce dernier acheva de lire la note, et leva le regard vers lui, un mélange d'émotions se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Alors, ça dit quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Apparemment, l'ancien propriétaire a vendu cet endroit, et le nouveau a demandé un entretien avec moi dans deux jours, à neuf heures du matin. »

Il fut soulagé, de façon éphémère toutefois, car il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas l'air heureux, pas même un peu. À dire vrai, il semblait au bord des larmes.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Dans deux jours, je serai sans doute sans abri. » Naruto observa la confusion sur les traits du brun, puis poursuivit.

« Ce propriétaire examine sans doute les dossiers de tous les résidents, et il s'est arrêté sur le mien en voyant mon nom. Il veut sans doute m'expulser pour avoir plus de clients. Personne ne veut vivre près du maudit Renard à Neuf Queues. Du moins, c'est pour ça que les autres résidences m'ont toujours refusé, » acheva-t-il avec tristesse.

_« Merde. »_

Shikamaru n'avait pas songé un seul instant aux conséquences d'avoir tué ce bâtard. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le résultat pouvait être l'expulsion de son ami. C'était exactement ça. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et, à présent, il avait peut-être involontairement empiré les choses pour le blond auquel il tenait tant. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer de culpabilité, et son estomac fit une embardée. Il commençait à croire que rien n'irait jamais bien pour Naruto. Cette pensée lui causa des douleurs dans la poitrine. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, car il méritait tellement mieux.

Après quelques minutes, il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla bruyamment en expirant.

« Tout se passera bien. »

« Quoi ?! Comment tu peux dire que c'est _bien_ que je me retrouve sans toit ? » s'écria le blond.

« Okay. Pour commencer, tu n'es pas sûr d'être expulsé, et, deuxièmement, tu as quelque part où aller si c'est le cas. »

« Hein ? » répondit le blondin, semblant quelque peu perplexe.

« Mon dieu… Tu es pénible. Je dois tout t'expliquer ? Tu peux rester avec moi, à ma maison. »

Le blond rougit en attendant ces paroles.

« Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, » répondit-il d'une voix surprise.

Sa réponse inquiéta le jeune Nara, et la pensée des blessures de Naruto, surtout sachant qu'elles étaient trempées, le perturbaient à présent.

« Naruto ! Tes blessures ! Laisse-moi les regarder. » Son ton était inquiet.

Il les avait complètement oubliées, du fait que le Jinchūriki donnait rarement l'impression de souffrir. Shikamaru doutait que se trouver sous la pluie était une bonne chose pour ses blessures, même avec les sutures retirées. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment supposé être debout et se déplacer.

« Oh. » Naruto retira sa chemise humide pour les lui exposer.

« Elles sont parties… » murmura-t-il, un peu stupéfié.

« Le pouvoir du Neuf-Queues, un cadeau et une malédiction, » répondit tristement l'autre garçon.

C'était la vérité. Bien qu'il détestait le Kyūbi de tout son être, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas accomplies dans le monde des shinobi sans son chakra, mais le négatif l'emportait sur le positif. Ainsi, vous voyez un cadeau et une malédiction à l'intérieur d'un seul garçon, un garçon triste.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient fixés sur le sol. Le brun ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cela le tuait de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il tenait tellement à lui qu'à chaque fois qu'il souffrait, lui souffrait tout aussi profondément. Il regarda le blondin, qui venait juste de lui poser une question, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas entendue la première fois.

« Hé, ça va ? »

« Ouais. Fatigué, je suppose. »

Aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqué, mais ils l'étaient tous les deux, et, bientôt, ils se couchèrent.

**~Deux jours plus tard, 9h00, bureau du propriétaire~**

Shikamaru marchait près de Naruto, sachant les choses horribles qui lui étaient arrivées dans ce même bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Il put sentir Naruto se crisper, et ses yeux semblaient au bord des larmes. Le blond leva son regard du sol et lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires affectés. Ce geste fit se contracter le ninja aux Ombres. Il savait que son ami avait peur, bien que l'ancien propriétaire soit parti.

Sa main s'anima d'elle-même et enserra étroitement celle de Naruto. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent. Shikamaru sentit sa tension fondre à son contact.

« Hé, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il.

L'autre leva vers lui un regard intrigué, ce qui fit soupirer le brun paresseux.

« Si quelque chose arrive, tu as un endroit où aller, alors essaye de ne pas te faire de souci, » lui dit-il sur un ton réconfortant.

Naruto acquiesça, mais il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que les choses se passeraient bien tout simplement. Il était persuadé qu'elles n'iraient jamais bien, qu'elles ne changeraient jamais. Que se passerait-il quand les parents de Shikamaru reviendraient ? Ils devaient sans doute le détester, et le rejetteraient aussi. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand le bureau du logeur arriva en vue. Il s'arrêta, faisant en faire de même à son ami. Sa prise sur la main du surdoué se resserra. La simple vision de l'immeuble fit tout revenir en vagues.

« Naruto, je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. »

« Comment peux-tu promettre de telles choses ? »

« Parce que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que le jeune Uzumaki fût choqué. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Shikamaru irait si loin, et le fait qu'il lui dise en fut trop pour lui. Son visage devint rouge vif, et il se détourna légèrement. Le kishi était un peu gêné, et rougissait légèrement lui aussi. Naruto lui lâcha la main, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, et marcha vers le bureau, le brun à sa suite.

La porte du bureau fut rapidement atteinte par les deux shinobi. Naruto tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit lentement, avant de se figer, sous le choc. Tout était exactement pareil. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et il se mit à respirer plus rapidement sous l'effet de la peur. Ses yeux longèrent la pièce familière jusqu'au bureau, tandis qu'il tentait de réfréner le débordement de souvenirs qui lui étaient associés. Shikamaru se trouvait derrière lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour qu'il sache que tout irait bien, qu'il ne permettrait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Naruto se détendit un peu grâce à ce geste, et franchit l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'homme derrière le bureau, qui s'était levé à son entrée.

Ce dernier, petit et trapu, dégarnissait, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur brun chocolat. Sa tenue était simple, et il leur sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Uzumaki Naruto, c'est bien cela ? » dit-il en tendant la main au blond avec un sourire.

Le corps de ce dernier se tendit, et Shikamaru était prêt à le protéger si nécessaire, car aucun d'eux ne connaissait les intentions de cet homme, bien qu'il semblait plutôt sympathique.

« Oui, » répondit Naruto. Ne sachant trop que faire, il imita l'homme, et tendit lui-même la main jusqu'à ce que l'autre la sert.

« Je suis Onikita Toshiro, le nouveau propriétaire. Je rencontre les locataires et je ré-évalue le loyer et passe en vue les problèmes, et je rencontre tout le monde bien sûr, » finit-il avec un sourire. « Oh, je vous en prie, vous devriez prendre un siège. » Il fit un geste en direction de deux chaises inoccupées devant le bureau. « Oh, excusez-moi, vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il au brun.

« Oh, Nara Shikamaru, un ami de Naruto. »

« Je vois. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Il sourit en terminant sa phrase.

Les deux compagnons restèrent plantés là, quelque peu choqués que l'homme soit si aimable. Shikamaru souffla imperceptiblement de soulagement, tandis que Naruto était toujours incertain. Le dénommé Toshiro se tourna pour lui faire face, car il y avait d'importants sujets qui devaient être abordés.

« Donc, je vous ai convoqué ici pour mon premier entretien car il y a beaucoup de documentation incomplète et incohérente dans votre dossier. »

Le blondin acquiesça nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi l'homme voulait parler.

« Voyons voir. Ce papier dit que vous avez apparemment vécu plusieurs années ici. Le loyer que vous avez payé durant ces mêmes années diffère de celui des autres, et vous payez actuellement trois fois ce que n'importe qui d'autre paye, » déclara l'homme, avec un mélange de confusion et d'indignement. « Vous le saviez ? »

« Oui, » répondit piteusement le blond.

« En outre, aucune copie d'inspection annuelle n'apparaît quelque part dans votre dossier. En avez-vous reçues ? »

« Inspection annuelle ? »

« C'est encore pire qu'il n'y paraît. L'inspection annuelle consiste à s'assurer que votre appartement est toujours sûr et s'accompagne d'un contrôle de maintenance. Vous n'avez jamais rien eu de tel ? »

« Non, » répondit Naruto en secouant la tête, l'air confus.

« Oh ciel, c'est vraiment pire que je ne le pensais. Eh bien, il faut qu'il soit inspecté immédiatement pour votre sécurité, sans compter que ça ne s'est jamais vu. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura le Jinchūriki.

« Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'être, c'est de la faute de votre précédent propriétaire. Il semble ne vraiment pas s'être fait beaucoup de souci, mais je vous assure que je suis tout à fait différent. »

Naruto acquiesça, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise avec l'homme.

« Donc, si c'est possible, j'aimerais voir l'appartement aussi vite que se peut. Tout de suite serait le mieux. »

« D'-D'accord. Bien sûr, » répondit le blond, un peu surpris.

Il était abasourdi que Toshiro soit vraiment sur le point de se rendre à l'appartement et de l'inspecter en personne, plutôt que d'envoyer un employé de maintenance le faire.

Shikamaru se sentit bien mieux en apprenant que son ami n'allait pas être mis à la porte, et que son loyer serait probablement bientôt réajusté à un tarif plus bas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de tous ces vieux meubles miteux et en obtenir des meilleurs. Il serait enfin en mesure de se permettre de la nourriture meilleure que des ramen, quelque chose de sain.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto fut silencieux, et même un peu inconfortable pour tout le monde, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus menait la marche, anxieux quant à lui. Shikamaru aurait souhaité pouvoir le réconforter, car il pouvait dire que le blond était affligé. Il savait qu'il ne voulait laisser personne entrer chez lui, surtout pas un étranger, peu importe à quel point il semblait sympathique. Mais lui savait que c'était mieux. Il était certain que les choses étaient sur le point de changer dans le bon sens pour Naruto. Ce ne fut pas long avant que ce dernier ne se tienne devant son logis. Son corps se raidit alors qu'il mettait la clé dans le verrou, mais il se dépêcha.

Le blond pénétra dans l'appartement, commençant par allumer les lumières, tandis que Shikamaru et le propriétaire suivaient. Le visage de Toshiro s'affaissa dès son entrée. Il dégaina un bloc-note qu'il avait porté sous son bras et commença à écrire rapidement. Naruto observa l'homme avec inquiétude tandis qu'il écrivait, mais sa tension s'apaisa quand il lui sourit.

Toshiro se balada dans l'appartement, évaluant son état actuel et reportant les résultats de ses observations. Il fronça les sourcils tout en le faisant. Il avait noté l'odeur de moisi en entrant, et s'était figuré que les tapis en étaient la cause. Il examina les murs. La peinture s'écaillait, et il y avait même des trous. Il avait également constaté que la porte d'entrée ne se fermait pas correctement, laissant une brèche par laquelle les insectes et les courants d'air pouvaient s'immiscer. Son froncement de sourcil se changea en quelque chose d'un peu plus coléreux. Il était tout simplement dégoûté par le fait que le jeune garçon ait vécu de cette façon.

Il soupira, retranscrivant d'autres choses tout en secouant la tête, probablement d'incrédulité. Il passa dans la cuisine, espérant que ce serait mieux, mais ses espérances ne furent pas entendues. Il grimaça à la vue du sol de ciment. L'ancien propriétaire ne s'était même pas donné la peine de faire carreler la cuisine avant de la louer. Les appareils ménagers étaient défectueux et sévèrement dépassés. Il continua à errer dans le reste du logis, en notant tout ce qu'il voyait. Il partit à la rencontre de Naruto et Shikamaru, qui l'avaient laissé seul pour qu'il parcourt l'endroit sans contrainte.

Toshiro acheva son inspection, et entra à nouveau dans le salon, où les jeunes hommes avaient attendu. Il arborait un air fâché.

« Je crois que j'en ai assez vu. »

Naruto acquiesça, sans savoir ce qui se passait. D'abord, il avait été certain d'être expulsé. Puis il avait été sûr qu'il serait blâmé pour l'état de son appartement. Mais, maintenant, aucun des deux ne semblaient plausibles. Cela fit se demander au blond ce qui allait finalement se passer.

« Eh bien, le moins que je puisse dire est que je suis scandalisé, » déclara l'homme.

Naruto ne savait pas exactement à propos de quoi il était contrarié. Était-ce à propos de lui, de l'appartement, ou peut-être des deux ? Le visage de Toshiro arborait de la colère tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce. Plusieurs années de négligence avaient rendu l'endroit intolérable.

« Hum… Onikita-san ? » demanda le blondin avec inquiétude.

« Désolé. J'étais juste… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Après avoir fait le tour de votre appartement, je réalise que c'est bien pire que je ne me l'imaginais, mais je vais arranger ça. »

« Quoi ? » répliqua le blond, abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Eh bien, cet appartement est inadéquat à être habité par qui que ce soit. Il va falloir le vider et le reconstruire entièrement. »

« Vraiment ? »

Naruto souriait à l'idée d'un « nouvel » appartement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire. Quelqu'un était gentil avec lui.

« Bien sûr ! Alors, est-ce que vous allez avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester pendant les rénovations ? »

Le jeune ninja baissa les yeux, sachant que cet appartement était le seul endroit qu'il avait.

« Je…euh… »

« Oui, il a un endroit où rester, » affirma Shikamaru, après un long soupir face à l'oubli du blondin.

« Très bien. Eh bien, j'aimerais commencer aussi vite que possible, » ajouta l'adulte avec un sourire.

« Pas de problème, » intervint le jeune Nara.

« Bien, des questions ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. Il ne voulait rien dire qui aurait pu faire retirer à l'homme les choses aimables qu'il avait promis de faire pour lui. Shikamaru avait néanmoins une question.

« Et concernant son loyer ? Allez-vous l'ajuster pour qu'il corresponde à celui des autres locataires ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de mentionner ça. Mais j'ai fait le calcul, et il payait presque trois fois ce qu'il aurait normalement dû, alors il ne me doit rien pour au moins trois ans. »

Des larmes poignaient dans les yeux de Naruto. Une pression qui le menaçait et le poursuivait perpétuellement venait soudainement de s'évanouir. Il sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. Shikamaru sourit en voyant un véritable sourire de bonheur embellir le visage du blond. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Naruto recevait enfin un bonheur dont il avait plus que besoin.

« Bien, je crois que ce sera tout dans ce cas, hormis ceci. »

Toshiro tendit une enveloppe contenant des documents habituellement remis aux nouveaux locataires comme paquet de bienvenue, comportant un duplicata de sa clé, un laissez-passer pour la piscine, ainsi que la clé du lavomatique. Il se figurait qu'il valait mieux que le blond reçoive son paquet de bienvenue tard plutôt que jamais. Les intérêts du blondin lui tenaient vraiment à cœur, et il souhaitait qu'il se sente bienvenu.

Naruto eut l'air suspicieux mais accepta le paquet.

« Merci, Onikita-san ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Toshiro s'en alla peu après. Naruto sauta dans tous les coins comme un idiot. Il était si heureux. D'abord, il avait un nouveau propriétaire, et maintenant il allait recevoir un nouvel appartement, et, jusqu'à ce que les rénovations soient achevées, il resterait avec Shikamaru. Ses bonds, qu'il semblait prendre pour une danse, furent interrompus.

« Est-ce que tu vas bondir partout comme un imbécile ou m'aider à emballer ? »

« Oh, ouais, » dit-il en envoyant un large sourire embarrassé au brun.

_« Pénible… Maintenant, je dois l'aider à emballer. »_

Le brun soupira à cette pensée, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Le sourire sur le visage de son ami illuminait sa journée. Il regarda le blondin courir dans tous les sens en empaquetant ses possessions chéries. Son sourire était sincère, et ses yeux d'un bleu radieux brillaient de bonheur. Le surdoué resta là à le regarder, un sourire sur son visage.

« Hé ! Shikamaru ! Tu viens pas m'aider ? »

Le concerné soupira une fois de plus.

« Je suppose que si, » répondit-il péniblement.

* * *

**Réponse à reviews:**

**LudivineFanYaoï:** Je suis très heureux que tu fasses dorénavant partie de mes lecteurs et lectrices ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et c'est le plaisir du traducteur que je suis que de permettre aux non-anglophones de profiter de cette histoire, alors également merci de me remercier pour ça *rire*. À très vite !


	12. You're Never Troublesome

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing: **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski. **L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur ****:** Hey ! Bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Le chapitre précédent n'aura eu, du moins pour l'instant, que trois reviews, mais je ne vous en veux pas. En effet, ce chapitre-ci m'aura pris bien moins de temps, et je l'aurais sans doute déjà publié si je n'avais pas passé une soirée entière devant la télévision à ne rien faire, plutôt qu'à avancer dans mes devoirs. Par ailleurs, le prochain mettra peut-être plus de temps à arriver, car je dois réviser en vue du Bac blanc de la rentrée… Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, An author alone in the dark** et **Ookami Kitsune** pour avoir reviewé, et une mention spéciale pour la dernière citée, qui a également ajouté cette histoire en Story Alert et Favorite Story, et moi-même en Favorite Author – quelle honneur, quel ravissement ! Merci ! Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre. Pas beaucoup de changements dans celui-ci. Il est un peu comme une « phase transitoire », je dirais.

**Edit:** Je tiens à m'excuser des petites fautes que je laisse ici et là. Je poste souvent tard, et je ne les remarque qu'après-coup, puis m'empresse bien naturellement de les corriger.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rendre Naruto malheureux tout le temps ? Eh bien, gardez juste à l'esprit que les choses ne changent pas en une nuit, et que ça prend du temps ! Merci pour toutes les super reviews. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est ma meilleure histoire jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

**Douzième chapitre ****:** _« You're Never Troublesome » (Tu N'Es Jamais Pénible)_

Naruto ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en celui-ci, à l'exception faite, peut-être, de celui de son passage au rang de genin. Il bondissait dans l'appartement comme une balle de ping-pong, rassemblant quelques affaires qui étaient importantes à ses yeux. Il essaya de s'imaginer à quoi sa demeure ressemblerait une fois remodelée. Il échappa presque un petit cri aigu à l'idée d'appareils en état de marche, que beaucoup considéraient comme garantis au quotidien.

Son sourire était contagieux, de telle sorte que Shikamaru l'attrapa et ne put le réfréner tandis qu'il aidait le blond à empaqueter ses affaires. Il faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de ce dernier, qui continuait à sauter dans tous les sens, mais il finit par trouver cela trop pénible et s'assit, ouvrant le paquet de bienvenue, que Naruto n'avait pas examiné dans son excitation. Le brun fouilla à l'intérieur. Il trouva un duplicata des clés, une pour accéder au lavomatique du complexe d'habitations, un pass pour la piscine, une copie du règlement intérieur, ainsi qu'un prospectus concernant les évènements à venir, bien que Naruto ne serait pas en mesure d'y participer, au vu de la façon dont les villageois le traitaient.

Le shinobi aux yeux bleus remarqua que son ami n'était plus derrière lui, et s'arrêta pour le chercher du regard. Il le vit en train d'examiner le paquet que Toshiro lui avait donné. Il se souvint ne pas avoir regardé à l'intérieur, et se demandait quel en était le contenu.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« C'est un paquet de bienvenue, avec une copie des clés, une pour la laverie… »

« C'est trop génial ! J'ai des clés pour la laverie ! » gloussa-t-il avec excitation.

Shikamaru n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure partie, et jeta un regard perplexe à Naruto.

« Franchement, t'es si excité à propos du lavomatique ? Je ne t'ai même pas encore dit le meilleur. »

« Avoir les clés de la laverie, ça veut dire que je n'aurai plus besoin de payer celle à usage public. »

Naruto expliqua ceci d'un ton si enjoué que cela rendit le jeune Nara triste. Il était vraiment heureux pour des clés de laverie. Le génie ressentit de la pitié pour lui, mais ce sentiment fut éphémère, car le sourire contagieux du blond se propagea de nouveau à lui. Il avait envie de voir sa tête quand il découvrirait qu'il avait aussi accès à la piscine de l'appartement.

« Eh bien, il y a aussi un pass pour la piscine. »

Le genin écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ! » s'exclama-t-il, en sautant sur place.

« Ouaip. »

« Cette journée est bien partie pour être géniale ! » sourit-il radieusement.

Ils emballèrent les quelques affaires restantes, et finirent avant midi. Shikamaru se laissa ensuite paresseusement tomber sur le canapé, dont il espérait que Naruto allait bien le jeter, sachant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour son loyer pour un bon moment. Le blondin le rejoignit très vite sur le divan. Ils restèrent assis en silence durant quelques minutes, avant que Naruto ne se mette à parler

« Hé… Hum… Merci beaucoup, Shikamaru. »

« Oh, pas de problème, ce n'était pas _tellement_ pénible… Tu as fait _le gros_ de l'emballage. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire, merci pour _tout_. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé à m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit d'autre ferait tout ça pour moi. Tu es véritable ami, Shikamaru. Mon seul ami, » répondit le jeune homme sur un ton solennel.

Shikamaru ne put empêcher l'expression surprise de son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas aux paroles de l'autre garçon. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Il le fixa tandis qu'il continuait à parler.

« Je veux dire, en fait, c'est juste que je t'ai mis dans des situations difficiles, mais tu n'as jamais été en colère contre moi, et tu es resté à mes côtés. » Le blond sourit, puis poursuivit. « Je suppose que je voulais juste te remercier comme il se doit pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Naruto remua légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son ami, tout comme la faible rougeur de son visage.

« Crois-moi, t'aider est une des rares choses dans la vie que je ne trouve pas pénible. »

_« Je serai TOUJOURS là pour toi, »_ pensa le brun, en souhaitant désespérément pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Naruto sourit d'un des plus larges sourires que le kishi ait vus de sa vie. La joie semblait irradier du blond, le faisant sourire lui aussi. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir la vie du blond changer pour le mieux. Il allait s'assurer qu'il continue de sourire, car il méritait tellement mieux. Il méritait de vivre heureux.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les bruyantes protestations affamées de l'estomac du blondin. Il était présentement midi passé, et aucun d'eux n'avait mangé aujourd'hui. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis au son du grognement inattendu de son estomac. Il se gaussa gentiment.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais… Mais j'ai déjà emballé la nourriture… » répondit-il avec embarras, en riant nerveusement, un bras derrière la tête.

Le jeune Nara laissa échapper un long soupir exaspéré face au manque de bon-sens du blond, qu'il trouvait, de façon étrange, mignon dans cette situation.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir sortir manger alors, » déclara-t-il de façon égale. « C'est moi qui régale. »

« VRAIMENT ?! » s'écria l'Uzumaki avec enthousiasme.

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point le blond pouvait être nerveux. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était qu'il l'invitait à déjeuner, et il criait et sautait dans tous les sens à nouveau, et _souriait._ C'était ce sourire qu'il aimait voir chez Naruto. Son visage entier semblait s'illuminer, même ses yeux, si tant était qu'il fût possible qu'ils soient d'un bleu encore plus radieux.

« Ouais. »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto et prirent la direction de l'endroit préféré du blondin quand il s'agissait de manger. Le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku, bien entendu. Shikamaru observa Naruto tandis qu'il marchait avec lui. Il semblait si différent d'à peine quelques jours auparavant. De si petits changements dans sa vie en causaient un énorme dans celle de son ami. Il sourit en pensant à lui.

Le stand d'Ichiraku arriva rapidement en vue, et le blondin, affamé, trottait à présent, ce qui obligea le brun à se dépêcher pour rester à son niveau. Le stand était vite, à leur grande surprise, car c'était un point de rassemblement populaire à l'heure du déjeuner. Naruto se précipita avec excitation à l'intérieur. Teuchi s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait en le voyant entrer.

« Naruto ! Ca faisait des mois que je n'avais pas vu mon client numéro un ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

« J-Je… » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu.

« Ta dernière visite n'était pas satisfaisante ?! » demanda Teuchi comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« N-Non, c'était super, vraiment ! J'adore Ichiraku Ramen ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Teuchi avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Le blond réfléchit un instant, et Shikamaru fut sur le point d'intervenir, mais il parla avant que lui ne le puisse.

« Héhé… Vous voyez, j'ai fait quelque chose de très _stupide_ et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, » déclara-t-il avec un rictus nerveux.

Il jeta un regard à Shikamaru en disant les pires mots : « très stupide. » Celui-ci espérait que cela signifiait qu'il ne ferait plus jamais aucune tentative.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu sois de retour ! » s'exclama Teuchi.

« C'est bon d'être là à nouveau ! » sourit le blondin.

« Mais tu dois mourir de faim ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Du miso au porc, dattebayo ! »

Teuchi sourit et acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru.

« La même chose, s'il-vous-plaît, » commanda ce dernier, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme que Naruto.

« Ca sera bientôt prêt ! » héla Teuchi en retournant à l'arrière pour leur préparer leurs ramen.

Le rideau se froissa derrière eux, les faisant regarder qui entrait. Jiraiya pénétra dans le stand, de retour d'une longue mission. Ses yeux reflétèrent de l'inquiétude quand il regarda Naruto.

« Ero-sennin ! » s'exclama bruyamment ce dernier.

« Hey, gamin, » répondit-il. Mais sa voix n'avait pas la même intonation que d'habitude. Il avait l'air grave, et son ton était presque triste.

**~Flashback~**

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, faisant, comme d'habitude, semblant de travailler. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et elle semblait fatiguée aux yeux de Jiraiya, qui la regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'utiliser la porte quand celle-ci était grande ouverte. Il l'observa un moment, attendant qu'elle le remarque. C'était comme un jeu pour lui.

« Je sais que tu es là, » lança-t-elle sur un ton irrité, sans doute parce qu'elle aurait préféré être dehors plutôt que clouée à l'intérieur.

« Ca t'as pris le temps. »

« Je savais que tu étais là depuis le début, je n'avais juste pas envie de t'inviter à entrer, mais il y a des choses dont on doit parler, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave.

Il effaça le sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage au son sérieux de sa voix. Il sentait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit. Il voulait savoir sur le champ. Il attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle resta plantée là. Elle semblait tenter de trouver les bons mots. Jiraiya, bien qu'on n'aurait su le dire en le regardant, était nerveux.

« Naruto est presque mort pendant que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Quoi ?! C'était l'Akatsuki ? »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête, tentant de lutter contre les larmes.

« En mission ? »

« Non ». Elle commença à sangloter.

« Alors COMMENT ? Arrête de pleurer et dis-le moi ! » Son ton devint plus anxieux.

Les yeux de Tsunade vacillèrent et se remplirent de larmes, tandis que la colère de se faire crier dessus la traversait. Le cœur de Jiraiya cognait dans sa poitrine, en attente de sa réponse quant à comment Naruto, qui était l'hôte du Kyūbi, avait pu frôler la mort. Cela ne serait pas une prouesse facile pour qui que ce soit de réussir à le tuer. Que quelqu'un ait presque réussi effrayait vraiment le sannin. Le Renard pouvait guérir presque toutes les blessures.

« Tentative de suicide. »

Il en fut paralysé, et son cœur donnait l'impression d'avoir cessé de battre. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Et pourtant, c'est la vérité, et il serait mort si Nara Shikamaru ne l'avait pas trouvé. »

Il sombra dans le mutisme. Il ne savait que dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il eut le sentiment que c'était sa faute, car il n'avait pas été là. Il aurait dû rester. Il avait promis d'entraîner Naruto. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de penser à de telles choses. Il se crispa à cette idée.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » La voix de Tsunade s'affaiblit.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait dû révéler cette information pour le bien de l'intimité de Naruto, mais, étant son parrain, il devait probablement être mis au courant.

« J'ai découvert que… que… » Elle fit une pause pour prendre une inspiration. « Le logeur de Naruto le violait depuis qu'il était enfant, selon Shikamaru, à qui Naruto l'a avoué à contrecoeur. Alors, je t'en prie, garde ça secret. »

Jiraiya tenta d'assimiler ce qui venait juste de lui être dit, mais c'était comme un coup de poing dans ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il sentit la culpabilité monter en lui. Il aurait dû le savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait tout simplement dû être là pour Naruto, plutôt que de pourchasser Orochimaru. Sa vie aurait été si différente. Il aurait pu mener une existence stable, à ses côtés, au village, mais non. Le sannin ressentit plus de culpabilité qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Ses yeux se mouillèrent.

« Tsunade, je vais tuer le propriétaire. Je vais tuer ce salaud ! »

« Shikamaru s'en est déjà chargé. »

« Hein ? »

« Shikamaru a pris soin de Naruto depuis ce jour. Il a même donné une importante quantité de sang pour lui sauver la vie. Quand il a appris ce que cette pourriture faisait à Naruto, il l'a tué. Il tient beaucoup à lui. »

« Je vois, mais que se passe-t-il à présent avec Naruto ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai nommé un nouveau propriétaire, un qui n'a aucun sentiment malsain envers lui, donc ce n'est plus un problème. »

« Parfait. Mais comment _va-t-il _maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était anéanti, mais j'ai foi en Shikamaru pour bien s'occuper de lui. »

**~Fin du flashback~**

Jiraiya ne gronda même pas Naruto pour l'avoir appelé « Ero-sennin » en public, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Le blondit eut le fort pressentiment que Tsunade l'avait entretenu de sa tentative de suicide. Le sannin prit place sur la chaise vide entre Shikamaru et lui et commanda avec calme quelques ramen pour lui-même.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez m'entraîner ? Vous aviez promis ! » s'écria le blond, semblant sortir ça de nulle part.

« Excuse-moi gamin, j'avais une mission, » répondit-il maladroitement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et cela le dévorait de l'intérieur. S'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il fallait dire, alors tout serait perdu, ou du moins c'était son impression.

« Ouais ouais, vos _recherches_… »

« Non, » répondit-il, d'un ton semblant plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

« Ero-sennin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel il ne sut que dire. Comment pourrait-il dire quoi que ce soit, sachant tout ce qu'il savait, alors que Naruto n'en savait rien ? Il avait connu son père, mais pas lui. Il avait connu sa mère. Nom de dieu, il était son parrain, et il était supposé prendre soin de lui. Il avait laissé tomber Minato, et Kushina. Son regard se perdit avec tristesse sur le comptoir du bar à ramen, tandis qu'il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait dire au jeune garçon.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Désolé ne pas avoir été là pour toi. » Les mots lui échappèrent douloureusement.

Le sourire du concerné s'effaça tandis qu'il le fixait. Arrivé à ce point, il était évident qu'il savait. Shikamaru arborait lui aussi une expression attristée. Il se demanda si cela allait affecter Naruto ou pas. Jiraiya semblait lui-même au bord des larmes, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais montré.

« Ero-sennin, ce n'était pas votre faute, et je vais bien mieux maintenant, » acheva le blondin avec un sourire sincère.

_« Si seulement tu savais Naruto, tu ne dirais pas ça… »_

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer à quel point il était fautif en réalité. C'était une douleur et une culpabilité qu'il devait porter seul.

Le sannin acquiesça, revêtant un masque pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Apparemment, son jeune élève n'était pas le seul à disposer d'une façade inébranlable.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu t'en sois sorti, gamin ! » dit-il, en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, bien que ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. Il affecta cependant la joie, pour le bien de Naruto.

Teuchi leur apporta leurs ramen.

« Itadakimasu ! » s'exclama le blond en séparant ses baguettes pour manger.

Ils plongèrent tous dans leur bol.

Naruto aspira ses ramen, et jeta un regard à Shikamaru, qui échappa un lourd soupir.

« Oui, commande autant que tu voudras, » répondit-il, sans attendre que son ami ne lui pose la question.

Les trois restèrent assis dans un silence inconfortable, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond, tandis qu'il engloutissait son second bol de ramen.

« Un autre bol, Teuchi-san ! »

Le vieil homme sourit et le servit, mais il lui donna cette fois-ci la spécialité de la maison, avec la totale. Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'admiration face au bol devant lui pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne plonge dedans, buvant à grand bruit. Sa bruyante déglutition fit pouffer de rire Jiraiya et Shikamaru, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Après avoir fini sa portion de ramen, qui s'était révélée être six bols, le garçon à la chevelure de blé se leva pour s'étirer. Shikamaru alla payer Teuchi, qui secoua la tête et refusa de prendre son argent.

« C'est pour la maison ce coup-ci ! Ca fait plaisir de revoir mon client numéro 1 ! » sourit-il, en saluant le jeune Nara de la main.

« Merci, » répondit ce dernier en sortant du stand pour rattraper Naruto.

Jiraiya appela ce dernier à venir le voir un instant. Le regard que l'ermite lui lançait laissait ce dernier perplexe, mais il attendit quoi que ce soit qu'il avait à lui dire. Au lieu de lui dire quelque chose, son mentor l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans une brève étreinte. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas son ami, ni son père. Il était son professeur. Pour cette raison, il ne le dorloterait pas, pas même un peu. Cette étreinte était si inhabituelle de sa part. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son maître l'avait lâché et dépassa Shikamaru.

« Prends soin de lui, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire en passant à côté du jeune ninja, puis il partit.

Sa culpabilité le déchirait, et il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il laissait Naruto derrière, une fois de plus. Il s'en allait, sachant que, cette fois, il était entre de bonnes mains. Shikamaru prendrait soin de lui dorénavant. Il se vautra dans sa culpabilité, et s'enfuit comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il reviendrait. Il revenait toujours.

Naruto s'était remis du choc d'avoir été étreint par son mentor. La culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Il se mit à pleurer. Shikamaru ne sut que dire, mais il devait dire quelque chose.

« Naruto, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit ce dernier en essuyant ses yeux. « J'ai finalement compris, » poursuivit-il.

Shikamaru lui adressa un regard perplexe. Naruto le regarda en face, avant de continuer à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as « compris » ? » interrogea le brun, en essayant de le comprendre.

« J'ai finalement compris à quel point j'étais égoïste quand j'ai essayé de mettre fin à ma vie. Je n'ai pas fait que me blesser, j'ai fait du mal à tous ceux autour de moi. »

« Naruto… »

« Mais je promets que plus jamais je ne serai aussi égoïste. J'ai des personnes qui tiennent à moi, et je ne les blesserai plus jamais comme ça, » acheva-t-il en souriant.

Enfin, ça y était. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir les gens autour de lui. Shikamaru sourit. Qu'il lui dise cela retira une encore plus grande pression de sa poitrine, car il n'avait plus à spéculer sur ce que le blond avait voulu dire plus tôt.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Ils commencèrent à retourner vers l'appartement de Naruto. Ils devaient encore transporter ses affaires chez le brun.

Naruto était triste d'avoir fait tant de peine à Jiraiya, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour changer le passé. Il allait devoir vivre avec ça, et, à l'avenir, il ne ferait plus jamais souffrir quelqu'un comme ça à nouveau. Il savait que son professeur serait bientôt de retour. C'était comme ça qu'il était. N'importe comment, il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit.

Shikamaru était surpris d'à quel point Naruto prenait bien les choses. Il était si soulagé de voir que son sourire était toujours intact. Il marcha paresseusement, les mains dans les poches, suivant le blond vers son logis, en pensant à à quel point cela allait être pénible de déplacer les affaires de son ami. Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter, peu importe à quel point cela semblait pénible. Il sourit, en pensant au blond qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme toujours, j'apprécie les reviews que j'ai reçues. J'espère que la partie avec Jiraiya n'était pas trop déboussolante. J'avais juste le sentiment que cela aurait été la façon qu'il aurait eu de réagir, mais il reviendra. À partir de maintenant, les prochains chapitres se déroulent dans la maison de Shikamaru !

Merci à tous !


	13. Idiot

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre**** :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing**** :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer**** :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur**** : **Oyez braves gens ! Ciel, déjà dix jours sont passés depuis ma dernière mise à jour de cette traduction. Vous m'en voyez vraiment navré ! Toutefois, je dois dire que j'ai été très pris, entre les révisions, les amis qui vous invitent chez eux, un concert… Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, alors je l'ai carrément déconnectée pendant quelques jours, histoire de me remettre un peu. Et me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre, où Shikamaru pense des choses assez intéressantes. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ceci par vous-mêmes ! Je remercie également **Tsubaki-manga-girl, An author alone in the dark**, **AkuriAtsuki **et **D3bor4-h** pour avoir reviewé et/ou ajouté cette histoire en Story Alert. En revanche, je suis un peu triste que le chapitre 12 n'ait eu que deux reviews… Désolé, j'ai un énorme besoin de reconnaissance, on dirait bien. LOL. Allez, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW PLEASE !

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Ne vous découragez pas face à la lenteur à laquelle leur relation prend forme, parce que quand ils se déclareront - et c'est ce qu'ils FERONT -, ce sera juste génial. Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, attendez patiemment. Bien, maintenant, on y va pour le chapitre, que j'arrête une fois de vous embêter !

* * *

**Treizième chapitre ****:** _« Idiot »_

Leur trajet de retour se déroula sans incidents, et une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à l'appartement de Naruto, Shikamaru le convainquit de déménager ses affaires le lendemain, car il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi, et le soir commençait à tomber. Le blond accepta à contrecœur, bien que légèrement déçu de ne pas quitter son horrible demeure, mais il supposa que cela valait mieux.

Shikamaru ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec les villageois pendant le déménagement, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto soit dehors durant la nuit, vu la violence dont ils faisaient preuve envers lui. La nuit, l'extérieur était dangereux pour son ami, et peu importe à quel point il voulait le sortir de cet endroit, c'était malheureusement ainsi que ça devait se passer.

Les deux allèrent se coucher après être rentrés, sachant que le lendemain allait sans doute être une journée chargée.

**~Ellipse temporelle : 9 heures du matin~**

Ils avaient finalement commencé à transporter les biens de Naruto, ce qui pouvait prendre la journée entière, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de chariot, et personne ne prêterait le sien à l'hôte du Kyûbi, naturellement. Shikamaru essayait de se souvenir si ses parents en possédaient un ou non. Il pensa à jeter un coup d'œil dans la remise. S'ils en avaient un, il serait sans doute là.

Son esprit s'égara à l'idée de finalement rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait croire que sa maison lui avait manqué. À dire vrai, il ne considérerait plus jamais comme acquis le confort qu'il y trouvait. Son foyer était sûr, tranquille, propre, chaud, et globalement en excellent état. L'exact opposé de celui de Naruto. Mais plus pour longtemps. Il sourit en songeant à cela.

Naruto, qui la nuit précédente à peine avait été si excité d'avoir son appartement rénové, avait à présent des doutes quant à son déménagement temporaire chez Shikamaru. Son exaltation s'était évanouie la nuit passée, et était devenue quelque chose de déplaisant. De la peur. Il était resté debout une grosse partie de la nuit à s'inquiéter à propos de ce jour.

Cela avait été vraiment gentil de la part de Shikamaru de lui offrir de rester, mais avait-ce été franc ? Il avait été mis devant le fait accompli face à son propriétaire. Et puis ses parents ? Le détestaient-ils autant que le reste du village ? Était-ce possible qu'il ait des problèmes avec eux pour lui avoir permis de rester ? Les villageois lui causeraient-ils des ennuis parce qu'il l'aidait ?

Le ninja aux cheveux de blé était inhabituellement silencieux tandis qu'il suivait le jeune Nara, ce qui n'était vraiment pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ce dernier. Il se retourna pour le voir planté là, immobile. Il commença à se diriger vers lui pour savoir ce qui le rendait si calme, et s'arrêta au milieu de la route.

« Hé ! Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Le concerné n'avait pas entendu la question de Shikamaru. Il était trop absorbé par ses réflexions inquiètes pour remarquer qu'on s'adressait à lui ou qu'il bloquait la rue en restant debout en plein milieu. Le génie se trouvait à présent à un pas de son ami, en train de le fixer.

_« Pourquoi est-il si pénible ? »_ soupira-t-il doucement.

« Hé, Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-il pour capter son attention, ce qui fonctionna.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et il remarqua l'inquiétude dans son regard.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il était si heureux il y a à peine un instant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_

Le blondin dissimula alors ses émotions avec CE sourire, qui le transperça. Il le détestait vraiment ; il aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'en serve plus jamais. Il soupira bruyamment en se rapprochant de lui.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi s'est-on arrêté au milieu de la route ? » demanda-t-il paresseusement.

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il était réellement planté au milieu de la voie. Une légère rougeur embarrassée empourpra ses joues moustachues, mais aussi gêné qu'il était, il était toujours inquiet à propos de ce qui arriverait à Shikamaru.

« J-Je, hum... Désolé... »

« Pas grave, viens. On a beaucoup de voyages à faire et on en est encore au premier. »

« N-Non. Je ne peux pas resté avec toi. Je suis désolé, » répondit Naruto, sans le regarder.

Shikamaru eut un regard confus aux paroles du blondin. Quelque chose ne tenait pas debout. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à tout cela. La nuit dernière à peine, Naruto pouvait à peine se contenir tellement il était heureux, mais, à présent, il semblait triste, presque craintif.

_« Il a l'air effrayé ? »_

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun l'attrapa par le bras et ils s'écartèrent du chemin de façon à ce qu'on puisse à nouveau passer. Il observa le blond, en attente d'une réponse à sa question, mais il semblait qu'il n'allait pas en avoir une sans insister.

« Naruto… »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec toi… Désolé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est juste que… que… je ne peux pas. »

_« Je ne vais pas risquer de t'attirer le moindre ennui, »_ pensa Naruto.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? »

Le visage inquiet de Shikamaru fit douloureusement se retourner son estomac. Il n'avait jamais souhaité le voir si anxieux. Cela lui faisait du mal de lui avoir causé de l'inquiétude une fois encore.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne peux pas laisser les villageois te causer des problèmes parce que tu aides le _Kyûbi_, » acheva-t-il avec amertume, toujours en fixant le sol.

« Baka ! Combien de fois que je vais encore devoir te dire que tu n'es PAS le maudit Kyûbi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les villageois, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi, » termina le brun avec un sourire.

« M-Mais… »

« Tu viens avec moi, point final », répliqua-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

« Mais… Et tes parents ? Comment prendrait-il le fait que le _Kyû-, _je veux dire que _je_ reste dans leur maison ? Je veux dire, ils me haïssent sans doute aussi. »

Shikamaru tenta de ne pas trop s'énerver contre Naruto pour avoir supposé que sa famille était comme le reste du village. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu était la haine et les mensonges de tout le monde. Il expira en veillant à garder son sang-froid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient. »

« Mais… »

« Écoute, ils ne seront même pas là. Ils ont une mission à long terme à Suna et ne sont pas attendus avant un moment ». Il tenta d'écarter les angoisses de son ami.

« Quand même, je ne… peux pas. »

Il l'interrompit. Il ne prenait pas non pour une réponse. Naruto n'allait pas perdre sa chance de connaître le bonheur pour protéger les autres, et surtout pas pour le protéger lui.

Le kishi pouvait sentir sa patience s'amenuiser, ce qui était réellement une chose difficile à faire. Vous devez vous souvenir qu'il supporte Ino à peu près tous les jours, sans parler de son esclavagiste de mère. Il était d'habitude capable d'accuser le coup, mais, quand il s'agissait de Naruto, les choses étaient différentes. Quand il s'agissait de Naruto, tout l'atteignait. C'était si difficile de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner ça pour toi. Tu viens avec moi et c'est tout. Maintenant on y va, » déclara-t-il, en souhaitant que son ton envers le blond eût été un peu moins ferme.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Shikamaru semblait vraiment ne pas prendre non pour une réponse. Ils se remirent à marcher, en silence. Il avait peur de parler. Il avait peur de perdre le seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais cru avoir. Ses yeux se mouillèrent, mais il tenta de le cacher.

Shikamaru marchait en tête en direction de sa maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait crié sur Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas voulu du tout. Il se trouvait horrible. Naruto ne méritait pas qu'on lui crie dessus de cette façon, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre autrement. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait crié sur lui pour la bonne raison, s'il était possible de crier sur quelqu'un avec de bonnes intentions. Il soupira, et se tourna vers Naruto.

Son regard rencontra brièvement le sien, et il eut la sensation qu'il allait mourir. Le blondin semblait si abattu de s'être fait crier dessus.

_« Merde. »_

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, c'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir te faire ça. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, alors, s'il-te-plaît, tu vas venir avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il cette fois, plutôt que de l'y forcer.

« D'accord… » Naruto n'avait toujours pas l'esprit tranquille, mais il le suivit.

La demeure des Nara arriva en vue. Elle se situait à l'orée du village, en face de la forêt. Elle semblait paisible, avec ses jardins et ses fleurs. Leur dispute sembla s'effacer à cette vision.

Naruto observa son entourage avec de grands yeux, et souhaita ne pas avoir fixé le sol tout ce temps. Il regarda en arrière et prit conscience d'à quel point ils étaient loin du village. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir vivre aussi loin du village ; cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles pour lui.

« Hum… Naruto ? »

Le blond fut secoué hors de ses pensées et recommença à suivre Shikamaru.

« Wow, ça doit être génial d'être si loin du village. »

« Oui, ça l'est, même si c'est parfois pénible de devoir marcher. »

Le brun déverrouilla la porte et le laissa entrer en premier. Il était un peu nerveux d'entrer, surtout pour la première fois, mais il le fit et attendit sur le côté que Shikamaru entre. Il examina l'endroit. La pièce dans laquelle il avait pénétré était la cuisine. Il se sentit instantanément bienvenu dans la maison, tout à l'inverse de la sienne, qui vous frappait de solitude et de désespoir dès l'entrée.

« Est-ce que c'est ça, le sentiment d'un _foyer_ ? » chuchota-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Shikamaru ne sut que dire et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que le blond avait murmuré. Il continua à le guider à travers sa demeure. Ils quittèrent la cuisine et montèrent les escaliers menant aux chambres. Naruto serra étroitement son carton, tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Le surdoué le mena le long d'un couloir étroit, et s'arrêta au bout, en lui ouvrant une porte.

« Voilà, tu peux rester dans la chambre d'ami. »

Les yeux du blondin balayèrent la pièce, et il constata que leur chambre d'ami était au moins deux fois plus grande que sa chambre. Il y avait même une fenêtre d'une taille honorable, avec des rideaux. Mais ce qui excita le plus le blond fut le lit. Il était énorme, et le matelas semblait coûteux. Il faillit laisser tomber sa boîte à la vue de cette chambre, dont même les murs semblaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je reste vraiment ici ? »

« Eh bien, tu es un invité, non ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Dans ce cas oui, tu restes ici. »

« Cette chambre est vraiment géniale ! » s'exclama-t-il en testant le lit, qui était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air, si ce n'était plus.

« En fait, ç'aurait été la galère si tu ne l'avais pas fait, vu que tu vas rester ici pour quelques semaines. »

Shikamaru regarda Naruto, qui était déjà à moitié endormi.

_« On a même pas encore commencé et il dort ! »_

Il s'approcha du lit pour tenter de le réveiller, mais Naruto, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi récemment, semblait si paisible qu'il ne pût s'y résoudre.

« Tss. » _« Je suppose que je vais me débrouiller seul. Quelle galère… »_

Il décida de déménager les affaires du blondin pendant que ce dernier se reposait. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers le « pénible » blond, avant de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Il sourit, bien qu'il allait devoir faire tout le travail. Il sortit pour voir s'il y avait ou non un chariot dans la remise, et fut soulagé d'en trouver un.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto s'éveilla finalement. Se réveiller dans une pièce inconnue le fit sursauter, puis il réalisa où il était et baissa sa garde. Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté hors-service, et où se trouvait Shikamaru. Il quitta la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il pouvait sentir la signature de chakra du shinobi aux Ombres tout près, et la suivit jusque dans l'arrière-cour.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles. »

« Héhé, pardon pour ça, je suppose que j'étais vraiment fatigué. Enfin bref, il reste beaucoup à transporter ? »

« Rien du tout, il n'y avait plus que le canapé, » répondit Shikamaru en poussant ledit meuble dans la remise.

« Je, euh… Merci… Et encore désolé. »

Ils se tenaient dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi, devant la remise où le brun avait rangé la plupart des meubles de son ami. Ce dernier remuait avec embarras, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Shikamaru remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il était attirant en réalité. La couleur dorée de ses cheveux chatoyait sous les rayons du soleil, le faisant briller, et sa peau était parfaitement hâlée. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. Le ciel qu'il observait jour après jour n'était rien comparé au bleu des yeux de Naruto. Il l'hypnotisait. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, et il eut à nouveau cette impression de flottement dans son ventre.

« Hé… Shikamaru ? Ca va ? »

Le brun fut stoppé net dans ses pensées. « Hein ? »

« Ben, t'avais l'air, j'sais pas, bizarre. Tu te sens bien ? »

Naruto était inquiet, car il se souvenait d'Hinata le regardant de la même manière juste avant de s'évanouir. Il avait peur que son ami ne se sente pas bien.

« Ouais, ça va bien, vraiment. »

« Sûr ? »

Shikamaru lutta contre la rougeur embarrassée qui s'emparait de ses traits.

« Ouais. Je vais bien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout, » répondit-il sans y penser.

« À propos de quoi ? » interrogea un Naruto très curieux.

« Eh bien, euh… »

Il fut émerveillé par le blondin en le regardant à nouveau. La lumière du soleil étincelait autour de lui en un halo doré, le laissant sans voix.

_« Il est si beau… »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu- »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse finir sa question, un des messagers de Tsunade atterrit devant eux. Shikamaru poussa un soupir, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer à son ami ce qui venait juste de se produire. Cela aurait été embarrassant, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama a besoin de te parler. »

« Okay. »

Le concerné se tourna en direction du village, prêt à aller voir la Godaime, mais il remarqua Shikamaru derrière lui.

« Je viens avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il acquiesça joyeusement. Il avait espéré que Shikamaru l'accompagnerait. Quand il marchait dans le village avec lui, les regards glaciaux semblaient disparaître, et les choses désagréables que lui criaient les villageois semblaient devenir de faibles murmures. Tout allait mieux quand _il_ était là.

**~Bureau de Tsunade~**

« Baa-chan ?! »

Tsunade tiqua légèrement d'un sourcil face à la manière grossière par laquelle on s'adressait à elle, dont seul Naruto pouvait s'en tirer. Sa frustration fut écourtée par la vue de son « petit frère. »

« Viens ici, morveux. Je veux voir comment tes blessures guérissent. »

« Je vais bien, vraiment ! »

La plantureuse blonde lui lança le regard qui signifiait qu'il allait devenir une masse informe couverte de bleues sur le sol s'il n'écoutait pas, aussi s'approcha-t-il à contrecœur en retirant son haut. Elle inspecta son abdomen, bien consciente que les blessures externes auraient disparu grâce au Renard. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas à propos de cela. C'étaient ses organes internes qu'elle souhaitait examiner.

« Baa-chan, tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Je suis en plein déménagement. »

« Déménagement ? »

« Ouais, j'ai un nouveau proprio et il veut réparer mon appartement, alors je reste avec Shikamaru jusqu'à la fin des rénovations. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'excitation de Naruto. Il semblait aller tellement mieux. Sa peau avait repris une couleur normale, et son poids avait augmenté. Et le meilleur dans tout ça : il souriait à nouveau.

« Je vois, » dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas déjà être au courant, bien qu'elle était celle qui avait nommé le nouveau propriétaire du blondin.

Après quelques minutes d'examen minutieux, elle l'estima guéri. Le chakra du Renard avait fini par entièrement faire effet et l'avait soigné, heureusement. Sa vérification commençait à impatienter Naruto.

« T'as fini maintenant ? »

« Oui, tu es guéri. »

« Super, ça veut dire que je peux reprendre mon entraînement ! »

« Ouaip. »

« Génial, maintenant je peux partir- »

« Pas si vite, Naruto ! Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué. »

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face. « Hein ? »

« À partir de la semaine prochaine, tu verras un psychologue au moins une fois par semaine, jusqu'à ce que tu sois considéré comme stable à nouveau, ou je ne pourrais t'envoyer sur aucune mission. »

« QUOI !? »

« Tu as bien entendu ! »

« Mais… Baa-chan, j'ai pas besoin de… »

« Pas de mais, tu dois le faire. »

« Merde ! Pourquoi ? »

Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire que Naruto venait juste de dire ça sérieusement. Shikamaru recula en sentant l'aura dangereuse qui émanait de Tsunade. Le peu de patience qu'elle possédait venait d'être épuisé par les pleurnicheries de Naruto.

« J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas une question sérieuse ! »

Celui-ci finit par prendre conscience du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait et leva les mains devant lui.

« Je blaguais juste ! Ouais, je vais voir le psychologue, pas de souci, » rit-il nerveusement face à la menace d'être aplati comme une crêpe par la force légendaire de la sannin.

Shikamaru réprima un gloussement de rire face au changement total d'attitude du blond quand on utilisait un peu de force.

« Bien. Je vais prendre rendez-vous pour toi mercredi prochain, compris ? »

« Ouais. Allez, retour à l'entraînement ! »

Elle regarda un Naruto hyperactif se précipiter à travers la porte pour commencer son entraînement aussi vite que possible, tandis que Shikamaru le suivait paresseusement. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que le blond soit hors de portée, puis s'exclama :

« Oh, Shikamaru, attends une seconde. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? »

Il observa ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire satisfait et lui lança un regard perplexe.

_« Encore ce fichu sourire ! »_

« Tu lui as déjà dit ? »

« Non. » Il rougit légèrement.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Naruto, surtout qu'elle semblait l'avoir su avant que lui-même n'ait été au courant.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux à la façon dont elle avait formulé sa phrase. Elle avait été sévère et crue. Pas du tout comme il s'y était attendu. Toutefois, il aurait dû. Après tout, c'était Tsunade.

« Je suppose que j'ai juste peur qu'il y voie un problème, ou que ça le contrarie… »

« Idiot. »

Shikamaru fut choqué. On l'avait qualifié de nombreux noms dans sa vie, mais jamais d'_idiot._ En effet, il était considéré comme un génie, aussi dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme.

« C-Comment ? »

« Tu es un _idiot._ Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle le chassa de son bureau et il rattrapa Naruto. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle l'avait traité d'idiot, et c'était toujours un peu choquant pour lui, même quand les mots se répétaient dans son esprit. Était-ce vrai ? Était-il juste trop précautionneux ? Devait-il finalement se déclarer à Naruto ?

_**« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »**_

_« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop ennuyeux pour vous ! Les choses iront mieux après quelques chapitres, promis. Comme toujours, merci à tous de lire !


	14. Shikamaru's Inner Battle

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre**** :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing**** :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer**** :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski. **L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur ****:** Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Et voici déjà le quatorzième chapitre. Quatorzième sur vingt. Le compteur affiche à présent 51 reviews. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis déjà heureux d'avoir 51 reviews pour cette traduction, mais sachant qu'elle a été mise en Alert par 19 personnes et en Favorite par 10, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de manifestations de mes lecteurs que deux ou trois reviews par chapitre… D'ailleurs, je remercie **An author alone in the dark, Tsubaki-manga-girl** et **AkuriAtsuki**, qui review toutes chaque chapitre plus ou moins depuis le début, et qui sont donc les seules que je puisse qualifier de « mes plus fidèles lectrices ». Je remercie également **Envy love** d'avoir mis cette histoire en Alert. À présent, je dois vous avertir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais si je ne reçois pas, disons 6 reviews pour ce chapitre -je n'en demande pas trop pour l'instant-, je ne posterai pas la suite. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment désolé, puisque si je traduis cette histoire, c'est justement pour partager le plaisir que j'ai eu à la lire. D'où mon exigence d'un peu de reconnaissance, car, après tout, on pourrait appeler ça du bénévolat. Sur ce, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et je vous remercie tout de même énormément de suivre cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Vous allez me détester, mais toujours pas de confession pour l'instant… mais j'espère néanmoins que c'est un bon chapitre. Aussi, essayez de comprendre _pourquoi_ Shika est si hésitant à déclarer ses sentiments à Naruto. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez patients, car ils finiront par se confesser.

* * *

**Quatorzième chapitre ****:** _« Shikamaru's Inner Battle » (La Bataille Intérieure De Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru était allongé dans son lit, pleinement éveillé après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour finalement trouver le sommeil. Il regardait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre, ses yeux fixés sur la lune. Son regard reflétait les sentiments confus qu'il ressentait. Les mêmes sentiments qui l'avaient tourmenté et tenu éveillé si longtemps. Il essayait de ne pas se faire trop de souci à propos de Naruto, mais c'était foutrement impossible pour lui de ne pas penser au blond et de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Le jeune Uzumaki s'était comporté de façon étrange depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec lui, et le brun en était préoccupé. Il était renfermé et passait beaucoup de temps seul. Il avait tenté de lui parler de nombreuses fois pour découvrir ce qui le travaillait, mais le blond se contentait de « sourire » et de répondre que rien n'allait mal. L'inquiétude de Shikamaru avait augmenté de jour en jour. Il avait espéré que faire consulter un psychologue à Naruto l'aurait aidé, mais d'autant qu'il pouvait en juger, son humeur n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il aurait dû s'en douter dès le matin du premier rendez-vous.

**~Flashback~**

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Naruto et attendit une réponse, mais, n'en recevant aucune, il ouvrit doucement la porte et scruta la pièce. Il était clair qu'il allait falloir persuader le blond de se rendre à la consultation du psychologue. Il soupira, avant de s'adresser à ce dernier, qui ne semblait prêt à aller nulle part sans se battre d'abord.

« Allez, pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui va mettre tes tripes sur la table d'un étranger. »

« Non, c'est vrai, mais si j'étais à ta place, je leur dirais simplement tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Ce serait bien trop pénible de rester assis là-bas une heure par semaine. »

« Eh bien, je ne leur dirai rien ! »

« T'es si pénible… Si tu ne parles pas, ils continuent à te voir chaque semaine. Tu finiras par parler, ou tu continueras à les voir jusqu'à ce que tu craques. En plus, ils sont là pour T'AIDER, alors, je t'en prie, parle-leur. »

« Mais… Je ne peux laisser personne savoir… Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il tristement.

« Écoute, en parler ne peut que t'aider. Je te le promets. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais fais-moi confiance, ça t'aidera. »

« Mais… comment je fais pour savoir si je peux faire confiance à ces gens ? »

« Tu crois que Tsunade-sama te confierait à des personnes à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance ? »

« Je… Eh bien… Je ne parlerai quand même pas ! »

Shikamaru lâcha un soupir, exaspéré par la puérilité du blond face à cette situation. Cela s'annonçait plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à faire usage de la force pour l'amener au cabinet du psychologue, mais si ça en arrivait à ce point, il le ferait, et il y était préparé, notamment car il commençait vraiment à avoir l'impression qu'il allait devoir le forcer à y aller.

« Enfin, de toute façon, tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Non, j'y vais pas. Même Tsunade-baa-chan pourrait pas me faire y aller ! »

« Bon sang, Naruto ! J'avais espéré ne pas devoir faire ça. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur, bien qu'il aurait sans doute dû savoir ce que Shikamaru était sur le point de faire.

« Kage Mane no jutsu ! »

« Ah ! Merde, Shikamaru ! Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-il, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le jutsu du brun.

Ce dernier trouva cela étrange qu'il lutte si fortement contre l'aide qu'il pouvait recevoir, alors qu'il s'étalait au sol et se laissait frapper par les villageois sans rien faire. Cela le désarçonna et l'attrista, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Allez, on y va, » répliqua-t-il paresseusement.

Naruto échappa un autre grognement de frustration tandis qu'il le menait à son rendez-vous au cabinet du psychologue grâce à sa manipulation des Ombres. À mi-chemin, le jeune Nara remarqua que son ami avait cessé de se débattre, et nota la tristesse de son regard. À la surprise de son ami, le brun dissipa sa technique. Il leva les yeux vers lui, de la peur dans son regard. Shikamaru soupira.

« Viens, » dit-il en présentant sa main au blond, qui la saisit avec prudence.

« Merci. »

« Ouais ouais, accorde-moi juste une faveur, okay ? »

« Oui ? »

« Essaye d'en parler, s'il-te-plaît. »

« D'accord, j'essayerai. »

_« Pas trop tôt. Quel mec borné… »_

Naruto avança, tenant la main de Shikamaru tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le cabinet.

**~Fin du flashback~**

C'était il y a trois semaines. Naruto avait eu deux consultations supplémentaires depuis, et il semblait toujours aussi distant. Shikamaru craignait que les sessions ne lui soient en fait en rien bénéfiques. Peut-être que ça allait bien trop vite. Il échappa un profond soupir. Il allait devoir discuter du blondin et sa thérapie avec Tsunade.

L'idée de voir la Godaime fit refaire surface à un souvenir d'il y avait environ un mois en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser aux paroles de cette dernière, alors même qu'elles résonnaient dans son esprit.

_« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »_

Il était clair pour Shikamaru que ses sentiments pour le blond n'allaient pas s'en aller. En réalité, ils ne cessaient de devenir plus forts, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se forcer à tout simplement lui confesser ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il était amoureux, mais il y avait tant de choses par rapport auxquelles il était incertain. Pour commencer, il ne savait pas comment Naruto réagirait à une soudaine déclaration d'amour. Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer à partir de ce seul souci. Et s'il était si dégoûté qu'il finirait par ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ? Ou sinon, s'il le rejetait mais souhaitait qu'ils restent amis ? Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux. Le kishi ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'aucun de ces scénarios.

_« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »_

Il tenta d'ignorer la voix de Tsunade en se retournant, et il fixait à présent la porte. Elle était légèrement entrouverte, et il pouvait voir à travers le couloir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Naruto. Il soupira. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit dans cette chambre, avec lui. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir tout simplement le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

_« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »_

Le brun soupira, et rejeta son corps en arrière pour refaire face à la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser ça. Même si, par un quelconque miracle, Naruto n'avait pas de problème avec ça, ou même plus, si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il doutait qu'une relation avec lui fonctionne. Il se demandait même si le blond était prêt à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un après des années passées à se faire violer par son logeur, qui était une des raisons de son hésitation. Il doutait sérieusement que l'autre garçon puisse accepter d'être avec un homme après toutes les terribles choses que ce bâtard lui avait fait subir. Il serra les dents en se souvenant de Naruto sanglotant dans ses bras, et de la façon dont il s'était écarté de lui. Il se demanda si son contact l'effrayerait encore. Ses yeux se dérobèrent légèrement en pensant à cela.

Il se releva en se rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir de si tôt. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Peut-être était-il un _idiot_. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait trop ? L'amour était-il vraiment censé être si compliqué ? Cette suite de pensées le fit soupirer. C'était _bien_ _trop _pénible d'y penser, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de songer à Naruto. Être loin de lui était une chose qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir supporter.

_« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »_

Le brun posa doucement les pieds à terre. Ils le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre garçon. Il stoppa devant celle-ci, une main sur la poignée.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_

Il se retourna pour regagner son lit, quand il entendit quelque chose. Il pressa son oreille contre le battant et écouta. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La silhouette endormie de Naruto tournait et remuait en tous sens. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme s'il était prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux, tandis que ses muscles se contractaient de façon visible dans son effroi. Récemment, son sommeil avait été tourmenté par ses horreurs passées. Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception. Le blond se retourna et remua un peu plus, et de la sueur commença à perler sur son corps.

« Non… Stop… Je vous en prie… » supplia-t-il dans son sommeil.

Shikamaru avait l'impression de mourir. Il s'approcha de Naruto et posa doucement une main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement. Son contact fit frémir le blond, tandis que ses muscles se tendaient encore plus.

« Arrêtez… Je vous en prie… Ne me touchez pas… » gémit ce dernier, dans son état proche du sommeil.

Les entrailles du surdoué se serrèrent en entendant cela. Il serra la mâchoire, et son poing trembla le long de son corps. Il savait exactement ce qui hantait les rêves du blondin, et cela le tuait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider à part le réveiller. Il reposa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua à nouveau doucement. Le corps de Naruto se crispa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à son contact. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Ne me touchez pas… P-pitié. » Il avait une voix si terrifiée.

À ce moment, Shikamaru croyait qu'il était encore endormi, mais en y regardant de plus près, il devenait apparent qu'il était plus qu'éveillé et terrifié que son rêve fût en fait réellement en train de lui arriver. Ses yeux restaient étroitement fermés, tandis que son corps entier était agité de tremblements. Ses bras serraient fermement ses genoux.

« Naruto… »

Sa voix ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Il tendit le bras et plaça une main sur l'épaule du blond, pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité et lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité. Celui-ci tressaillit à son toucher et, si tant était que ce fût possible, resserra sa prise sur ses genoux. Shikamaru put voir un peu de sang sur sa peau, là où le blondin avait trop profondément enfoncé ses propres ongles dans sa panique.

Le brun s'assit à côté de son ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses rêves, bien qu'il fût éveillé. Il commença lentement et avec précaution à lui frotter le dos, pour essayer de le faire redescendre sur terre. Les muscles dorsaux de ce dernier se tendirent instantanément, et il échappa un gémissement pathétique.

« Chuuut, tout va bien, c'est moi, » murmura-t-il calmement à la silhouette tremblante de Naruto.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se tourna pour découvrir Shikamaru. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et n'allait pas vraiment se produire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir embarrassé, car sa peur s'abattit alors en vague sur lui. Ces horribles souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Shikamaru… Je… »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis que son cauchemar resurgissait, et encore plus de larmes cascadèrent le long de ses joues moustachues. Son corps était toujours agité de tremblements, vestiges de son cauchemar. Shikamaru réagit sans même réfléchir et l'agrippa, l'entraînant dans une étreinte. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de surprise, avant qu'il ne se mette à sangloter incontrôlablement contre son torse.

Tout ce que le brun put faire fut le serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait. Les séances chez le psychologue avaient dû attiser ses angoisses. Il aurait dû se douter que cela allait arriver. Il se sentit horrible de lui avoir dit que cela le ferait se sentir mieux s'il en parlait.

_« Bon sang ! Pourquoi les choses se passent toujours comme ça pour Naruto ? »_

Tout intelligent qu'il était, il n'avait aucune réponse, et n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir une. Tout ce qu'il savait été qu'il donnerait _TOUT _pour que Naruto soit heureux. Il hébergerait même volontiers le Kyûbi à sa place si c'était possible, juste pour le voir heureux. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand le blondin voulut s'écarter. Il le regarda, un peu embarrassé et un peu surpris. Il relâcha son étreinte.

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui de façon gênée. Il n'avait pas voulu s'emporter à ce point, mais ça s'était produit. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Shikamaru ne soit pas contrarié par ses actes.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il tout bas.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda l'autre, un peu hébété.

« Pour tout. De t'avoir réveillé, et puis d'avoir pleurniché partout sur toi. Désolé. »

Shikamaru lâcha ce soupir qui était sa marque de fabrique, et grommela un simple « pénible, » qui dérouta grandement Naruto.

« Hé, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été réveillé pour t'aider, » sourit le jeune Nara.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune blond, plus confus que jamais.

« Ouais. Je n'aimerais pas traverser tout ça tout seul, et je devine que ce n'est pas ton cas non plus. »

« Merci, » répondit-il, un léger sourire se formant sur son visage.

Au final, Naruto semblait aller assez bien pour être laissé seul, mais Shikamaru savait qu'il ne fallait pas ne se fier qu'aux apparences. Il pouvait toujours sentir le mal-être du blond. Il s'était assis en laissant pendre ses pieds au-dessus du bord du lit, et se laissa lentement tomber sur le dos, en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il était à présent allongé en travers du lit. Naruto le regarda avec curiosité.

« Il ne reste qu'environ deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu ? »

L'autre l'imita, en s'assurant qu'il y avait assez d'espace entre eux, de façon à ce qu'aucun des deux ne se sente gêné. Bien que Shikamaru aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le tenir dans ses bras à cet instant même. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Naruto se laissa rapidement glisser dans le sommeil, car il était épuisé de ce drainage émotionnel dont il avait été victime.

Le ninja aux Ombres observa le blondin assoupi et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_**« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »**_

_« Je ne peux pas. J'ai perdu ma chance après avoir appris ce que ce bâtard lui a fait. C'est tout simplement inimaginable qu'il puisse répondre à mes sentiments. Bon sang ! Merde, merde, merde ! »_

Le brun abandonna l'idée de dormir, mais il resta près de Naruto, et poursuivit son combat intérieur, tandis que les heures qui passaient réduisaient ses chances de s'endormir. Il se demanda si dire à l'autre garçon ce qu'il ressentait lui ferait en quelque sorte du bien ? Ou était-il égoïste en pensant ainsi ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

_**« Tu es un idiot. Commence par lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »**_

_« Est-ce que je peux vraiment courir le risque de ne plus jamais parler à Naruto ? Ou est-ce que je suis égoïste de ne pas vouloir vivre avec ces sentiments ? »_

Shikamaru y réfléchit , et le soleil se leva avant qu'il n'arrive à une réponse. Il soupira en jetant un regard à la silhouette endormie du blondin.

_« NON. Je suis juste égoïste. Je vais devoir vivre avec ces sentiments, pour le protéger, »_ pensa-t-il en souriant tristement, avant de se lever.

Le soleil brillait avec éclat dans la chambre, mais Naruto continuait à dormir. Le brun lui sourit chaleureusement en le tournant dans son sommeil, de façon à ce que ses jambes ne pendent plus dans le vide. Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune chûnin suivit sa routine habituelle en traînant paresseusement des pieds. Sa mère lui avait laissé des instructions précises concernant ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse durant son absence. Ce n'était pas vraiment autant qu'elle aurait pu lui laisser à faire, mais l'entretien du jardin était-il toutefois si important ? Il soupira en se rendant dans l'arrière-cour pour commencer son labeur servile. Du sarclage. Il détestait absolument arracher les mauvaises herbes des jardins que sa mère avait insisté pour avoir, mais cela aurait été plus pénible d'écouter ses remontrances s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Avec un autre soupir, il se mit au travail, tandis que son esprit s'égarait.

Il pensa à la nuit passée. Elle l'avait grandement troublé. Il se demanda, si jamais cela était possible, combien de temps cela allait prendre à Naruto pour se remettre de tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider à faciliter le rétablissement du blond. Le comportement de ce dernier avait été quelque peu étrange ces derniers jours, et il avait attribué cela aux séances chez le psychologue et aux cauchemars, mais il n'en était plus sûr à présent. Il se demanda comment l'autre garçon serait lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le son de quelqu'un qui s'approchait derrière lui. La signature de chakra était familière et non-menaçante. Shikamaru se retourna nonchalamment, pour découvrir son ancien professeur de l'académie se tenant derrière lui.

« Iruka-sensei… »

Il remarqua le regard inquiet sur le visage de son ancien sensei, et le fait qu'il était essoufflé montrait qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici.

« Où est Naruto ?! J'étais à son appartement et ses affaires ont disparu ! »

Shikamaru ne connaissait pas les détails de l'absence de son ancien instructeur à un moment si crucial de la guérison de Naruto, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Naruto était vraiment proche d'Iruka, du moins aussi proche qu'il laisserait quelqu'un l'être de lui, et, pour le jeune Nara, son absence était inexcusable.

« Ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous inquiétez pour Naruto ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin d'animosité.

Iruka arbora une expression choquée à ces mots. Il n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre qu'au blond depuis qu'il était courant de sa tentative de suicide. Il s'était inquiété au-delà du possible, mais avait quand même été envoyé ailleurs à cause de problèmes à Suna.

« Quoi ? Je te ferai savoir que ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas là que je n'ai pas été inquiet à en devenir dingue ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors vous étiez où ? »

« Au même endroit que tes parents. Suna. J'ai été envoyé en mission. »

« Mais vous êtes un instructeur de l'académie. On ne vous envoie pas en mission. »

« Tu as raison, les professeurs de l'académie sont rarement envoyés en mission, mais l'Hokage a jugé bon que j'y aille. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Suna a subi une attaque qui a plongé leur village dans le désordre. Les dégâts étaient considérables, donc tout le monde a naturellement dû participer aux réparations. Même les genin. Mais avec tout le monde si occupé à reconstruire le village, pour augmenter le nombre de shinobi actifs, ils ont dû mettre leurs instructeurs à contribution. Donc j'ai été envoyé pour les aider, contre mon gré, » acheva-t-il avec tristesse.

Shikamaru le fixa d'un regard radouci par ses explications, car elles semblaient logiques et étaient probablement véridiques. Il se sentit mal d'avoir douté de son ancien sensei, mais il avait fait le serment de protéger Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira en se redressant.

« Naruto reste ici pour le moment. »

« Oh non, il a été expulsé ? »

« Non. En fait, il a un nouveau propriétaire qui va rénover son appartement. Donc il habite ici entre-temps. »

« Je vois. »

Le visage d'Iruka reflétait un mélange d'émotions. De la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la joie pour Naruto se confondaient en une seule expression faciale condensée. Un silence inconfortable s'abattit sur eux.

« Et donc, comment va-t-il depuis… »

« Il va mieux, mais la guérison prend du temps. »

« J'aurais dû être là. »

Shikamaru ne sut que lui répondre, puisqu'il était en partie d'accord avec sa déclaration coupable.

« Comment s'est-il porté récemment ? »

Le surdoué trouva cela étrange qu'il pose cette question, mais répondit en espérant que lui pourrait trouver une explication à pourquoi Naruto semblait si étrange.

« Il s'est comporté de façon un peu déprimée et apeurée ces derniers jours, » admit-il.

Iruka lâcha un soupir. « Il est toujours comme ça à cette période de l'année, » répliqua-t-il d'un air chagriné.

_« Cette période de l'année ? »_

Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune Nara eut envie de se frapper plusieurs fois la tête contre un mur. Dans trois petits jours, ce serait le quinzième anniversaire de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même. Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être un idiot. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Naruto se comporte ainsi. La haine des villageois envers lui devait sans doute atteindre son paroxysme ce jour-ci plus que n'importe quel autre.

« Merde. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

Iruka eut l'air perplexe. Il se demandait si Shikamaru avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, puisque la plupart des pairs de Naruto n'était pas au courant de la présence du Kyûbi à l'intérieur de leur camarade. Il fixa le jeune homme avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Il m'a raconté, pour le Kyûbi. Je suis déjà au courant. »

« Tout s'explique. Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu en arriver à cette conclusion par toi-même. »

« Je suppose. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu sais que c'est aussi le jour de son anniversaire… »

« Comment ?! »

« Oui. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez de devenir le réceptacle du démon même qui a attaqué ce village, il se trouve que c'est aussi ce jour-ci qu'il est né, » déclara-t-il gravement.

Comment qui que ce soit aurait pu volontairement infliger ça à un enfant ? Shikamaru eut à peine le temps d'y penser.

« IRUKA-sensei ! » s'écria le blond. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » sourit-il gaiement.

« Comment ça ? Je suis là pour te voir, bien sûr ! »

Le concerné gloussa de manière enfantine, avec un large sourire. « Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir des ramen ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sûr. En route, gros bêta, » dit-il en invitant Naruto à s'approcher de lui par un geste. « Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir avec, Shikamaru, » offrit-il, en se tournant pour rencontrer son regard.

« Euh, merci, mais j'ai des trucs à faire ici. »

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Naruto.

« Ouais. C'est pénible… mais ça doit être fait. »

« Okay, à plus tard alors ! » s'exclama-t-il bruyamment.

Shikamaru leva indolemment son bras en une tentative de faire un geste d'au revoir. Le brun fit semblant de retourner à ses travaux d'arrière-cour, alors qu'en réalité, il essayait de traiter cette nouvelle information. Il savait que Naruto était la prison du Kyûbi, et donc que l'anniversaire de son attaque serait un jour où le Jinchûriki ferait mieux de ne pas être près des villageois, mais que ce jour soit aussi son anniversaire… Il secoua la tête. Y penser était trop enrageant.

Naruto avait probablement grandi sans jamais entendre quelqu'un lui souhaiter « joyeux anniversaire ». Il n'avait sans doute jamais reçu de cadeau, ou une fête pour ça. Il avait l'impression que son estomac était plein de nœuds. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que cela faisait de grandir en ayant anniversaire un jour que tout le monde haïssait. Il se crispa à cette idée.

_« Pourquoi faut-il __**toujours**__ que ce soit Naruto ? »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Par où commencer… Hum… J'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs après un autre chapitre sans déclaration d'amour… Bientôt l'anniversaire de Naruto. Je me demande ce que Shikamaru va prévoir à cette occasion ?

MERCI À TOUS !


	15. Three Days To Hell

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre**** :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing**** :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer**** :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski. **L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** De la noirceur à prévoir dans ce chapitre et les suivants, mais je pense qu'ils seront quand même bons. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, comme je vous l'ai fait attendre ! Eh bien, profitez !

**Note du traducteur ****:** Moi, en revanche, je ne vous aurais pas beaucoup fait attendre pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! Comme quoi, je suis quand même gentil. Et même si je n'aime pas faire du chantage, vous voyez que ça fonctionne plutôt bien, non ? Je sais quoi faire à l'avenir, si le nombre de reviews décline à nouveau, mwahahaa (rire sardonique). Alors essayez de le maintenir, siouplaît =). Pour l'instant, on va rester à un quota de 6, mais si ça pouvait encore monter, ça serait le must. Bon, voilà le chapitre qui sonne le retour de la tristesse pour Naruto. Mais je vous rassure, il y aura encore du bonheur dans le prochain. En revanche, dans ceux qui suivront… Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl**, **Ryry the dark, Inari, Demi, An author alone in the dark** et **Ookami Kistune** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que **ChibiRyu013** et **laulaustory** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire respectivement en Alert et Favorite. Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits en bas de page !

* * *

**Quinzième chapitre ****:** _« Three Days To Hell » (Trois Jours Avant L'Enfer)_

_« Pourquoi faut-il __**toujours**__ que ce soit Naruto ? »_

Les poings de Shikamaru tremblaient le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était furieux contre le village entier pour avoir rendu la vie de Naruto si misérable. Il en avait assez de rester là à ne rien faire. Il dut prendre plusieurs longues et profondes inspirations avant qu'une quelconque pensée rationnelle puisse faire surface, mais elle fut brève, car les souvenirs de la nuit passée le saisirent. La silhouette en pleurs de Naruto dans ses bras l'avait ébranlé. Allait-il un jour aller bien ? Il se demandait même si ce serait prudent qu'il sorte si peu de temps avant son anniversaire. Il se demandait à quel point les choses tournaient mal ce jour-ci. Il ferma étroitement les yeux tandis qu'une vague de colère le submergeait.

_« Naruto, je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose t'arriver. »_

Le jeune Nara soupira légèrement à ce souvenir et son humeur s'éclaircit un peu. Il avait fait une promesse à Naruto, et peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin qu'il la lui rappelle. Avec de la chance, cela le ferait se sentir mieux. Le brun ne laisserait personne lever la main sur son ami. En y repensant, il aurait mieux dû tout simplement lui demander ce qui le tracassait, plutôt que d'essayer de le découvrir par lui-même. Il soupira.

_« Peut-être que je suis vraiment un idiot… »_

Après tout cela, il décida de ne plus s'occuper des travaux d'arrière-cour et songea qu'il devrait peut-être s'assurer que la maison était sécurisée. À présent, les villageois savaient qu'il était avec lui, et il voulait être certain que Naruto serait en sûreté le jour de son anniversaire. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa que l'anniversaire du blondin était dans trois jours ! Il ne lui avait même pas acheté de cadeau. Devait-il lui en offrir un ? Et si cela ne faisait que lui faire de la peine ? Il secoua ces pensées hors de son esprit et décida qu'il allait lui en prendre un. Naruto avait besoin que quelqu'un soit gentil avec lui ce jour-ci.

Shikamaru se demanda s'il allait réellement être le premier à offrir au blond un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire, bien qu'il espérait que non. Il repensa à l'hôpital, le jour où Naruto avait découvert qu'on lui avait laissé des présents. À son expression, il était clair qu'il s'agissait des premiers qu'il ait jamais eus. Shikamaru savait pertinemment, tout au fond de lui, qu'il serait le premier à lui en offrir un pour son anniversaire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa détermination à trouver le présent parfait. Il se mit en route pour le village.

**~Naruto & Iruka, au stand de ramen~**

Le silence était dense tandis que les deux étaient assis, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Les seules paroles qu'ils prononcèrent à haute voix furent leurs commandes à Teuchi. Iruka gardait un œil nerveux sur Naruto durant tout ce temps. La façon dont il souriait le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le blond, qui semblait heureux, mais comment aurait-il vraiment pu l'être ? Le jeune genin était en réalité bien plus apte à dissimuler ses émotions que le chûnin l'avait cru à la base. Il se crispa.

Naruto sentit les émotions qui se dégageaient de son ancien sensei, et se souvint de la visite de Jiraiya. Son estomac fit une embardée au souvenir de ce jour. Il se demandait de quelle façon ce repas allait se dérouler exactement. Allaient-ils au moins parler ? Une part de lui le souhaitait, tandis que l'autre était en même temps fatiguée que tout le monde lui demande pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, ou prenne des gants avec lui en pensant qu'il était fragile. Il espérait juste que les choses se passeraient mieux que lors de sa dernière sortie au stand de ramen.

« Naruto… Est-ce que c'est un vrai sourire ? » demanda subitement Iruka.

Cette question inattendue le surprit tellement qu'il s'écarta de ses propres pensées.

« Parfois, » répondit-il, décidant que la vérité était sans doute la meilleure réponse.

Les yeux d'Iruka reflétèrent du chagrin. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais le remarquer ? Il se maudit d'avoir été si aveugle sur les émotions de Naruto. Il avait toujours vu un gaffeur souriant, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à fouiller sous la surface. Ses yeux se mouillèrent légèrement.

« Et maintenant ? Est-ce que _là _c'en est un ? »

« Pour l'essentiel… »

« Pardon, Naruto. J'aurais dû me rendre compte d'à quel point tu étais malheureux. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, » parvint difficilement à déclarer le chûnin, d'une voix étranglée.

« Ne soyez pas désolé. Ce n'était pas votre faute. »

« Si, ça l'était. Si j'avais juste pris le temps de regarder, j'aurais vu à quel point tu étais mal. »

« Écoutez, ça n'a plus d'importance. » _« J'en ai marre que tout le monde culpabilise ! »_

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Bien sûr que c'est important ! TU AS FAILLI MOURIR ! »

« Mais je vais bien maintenant. »

« Je n'avale pas ça. Comment pourrais-tu aller BIEN après ça ? »

Naruto prit une expression sérieuse, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous arrivez un peu tard. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis que j'ai essayé de m'ôter la vie. »

Iruka écarquilla les yeux à la réponse du blond. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était plus forte que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à alors. Il regarda Naruto, qui attendait pour poursuivre.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, sensei. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. J'ai fait peur à beaucoup de personnes, et croyez-moi, je ne veux plus jamais faire ça à quelqu'un. Je ne serai plus jamais aussi égoïste, alors, je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, » acheva-t-il avec un sourire, pour rassurer le chûnin.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Teuchi venait de leur apporter leurs ramen, et Naruto s'était empressé d'y plonger. Iruka semblait cependant toujours mal à l'aise. Il observa le blond, en quête de signes qui montreraient qu'il n'était pas heureux. Ce dernier arrêta finalement d'ingurgiter des pelletés de ramen pour respirer. Il remarqua son regard préoccupé et décida de changer de sujet.

« Oh ouais ! Vous savez quoi ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Mon appartement va être rénové ! Ce sera bientôt prêt, je pense. Je suis trop impatient ! »

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu es chez Shikamaru. »

« Ouais, » répondit Naruto, en rougissant légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Depuis combien de temps habites-tu avec lui ? »

« Deux semaines maintenant, mais il était avec moi à l'appartement avant ça. »

Iruka arqua un sourcil face à l'agitation gênée du jeune homme à chaque fois que le jeune Nara était mentionné.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Parfois, je n'en suis même pas sûr moi-même, mais il m'a aidé depuis qu'il m'a trouvé en train d'agoniser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait porté jusqu'à l'hôpital, et puis qu'il soit resté. »

Tsunade avait relaté à Iruka les détails de la tentative de suicide de Naruto, et comment Shikamaru avait joué un rôle clé dans le sauvetage de sa vie. Il était vraiment évident que ce dernier avait des sentiments forts pour Naruto, vu la façon dont il l'avait questionné à propos de ses intentions en venant rendre visite au blondin, et il était évident que celui-ci répondait à ces sentiments de par sa façon d'agir. Iruka sourit à son ancien élève.

« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas resté ? »

« J'sais pas. Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été là. Je veux dire, même après m'avoir amené à l'hôpital, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, même après que je me sois moi-même abandonné. J'étais en train de mourir, et je ne l'avais pas réalisé à ce moment, mais j'ai entendu Shikamaru crier, et ça m'a en quelque sorte ramené. Quand je suis revenu à moi, il me serrait contre lui et il pleurait. »

« On dirait qu'il tient énormément à toi, » sourit chaleureusement Iruka.

« Je suppose. »

« On dirait aussi que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui. »

« Je… Euh… Ouais, » répondit-il, incapable de lui mentir à propos de quelque chose qui semblait être si évident à ses yeux.

« Et donc, tu lui as dit ? »

« Non, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Iruka, sur un ton déçu.

« Ma vie est compliquée car j'ai le Kyûbi en moi. Vous savez qu'on ne me traite pas aimablement dans ce village, et même si Shikamaru me retournait mes sentiments, je ne pourrais pas l'exposer à ce genre de traitement ! »

Naruto baissa les yeux en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à son ami s'il lui avouait ses sentiments.

« Je pense qu'il s'en ficherait. Je crois qu'il t'aime. »

Le blond fixa Iruka avec des yeux écarquillés, puis attristés.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour laisser le village le maltraiter lui aussi. »

Iruka ne sut quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait dire, et parfois les mots ne faisaient qu'empirer la douleur. La souffrance dans les yeux de son ancien élève lui disait qu'il était amoureux. Le silence régna à nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, Iruka-san. »

Le concerné se retourna, pour découvrir un instructeur de l'académie se tenant derrière lui.

« Oui ? »

« L'Hokage organise une réunion à propos des examens genin à venir. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui souriait.

« Merci pour les ramen, Iruka-sensei ! Et c'était bon de vous revoir. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à la maison de Shikamaru, si tu en as envie. »

« Nan, allez à votre réunion. Ca ira ! »

« D'accord, si tu es sûr. »

« Ouaip ! »

« Bien, alors à plus tard dans la semaine. »

« Okay ! À la prochaine ! »

Naruto prit le chemin du retour. La plupart des villageois préparait le festival annuel du Kyûbi, un jour qu'il détestait sincèrement. Il célébrait la « victoire » du Quatrième Hokage sur le Kyûbi, mais lui savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Il soupira.

_« Génial. Une autre année, un autre anniversaire seul, encore plus de coups… »_

Les regards des villageois se faisaient de plus en plus mauvais, et leurs actes prenaient de l'ampleur à l'approche de l'anniversaire de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Naruto garda les yeux rivés au sol, évitant les regards. Il savait que s'il les regardait, ils deviendraient violents. Les émotions s'enflammaient à cette période de l'année, lorsque les gens se rappelaient les êtres aimés qui avaient péri en ce jour.

_« Trois jours avant l'enfer… Je me demande à quel point je serai blessé, cette fois ? »_

Mais bien qu'il devait subir l'enfer, Naruto ne leur en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils avaient tous perdu des proches, et ils souffraient probablement autant que lui. Naruto savait que leurs actes n'étaient pas justes, mais il comprenait pourquoi ils le traitaient comme ils le faisaient.

Nonobstant, cela ne signifiait pas que ça ne le blessait pas pour autant…

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_ se demanda-t-il silencieusement en soupirant.

**~ Shikamaru, en train de faire les magasins~**

Shikamaru entra dans le quartier des commerçants et soupira face aux nombres de magasins et de personnes tout autour de lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression que ça allait être une vraie galère, et, avec un soupir, il continua à avancer en ne pensant qu'à à quel point il espérait que Naruto serait heureux de son cadeau. Enfin, s'il arrivait à trouver quoi lui offrir, car rien ne lui venait vraiment à l'esprit. Il pensait à des tonnes de choses que le blond pourrait utiliser, mais étaient-elles appropriées ? Le brun grogna intérieurement. Cela s'annonçait plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu à la base.

« Hey ! SHIKAMARU ! Par ici ! » hurla une voix insupportable à sa gauche.

Le jeune Nara échappa ce soupir audible pour lequel il était connu et grommela « pénible » dans sa barbe en voyant Ino courir à toute vitesse vers lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue à présent.

_« Magnifique… J'ai été attrapé en train de faire du shopping… Comment je vais expliquer ça ? Est-ce que ça en vaut même la peine ? »_

Même le génie avait des difficultés à mentir à son équipière, ou plutôt était-il juste plus facile de lui dire la vérité, car elle semblait toujours savoir quand il mentait. Il l'observa avec circonspection. Les femmes pouvaient se montrer retorses et carrément sournoises. Si on ne les surveillait pas attentivement, on pouvait se retrouver à faire toutes sortes de tâches pénibles.

« Hey, Ino, » la salua-t-il, en souhaitant qu'elle ne l'eût pas aperçu. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène au quartier commerçant ? »

_« Et le furetage commence…»_ pensa Shikamaru.

Il se demanda s'il serait plus facile de lui faire plaisir et de tout simplement lui dire exactement pourquoi il était là, car il savait qu'elle finirait par le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je suis ici pour acheter un cadeau à quelqu'un. »

Il lança un regard à la kunoichi blonde, qui lui décocha un sourire malicieux. Elle s'approcha de lui, tandis qu'il continuait à déambuler le long de la rue en observant la devanture des magasins.

« Et ce serait pour qui ? »

_« Nous y voilà… Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle ne va plus s'en aller… J'aurais dû mentir… Ca devient ennuyant… »_

Ino le fixa et attendit sa réponse. D'autant qu'elle se souvenait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes auxquelles le ninja flemmard achèterait un cadeau. Elle se demandait donc qui était si spécial, bien qu'elle en avait déjà une petite idée.

« Juste un proche. »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas pour quelqu'un de _spécial_ ? »

« Non. C'est juste un cadeau d'amitié. »

La jeune fille décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Elle finirait par le savoir à la fin de cette conversation.

« Bon bref, tu cherches quoi comme style de cadeau ? »

« J'en suis pas sûr, en fait, » répondit-il d'un air un peu distrait.

« Eh bien, quel genre de choses aime cette _mystérieuse_ personne ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel à sa question, mais elle était bonne.

« Il aime beaucoup de trucs, » répondit-il, sans vraiment lui accorder de l'attention.

« _Il_ ? » _« Maintenant, j'en suis sûre ! »_ pensa-t-elle en gloussant.

Shikamaru ignora ses pouffements de rire et scruta la vitrine d'un magasin d'armes. Ino en conclut que cette personne était un shinobi, autrement son équipier ne se serait pas arrêté pour y jeter un œil, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Ce pourrait-il que, par hasard, ce _il_ soit Naruto ? »

Le jeune Nara pila net. Maudits soient Ino et sa manie de se mêler de tout. Elle observa la réaction du brun, et son sourire satisfait s'élargit tandis qu'elle gloussait de façon presque machiavélique.

« Donc, _il s'agit bien_ de Naruto. Alors, c'est pour quelle occasion ? Tu vas lui avouer ton amour ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en riant à ses dépens.

« NON ! C'est bientôt son anniversaire ! »

« Oh, mais tu ne nies pas être amoureux de lui… »

Le visage du surdoué prit une teinte rouge vif. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises en tentant de répliquer, avant de finalement réussir à parler à la blonde sournoise.

« Je… euh… T'es vraiment une peste parfois, Ino. »

« Je sais, mais tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_« Ca serait trop pénible de se disputer maintenant. Je dois encore trouver un cadeau pour Naruto, et il commence à se faire tard. »_

Il lui fit signe que oui d'un geste embarrassé de la tête.

« Et tu lui as déjà dit ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose. »

« Comment tu peux en être si certaine ? »

« Je le suis, c'est tout ! Les femmes sentent ce genre de choses. »

« Écoute, je ne peux pas lui dire, et toi non plus ! Tu dois garder ça pour toi. »

« Mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais lui avouer, c'est peut-être ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre. »

Les yeux d'Ino brillèrent de tristesse en se rappelant du jour où elle avait trouvé Shikamaru à l'hôpital, couvert du sang de Naruto. Elle savait qu'il avait dû se sentir très seul pour en arriver à faire ce qu'il avait fait, et peut-être que s'il savait que quelqu'un était là pour lui, les choses seraient différentes pour lui.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Ce ne sont que trois mots ! Trois _simples_ mots qu'il a besoin d'entendre ! Trois mots que tu dois lui dire. Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est si difficile ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est personnel. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que t'as juste la trouille ! » s'écria-t-elle, ce qui lui valut des regards de la part des autres acheteurs.

« Ino, laisse tomber maintenant. Je ne peux pas lui dire, un point c'est tout ! »

La concernée devint silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu crier sur son coéquipier, mais il se montrait si entêté. Elle avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il était auprès de Naruto, tous les deux semblaient si heureux, et cela lui faisait de la peine que Shikamaru se refuse ce bonheur. De plus, elle savait aussi que Naruto avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Elle se calma et observa à quel point le brun semblait triste. En vérité, elle se sentait coupable.

Ils marchèrent en silence, jetant un coup d'œil dans quelques magasins. Shikamaru était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne regardait même pas vraiment. Après un moment passé à faire le tour du coin, il prit conscience qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide à Ino, et se décida à briser le silence.

« Hum, Ino, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec dépit.

« Ouais, tout ce que tu voudras, » répondit-elle, un peu confuse quant à d'où cela venait.

« Je veux que l'anniversaire de Naruto soit spécial, il n'en a jamais vraiment eu de biens, et je veux juste le voir sourire, » admit-il.

« Mais encore ? Tu veux parler d'une fête ? »

Shikamaru soupira intérieurement. Il détestait réellement les fêtes, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce dont Naruto avait besoin, et fit à contrecœur signe que oui.

« Ouais, je pense qu'il aimerait vraiment ça, » sourit-il.

« Là, je peux vraiment t'aider ! Alors, c'est quand son anniversaire ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

Le visage d'Ino s'affaissa. Le jeune Nara crut d'abord qu'elle avait pris conscience de la signification de la date.

« Dans trois jours ! C'est pas très long pour organiser une fête ! Il va me falloir de l'aide. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Hinata, parce qu'il faut que je reste avec Naruto. En plus, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. »

« Ouais, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Et ça se passera où ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais chez moi, je suppose. »

« Ta maison fera très bien l'affaire, en fait ! Donc, comment ça va se passer tout ça ? »

« Comment ? Tu veux dire pour la surprise ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hum… Je vais réfléchir à un prétexte pour faire sortir Naruto assez longtemps, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être lui donner un _rendez-vous_ ? »

« INO ! »

« Héhé ! Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, » dit-elle à travers des gloussements de rire. « Bien, dans ce cas, il faut que je trouve Hinata et que je voie si elle m'aidera, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais aussi convaincre Chôji. »

« Ouais, ça ne le dérangera pas d'aider non plus. »

« Okay. Bon, il faut que j'y aille alors ! À plus ! Et bonne chance pour trouver un cadeau ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant au revoir de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

_« J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander de m'aider MOI d'abord… »_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il soupira pour la centième fois de la journée au moins, tandis qu'il reprenait sa recherche du présent parfait pour Naruto. Il vit beaucoup de choses dont celui-ci aurait eu besoin, mais elles ne semblaient tout simplement pas appropriées. Il posa son front contre le verre de la vitrine.

« Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? » s'exclama-t-il en se frappant la tête contre la vitre.

Il soupira en ouvrant les yeux, et s'arrêta net. Là, juste en face de lui, se trouvait le cadeau parfait pour Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son regard s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le magasin. Il le saisit et l'observa, émerveillé d'à quel point ce cadeau était fait pour le blond. Il s'approcha de la caisse, le sourire aux lèvres. La femme derrière le comptoir lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'il portait avec fierté sa trouvaille. Elle enregistra son achat et il la paya.

« Hum… Y aurait-il possibilité de l'emballer ? C'est un cadeau et je ne veux pas qu'on le voit. »

« Bien sûr. On peut le mettre dans du papier cadeau, et même le garder ici pour vous si vous le souhaitez, » répondit la femme en souriant.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Donnez-moi simplement votre nom et la date à laquelle vous viendrez le récupérer. »

Shikamaru lui fournit les informations dont elle avait besoin, et fut heureux de ne pas avoir à le cacher chez lui. Non pas qu'il pensait que Naruto allait fouiller, mais il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il remercia la femme, et prit le chemin de la maison, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant, ou plutôt redoutant les jours à venir. Durant son trajet de retour, quelques villageois avaient décidé de le malmener un peu. Le Jinchûriki savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rentrer seul, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'Iruka soit en retard à cause de lui. Il roula sur le côté avec un soupir, et se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait été drainé par la douleur qui traversait son corps, et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Ses yeux se serrèrent de souffrance et d'impuissance face à sa situation. Il songea à peut-être aller demander à Tsunade la permission de partir quelques temps, mais il ne pensait pas que même elle fût au courant de la violence avec laquelle les villageois le torturaient le jour de son anniversaire. Il échappa une expiration tremblante à la pensée de lui faire du mal en lui racontant la vérité. Et puis il y avait Shikamaru. Quelle raison allait-il lui donner pour son départ ? Cela s'annonçait impossible à faire. Il allait devoir rester et faire avec. Il grimaça en se rappelant avec quelle gravité il avait été blessé l'année précédente.

**~Flashback~**

C'était le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, un jour que, comme la plupart des villageois, il haïssait de tout son être. C'était l'unique chose contre laquelle il pouvait diriger cette émotion, en dehors de lui. La majeure partie de la journée s'était passée sans aucun « incident », mais c'était généralement après le coucher du soleil que le gros des ennuis se produisait. Le blond le savait et se rua vers la porte pour la verrouiller, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne seraient pas capables d'entrer. Il s'admonesta en silence de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'académie, lorsqu'on leur apprenait la technique des boucliers de bas niveau. Il souffla en déplaçant son sofa devant la porte, la barricadant efficacement. Venaient ensuite les fenêtres, et ce fut facile, comme il n'en possédait que deux dans sa chambre. Il les condamna de l'intérieur avec des planches, travaillant hâtivement car il savait très bien que les villageois se dirigeaient vers son appartement au même instant. Il augmenta l'allure et retourna le lit contre les fenêtres pour avoir une protection supplémentaire. Les années passées, ils avaient jeté des briques à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre, aussi faisait-il en sorte de ne plus en recevoir.

Il quitta sa chambre et vérifia en s'y reprenant à deux fois que personne ne pourrait entrer, du moins pas sans difficulté. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau en s'asseyant dos à la barricade, devant la porte de l'appartement. La nuit allait être longue. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du jeune garçon alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il était terrifié. Vraiment, vraiment terrifié. Mais pas pour lui, pour eux. Il avait peur de céder et de laisser sortir le Kyûbi, ou même de les tuer. Après tout, il était shinobi à présent, et pouvait facilement les neutraliser pour de bon, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'on le laisse seul. Vraiment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il puisse les entendre frapper et hurler des insultes à travers sa barricade. Leurs mots le frappèrent durement, bien qu'il les entendait tous les jours. Pourquoi était-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ça l'était. Personne n'aurait dû avoir à faire ça, le jour de leur anniversaire plus que tous les autres. Il continua à s'appuyer contre sa barricade, des larmes coulant librement tandis qu'il imaginait que rien de tout cela n'était en train de se produire. Il s'imagina un gâteau d'anniversaire et des amis, à la place de villageois s'introduisant dans son logis pour se saisir de lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement tandis que son canapé était repoussé en arrière, l'entraînant avec. Ils étaient dans son appartement. Il les sentit s'approcher, avec leur soif de sang. Il sentit leur regard glacial se baisser sur lui. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut se rouler en boule en sachant que, bientôt, les coups viendraient. Il fit de son mieux pour imaginer qu'il mangeait du gâteau avec des amis, qu'il ouvrait des cadeaux, qu'il était tout simplement NORMAL.

Le premier des nombreux coups qu'il reçut l'atteignit droit au visage, et il échappa un gémissement quand sa pommette se fissura sous la force du coup. À cet instant, son anniversaire imaginaire disparut. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'y accrocher plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait plus. Le second coup vint de sa droite, et lui frappa durement l'estomac. La violence du coup le fit presque vomir les ramen qu'il avait mangés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il combattit son envie de rendre et reprit son souffle en écoutant les rires. Les nombreux rires. Combien de personnes au juste étaient entrées ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Ce n'était pas juste quelques villageois, comme il s'y était attendu, mais une dizaine, peut-être même une vingtaine. Il était difficile de les compter en se faisant bourrer de coups. Il hurla quand les coups de poings et de pieds torturèrent son corps. Ils finirent par le bâillonner pour faire cesser ses cris.

« La ferme, petit monstre, ou peut-être qu'on te _tuera_… » dit un grand homme armé d'un kunai.

« Je crois qu'on devrait le faire de toute façon ! »

« Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient blessaient physiquement et émotionnellement Naruto. Il remarqua que quelques shinobi étaient présents, et un d'eux portait même l'uniforme des ANBU. Autant qu'il était détesté, il n'avait jamais réalisé que même ses collègues ninja ressentaient la même chose à son égard. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour endurer la douleur, et continuer à vivre pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Il leur montrerait. Il le devait. Il s'évanouit après cette pensée.

Quand ils en eurent fini avec lui, Naruto était à peine à vie, et ceci uniquement grâce au démon en lui. Il commença à remuer plusieurs heures plus tard, gémissant lorsqu'il tenta de forcer ses yeux enflés à s'ouvrir, et ceux-ci se remplirent instantanément de larmes quand ils le firent. Rien qu'ouvrir les yeux lui causait déjà une grande douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui sans tourner la tête.

Il se trouvait dans son salon, sur le sol, près du canapé. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, et sa porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Il était humide de sang et d'urine. Quelques villageois avaient décidé d'ajouter l'insulte à la blessure en lui pissant dessus après qu'il se soit évanoui. Il grimaça de douleur en tentant de tourner la tête. La douleur était inimaginable. Il était certain qu'il avait été sur le point de mourir la nuit passée.

Sa respiration était douloureuse, et il craignait d'avoir les côtes cassées. Il tenta de ramper jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer, mais perdit connaissance à mi-chemin. Cela allait lui prendre des heures, peut-être même une journée entière avant d'à nouveau se réveiller. Il avait survécu de justesse. Tout seul.

**~Fin du Flashback~**

Naruto n'avait jamais rien raconté de ce jour à qui que ce soit, et personne n'en avait jamais rien découvert non plus. Il n'était jamais allé à l'hôpital pour être soigné. Il se contentait de rester dans son appartement, et les blessures guérissaient d'elles-mêmes.

_« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? J'ai supporté ça pendant quatorze ans, qu'est-ce qu'une année de plus ? »_ Même dans ses pensées, il ne semblait pas se convaincre lui-même.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en pensant à son passé et à son futur, en ignorant complètement le présent, et Shikamaru, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et le fixait, son sourire s'effaçant.

« Naruto ? »

Le blond sursauta, et tenta d'assembler son masque en mettant rapidement un sourire là où il fallait qu'il y en ait un.

« Oh, hey ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un _ton_ joyeux.

Le jeune Nara fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que son ami était en train de pleurer à cause de quelque chose, et les traînées de larmes le long de ses joues et ses yeux injectés de sang étaient une preuve imparable.

« Idiot ! Je sais que tu étais en train de pleurer, sans mentionner que je t'ai vu. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » sourit l'autre garçon.

« Bon sang ! Arrête une fois avec ton FAUX sourire ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas besoin de t'en servir avec moi ! Je veux savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas, t'as toujours pas compris ça ? »

« Je suppose que non, » répondit-il à mi-mots, en regardant le sol.

Shikamaru soupira, tandis que Naruto remuait avec gêne. Il était clair pour le surdoué que le blond ne souhaitait pas en parler, et il se doutait également que cela avait un rapport avec l'approche de son anniversaire.

« Bien, je vois que tu ne veux pas en parler, » déclara-t-il, semblant presque en colère contre lui.

Il se tourna pour s'en aller, ce qui fit relever brusquement la tête à Naruto.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-il, si fort que Shikamaru sursauta.

Il se retourna pour le voir, les yeux levés vers lui et plein de larmes.

« J-Je… Euh… Non, rien… »

« Okay… Alors ça, c'était pas bizarre _du tout_, » répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Naruto devint rouge vif, ce qui le fit légèrement rire.

« Hé ! Arrête ça, espèce de couillon ! Te moque pas de moi ! » s'exclama le blond en lui jetant un oreiller dessus.

Après une inhabituelle bataille de polochons, du moins pour le Nara, les deux oublièrent leur dispute, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Shikamaru était couché en travers du lit, tandis que Naruto était assis à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, t'es pas aussi fainéant que je le croyais. »

« Ouais, eh bien ne le dit à personne, ou bien on attendra de moi que je mette de l'effort dans ce que je fais. »

Le blondin gloussa et répliqua : « Oh, je vais le dire à tout le monde ! »

« Naruto ! »

« Héhé, je blague ! »

« Idiot, » dit Shikamaru avec un sourire, en levant les yeux vers lui.

* * *

**Réponses à reviews ****:**

**Inari : **Et bien, je ne sais pas. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela étrange. Après tout, quand quelqu'un fait une dépression ou une tentative de suicide dans la vraie vie, on le place sous suivi pyschologique, donc je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire. Autrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que Tsunade est responsable de la décadence de Naruto. Pourrais-tu développer ? Cela m'intrigue. Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, et j'espère recevoir d'autres commentaires de ta part ! Bonne soirée/journée.


	16. Surprise Naruto !

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de N_aruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur ****:** Haha, un update à peine cinq jours après la publication du quinzième chapitre ! J'aime quand j'ai le temps de me consacrer à mes travaux de traduction. Voici un chapitre heureux, mais rageant en même temps pour nous autres lecteurs, vous verrez bien pourquoi ! Je remercie énormément **An author alone in the dark, milianneloke, Tsubaki-manga-girl, laulaustory, Ookami Kistune, AkuriAtsuki** et **bellyna34 **d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que **Natty19** d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Alert. Je vous laisse profiter ! Et reviewer à la fin, bien sûr =P.

* * *

**Seizième chapitre ****:** _« Surprise Naruto ! »_

Naruto était allongé dans son lit, feignant le sommeil. Aujourd'hui était un jour qu'il n'avait pas attendu avec la moindre impatience. Le 10 octobre, son anniversaire, alias le jour où le Kyûbi avait dévasté le Village Caché de la Feuille. Aujourd'hui, c'était le festival en l'honneur du Quatrième, un festival auquel il n'était pas le bienvenu. Enfin si, il l'était, mais ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Les villageois aimaient le torturer ce jour-là.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne quitterait même pas son lit aujourd'hui. Le blond se redressa, s'assurant que les volets étaient fermés de façon à complètement bloquer la lumière qui filtrait au travers avant cela. Il rabattit les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et étreignit son oreiller, espérant que cette journée allait vite passer. Il jeta un regard au réveil à travers le drap. Il était huit heures du matin. Plutôt tard, en sachant qu'il était habituellement sorti du lit à l'aube pour aller s'entraîner.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé. Cela allait être un des plus longs jours de sa vie. Il avait déjà l'impression de devenir dingue. Il avait besoin d'air frais, il n'était pas fait pour être enfermé ! Mais la pensée de ce qui lui arriverait s'il sortait en ce jour le dissuada d'aller où que ce soit. Il se rétracta sous les couvertures, et fit le souhait que l'horloge fasse passer le temps plus vite pour lui.

Shikamaru était en train de fixer son réveil quand l'alarme se déclencha. Il aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir programmée en premier lieu, car il s'était réveillé plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se mette en route.

_« Génial, je me suis bien embêté à régler ce maudit truc, et je me suis réveillé avant qu'il sonne… »_

Shikamaru traîna son corps indolent en dehors de son lit et éteignit le réveil. Il se rassit sur son lit et se changea pour ses vêtements habituels. La seule chose qui le retenait d'à nouveau se blottir dans son lit était Naruto. Il soupira en se souvenant de la fête. Il descendit donc trouver le blond. Il devait trouver un moyen de le tenir en dehors de la maison pour le reste de la matinée.

Il entra dans la cuisine, surpris. Naruto n'était pas là. D'habitude, il était déjà en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner à cette heure. Shikamaru n'y prêta pas attention. Le blondin devait sans doute encore s'entraîner. Il se saisit d'une pomme et s'assit pour la manger en l'attendant.

Les yeux de Naruto souhaitaient toujours voir l'heure tourner. Il lui semblait que le temps passait trop lentement, si tant était qu'il passait. Le blond grogna, attendant qu'il change. En vérité, il était plutôt paniqué. Il se leva d'un bond, les yeux fixés sur le réveil.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi tu changes pas ! » lui cria-t-il.

Il le frappa bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, réussissant à le casser. Ou plutôt à le réduire en morceaux.

_« Super, maintenant je suis sûr que je deviens cinglé… »_ pensa-t-il en le laissant tomber au sol.

Shikamaru entendit le bruit de la cuisine, et se précipita à l'étage. Il chercha ce qui était tombé, pour découvrir que Naruto était en fait à la maison. Il fixa le blond, qui essayait rapidement de trouver un moyen de « réparer » le réveil, bien qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il lui adressa un sourire niais en ramassant l'appareil.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le brun, en arquant un sourcil face au spectacle.

« J'ai fait tomber le réveil, » répondit l'autre garçon, bien que cela sonnait plus comme une question.

« Vraiment ? Tu l'as juste _fait tomber_ ? On dirait plutôt que tu t'es énervé et que tu l'as éclaté. »

« Non. Non. Non. Je l'ai juste fait tomber, » dit-il en agitant ses bras devant lui de manière défensive.

« C'est pas grave, j'ai presque fracassé le mien ce matin aussi, » renchérit le jeune Nara, avec un sourire goguenard.

« Hé, je l'ai fait tomber ! Je l'ai pas fracassé, » répliqua le blond en rosissant légèrement.

« Okay, okay, je crois que tu l'as _fait tomber_, » accepta le surdoué. « Après l'avoir éclaté, » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

« SHIKAMARU ! Je l'ai fait tomber, okay ! » s'écria le jeune Uzumaki, bien qu'il fût surtout gêné, ce que ses joues prouvaient.

Cela demanda tout ce qu'il avait à Shikamaru de ne pas rire face au blond qui se trouvait devant lui, à moitié en colère, et à moitié faisant la moue à cause d'un vieux réveil qui n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Naruto remarqua le rire réprimé du brun et le fixa.

« Écoute, je suis fatigué, et je vais me recoucher. Tu pourrais sortir ? »

Il remonta sur son lit, abandonnant le réveil brisé sur la table de nuit. Il regarda son ami, qui n'était pas parti. Il souffla et lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait vraiment envie de se disputer avec personne aujourd'hui.

« Naruto, attends, je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, vraiment. Je blaguais juste. »

Le concerné les ignora, lui et son excuse, espérant que Shikamaru finirait par abandonner et le laisser tranquille. Il avait simplement envie d'être seul aujourd'hui, mais le brun semblait ne partir nulle part. Il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus, se penchant, pour atteindre la fenêtre, par-dessus le blond, qui se tendit. Il ouvrit les volets et laissa la lumière inonder la pièce, le faisant se cacher complètement sous les couvertures.

« Allez, sors du lit maintenant ! »

« Je ne peux pas… »

Les yeux de Shikamaru reflétèrent de la tristesse pour Naruto, mais c'était nécessaire pour mettre la fête surprise sur pied, donc il devait trouver un moyen de le faire quitter la maison.

« Si, tu peux. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Si, je comprends. Aujourd'hui, ça fait quinze ans que le Kyûbi a attaqué Konoha. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. »

Le Jinchûriki rejeta les couvertures et se redressa soudainement en fixant son ami, choqué par ses paroles.

« Je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui ! Tu as vu comment on me traite un jour normal. Imagine à quel point on va me malmener aujourd'hui entre tous les autres jours ! » s'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

« Mais tu oublies quelque chose d'important, » déclara l'autre garçon avec un sourire.

« De quoi tu parles ?! » s'écria Naruto, en se mettant en colère.

« Que tu es pénible. Tu as déjà oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de la promesse que Shikamaru avait faite de le protéger. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait à la réaction du blond.

« Maintenant, sors du lit. On sort pour un déjeuner de bonne heure à mes frais, » affirma-t-il fermement, ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque protestation.

Le blondin se contenta de le fixer, tandis que les anniversaires passés défilaient dans son esprit. Le kishi se faisait une bonne idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, et passa un bras autour de lui, le sortant de manière efficace de ses pensées.

« Hé, je promets que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, » finit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto acquiesça nerveusement, mais s'exécuta. Shikamaru ne lui laissait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix. Il le laissa se préparer pour leur promenade. Il s'assit dans la cuisine, attendant qu'il descende les escaliers, qu'ils puissent partir. Ino allait être en rogne qu'ils sortent en retard. Il ne s'était juste pas imaginé que ce serait si ardu de simplement faire sortir le blond de son lit.

Un petit moment plus tard, il entendit les escaliers craquer, alors qu'un Naruto fraîchement douché et habillé descendait. Il leva les yeux, pour constater qu'il avait l'air moins nerveux qu'auparavant, ce qui fut un soulagement.

« Alors, on va où ? » demanda calmement le jeune Uzumaki.

« Eh bien, je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit où Asuma-sensei nous emmène toujours, avec mon équipe. Il n'y a pas de ramen, mais je pense que tu apprécieras quand même, » sourit-il.

Naruto rougit légèrement aux mots de Shikamaru. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rancard, mais juste à la manière dont il l'avait annoncé, il l'avait brièvement imaginé. Il rejeta ses pensées qui allaient trop loin et sourit nerveusement, pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elles était les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir quant au fait que ce repas sonnait comme un rendez-vous, et une autre qu'il allait réellement sortir le jour de son anniversaire.

« Hé, Naruto ! » fit le brun, en lui agitant une main devant le visage. « La Terre appelle Naruto ? »

Le concerné revint à la réalité, pour entendre Shikamaru soupirer et grommeler sa phrase habituelle. Il rougissait à présent violemment et tenta de le cacher en détournant la tête.

« Allez, en route, avant que ça soit la ruée du midi, » dit le brun avec optimisme.

« Okay. »

Ils partirent peu après. Les yeux de Naruto lançaient en tous sens des regards nerveux aux alentours. Le blond n'avait jamais osé sortir le jour de son anniversaire depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Il avait appris ça à la dure. Il sentait son corps trembler légèrement, et il tenta d'étouffer la peur qui montait en lui sous les regards et les murmures des villageois. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne deviennent violents.

Shikamaru, qui marchait très près de lui, sentit son corps se tendre à chaque pas. La culpabilité le tourmenta en le regardant. Les mains du blondin pendaient le long de son corps, tremblantes. Cette vision le submergea de culpabilité, malgré qu'il essayât de se dire que ce n'était rien, car Naruto serait heureux plus tard. Mais la culpabilité l'emportait en lui. Le brun leva lentement la main pour rencontrer la sienne, et la serra avec force.

Le blondin hoqueta et le regarda, tandis qu'il se détournait, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque la légère rougeur de ses joues, mais il était heureux de sentir la tension fondre. Naruto sentit son visage s'échauffer en réalisant que Shikamaru lui tenait la main. Il l'avait déjà fait, mais, cette fois-ci, le sentiment qu'il ressentait était différent. Il avait une drôle d'impression dans son ventre, comme si des papillons battaient rapidement des ailes à l'intérieur.

La culpabilité avait cédé la place à un nouveau sentiment, alors que Shikamaru observait le blond. Il le fixait, tandis que sa tension et son stress semblaient s'évanouir, et que ses traits se radoucissaient. Le jeune Nara se retrouva à l'observer avec insistance, et il ne put détourner les yeux, même lorsque le blondin lui lança un regard perplexe. Il voulait juste l'embrasser.

Naruto était confus par le regard que Shikamaru lui lançait, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il le faisait se sentir bizarre, comme s'il voulait embrasser le ninja paresseux. Leurs visages étaient affreusement proches, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, son visage aussi rouge que possible. Le front de Shikamaru reposait sur le sien, et leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs lèvres éloignées d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Le surdoué hurlait à son corps d'arrêter, mais celui-ci se rebellait contre lui. Naruto était trop sous le choc pour bouger, tandis que Shikamaru était sur le point d'effacer la distance qui restait entre leurs lèvres.

« C'est le dégoûtant Renard ! Comment oses-tu montrer ta face dehors aujourd'hui ? » s'écria une femme qui pleurait violemment, interrompant l'instant.

Un homme l'enveloppa de ses bras et fixa Naruto, qui baissa la tête avec honte. Elle souffrait manifestement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute, car il avait le Renard en lui. L'homme avait un kunai en main, et semblait aussi accablé que sa femme. Shikamaru avait déjà bondi devant le blondin.

« Pourquoi protéger un démon ? » gronda l'homme sur un ton venimeux, dans sa direction, ses yeux ternes.

Naruto observa avec stupéfaction Shikamaru, qui restait sur sa position et le protégeait, bien qu'il n'aurait pas du tout dû en être surpris. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le shinobi aux Ombres avait son kunai posé sur le cou de l'homme et se débarrassa du sien. La vitesse à laquelle il s'était déplacé était incroyable, pour quelqu'un qu'on avait nommé le ninja le plus fainéant de Konoha.

Shikamaru était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme cogner sous l'effet de la panique. Il eut un sourire narquois, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était déplacé si vivement. Il fixa l'homme dans les yeux avec une résolution meurtrière tandis qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Ce n'est pas un démon, et croyez-moi, je tuerai quiconque essayera de poser un doigt sur lui. »

Naruto commençait à paniquer. Shikamaru allait-il tuer ce type ? Il observa anxieusement le jeune Nara quand celui-ci repoussa l'homme à terre et revint à ses côtés. Le brun jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que l'homme ne bougeait pas, ce qui était le cas. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé, c'était plus le choc qu'autre chose qui l'empêchait de bouger. La femme avait juste assisté, la bouche béante, à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux chagrinés.

Il examina le visage de Naruto avec un air inquiet. Le blond semblait vraiment bouleversé, et effrayé.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Les deux semblaient avoir oublié l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé avant que ces enfoirés ne les interrompent. Shikamaru lança un regard inquiet au blond quand il ne répondit pas. Ce dernier relâcha finalement son souffle, qu'il avait continué à retenir à cause du choc, et leva les yeux vers lui, le regard grave.

« Tu ne _tuerais_ pas vraiment pour moi, hein ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Si, si la situation l'exigeait. J'ai juré que je te protégerais, et j'étais très sérieux. »

Naruto ne savait pas comment il prenait cela. Il était flatté que quelqu'un fût prêt à aller si loin pour le protéger, mais il ne voulait absolument pas que qui que ce soit meurt !

« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je promets que je ne tuerais personne à moins qu'il n'y ait aucune autre solution, » déclara Shikamaru, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Une fois ceci dit, le jeune homme se sentit bien mieux par rapport au reste de la journée, car il allait sans doute y avoir plus de villageois comme ça. Il observa le brun, qui scannait incessamment la zone des yeux, et envoyait des regards foudroyants aux villageois afin de les éloigner. Il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que leurs pas ne les mènent au centre de Konoha. Les préparatifs du festival en étaient à leur phase finale, et les villageois semblaient de bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent Naruto, bien entendu. Le brun empoigna à nouveau la main de ce dernier, pour essayer de le distraire des rudes paroles et des regards, et cela fonctionna. Le fleuriste Yamanaka arriva en vue.

« Hé, je dois passer chez le fleuriste. Je dois parler très brièvement avec Ino. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr, ça ne me pose aucun problème, » sourit-il.

Ino n'avait jamais été cruelle avec lui pour autant qu'il en savait, aussi cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire un arrêt pour dire bonjour. Shikamaru le conduisit à l'intérieur. La kunoichi était assise derrière le comptoir. Elle sourit de façon presque sournoise. Naruto pensa l'avoir imaginé, car, lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, son sourire était chaleureux.

« Hé, Naruto, comment ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sur un ton sororal qui le prit un peu au dépourvu.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il, un peu gêné.

Shikamaru s'approcha du comptoir, et le blond se recula, lui laissant de l'espace pour parler avec sa coéquipière. Il s'occupa en admirant quelques belles plantes en pot, et se demanda s'il ne devait pas en prendre une pour son appartement. Il oublia complètement la conversation entre Shikamaru et Ino.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps à sortir de la maison ? Les invités vont arriver vers seize heures ! Il est presque midi ! » chuchota-t-elle avec agacement.

« Désolé, la matinée a été rude. »

« Oh ? Serait-ce une dispute de couple ? »

« Tais-toi Ino ! » dit-il, jetant un regard en arrière afin de s'assurer que Naruto n'était pas à portée de voix.

Le blondin explorait le magasin, soulevant avec curiosité des plantes pour les regarder de plus près, et voir lesquelles il préférait le plus. Il pensait vraiment qu'avoir une plante d'intérieur pourrait être sympa.

Shikamaru expliqua rapidement à Ino pour le cadeau et lui demanda de le récupérer. Elle sourit et accepta naturellement, bien qu'elle se plaignit à nouveau à propos d'à quel point le temps pour faire tout cela était court, mais il n'en avait pas attendu moins de sa part.

« Tiens, » fit-il en lui tendant un jeu de clés.

« Okay, je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite. Mais ne revenez pas avant quatre heures et demi, d'accord ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire pendant quatre heures et demi ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a _plein_ de choses que vous deux pourriez _faire_… » laissa-t-elle en suspens de façon suggestive, ce qui fit rougir son équipier.

Il lui lança un regard agacé, avant de se retourner pour partir. Elle se contenta de glousser. Naruto sembla confus en suivant le brun à l'extérieur. Ils atteignirent le restaurant sans aucun incident, et furent rapidement installés. Par chance, ils étaient arrivés avant le rush du midi.

Ils prirent place sur une banquette, l'un en face de l'autre. L'humeur de Naruto s'était allégée depuis leur passage chez le fleuriste, et Shikamaru s'était aussi calmé. Nonobstant, il était toujours sur ses gardes. La serveuse leur apporta les menus et les posa sur la table, avant de fixer le Jinchûriki, qui baissa les yeux vers la table.

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune Nara, qui avait su que quelque chose de la sorte arriverait, et savait déjà comment y réagir.

« Un problème ? Car si vous avez un problème avec mon ami, alors vous en avez un avec moi. Et si vous avez un problème avec moi, alors vous avez un problème avec les Akimichi, » asséna-t-il sèchement, faisant vaciller la serveuse.

Le père de Chôji avait soutenu l'ouverture de ce restaurant en fournissant des fonds au propriétaire, sans mentionner le fait que le clan entier s'y rendait quotidiennement, et qu'ils étaient leurs _meilleurs _clients. En fait, ils maintenaient même cet endroit en activité. Cela n'aurait pas été sage de les contrarier. La serveuse se raidit instantanément en entendant le nom du clan, et revêtit un sourire affecté.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Tous les amis des Akimichi sont nos honorables invités, » déclara-t-elle en faisant une courbette à l'adresse de Naruto, bien que son regard leur montrait à tous les deux qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il semblait cependant qu'elle les servirait en dépit de son aversion pour le jeune homme à la chevelure de blé.

Celui-ci ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, aussi la fixa-t-il tout simplement. Elle s'en alla quelques instants plus tard, et revint avec des boissons, et de la soupe au miso. Quand elle revint, ils passèrent leurs commandes, et elle partit rapidement les communiquer, ignorant totalement les autres clients. Naruto observa avec émerveillement. La plupart des établissements ne l'auraient même pas servi, à moins qu'il eût été en compagnie de Kakashi ou d'Iruka.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont vraiment me servir, » songea-t-il avec ironie.

Le regard de Shikamaru s'attrista brièvement aux propos du blondin. Il lui semblait que chaque chose qu'il considérait comme acquise était chérie par Naruto.

« Eh bien, habitue-toi à ça. Je ne laisserai plus personne te traiter avec cruauté. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de les forcer à t'aimer, mais ils te _traiteront_ bien. »

L'anxiété de Naruto par rapport au fait d'aller autre part qu'au bar à ramen Ichiraku, le seul endroit où on le traitait décemment -bon sang, presque comme si c'était sa famille- , disparut quand il goûta la soupe, de laquelle il ne trouva rien à redire. Il eut un sourire radieux.

« Merci ! »

_« Peut-être que ça ira mieux cette année… »_

Shikamaru pouvait dire que la journée de son ami avait été considérablement égayée, sans mentionner le fait qu'il lui avait fait manger autre chose que des ramen pour changer. Il espérait que le blondin allait développer une préférence pour d'autres aliments. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction à la fête, et, bon sang, comment allait-il réagir aux cadeaux ? Il sourit.

« Euh ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

« Oh, rien du tout, je passe juste un bon moment avec toi… »

« C'est vrai ? » répondit le blondin, une teinte rosée sur les joues.

« Ouais… Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? »

« J'sais pas. J'ai pensé que j'étais peut-être de nouveau pénible. »

« Idiot, je t'ai dit que tu es une des rares personnes que je ne trouve pas pénible. »

Naruto se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il voulait juste l'entendre le dire encore une fois.

La serveuse leur apporta rapidement leurs plats et les posa doucement devant eux. Shikamaru ricana. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était mentionner le nom des Akimachi, et ils étaient devenus leur priorité majeure, comme son équipier lui avait assuré.

« Il faudra que je remercie Chôji plus tard, » pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Il se demanda comment les préparatifs de la fête se déroulaient, et espéra que tout se passait sans problème pour Ino. Il était inquiet que les choses ne soient pas faites à temps, et, inconsciemment, son visage trahissait sa préoccupation. Il fronçait les sourcils. Naruto l'observa, tentant de deviner pourquoi. Il se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais décida de tout simplement laisser passer et de garder un oeil là-dessus.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en peu de temps, et, grâce à la mention des Akimichi, leur addition fut réduite de moitié. La serveuse s'inclina d'un feint respect à leur départ. Shikamaru réfléchissait rapidement. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour occuper le blond ? Quelques suggestions inappropriées lui apparurent à cette question intérieure, le faisant rougir. Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant efficacement de ces pensées inopportunes.

Naruto commença à accélérer l'allure pour retourner rapidement à la demeure des Nara, car la tension des villageois augmentait à nouveau. Il semblait aller bien, et, en vérité, il n'était pas si inquiet. Toutefois, il était quand même tendu, même avec Shikamaru à ses côtés. Il supposa qu'après des années passées à être seul et injurié, cette crispation ne s'en irait pas si facilement. Le brun le remarqua et lui attrapa la main.

_« Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! »_ se cria-t-il intérieurement, car il n'avait pas de plan.

Naruto leva vers lui un regard curieux, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention et continua à marcher.

_« Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! »_ étaient ses seules pensées.

« Hum, tu m'emmènes où ? » demanda nerveusement son ami.

Shikamaru, à présent conscient de son environnement, réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de se diriger vers sa maison, mais qu'ils entraient dans les bois à la place. Il avait été si occupé à réfléchir à un plan qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses pieds savaient déjà où se rendre. Il sourit.

« Dans un endroit spécial pour moi… » répondit-il.

Naruto le suivit, le tenant toujours par la main. Il se demanda où ils allaient, et pourquoi Shikamaru agissait si bizarrement. Mais il lui faisait confiance, aussi s'autorisa-t-il à se laisser guider à travers la forêt. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'atteignent une grande clairière avec un cours d'eau. L'espace entre les arbres était vaste, et on pouvait y voir le ciel.

Le blond balaya la clairière du regard, la bouche ouverte. Elle était calme et paisible, et sa tension disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Shikamaru, et la lâcha, prenant une teinte rouge vif en détournant rapidement la tête, faisant comme s'il admirait le paysage.

Ce dernier se laissa nonchalamment tomber au sol, se couchant sur le dos en fixant le ciel, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, ça serait plus facile de voir le ciel si tu t'allongeais, » déclara-t-il, semblant sur le point de s'endormir d'ici quelques secondes.

« Oh, bien sûr, » répondit le blondin, se couchant dans une manière similaire.

Il se tortilla un peu, tentant de trouver une position confortable, mais il finit par s'arrêter.

« Et donc, on est où exactement ? Pas que ce soit pas sympa et tout ça… »

« Je viens beaucoup ici pour être seul, et regarder les nuages. »

« Oh. Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené ? » demanda-t-il, plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

« J'sais pas trop. C'est juste que, quand je viens ici, tous mes soucis et toute ma tension s'envolent. J'ai tout simplement pensé que cet endroit pourrait peut-être faire la même chose pour toi, » répondit Shikamaru en tournant la tête, de façon à être face à face avec Naruto.

Le blond rougit légèrement à l'étroite proximité de leurs visages. Après quelques secondes, le kishi retourna son regard vers le ciel, observant les nuages dériver doucement à travers ses paupières tombantes.

« Merci, » répondit Naruto, ramenant lui aussi son attention sur les nuages, bien que ses pensées ne fussent pas du tout dirigées vers ce qu'il voyait.

Ino courait dans les tous les sens dans la maison de Shikamaru, s'assurant que tout était parfait, tandis que Chôji et Hinata tentaient de la calmer. Elle savait ce que Naruto représentait pour son équipier, et elle allait s'assurer que la fête se déroule sans aucun problème. Elle lança un regard anxieux à l'horloge. Il était presque seize heures, et tout le monde allait bientôt arriver.

Chôji et Hinata partirent se préparer, la laissant accueillir les invités, et s'assurer que la partie _surprise_ en reste une. Elle se dépêcha d'ajuster les détails partout dans la maison, attendant d'inviter les convives à entrer, ce qui se produisit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, en vérité.

Shikamaru et Naruto étaient toujours allongés dans la clairière, à regarder le ciel, qui s'était assombri à l'approche de la tombée de la nuit. L'air était devenu une morsure glacée pas si inhabituelle à cette période de l'année. Le génie se figura qu'il était temps de rentrer, et sourit en sachant ce qui attendait le blond une fois là-bas.

Il regarda Naruto, qui était toujours en train de fixer le ciel, et arborait un vrai sourire. Il était impatient de voir la réaction qu'il aurait à sa surprise. Il était vrai que Shikamaru était rarement excité pour quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait à peine contenir sa joie.

« Hé, il se fait tard. Rentrons, » fit-il en se levant, tendant une main à Naruto pour l'aider à se lever.

Celui-ci la saisit en rougissant, mais il commençait à faire sombre, et Shikamaru ne l'avait pas remarqué. Une fois debout, Naruto le lâcha, essayant de ne pas paraître quémandant, ou tout simplement bizarre. Shikamaru fut un peu déçu, mais il prit sur lui et mit les mains dans ses poches à la place.

Ils prirent en silence le chemin du retour.

Ino poussait frénétiquement les gens vers leurs cachettes et leur intimait de temps à autre de se taire pour garder la surprise. Elle lança un regard à l'horloge. Il était déjà quatre heures et demi.

« Bien, tout le monde se tait ! Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes ! » s'écria-t-elle, les faisant tous faire silence et retourner se cacher.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, les vit sortir de la forêt, et éteignit rapidement les lumières.

« Ils arrivent ! Chhh ! » siffla-t-elle en se cachant elle aussi.

Tout le monde attendit en silence, écoutant dans l'obscurité. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils n'entendent Naruto et Shikamaru devant la porte, parlant à voix basse. Le verrou cliqueta, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Naruto fut le premier à entrer, et alluma la lumière.

« SURPRISE ! » crièrent-ils tous à l'unisson, grâce à Ino, qui jouait les chefs de manœuvres.

Le blondin faillit tomber à la renverse, mais fut poussé dans le dos par Shikamaru, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se retourna vivement en lui lançant un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion.

« Baka ! C'est ta fête surprise d'anniversaire ! » s'écria la jeune Yamanaka, tandis que tous les autres pouffaient de rire.

« Pour de vrai ? » répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui, alors est-ce que tu vas rester planté là ou bien te joindre à nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent avec des larmes de joie, et un vrai sourire. C'était le plus heureux que Shikamaru eût jamais vu de sa part. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et l'âme. Il avait juste envie d'entourer Naruto de ses bras, mais, pour des raisons évidentes, il se retint de le faire.

« M-Merci tout le monde ! »

« Ne nous remercie pas, tout était l'idée de Shikamaru, » répondit Ino.

Le blondin fit volte-face, semblant encore plus surpris qu'auparavant. Sans hésiter, il se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit.

« Merci ! »

Il lâcha le brun et fit le tour de la maison, en état d'hébétement. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Presque tout le monde était venu, sauf son équipe, qu'il se figura en mission. Même Jiraiya et Tsunade, ainsi que les sensei jônin étaient là.

« Viens par ici, morveux ! » s'écria la Godaime, en lui attrapant un bras et en l'attirant contre elle dans une étreinte. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Hé gamin, joyeux anniversaire ! » dit le sennin, en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Naruto fut bombardé de vœux d'anniversaire, et même de quelques étreintes par-ci par-là. Iruka finit par réussir à le saisir, et l'étreignit littéralement comme un ours, mais ça ne lui posa pas de problème. Il était si heureux. Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été si heureux.

Kiba se fraya finalement un chemin jusqu'à lui, accompagné d'Hinata, qui rougissait furieusement à côté de Shino.

« Salut les gars ! C'est vraiment génial, merci d'être venus ! »

« C'est normal, Naruto-kun... Joyeux anniversaire, » bégaya nerveusement la jeune Hyûga.

Naruto sourit et les laissa pour s'assurer qu'il avait remercié et parlé avec tout le monde. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Il finit par remarquer une table pleine de nourriture et de hors-d'œuvres. Il fit un sourire éclatant. Il était en train de manger, quand Lee vint à sa rencontre.

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à cette occasion des plus jeunes ! » déclara-t-il, en prenant la pose du type génial.

« Merci Gros-Sourcils ! »

Ils ne purent pas parler d'avantage, car Ino et Shikamaru venaient juste de sortir un énorme gâteau. Les yeux de Naruto lui sortirent des orbites. C'était une pièce montée presque aussi grande qu'un gâteau de mariage, mais le glaçage était orange, car il s'agissait manifestement de sa couleur préférée.

« Il est ÉNORME ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant le gâteau du doigt.

« Eh bien, j'ai manqué un certain nombre de tes anniversaires, alors j'ai pris le plus gros que je pouvais… » répondit le kishi.

« _Tu_ as pris le gâteau ? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! » s'exclama sa coéquipière, qui avait le sentiment qu'elle méritait d'être reconnue pour cela.

Naruto rit. Peu lui importait qui l'avait choisi, du moment que c'était pour lui, et il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il fit un sourire ravi.

« Bon d'accord, Ino l'a choisi pour moi, mais, techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai pris pour toi, » déclara Shikamaru, en lançant un regard moqueur à son amie.

Bientôt, les bougies furent allumées, et la chanson d'anniversaire chantée. Tout le monde attendait que Naruto fasse un vœu, mais il resta planté là. Le jeune Nara se tenait à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives pas à trouver un vœu à faire ? »

« Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit que je souhaiterais pourrait surpasser cette journée… » laissa-t-il en suspens, alors qu'un souhait lui venait à l'esprit.

_« Je souhaiterais que cet instant dure pour toujours… »_ pensa-t-il en soufflant les bougies.

Tout le monde l'acclama gaiement. Shikamaru coupa le gâteau, et commença à faire passer les parts à tout le monde. La soirée se déroula bien, et il commençait maintenant à se faire tard.

« Hé, tout le monde ! C'est le moment de donner ses cadeaux à Naruto ! » s'écria Ino, en demandant un peu d'ordre.

Naruto n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était sur le point de recevoir des cadeaux. Ino le mena au milieu de la pièce, où s'empilaient des présents que Chôji et Shikamaru sortaient de leur cachette. Il écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde prit place autour de lui, attendant qu'il les déballe.

Le premier cadeau venait d'Iruka, qui lui avait donné un coupon pour une semaine de nourriture chez Ichiraku. Il le tint en l'air avec excitation pour que tout le monde le voie, ce qu'il fit également pour le reste. Le présent suivant était d'Hinata. Elle lui avait offert un petit kit de premiers secours, qui entrait facilement dans sa bourse de ninja, et qui contenait son médicament spécial. « Merci, Hinata-chan ! » La concernée, bien entendu, rougit, mais, comme d'habitude, le blond ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi. Le prochain cadeau était de la part de Chôji, qui lui offrait une corbeille remplie d'un assortiment de ramen en boîte et d'autres encas. Venait ensuite celui de Jiraiya.

« Je me suis dit que tu allais avoir besoin de nouveaux habits… »

Naruto défit l'emballage du paquet, qui contenait plusieurs nouvelles tenues, qui étaient des pantalons oranges et un veston orange et noir. Son sourire s'élargit. Ses vieilles combinaisons commençaient à être trop petites, et celles-ci avaient l'air de parfaitement lui aller.

« Merci, Ermite pas net. »

Jiraiya fit les gros yeux à Naruto pour ce surnom, alors que tout le monde s'esclaffait. Ino était la suivante. Elle lui avait acheté des plantes en pot pour son appartement. Venait ensuite Tsunade. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Ca, ce n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau. Le reste devra attendre demain. »

Il ouvrit la carte, pour trouver d'autres coupons pour des ramen. Non pas que ça le dérangeait. Gai s'avança avec une boîte dans les mains. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gros-Sourcils-sensei lui offre quelque chose, mais il l'avait fait. Naruto ouvrit la boîte, qui contenait des nunchaku.

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous offert des nunchaku ? »_ se demanda Shikamaru.

Gai prit une pose juvénile, avant de se rasseoir. Puis vint Neji. Il lui avait acheté quelques outils de ninja, et Tenten lui avait pris des kunai et des shuriken. Shino avait surpris le blond en lui achetant des parchemins de jutsu. Kiba lui offrit quelques ramen et une carte avec un dicton rigolo. Shizune se leva ensuite.

« Naruto-kun, mon cadeau n'est pas encore ici, mais voici une image. »

Elle lui tendit la photo d'une table de cuisine en bois sombre de cerisier, avec des chaises assorties. Il fut particulièrement excité par ce cadeau.

« Merci, Shizune-nee-chan. »

Naruto remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de cadeaux, et son regard tomba sur Rock Lee, qui lui lança une boîte à la figure. Il la prit en souriant. Il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir des jambières vert vif et des poids jambiers.

« Tu aimes ? Je t'en ai pris des verts, comme tes pantalons sont oranges… »

« Ouais, c'est génial ! Je vais devenir trop fort avec ça ! » répondit-il en faisant un large sourire.

Le dernier cadeau venait d'Asuma et Kurenai, ensemble. Shikamaru s'était confié à son sensei à propos de la vie de Naruto. Lui aussi ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle était si dure, et quand il avait su pour la fête surprise, il avait saisi cette opportunité de lui venir en aide.

« Tiens. De ma part et de celle de Kurenai. »

« Merci ! »

Il défit le papier, pour voir une autre photo, mais il sembla confus. Il y avait un lit, une table de nuit, une commode et un bureau. Lequel lui avaient-ils offert ? Asuma remarqua son regard confus et eut un sourire satisfait.

« Euh… »

« C'est un ensemble de chambre à coucher. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le bonheur dans ses yeux fit sourire le jônin. Bientôt, la fête retomba, et tout le monde finit par s'en aller. Shikamaru tendit une boîte à Naruto. Ce dernier sembla surpris.

« Tu peux pas être sérieux ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me prendre un cadeau. Vraiment, tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi. »

« Arrête d'être pénible et commence par l'ouvrir. »

Naruto ouvrit le présent avec précaution et le sortit du papier. À l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un set de table complet, avec des bols pour ses ramen. Ils étaient oranges, avec des spirales bleues. Le cadeau était parfait, à tel point qu'il ne sût quoi dire.

Shikamaru l'observa avec anxiété, en attente de sa réaction, mais quand Naruto ne dit rien, il devint nerveux. Peut-être qu'il avait foiré, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cadeau parfait comme il l'avait pensé.

« Je peux toujours le rendre… »

« Le rendre ? Pourquoi ? » demanda l'autre garçon, en serrant les bols et les assiettes contre son torse de façon protectrice.

« Alors tu aimes bien ? »

« J'adore ! »

Il était l'heure de s'aliter, quelque chose que Naruto n'était pas impatient de faire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Shikamaru, mais des années de maltraitance avaient laissé leurs marques. Il avait peur que les villageois parviennent d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'avoir. Le jeune Nara sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et regarda son ami, qui fixait le sol et s'était arrêté dans l'escalier.

« Hum… Shikamaru ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais… rester avec moi ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, » murmura-t-il, s'attendant à moitié à ce que le brun refuse.

« Bien sûr, » répondit ce dernier, un peu étonné qu'il lui ait vraiment demandé.

Il suivit Naruto jusqu'à la chambre. Celui-ci entra dans le lit, et Shikamaru se glissa à côté de lui. Le blond était tendu et fixait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur. Il passa un bras autour de lui

« Personne ne va te faire de mal. »

« Je sais. »

Shikamaru l'étreignit plus étroitement. Ses bras restèrent fermement enveloppés autour de Naruto, même après que les deux eurent glissé dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original ****:** Je ne m'y connais pas trop en fête d'anniversaire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, je vous assure ! J'espère que je n'ai pas foiré… Au moins, ça finit un peu en fluff.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, j'apprécie vraiment !


	17. Hypocrite

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale « Things Never Change » de makura moderski. L'univers de Naruto, quant à lui, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note du traducteur : **Et ce coup-ci, quatre jours pour updater ! Et ceci est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre du premier tome de cette histoire ! Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que je vais bientôt partir en voyage pour une semaine entière à compter de la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je vais essayer de finir entièrement la traduction du tome 1 d'ici là, mais sa publication ne tiendra bien sûr qu'à vos reviews ;-). À mon retour, je commencerai la traduction du tome 2, qui sera publié séparément, sous le nom très différent de **« Things Never Change II » **LOL. Autrement, que dire par rapport à ce chapitre ? De légères nouvelles de l'Équipe 7, et on se balade beaucoup dans la tête de Shikamaru, qui n'en mène pas vraiment large. Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, laulaustory, Ookami Kistune, AkuriAtsuki, yaone kami, An author alone in the dark** et **KaibutsuOujo** d'avoir reviewé et/ou d'avoir ajouté cette histoire en Alert et Favorite ! Je remercie également **ayumi26** de l'avoir ajoutée en Favorite, et **slash-versus-slash** de l'avoir ajoutée Alert. Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster, and review at the end ;-).

* * *

**Dix-septième chapitre ****:** _« Hypocrite »_

Il suivit Naruto jusqu'à la chambre. Celui-ci entra dans le lit, et Shikamaru se glissa à côté de lui. Le blond était tendu et fixait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur. Il passa un bras autour de lui

« Personne ne va te faire de mal, » lui assura-t-il.

« Je sais, » répondit Naruto, en levant le regard vers lui.

Shikamaru l'étreignit plus étroitement, pour l'assurer une fois de plus de ses paroles. Ses bras restèrent fermement enveloppés autour de son ami, même après que les deux eurent glissé dans le sommeil. Ils arboraient tous deux une expression paisible, et ils se serrèrent encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil.

Comme la nuit progressait, leur repos demeura imperturbé, grâce aux gardes du corps que Tsunade avait secrètement postés à l'extérieur de la demeure Nara. Les ANBU qu'elle avait placés ici étaient sa propre garde personnelle, à laquelle elle faisait confiance pour défendre sa vie. Après avoir appris toute la maltraitance dont Naruto avait été victime par le passé, elle s'était flagellée de ne pas avoir su à quoi ressemblait sa vie. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait pris des mesures contre de telles choses bien plus tôt.

Le matin sembla rapidement arriver pour les deux garçons endormis. Les yeux du jeune genin furent les premiers à faiblement s'ouvrir lorsque la lumière du soleil emplit la pièce. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de façon somnolente. Il faillit bondir hors du lit en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui reviennent, et qu'il se calme, un rougissement momentané s'installant sur son visage.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur et un tel bien-être auparavant. Il essaya de bouger, mais remarqua bientôt pourquoi il se sentait si au chaud et si bien. Le bras de Shikamaru était toujours autour de lui. Le brun semblait prendre au sérieux sa promesse que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu dans son sommeil. Le blond sourit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout simplement retourner se blottir contre lui et se rendormir pour un peu plus longtemps, car il savait les chances que cela se produise à nouveau très minces, et ce pour beaucoup de raisons, mais il y avait bien trop à faire aujourd'hui, et il était déjà bien plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il avait voulu se réveiller.

Naruto retira le bras de Shikamaru d'autour de lui et quitta la chambre. Il avait attrapé quelques vêtements en sortant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'émerge, prêt à affronter la journée. Il revêtit la nouvelle combinaison que Jiraiya lui avait offerte, ainsi que les jambières vertes, le tout complété par les poids jambiers. Il marcha lentement au début, car il n'y était pas habitué, mais il regagna bientôt son allure normale. Cependant, il était certain qu'il serait bien plus dur de se déplacer durant un combat.

Il devait recommencer à s'entraîner, puisqu'il avait eu sa dernière séance d'évaluation psychologique quelques jours auparavant, ce qui le déclarait apte à reprendre du service. Il retourna dans la chambre à coucher et s'approcha du lit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Shikamaru toujours endormi.

_« Comment un type si paresseux est-il devenu shinobi, et chûnin en plus ? »_

« Hé, Shikamaru, réveille-toi ! » cria-t-il vigoureusement.

Le brun geignit en ramenant les couvertures sur sa tête. Naruto commença à les lui enlever, mais il les agrippa avec force.

« Allez ! T'es sûrement le shinobi le plus fainéant de tous les temps ! Sors du lit maintenant ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'entraîne avec moi ! » s'exclama le blondin, tandis qu'il luttait avec l'autre garçon, qui tirait toujours sur la couverture.

« Naruto, lâche-moi ! »

« Non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner ! »

Shikamaru se redressa avec somnolence et regarda l'horloge durant un moment, avant de gémir et de retomber sur le lit. Il était bien trop tôt pour tous ces beuglements et pour parler d'entraînement. Il avait juste envie de retourner dormir.

_« Pénible idiot hyperactif…_ _Il est juste trop tôt pour ça… »_

Naruto grogna de frustration face à l'indolence de son ami. « Shikamaru ! Je suis sérieux ! Je vais reprendre les missions d'un jour à l'autre ! Donc je dois beaucoup m'entraîner avant ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir tout seul, » répondit le ninja flemmard sur un ton exaspéré. _« Comment peut-il avoir autant d'énergie si foutrement tôt ? »_

« Non. Je dois être prêt ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être à mon maximum ! Je ne _peux pas_ laisser le teme me battre ! Et Sakura-chan, il faut que je la _protège_ ! » s'écria le blond avec véhémence.

_« QUOI ?! »_ fut la réaction immédiate de Shikamaru à cette déclaration de Naruto.

Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer de colère quand le ninja aux yeux bleus mentionna ses équipiers. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, ils ne lui avaient pas rendu visite une seule fois ou fait preuve d'un quelconque intérêt pour lui. À vrai dire, Sakura n'avait affiché absolument aucune préoccupation pour son équipier après avoir été mise au courant de sa tentative de suicide. Shikamaru arbora un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'expression du visage de Naruto.

_« Il ne leur en veut vraiment pas du tout… Je ne comprends pas. »_

Les yeux du blondin étaient baissés, et son visage s'affaissa. Les traits du surdoué s'adoucirent quelque peu après l'avoir vu. Une minuscule pointe de culpabilité, pour une quelconque raison, se fit sentir. Le jeune Nara essaya réellement de ne pas détester Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi, pour le bien de Naruto.

_« Je ne peux pas leur pardonner… »_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même en se renfrognant.

« S'il-te-plaît ? » demanda son ami en faisant la moue, sur un ton qui semblait presque désespéré.

Le kishi détourna rapidement son regard de ses lèvres boudeuses. _« Non. Non. Non. Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Ne cède pas, »_ tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

Shikamaru était en vérité un peu déçu que Naruto puisse reprendre du service si rapidement. Il avait à moitié souhaité que ses jours en tant que shinobi soient finis. Naruto avait déjà vu assez de souffrance et de douleur, et la vie de shinobi ne ferait que lui en apporter plus. Lui aurait aimé que le blond vive simplement une vie paisible, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux en menant la vie tranquille d'un civil.

Le jeune Uzumaki s'impatienta et lui tira le bras, se plaignant bruyamment à propos de sa fainéantise, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Shikamaru soupira avec défaitisme. Naruto sourit, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais commence par me lâcher… »

Bientôt, les shinobi sortirent de la maison pour aller s'entraîner. Shikamaru traîna des pieds durant tout le trajet, espérant que cela n'allait pas être aussi terrible qu'il le pensait, bien qu'il eût le sentiment que cela allait durer toute la journée. Il lâcha une plainte en son for intérieur, et souhaita plutôt être en train de regarder les nuages, ou, encore mieux, être encore en train de dormir. Mais un seul regard de la part de Naruto, et tous ces vœux s'effacèrent. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que cela se passe autrement.

**~Tour de l'Hokage~**

L'Hokage était assise à son bureau, parcourant la montagne de paperasse qu'elle avait négligée depuis des jours. Shizune avait finalement réussi à l'y mettre. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fait montre de son habituelle aversion pour les travaux d'administration, et n'avait même pas essayé de s'esquiver. En vérité, elle avait l'air sérieuse. Ses traits étaient durs, et elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois. Son assistante avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à son étrange comportement. Peu de temps passa avant qu'un coup ne se fasse entendre à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce, seul, et ferma la porte derrière lui. L'atmosphère entre la Godaime et lui était tendue, et le silence s'abattit avec inconfort sur la pièce. Shizune les observa avec perplexité. Elle se demanda comment chacun allait réagir à quoi que ce soit que l'autre avait à dire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le chef de l'Équipe 7, d'une voix tremblante.

Tsunade se crispa visiblement, et le shinobi au Sharingan se renfrogna assurément sous son masque. La sannin pouvait dire que l'homme en face d'elle était rongé par la culpabilité. Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et de faute. Shizune se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle commençait à souhaiter être partie quand Kakashi était entré.

La plantureuse blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sachant exactement de qui le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent parlait, mais elle fut interrompue par un autre coup frappé à la porte. Shizune alla répondre, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de répondre à Kakashi.

« Eh bien, il-, » commença-t-elle.

« Tsunade-sama ! C'est Homura et Koharu. Ils ont décrété une réunion d'urgence du conseil, » déclara-t-elle avec nervosité.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'une réunion avait été organisée sans qu'elle en ait eu connaissance. Elle était l'Hokage, après tout.

« Hum… Ils vous ont également convoqué, Kakashi-kun, » ajouta Shizune, avec surprise.

**~Terrain d'entraînement~**

Shikamaru était allongé sur le sol, haletant, déjà épuisé par l'entraînement, alors que Naruto, comme la pelote d'énergie pure qu'il était, continuait de s'exercer avec les nunchaku que Gai lui avait offerts. Il se tenait là, dans sa combinaison orange clair et ses jambières d'une couleur herbeuse, balançant furieusement l'instrument devant lui. Son expression faciale démontrait une pure excitation.

_« Héhé, je suis trooooooop cool ! »_ Les pensées du jeune homme étaient perdues dans l'image embellie qu'il avait de lui-même.

Le jeune Nara l'observa et attendit, sachant que cela n'allait pas être long avant qu'il ne se blesse en essayant de se servir de ces maudits trucs.

Ce ne fut, en effet, pas long avant que le cri mécontent du blondin se frappant lui-même dans le visage ne résonne à ses oreilles. Il pouffa de rire, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu te blesserais si tu essayais d'utiliser ces machins… » affirma-t-il nonchalamment.

« Tais-toi et aide-moi à m'entraîner, espèce de gros paresseux ! » grogna Naruto, un peu irrité par la fainéantise de son ami.

Après des heures d'entraînement, Shikamaru le convainquit finalement de prendre une pause, en lui rappelant que Tsunade lui devait toujours le reste de son cadeau.

« Ouais, je suppose que je peux me permettre de faire une pause. En plus, je crève d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle m'a pris. Je parie que c'est quelque chose de génial ! Héhé. »

Le trajet se fit sans histoires. Naruto, comme d'habitude, oublia de frapper et s'engouffra directement dans le bureau de la Godaime, pour le trouver vide. Shikamaru balaya la pièce du regard. Sur le bureau de sa supérieure se trouvaient plusieurs piles de papier qui donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un avait commencé à les classer et à les lire.

_« Elle a de nouveau dû filer…Bon sang, et c'est elle l'Hokage… »_ se dit-il.

« Baa-chan ?! » fit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Shizune-nee-chan ? »

Le génie était perplexe. Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Habituellement, Shizune, elle, restait au moins ici si son amie sortait, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. D'habitude, elle restait pour l'excuser, mais que les deux soient parties le rendait un peu anxieux.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait une sensation étrange dans le creux de son estomac. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre ses réflexions, un ANBU entra dans la pièce.

« Tsunade-sama et Shizune-san sont en réunion pour la journée. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, j'en serais heureux, » résonna sa voix derrière son masque.

« Non merci, nous allions parti- »

« Oui, vous pouvez m'aider ! » s'écria le blond d'une voix agacée.

L'ANBU fit face au blond crieur, se demandant bien pourquoi il hurlait comme ça. Il dut sans doute lui jeter un regard mauvais de sous son masque à la proximité de sa voix bruyante.

« Bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Est-ce que Baa-chan a laissé quelque chose pour moi… vous savez, comme un _cadeau_ ? »

« Euh… Pas à ma connaissance… » répondit l'ANBU, pris au dépourvu par une question si étrange, alors que le surnom « Baa-chan » ne l'avait pas fait tiquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Naruto l'avait toujours appelée comme ça.

« Idiot ! » fit Shikamaru en attrapant le blondin par le col de sa chemise pour le sortir du bureau. _« C'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter d'un cadeau. »_

À présent, il se sentait vraiment inquiet par rapport à la situation. L'Hokage était rarement convoquée hors de son bureau, et cela ne semblait pas être une réunion normale. Quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Actuellement, ils étaient en bons termes avec presque toutes les nations shinobi, mais cela pouvait changer en un instant avec certaines. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Il n'avait jamais vu ni participé à aucune guerre, mais son père si, et, à en juger par ce qu'il racontait, rien de bon n'était ressorti des Grandes Guerres Shinobi.

Le brun continua inconsciemment à traîner Naruto derrière lui, même lorsqu'il atteignit les marches à l'extérieur de la tour de l'Hokage.

« Shikamaru ! Arrête de me tirer ! » s'écria le blond en se débattant.

Le concerné n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait traîné son ami, et le lâcha en continuant à prendre le chemin de sa maison, avec toute la situation qui le travaillait.

« Shikamaru ? Shikamaru ! Tu écoutes ? »

« Hum ? » fit le concerné, après avoir été sorti de ses pensées inquiétantes.

« Tu vois, tu m'écoutais vraiment pas ! » s'écria l'autre garçon, un peu irrité d'avoir été ignoré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » ajouta-t-il, sur un ton inquiet.

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers lui, vit son air effrayé, et se sentit mal. Naruto avait subi beaucoup de choses et était encore en train de se remettre. Il n'y avait aucune raison immédiate de lui donner des inquiétudes supplémentaires. Le jeune Nara adoucit son expression faciale et secoua la tête.

« Rien, désolé. J'ai juste déconnecté, c'est tout. Sans doute à cause de tout cet exercice et du manque de sommeil suffisant, » ajouta-t-il en souriant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh allez ! Je t'ai réveillé deux heures plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle tu te lèves d'habitude ! » s'exclama le blond avec agitation.

« Mais j'avais besoin de ces deux heures, » répliqua-t-il paresseusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger un morceau maintenant ? »

« Ichiraku ? »

Shikamaru lâcha un profond soupir à la suggestion du blond de manger des ramen une fois de plus, mais un seul regard sur la moue de ce dernier le fit céder. Il acquiesça.

« D'accord, je suppose. »

Ils finirent rapidement leurs ramen, et il régla à nouveau l'addition. Non pas que cela lui posait un vrai problème. Naruto avait fait le compte de l'amas d'argent que son ami dépensait pour lui, et avait décidé de le rembourser dès qu'il reprendrait les missions.

Le brun remarqua que son ami était vraiment calme et se demanda à quoi il pensait, mais décida de ne pas lui demander, par respect pour son intimité. S'il voulait le lui dire, il le ferait de lui-même, sans qu'il ne fouine. Le silence entre eux s'allongea, jusqu'à ce qu'une question surgisse dans l'esprit de Shikamaru.

« Hé, Naruto, tu as vu Onikita-san pour ton appartement récemment ? » demanda-t-il. Toutefois, il se gifla mentalement à l'instant même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Non. Je pensais le faire cet après-midi. Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai hâte de le voir ! » fit le blond d'un ton rêveur.

Shikamaru avait secrètement souhaité que l'appartement de Naruto ne soit jamais terminé, et il se maudissait même d'avoir posé la question à présent. Il avait craint le jour où Naruto le quitterait, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait probablement vite arriver. Il se pouvait même qu'il soit déjà apprêté. Le brun grogna intérieurement, mais il était souriant en apparence, pour ne pas chagriner son ami.

« Moi aussi, » renchérit-il, en appuyant ses paroles d'un sourire affecté.

_« Super. Maintenant, je suis un hypocrite, »_ songea-t-il avec irritation.

Il observa la réaction de Naruto lorsqu'ils approchèrent du bureau du propriétaire, et fut heureux de constater qu'il ne se crispait pas du tout. Il sourit, car le blondin était en train de guérir. Il savait que cela allait probablement prendre un bon moment, mais il irait bien. Aussi vite que cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, son estomac se tordit.

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'aura plus besoin de moi ? »_

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir ces sentiments. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux que Naruto aille mieux, et il se trouva horrible de ressentir autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelle raison aurait-il de veiller sur lui ensuite ? Lui savait qu'il l'aimait, mais Naruto l'ignorait.

Allait-il passer moins de temps avec lui ? Allait-il même en passer avec lui tout court, une fois son appartement récupéré ? Cela tourmenta le génie d'une façon bien pire que celle des nouvelles de la réunion apprises à la tour de l'Hokage. Il se mordit la lèvre, plongé tout entier dans ses pensées.

Naruto, dans son excitation, n'avait pas remarqué le comportement étrange de son compagnon, et il se précipita dans le bureau. Onikita était encore là, et lui sourit quand il entra, suivi de Shikamaru.

« Vous voilà ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez passer. »

« Héhé. Pardon, j'ai été vraiment occupé ces derniers jours, » répondit Naruto avec embarras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

« Alors, encore combien de temps ? » demanda le jeune homme, en commençant à devenir anxieux.

« Eh bien, c'est prêt depuis quelques jours déjà, en fait. J'allais vous faire quérir demain après-midi. »

« Vraiment ! » s'écria joyeusement le blond.

« Oui, donc n'hésitez pas à réemménager quand vous le voudrez, » répondit Onikita en souriant.

« Merci infiniment ! » déclama le shinobi blond en s'inclinant.

Ils quittèrent le bureau peu après, et Naruto marcha rapidement, perdu dans ses pensées et se demandant à quoi son appartement allait ressembler. Il avait choisi de ne pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil jusqu'à son retour, qu'il avait arrêté au lendemain, au grand déplaisir de Shikamaru.

Le jeune Nara n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché une partie de son âme. Il se demanda s'il devait vraiment se sentir comme ça. Il souhaita silencieusement que l'appartement du blond eût été condamné. Il se sentait à la fois triste, en colère, et seul. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto, qui bondissait presque le long de la rue.

Son sourire était large, et vrai. Shikamaru tressaillit sous la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il ressentir de telles choses alors que Naruto était si heureux ? Plus encore, le bonheur de Naruto n'était-il pas supposé passer avant le sien ? Ce n'était pas ça, l'amour ? Il soupira, sachant que le bonheur de l'autre était tout ce qui comptait, et il sourit pour lui, même si, intérieurement, son cœur tombait en morceaux.


	18. Dark Clouds

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto,_ quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Mille excuses ! Pour cause de sadisme professoral, je n'ai pas été en mesure de vous fournir la totalité du tome 1 avant de partir en voyage. Le chapitre 19 est également terminé au brouillon, et j'ai déjà traduit une bonne partie du vingtième, mais je pars ce soir, et ne pourrait donc vous les fournir qu'à mon retour. En attendant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci. Il va y avoir de l'action, et vous allez avoir de nouvelles raisons de détester certains personnages… Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, Ookami Kistune, An author alone in the dark, AkuriAtsuki** et **bellyna34** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que **yaoifan23** et **Yami Shino** de l'avoir respectivement ajoutée en Favorite et Alert. Mention spéciale pour mon Vi-kun, qui se reconnaîtra ;-). Profitez, et reviewez à la fin ;-).

**Note de l'auteur original :** Retransmettre les sentiments a été difficile dans ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas très émotionelle ou câline, il m'est donc souvent difficile de les décrire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

* * *

**Dix-huitième chapitre :** _« Dark Clouds » (Sombres Nuages)_

Une fois de retour à la maison, Shikamaru ne sut que dire à Naruto. En fait, il n'était pas certain qu'il oserait lui dire quoi que ce soit. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était le contrarier alors qu'il semblait si joyeux. Non. Shikamaru ne serait pas capable de se pardonner si Naruto perdait le sourire à cause de quelque chose qu'il lui aurait dit. Il se convainquit qu'il était égoïste d'avoir ces sentiments. Il lança un regard à Naruto, qui était occupé à rassembler ses affaires, et se détourna rapidement de ce spectacle. Il s'était détourné pour lui cacher son renfrognement.

_« Est-il vraiment __**si**__ pressé de me quitter ? »_ pensa-t-il piteusement.

Sa poitrine se serra sous ce coup de poing émotionnel. Que Naruto le sache ou non, il l'avait vraiment blessé par ses actes. Ses yeux suivirent le blond excité, qui se trouvait à présent dans la cuisine, emballant ses ramen instantanées pour le déménagement. Ce fut tout ce que Shikamaru put voir, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il espérait que Naruto l'ignorerait et continuerait à emballer.

Ce dernier leva les yeux quand il entendit les escaliers craquer. Il sortit la tête de la cuisine pour voir Shikamaru monter les marches. L'aura qu'il dégageait l'inquiéta un peu.

« Hé, Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, incertain de ce qui se passait.

« Je vais au lit, bien sûr. Tu m'as fait lever aux aurores ce matin. Je dois rattraper le sommeil perdu, » répondit le brun.

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, aussi répondit-il en tournant le dos et en continuant à monter. Son cœur lui battait dans les oreilles. Il se sentait horrible de mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Oh, d'accord. Bonne nuit alors, » répondit calmement Naruto. Il se sentait mal d'avoir traîné le brun dehors de bonne heure pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Il s'admonesta silencieusement d'avoir été si pénible ce matin.

La seule réponse qu'il reçût fut une montée de bras de Shikamaru tandis qu'il montait les marches. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il fut triste quand le kishi s'éloigna de lui. Son sourire s'evanouit. Il voulut le suivre, et réalisa alors pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, et ce qui arrivait. Comment pouvait-on se sentir si heureux puis si mal en l'affaire de quelques secondes ?

Il déposa la dernière coupe de ramen dans le sac où il avait mis les autres et emprunta lentement le chemin que Shikamaru avait pris dans les escaliers. Ses pas étaient lourds, comme si les poids que Gros-Sourcils lui avait offerts étaient encore sur ses mollets. L'escalier craqua sous ses pieds et cela se répercuta bruyamment à travers la maison silencieuse. Il se demanda pourquoi c'était si difficile de simplement monter les marches. C'était comme s'il avait peur d'aller en haut. La vérité était qu'il avait peur que Shikamaru soit en colère contre lui.

Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte du surdoué et leva la main pour toquer. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec lui et la façon dont il avait agi au rez-de-chaussée. Il voulait faire irruption dans la chambre et lui demander, mais il resta figé sur place. Il essaya réellement de frapper, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à approcher son poing à plus d'un pouce de la porte. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais qui ne fut en réalité que quelques secondes, il soupira avec défaitisme, se tourna vers sa propre chambre, et y entra maussadement. Sans faire de bruit, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune Uzumaki se jeta sur le lit et regarda le ciel obscur à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuageux ce jour-là, aussi la lune était-elle dissimulée à sa vue. Il soupira et bascula pour fixer le plafond à la place. Il avait été si heureux lorsqu'Onikita-san lui avait dit que son appartement était prêt, mais il n'était plus sûr de l'être maintenant. Maintenant, il se sentait misérable.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours ainsi ? Son bonheur était toujours éphémère, et tout ce qui lui arrivait de bien finissait toujours par se révéler être une épée à double-tranchant. Le jour où il avait eu son appartement avait été comme ça. Il avait été si heureux d'avoir un endroit où vivre, mais le prix à payer avait été son corps. À présent, une fois de plus, son appartement lui imposait la même chose. Il aurait finalement un endroit plus que convenable pour vivre, mais il devrait laisser Shikamaru et reprendre sa vie esseulée. Même ses sentiments amoureux pour lui étaient à double-tranchant. C'était une sensation merveilleuse, qui le réchauffait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, mais, en même temps, cela lui faisait tellement de mal qu'il ne puisse pas les partager.

Il se demanda si Shikamaru l'avait seulement aidé car il s'y était senti obligé. Après tout, n'importe qui se sentirait obligé d'aider après avoir trouvé quelqu'un à moitié mort, n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux du blond se plissèrent de colère à cette pensée. Peut-être que Shikamaru n'était pas véritablement son ami, mais ne ressentait que de la pitié pour lui. Non. Il refusait de croire à cette idée ridicule. Shikamaru était son ami, pas vrai ? Il viendrait sans doute lui rendre visite. N'est-ce pas ? Ses pensées le menèrent à un état encore plus colérique que celui dans lequel il était au début de ses réflexions.

_« Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est __**toujours**__ comme ça ? »_ pensa-t-il en grognant, tandis qu'il se retournait vivement sur son flanc sous l'effet de la frustration.

Shikamaru était à nouveau allongé dans son lit, fixant la pluie qui commençait à tâcheter la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce qui était seulement visible grâce à la lampe de lecture sur sa table de chevet. La lumière était faible, mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils, allongé en silence. C'était la dernière nuit de Naruto ici. Le temps s'était écoulé si vite, et il s'était habitué à la présence de la grande bouche. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment songé que son départ serait ainsi.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait ça ? »_ pensa-t-il en enserrant sa poitrine.

Sa souffrance émotionnelle se manifestait par une vraie douleur physique. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti tellement seul. _Tellement_ en colère. _Tellement_ triste. _Tellement_ coupable. Il se demandait comment cela était possible de ressentir toutes ces émotions en une fois. Pas étonnant que sa poitrine lui fasse si mal. C'était beaucoup à ressentir d'un seul coup.

Il aurait aimé être avec Naruto et passer autant de temps que possible avec lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il savait qu'il pourrait aller rendre visite au blond à son appartement, mais voudrait-il de lui là-bas ? Après avoir observé l'excitation qu'il avait manifesté en empaquetant ses affaires, Shikamaru commençait à se demander si Naruto avait vraiment apprécié son séjour autant qu'il le prétendait.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son comportement étrange de la soirée. Il se sentait déjà coupable de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il souffrait plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant. Il commença à se demander comment les choses auraient tourné s'il avait simplement avoué ses sentiments à Naruto le jour de son anniversaire. Lorsqu'ils avaient regardé les nuages, cela avait semblé être l'instant parfait pour lui dire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le brun soupira à ses pensées. Cela allait être une longue nuit blanche, suivie par une longue et misérable journée à aider Naruto à déménager. Il bascula brutalement sur son flanc pour faire face au mur tandis qu'il se renfrognait.

_« Être amoureux est juste trop pénible… »_

Les deux finirent par s'endormir, pour avoir le sommeil agité durant la majeure partie de la nuit. Aucun des deux n'obtint le sommeil profond dont ils avaient désespérément besoin pour le jour à venir.

**~Le lendemain, au bureau de l'Hokage~**

Tsunade était assise, pensant à la réunion dont elle venait tout juste de revenir. Elle avait été tenue tôt dans la matinée, et il était presque midi à présent.

**~Flashback~**

Tsunade était assise à la longue table, fronçant les sourcils face à la manière dont les choses se déroulaient. Les réunions tenues le jour précédent avaient été un jeu d'enfants comparées à celle d'aujourd'hui avec le conseil. La table était entourée de vieux visages renfrognés. C'était le second jour qu'elle avait à écouter cela. De la foutaise pure et simple, selon elle. Assise sur son siège, elle montrait des signes d'impatience tandis qu'elle écoutait les Anciens parler. Intérieurement, elle aurait souhaité qu'ils tombent tous les deux raides morts. Elle lança un regard à Shizune, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle avait les yeux baissés. Kakashi semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise quant au sujet de la conversation, tandis qu'Homura et Koharu poursuivaient leur harangue. La sannin fit tout pour tenir sa langue afin que les choses restent cordiales, mais bientôt sa patience s'amenuiserait. Ses yeux dardèrent de l'autre côté de la table lorsqu'une nouvelle voix entra dans la « discussion. »

_« Danzō. »_

« Sérieusement, le garçon a déjà prouvé à plusieurs occasions qu'il est dangeureux. Il n'est clairement pas stable. Son récent _incident_ est une preuve de son instabilité mentale. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Je pense qu'il est dans le meilleur intérêt pour Konoha de l'enfermer, ou pire… » déclara Danzō, en arborant une expression de pur écoeurement, comme s'il avait un goût rance dans la bouche.

Les yeux de la Godaime s'élargirent de colère et de surprise à la façon dont cela avait été dit, particulièrement à l'accentuation qu'il avait placée sur les mots « ou pire… » Elle bondit de son siège, frappant durement du poing la table de bois, la faisant craquer et se fissurer.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ENTENDS PAR « OU PIRE » ?! » gronda-t-elle en le fixant intensément, qui ne fit que la mettre plus en colère en gardant le silence. Il ne ressentait vraiment pas le besoin de s'expliquer.

Les Anciens secouèrent la tête face à son emportement éhonté, mais parlèrent avec calme.

« Tsunade, si vous ne parvenez pas à garder votre sang-froid, vous allez devoir partir. En tant qu'Hokage, vous devriez être capable de discuter ce cas sans inclinaisons. C'est votre travail. De plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de défendre un monstre, car c'est ce que ce _garçon_ est. C'est un Jinchūriki, un outil de guerre. Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité au village durant une ère de paix, et devrait être mis sous clé comme une arme inutilisée jusqu'au jour où elle est à nouveau nécessaire, » répondit placidement Koharu, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de la sannin.

« Juste une arme ? Vous entendez vous parler ? C'EST UN ENFANT, BON SANG ! »

« Un enfant qui abrite un puissant démon. Qui pourrait s'échapper dans le futur si nous ne nous montrons pas prudents. Ce village souffre encore des événements de ce jour, il y a de cela quinze ans. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se répète, » déclara tranquillement Homura.

« Vous agissez comme si Naruto en était la cause ! Ce n'était pas lui ! C'était le Kyūbi ! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement y penser ? » tenta-t-elle désespérément de les raisonner.

Koharu tourna la tête pour faire face à Kakashi, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, mais pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. En vérité, il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci.

« Bien entendu, Kakashi, vous serez d'accord qu'il est trop dangereux de laisser le _garçon_ continuer à être un shinobi de Konoha ? » demanda Koharu.

Le kopī-nin leva les yeux de la table pour la première fois de toute la réunion. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans sciller. Il resta silencieux quelques instants de plus, avant de répondre.

« Je désapprouve, » fut tout ce qu'il déclara, avant de reporter son regard sur la fissure de la table.

Koharu fronça les sourcils, avant de poursuivre.

« Vous désapprouvez ? N'étiez-vous pas celui qui a été témoin de l'émergence du Kyūbi hors de l'enfant pour la première fois ? »

« Je ne peux pas être sûr de ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là, » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sûr ? » intervint Homura, en sortant un parchemin qui contenait le rapport de ce jour écrit de la main du jōnin.

Ce dernier tressaillit. Il en avait parlé dans son rapport. Il s'agissait de la première vraie mission de l'Équipe 7. Celle au Pays de la Brume, où ils avaient dû escorter le constructeur de ponts. À présent, il aurait souhaité ne pas en avoir fait mention. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Puisque le chakra du Renard s'était estompé, il avait pensé qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussion, mais, maintenant, des années après, ils utilisaient cet exemple contre Naruto, et c'était _sa_ faute. Cela allait devenir une autre source de la culpabilité qu'il avait accumulée tout au long de sa vie. Il pouvait sentir ce poids qui pesait déjà sur ses épaules. Il tressaillit à nouveau en pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait laissé tomber, en particulier Naruto.

Koharu fit un sourire satisfait, sachant que le jōnin était coincé dans sa tentative de masquer la vérité, même si ce n'était pas le seul cas où le chakra de Kyūbi s'était échappé de Naruto. Ils avaient des preuves, plusieurs témoins auculaires et aussi des rapports de mission. Homura fit passer le parchemin à Kakashi, qui ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir ou de parler. S'il disait quoi que ce soit, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour Naruto.

Koharu demanda une fois de plus l'attention et tout le monde autour de la table tourna le regard vers elle. La plupart des membres du conseil n'avaient pas parlé, mais Tsunade savait qu'ils soutenaient les Anciens. Cela allait se terminer avec un vote. Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée. S'ils en arrivaient à un vote, les jours de Naruto en tant que shinobi étaient bel et bien finis.

« J'approuve que l'enfant est trop dangereux pour continuer à être un shinobi, et il _sera_ déchu de son statut de shinobi sous peu. Concernant l'emprisonnement, il en sera décidé par un vote. Cependant, je dois rappeler à tout le monde à quel point il est dangereux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Renard ne prenne le contrôle pour de bon et attaque à nouveau le village. Et je crains que cela n'arrive plus tôt que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ne pourrait le penser. Surtout au vu de l'actuelle instabilité mentale du garçon, et de son hospitalisation récente pour une tentative de suicide… »

Beaucoup de membres du conseil secouèrent la tête avec accord à sa déclaration.

Tsunade avait les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, prêtes à couler tandis qu'elle criait et frappait la table. Homura et Koharu eurent un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient atteint leur but avec cette déclaration. Danzō sembla satisfait lorsqu'il parcourut du regard le reste du conseil.

« Nous nous rassemblerons demain matin pour voter et décider de si l'enfant doit ou non être enfermé. »

**~Fin du Flashback~**

La Godaime se leva, tremblante de colère, et ses larmes ne purent être retenues plus longtemps et ruisselèrent le long de son visage. Elle savait pertinemment la façon dont le vote se déroulerait, et une fois la décision votée, elle ne pourrait s'y opposer, même en tant qu'Hokage.

_« Naruto, »_ sanglota-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son bureau.

Elle tenait du bout des doigts une bouteille de sake, et ne s'embêta pas avec un verre. Elle buvait directement à la bouteille. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant les quelques heures passées avaient tâché son visage. Elle se sentait impuissante. Même en tant qu'Hokage, son pouvoir sur le conseil était limité. Ce dernier avait été mis en place pour garder l'Hokage sous contrôle et limiter son influence sur le village lui-même. Elle eut un regard renfrogné, et sa prise sur la bouteille se resserra.

_« Merde ! »_

Shikamaru se réveilla, se sentant gourd et assommé. Il sut instantanément qu'aujourd'hui était destiné à être un jour horrible. Le soleil était caché derrière un ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Le brun grogna. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Naruto déménageait, et maintenant il allait sans doute pleuvoir en plus de cela. C'était comme si le monde se fichait de lui, et de son infortune. Le pire dans cette journée allait être de sourire pendant qu'il aiderait le blond à s'en aller. Il détestait être faux, et, plus que tout, il détestait être hypocrite.

« Hypocrite, » se murmura-t-il rageusement.

Il se sortit lentement du lit, prenant note d'à quel point il était tard. Il était presque midi. Il soupira. Naruto ne l'avait pas réveillé, cette fois. Le temps qu'il était resté avec lui, il s'était assuré que le brun ne dorme pas trop tard. Il se demanda où il était.

_« Naruto ? »_

Il ignora le cri de ses muscles non-étirés tandis qu'il sortait rapidement de sa chambre, à la recherche de son ami. Le blond ne partirait certainement pas sans dire au revoir. N'est-ce pas ? Shikamaru sentit ses étrailles se serrer à la pensée que Naruto soit déjà parti. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il essaya de calmer son allure de marche, qui tenait plus du jogging tranquille, mais il avait besoin de voir où il se trouvait.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il le vit en train de marmonner dans sa barbe en essayant de coincer plusieurs choses dans une boîte. Naruto, de sa place sur le sol de la cuisine, leva les yeux vers Shikamaru et lui sourit. Celui-ci fut mis un peu mal à l'aise par ce sourire, mais lui retourna néanmoins.

Naruto continua à lutter pour remplir la boîte, et, bien qu'il souriait, il n'était pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de retourner à sa vie solitaire. Il avait l'impression qu'il était à nouveau en train de mourir. C'était comme si quelque chose lui agrippait le cœur. Il cacha son malaise à Shikamaru.

« Tu voudrais une autre boîte ? » lui demanda ce dernier, brisant finalement l'inconfortable silence.

« S'il-te-plaît, » répondit-il calmement.

Les deux emballèrent les possessions du blond en silence, pour la plus grosse partie. Ils ne parlèrent que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Naruto mourait d'envie d'avouer ses sentiments à Shikamaru, mais, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il repoussait l'idée en se rappellant la raison pour laquelle il gardait cela secret. Les villageois ne causeraient rien d'autre que des problèmes à Shikamaru, et il l'aimait bien trop pour permettre qu'il vive une vie si affreuse. Il garda la bouche fermée.

De plus, il lui semblait que le jeune Nara était heureux de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait souri tout ce temps. Il avait vraiment dû être un fardeau durant les quelques mois passés. Le blond soupira intérieurement. Shikamaru était-il vraiment heureux de se débarrasser de lui ?

_« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux ? J'ai été un tel fardeau… »_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que ses affaires ne soient emballées. Shikamaru apporta le chariot de la remise pour les retransporter à son appartement. Le kishi devait faire un effort consciencieux pour dissimuler ses vrais sentiments quant à la situation, mais il n'y parvenait que douloureusement. Les deux shinobi étaient trop occupés à essayer de cacher leurs émotions pour voir les sentiments de l'autre. Cela allait être un longue journée pour tous les deux.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto fut long et silencieux, excepté quand des villageois les bousculaient en passant. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, aussi marchèrent-ils rapidement pour en finir. Le ciel donnait l'impression qu'il allait se déverser sur eux d'une seconde à l'autre. Après un moment, le bâtiment du genin finit par arriver en vue. Ils atteignirent la porte.

Naruto sortit lentement sa clé et la tourna dans le verrou jusqu'à qu'il cliquete. La porte elle-même était plus lourde que la précédente, et avait une bien meilleure apparence.

_« Ca va vraiment m'aider pour les effractions, »_ pensa le blond avec amertume.

Shikamaru laissa le chariot à l'extérieur, car il était trop large pour passer par la porte, et le suivit. Le surdoué lança un regard à son ami pour voir sa réaction à la vue de son appartement. Ce dernier semblait plutôt heureux jusque-là, mais lui se sentait bizarre.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent probablement tous les deux fut qu'à la place de l'écrasante odeur de moisi et de rouille se dégageait à présent le parfum de la peinture fraîche. Naruto retira ses chaussures et avança, constatant le ressort de la moquette. Il enfonça rapidement l'interrupteur de la lumière et regarda tout autour de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Tout était complètement différent d'avant. Les murs étaient réparés et peints. La moquette était neuve. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit de nouveaux équipements. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue du sol carrelé sur lequel il se trouvait. Autrefois, il n'était fait que de ciment. Il essaya le robinet. Il avait l'eau courante.

« Ca ne peut pas être mon appartement… » murmura-t-il.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Il balaya le logis du regard. Il nota que les fenêtres étaient renforcées, pour diminuer le nombre d'entrées par effraction, et avait également constaté que la porte était plus lourde et possédait un verrou supplémentaire. Il était heureux de voir que de nouvelles fonctions sécuritaires avaient été mises en place. Le brun se sentit un peu plus à l'aise que Naruto vive seul, mais il n'aimait nonobstant toujours pas cela. Il sourit, tandis qu'il agonisait lentement à l'intérieur.

Cela avait prit la majeure partie de la journée pour finir de déplacer les affaires de Naruto jusqu'à son appartement, mais ils avaient finalement terminé. Shikamaru aurait souhaité qu'ils eussent travaillé moins vite, ainsi il aurait eu une excuse pour rester plus longtemps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arrêter le temps. Il n'était pas préparé à cela du tout. Il avait toujours su que leur arrangement était temporaire, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'être séparés ferait si mal.

Naruto gigota avec embarras. Il aurait aimé que Shikamaru reste, mais il ne se serait pas permis de lui demander. Il ne pouvait simplement plus l'ennuyer plus longtemps.

_« Shikamaru a dû mettre beaucoup de choses de côté pour s'occuper de moi. »_

Il se renfrogna l'espace d'une seconde, et Shikamaru prit cela pour de la réticence de la part du blond quant à sa présence ici. Il eut l'impression que sa poitrine se faisait broyer, et son corps lui fit mal. Le brun décida de le laisser tranquille. Il lui semblait que Naruto voulait qu'il s'en aille, ou c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait compris de toute manière.

« Eh bien, à la prochaine, » dit-il, ne voulant pas lui causer de déplaisir.

« Ouais, à plus, » répondit doucement celui-ci.

Tandis que Shikamaru s'en allait, son cœur battait violemment. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, et il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, avant de perdre sa résolution. S'il y retournait, il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Il retourna chez lui avec renfrognement.

_« Naruto… »_

Naruto observa la silhouette du brun qui se retirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, avant de fermer la porte. Son corps glissa le long de cette dernière, et il amena ses mains à son visage.

_« Shika. »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note de l'auteur original :** Okay. Je sais, c'est un peu trop dramatique, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on garde les choses pour soi, je pense. J'apprécierais beaucoup des reviews ! Merci !


	19. Blood On My Hands

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre : **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing : **ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski.** L'univers de _Naruto,_ quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur : **Hey people ! Je suis rentré hier, je me suis détendu aujourd'hui, et... j'ai corrigé le chapitre 19 ! Le voilà donc pour vous, même si, dans mes réponses aux reviews, j'ai dit qu'il arriverait dans l'après-midi. Décidément, j'ai un souci avec les deadlines xD. À présent, sortez les haches, et préparez-vous à débiter Danzō en tranches ! À cause de lui... Mais attendez, je fais quoi là ? Lisez, et vous verrez ! ;-) Par ailleurs, je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, milianneloke, yaoienfoli, bellyna34, falcs, Ookami Kistune** et** caty** d'avoir reviewé, ainsi que Vi-kun, le premier dont j'ai eu l'avis =). Sur ce, profitez du chapitre, et reviewez à la fin !

**Note de l'auteur original :** Pardon à tous ceux qui pensaient que le bonheur de Naruto allait durer longtemps, mais ne perdez pas espoir… Shikamaru finira par se déclarer, entre autres choses. Les chapitres vont être centrés sur plusieurs endroits différents, aussi ai-je essayé de rendre cela aussi clair que possible. Merci à tous !

* * *

**Dix-neuvième chapitre :**_ « Blood On My Hands » (Du Sang Sur Mes Mains)_

Naruto était allongé dans son lit, pensant à à quel point les choses étaient mal allées le jour précédent. Il était presque en larmes en y pensant. Shikamaru avait semblé si heureux qu'il parte. Le blond se sentait seul. Il avait dû être un tel poids. Il était tôt dans la matinée, et il faisait encore sombre dehors. Il avait passé sa nuit sans sommeil à fixer le plafond.

Il était si seul. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis des mois, et, si c'était possible, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Quand il était chez Shikamaru, il n'avait jamais été seul. S'il se sentait seul au milieu de la nuit, le jeune Nara était juste de l'autre côté du couloir, mais c'était pire maintenant. Maintenant, il savait ce que cela faisait de vivre avec quelqu'un, et il s'y était habitué.

Il roula sur le côté et tenta de s'endormir, et il y parvint presque. Quelque chose le tira de son état proche du rêve. Il grogna en levant la tête, tentant de découvrir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Tandis qu'il se redressait, il entendit un lourd coup à la porte. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment tandis que les coups se poursuivaient.

Il bondit hors du lit et se figea. Les coups étaient devenus un vacarme battant. Son cœur battit rapidement dans sa poitrine, et des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son visage. Le martèlement se fit plus bruyant, et semblait coléreux. Étaient-ce les villageois ? Il avait espéré qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas son retour avant un moment, mais peut-être s'était-il montré trop optimiste.

« Ouvre, Jinchūriki ! » s'écria une voix derrière la porte verrouillée.

Naruto eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre tandis que la peur le submergeait. Ses yeux se mouillèrent, et il tenta de réfréner toutes ses larmes. Le battant tremblait sous leurs coups. Il la soutint avec son propre corps. Le martèlement continua, jusqu'à ce que lui et la porte ne puissent finalement plus les retenir.

Il bondit en arrière à temps pour voir la porte s'effondrer au sol. Son visage pâlit face à la vue. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'était attendu à quelques villageois, mais c'était bien pire. Il dut même cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Il essaya même les signes de main qui dissipaient les genjutsu, mais ce qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas une illusion. Trois shinobi de Konoha vêtus de noir se tenaient sur le pas de sa porte, tous portant des masques.

_« Des ANBU ? »_ pensa-t-il en voyant leur habillement, leur attitude et leur masque.

Était-ce une quelconque sorte de farce, ou de revanche pour une blague ? Non. Il n'avait pas joué de tour depuis longtemps. De plus, ils l'avaient appelé _Jinch__ū__riki_. Ce terme à lui seul démontrait qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une blague. Il avait su qu'il était en danger à partir de cet instant, mais il était incapable de bouger de sa place dans l'entrée.

« Viens avec nous, démon, où nous userons de la _force_, » déclara un des ANBU sur un ton rude.

_« La force ? »_ « Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?! Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama le blond avec défiance, se remettant de sa surprise passée.

« Suis-nous sans faire d'histoires. Nous avons l'ordre de te mettre en détention. Toutefois, si c'est la mort que tu souhaites, je ne te la refuserais pas, » répondit un grand jeune homme pâle, qui portait une épée.

Sa voix était complètement dénuée d'émotion. Il dégaina sa courte épée et entra dans l'appartement de Naruto. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de peur. Son esprit se vida, et tout ce qu'il pût entendre fut les battements de son cœur, et le Renard grondant dans sa cage. Même sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée.

_« Konoha et Tsunade-baa-chan m'ont trahi ? »_ réalisa-t-il subitement.

Naruto n'avait jamais, en quinze années de vie, ressenti une douleur aussi violente. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être broyé sous un rocher. Cette trahison était pire que n'importe quel coup physique qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles, et de la sueur dégoulinait le long de son visage tandis qu'il reculait lentement. Les ANBU commencèrent à s'approcher de lui. Alors que ses pulsations cardiaques se faisaient de plus en plus sourdes, il ferma étroitement les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus bleus, mais écarlates et fendus. Du chakra rouge visible fit des remous autour de son corps, tandis que sa rage augmentait et que le chakra du Renard était rapidement libéré de l'intérieur. Deux des ANBU reculèrent hors du seuil de la porte, alors que le troisième gardait sa position. Son masque arborait de simples spirales, tandis que les deux autres portaient des masques d'un blanc uni.

« Nous devons tout de suite l'entraver ! » siffla celui au masque à spirales, qui semblait être le responsable de ce groupe.

Les ANBU se déplacèrent pour le retenir. Naruto attaqua comme un animal blessé. Ses bras étaient recouverts de chakra, et il frappa l'ANBU aux spirales à l'épaule plus fortement que prévu. Ses griffes tranchèrent facilement le bras de l'homme, et du sang éclaboussa les murs fraîchement repeints. Il hurla de douleur. Naruto recula alors que l'homme tombait à ses pieds. Les deux autres se précipitèrent en avant, les yeux remplis d'une intention meurtrière.

Le sinistre chakra enveloppa le garçon alors que sa peur et sa rage atteignaient leur paroxysme. Il hurla tandis que le chakra le recouvrait. Il le protégeait de la prise des ANBU, et brûlait même quiconque essayait de le toucher. Sa force décupla, et il prit les deux ANBU restants par surprise et les assomma, avant de s'enfuir le plus vite qu'il pouvait loin d'eux, et il s'échappa du village, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

**~Plus tard dans la matinée~**

La lumière du soleil se déversa dans la chambre d'ami de la résidence Nara. La pièce aurait dû être inoccupée en cette matinée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Shikamaru grogna de sous les couvertures et oreillers tandis que le soleil agressait ses yeux, et les gazouillis foutrement proches des oiseaux du coin le rendirent presque fou. Il était déjà d'une humeur assez massacrante sans que ces choses ne salopent encore plus sa journée déjà horrible, ce qui en disait vraiment long dessus, sachant qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

La nuit dernière avait été la pire des nuits qu'il ait jamais passée. Elle avait été remplie du souvenir de lui tenant dans ses bras un Naruto à peine conscient après qu'il se soit tranché les poignets, et presque déchiré ses propres entrailles en lambeaux. Shikamaru souffla et se redressa d'un air groggy. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par le manque de sommeil, et la douleur était de retour dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais connu la vraie solitude jusqu'à cette nuit. Il se demanda si Naruto se sentait seul lui aussi, mais essaya rapidement de se défaire de cette pensée. Naruto profitait sans doute de son appartement rénové, et il était évident qu'il n'avait plus besoin ni ne désirait qu'il soit là.

Il soupira et sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il décida qu'il allait passer une journée sans Naruto. Il pouvait supporter un jour sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il le devait, ou il se pourrait qu'il oublie sa résolution de garder ses sentiments secrets. Cela prit un moment, mais il fut finalement capable d'enfouir ses pensées concernant le jeune Uzumaki en s'entraînant pendant quelques heures dans l'arrière-cour, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à garder ses pensées éloignées du blond, mais la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine n'avait pas cessé. Il était à présent l'heure du déjeuner, et il avait faim. Il retourna dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le placard, qui contenait des ramen, grâce à Naruto. Shikamaru l'avait laissé faire les courses la semaine passée, et cela avait été une erreur. Il était revenu à la maison avec des ramen et du lait ; rien d'autre.

Le surdoué claqua la porte du placard et se dirigea vers le frigidaire. Il avait bien réussi à ne pas penser à Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu ce placard rempli de son plat préféré. Il devrait les jeter plus tard. Ses pensées et ses sentiments pour Naruto étaient toujours emprisonnés au fond de son esprit. La vision de sa nourriture favorite délia le blocage mental qu'il avait construit.

Il ouvrit rageusement le frigo, et pila net. Ce fut la vue du gâteau d'anniversaire du blondin qui fit déborder ses émotions. Il ferma le frigidaire et cogna la porte avec un craquement écoeurant, avant de glisser au sol.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'il ne réalise que ses sentiments pour Naruto n'allaient pas s'en aller, et qu'ils ne faisaient que devenir plus forts. Il ne pouvait plus les nier. Il devait le lui dire, peu importe ce que serait sa réaction. Il devait savoir ce que le blond ressentait pour lui.

**~Tour de l'Hokage~**

« Hokage-sama ! Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, » déclara un ANBU masqué.

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Tsunade, le faisant se ratatiner devant elle. « Comment ça, vous êtes arrivés trop tard ? Le vote n'a même pas encore eu lieu ! »

« Il semblerait que Danzō n'ait pas attendu le vote et ait envoyé des membres de la Racine chez Uzumaki-san, » répondit-il.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » demanda-t-elle violemment, en frappant son bureau du poing, parvenant à le briser.

L'ANBU hésita un instant, mais regagna rapidement son sens du devoir. « Quand je suis arrivé à l'appartement d'Uzumaki-san, la porte était enfoncée, et il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang, » murmura-t-il, presque comme s'il était affecté.

_« MERDE, »_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Filez Danzō, et découvrez où il garde Naruto. Par ailleurs, je doute que Naruto mourrait si facilement, » répondit-elle. « Maintenant, partez ! » exigea-t-elle vigoureusement.

« Hai ! » répondit l'homme masqué en s'inclinant.

_« Naruto… Je suis désolée. »_

Tsunade s'effondra sur son bureau. Pourquoi ces choses épouvantables arrivaient-elles toujours à son morveux ? Danzō n'avait même pas attendu que le conseil ne vote avant de se lancer à l'assaut de Naruto. La sannin avait serré les poings de colère. Elle le ferait payer pour lui avoir fait du mal. Ses yeux brillèrent de détermination.

**~Forêt extérieure de Konoha~**

La robe du Renard reflua, laissant Naruto pantelant d'épuisement sur le sol. Son énergie donnait l'impression d'avoir été draînée, et son corps était douloureux. Des larmes roulèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il se remémorait la façon dont le capitaine des ANBU avait hurlé, et la manière dont son sang avait giclé en tous sens. Il leva faiblement les bras pour regarder ses mains. Elles étaient tâchées du sang qui avait laissé des traînées le long de ses bras. Le blond grimaça à cette vue et cette odeur cuivrée. Il avait honte de ses actes. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Il n'avait _jamais_ tué qui que ce soit auparavant, même durant ses missions.

_« Je suis vraiment devenu un monstre… »_ Il se maudit d'être devenu le monstre qu'il détestait tant.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il était plutôt certain d'avoir tué l'ANBU aux spirales presque sur le coup. Les autres avaient subi des dommages mineurs, mais il les avait tout de même attaqués. Il avait tué un ANBU. S'il revenait, le village exigerait sa mort, surtout s'ils apprenaient que le chakra du Renard en était la cause. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas y retourner. Il baissa la tête de honte. Il était un shinobi de Konoha. Il était censé protéger Konoha et _tous_ ses habitants. Il avait laissé sa peur et sa colère le guider, et, pire que tout, il avait permis au chakra du Renard de sortir et d'attaquer ses pairs, shinobi de la Feuille. Même s'ils avaient tenté de lui faire du mal, il n'aurait malgré tout pas dû laisser cela se produire. Il était supposé être la prison du Kyūbi. Ses entrailles se tordirent lorsqu'il réalisa subitement qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ni ses amis ni sa maison.

_« Shika. »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il pensa à Shikamaru. La souffrance associée à ce nom était presque meurtrissante. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes qui coururent le long de ses joues couvertes de crasse, laissant une traînée dans leur sillage.

Un moment plus tard, il se leva, les poings serrés. Ses larmes étaient presque toutes parties. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Personne n'aurait pu dire combien d'équipes de shinobi seraient envoyées après lui, et de qui elles seraient composées. Il soupira en commençant à sauter à travers les arbres aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il devait s'en aller, et vite. Sa vie en dépendait.

***~***

Shikamaru se dirigea avec anxiété vers l'appartement de Naruto. Son estomac se contractait, mais, en dehors de cela, il se sentait bien. Son corps entier semblait plus léger quand son secret ne pesait pas sur lui. L'appartement du blondin arrivait en vue.

Son allure diminua quand il réalisa que ça y était. Une fois qu'il l'aurait dit à Naruto, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Il sentait son cœur cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine, et sentit les papillonnements de ses entrailles tandis qu'il continuait lentement à avancer en direction de l'appartement du blond. Il espérait seulement qu'à la fin il serait toujours en bons termes avec lui, ou, encore mieux, qu'il lui retournerait ses sentiments, bien qu'il pensait que ses chances étaient minces, voire nulles.

Le jeune Nara se tira hors de ses réflexions et de ses craintes quand il fut proche du logis de son ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il releva les yeux, il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se figea sur place. C'était comme si son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Tout semblait s'être arrêté.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux en essayant de repousser d'ignobles souvenirs ravivés par la situation. Ce fut avec les yeux fermés qu'il remarqua l'odeur se dégageant de l'appartement. Une odeur de cuivre. Cela fit se tordre son estomac. Il connaissait bien cette odeur.

_« Du sang ? »_

Sa main tremblante reposait sur la porte, mais il ne tenta pas de la pousser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les battements de son cœur. Le son résonnait dans ses oreilles, oblitérant tous les autres.

**~Flashback~**

Shikamaru se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, semblant confus quant à pourquoi la porte d'entrée avait été laissée ouverte. Après quelques instants passés à rester planté là, il s'autorisa à entrer. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Naruto n'était visible nulle part. Il se demanda pourquoi il aurait laissé la porte ouverte.

« Naruto ? » appela-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Il regarda dans la cuisine et, alors qu'il passait l'angle du couloir, il put entendre les sanglots. Il suivit les pleurs le long d'un couloir qui menait à une porte fermée, qu'il se figura être la salle de bain.

« Naruto ? » appela-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte. Quand son appel rencontra des pleurs, le brun s'inquiéta.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau sans même réfléchir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc du spectacle macabre devant lui ; l'image le hanterait pour toujours. Le blond était à peine conscient, se poignardant lui-même les entrailles.

« Naruto ! Stop ! » s'écria-t-il frénétiquement.

Il porta la main au tesson, mais Naruto l'enfonça en lui aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Cette vue lui porta les larmes aux yeux, et il tenta de relever le blondin pour l'aider.

« Laisse-moi ! » cracha brutalement celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ?! » La voix de Shikamaru se fendit à cause des larmes.

Naruto perdit conscience, et le jeune Nara le souleva et courut le plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie, en larmes. Il était choqué et ne pouvait croire que son ami ferait une telle chose. Les villageois semblaient plutôt heureux à la vue de Naruto couvert de sang, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Ils regardèrent, espérant qu'il allait mourir. Shikamaru ne l'avait pas remarqué. Son regard était fixé sur l'hôpital qui se rapprochait rapidement. Naruto frissonnait un peu et ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour regarder le chūnin.

« Ne meurt pas sur moi ! »

« Pardon », murmura le blond.

« Pourquoi, Naruto ? Pourquoi !? » cria désespérément Shikamaru, en essayant de comprendre.

« Les gens ne peuvent pas changer ce qu'ils sont… »

**~Fin du Flashback~**

La main de Shikamaru tremblait, et son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge.

_« Il ne ferait pas ça… Pas encore… »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa le battant. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur les murs blancs tâchés de rouge. Le sang était partout. Son regard erra le long de la traînée de sang qui gouttait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle imbibait la moquette, puis parcourut le salon. Les meubles étaient retournés, et ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici, bon sang ? »_

« Naruto ! »

La surprise avait disparu. Il se précipita vers la chambre du blond et ouvrit la porte en grand. Naruto n'était pas là. Toutefois, Shikamaru fouilla chaque centimètre de l'appartement, y compris les toilettes. Naruto était parti. L'esprit du brun déborda de scénarios possibles, dont les issues étaient lugubres, au mieux. L'amas de sang venait d'une blessure fatale. Le surdoué tomba à genoux sous l'effroi et la frustration.

« NARUTO !!!! »

En tremblant, il se releva. Il avait envie de sortir comme un ouragan et de trouver son ami, mais il devait informer l'Hokage de cela. Après quelques profondes inspirations, il s'en alla. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour atteindre la tour de l'Hokage, dans laquelle il se précipita.

Tsunade était assise à son bureau, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait senti son chakra, et n'avait donc pas besoin de relever les yeux pour voir qui était là. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Après tout, que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle avait laissé tomber Naruto, et, à présent, il était parti. Elle entendit le souffle haché de Shikamaru.

Il se tenait courbé, reprenant sa respiration, des larmes silencieuses courant le long de son visage. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour se reprendre.

« Naruto est parti ! Quelque chose est arrivé à Naruto ! » s'écria-t-il avec désespoir.

La Godaime refusait toujours de le regarder, mais il remarqua cette fois-ci que ses épaules tremblaient. Il lança un regard aux papiers sous son visage. Ils étaient trempés. Ses sanglots devinrent soudainement un bruyant écho. Il avait été si en colère qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Il grimaça à sa méprise.

« I-Ils l'ont em-emmené, » bégaya-t-elle à travers ses pleurs.

« Qui ?! Qui a pris Naruto ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton implacable.

« C'-C'est entièrement m-ma faute, » sanglota-t-elle, en perdant avec fracas le peu de maîtrise de soi qui lui restait.

« Que voulez-vous dire, bon sang ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Répondez-moi, bordel ! » cria-t-il, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps.

Tsunade releva tristement les yeux et rencontra son regard furieux.

« Hokage-sama ! » interrompit un ANBU en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Les deux pointèrent leur regard sur lui. Il semblait apporter des nouvelles urgentes. Ils écoutèrent attentivement.

« Uzumaki-san a échappé à la Racine. »

« La Racine ? » demanda Shikamaru à haute-voix, mais sa question resta sans réponse.

« En êtes-vous certain ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Absolument. J'ai suivi Danzō comme vous l'aviez demandé, et j'ai entendu ses partisans faire leur rapport. Le sang dans l'appartement de Naruto appartenait à un des gens de Danzō. Naruto leur a donné une sacrée correction, qui s'est soldée par la mort du capitaine de la Racine. »

_« Naruto a riposté ? Naruto a tué quelqu'un ? »_ « Que se passe-t-il ?! » demanda vigoureusement le jeune Nara.

« Je t'expliquerai, contente-toi d'écouter ! » lui ordonna sèchement sa supérieure, en reportant son attention sur l'ANBU.

« Où se trouve Naruto à présent ? »

« Nous l'avons suivi jusque dans la forêt, mais nous avons perdu sa trace. »

« Bon sang ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Danzō est contrarié. Il a donné l'ordre à ses subordonnés de tuer à vue. Ils sont sans aucun doute sur la piste d'Uzumaki-san. »

L'ANBU s'inclina devant Tsunade en finissant son rapport. Shikamaru tremblait visiblement de colère, et la sannin serra la mâchoire.

« Je vais reprendre la poursuite d'Uzumaki-san, » déclara respectueusement l'ANBU.

Il se retourna pour s'en aller, car le temps de Naruto était compté. Si les membres de la Racine le trouvait, il n'aurait aucune chance.

« Non. »

Il fit volte-face pour regarder sa supérieure, déboussolé par sa déclaration.

« Il faut que je garde un œil sur Danzō et que je me tienne au courant. Cela va bien plus loin que l'élimination de Naruto. Il prévoit de me renverser. J'en suis certaine. »

« Hai, Hokage-sama. »

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Elle annulait les recherches ? Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Naruto.

« Et Naruto ?! » s'écria-t-il. « Vous vous en fichez ?! »

« Écoute, petit morveux ! Tu comprends, maintenant, _seule_ la Racine est après Naruto ! »

« Ouais, j'avais saisi. Vous n'êtes intéressée que par la survie de votre titre. »

« Je croyais que tu étais intelligent. Si je suis renversée, Danzō deviendra Hokage. Sais-tu ce que ce serait alors sa priorité absolue ? Il donnerait l'ordre à TOUS les shinobi de tuer Naruto. Actuellement, il a une chance de se battre, mais si Danzō devient l'Hokage, plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter. »

« Mais Naruto ! Vous n'envoyez aucun ANBU l'aider ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai déjà une équipe de poursuite en tête, » répondit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur original :** N'oubliez pas de **reviewer !** Je vous en prie. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez. J'apprécie chaque review que je reçois. **=) ****MERCI !**

**Réponse aux reviews (enfin, juste à une seule, car aux autres je ne peux que dire "MERCI !!"):**

**caty:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments à l'auteur et à moi, son traducteur attitré ;-). Toutefois, je dois dire que si, en français, la réplique préférée de Shika est effectivement "Galère," dans la version anglaise, il s'agit de "What a drag," qu'on pourrait traduire par "Quelle plaie." Quant à la version américaine, il s'agit de "Troublesome," et ce mot est un adjectif signifiant "Pénible." Personnellement, je trouve ça beaucoup mieux que "Galère," étant donné qu'en japonais, il dit "Mendokuse," ce qui veut dire "Pénible." Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix =). Sur ce, j'espère encore te voir commenter cette fanfic, puisqu'elle possède deux tomes, et que nous n'en sommes qu'au premier !


	20. The Storm

**L'histoire débute plus loin, si vous ne voulez pas lire ces quelques lignes explicatives !**

**Genre : **Romance/Angst. Et je vous préviens, c'est vraiment glauque par moment !

**Pairing :** ShikaNaru.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été traduite de l'originale _« Things Never Change »_ de **makura moderski**. L'univers de _Naruto_, quant à lui, appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note du traducteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est une heure du matin passée ici, et je vais m'atteler à la correction de ce chapitre au moment même où j'écris cette note. Voici donc le dernier chapitre du **tome 1** ! Je commencerai la traduction du tome 2 d'ici ce week-end, mais je compte d'abord corriger entièrement le tome 1, car il reste un certain nombre de fautes dans les premiers chapitres. Je remercie **Tsubaki-manga-girl, milianneloke, Koyukii-chan, yaoienfoli, bellyna34, An author alone in the dark, Ookami Kistune** et **kawu93** d'avoir reviewé. Aussi, je dis un énorme merci, de ma part bien sûr, mais surtout de celle de l'auteur original, à tous ceux qui ont suivi et reviewé ce premier « opus » ! Pour être au courant de la publication du deuxième, les inscrits n'ont qu'à m'ajouter en Favorite Author (non non, je ne suis pas du tout en train de me vendre !), et les non-inscrits peuvent visiter régulièrement mon profil =). Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, et je vous dis à très vite !

« Tajû Kage Bunshin no Jutsu » = Multi-clonage supra ; « Chôjû Giga » = La Toile aux Monstres Fantomatiques.

**Note de l'auteur original :** Okay, ne me faites pas de mal ! Lisez le chapitre **en entier**…

* * *

**Vingtième chapitre : **_« The Storm » (La Tempête)_

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Elle annulait les recherches ? Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Naruto. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi elle était si inquiète pour elle-même alors que le blondin était parti et que son appartement était éclaboussé de sang.

« Et Naruto ?! » s'écria-t-il. « Vous vous en fichez ?! »

« Écoute, petit morveux ! Tu comprends, maintenant, _seule_ la Racine est après Naruto ! »

« Ouais, j'avais saisi, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous abandonnez ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais intelligent. Si je suis renversée, Danzō deviendra Hokage. Sais-tu ce que serait alors sa priorité absolue ? Il donnerait l'ordre à TOUS les shinobi de tuer Naruto. Actuellement, il a une chance de se battre, mais si Danzō devient l'Hokage, plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter. »

« Mais _Naruto_ ! Vous n'envoyez _aucun_ ANBU l'aider ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai déjà une équipe de poursuite en tête, » répondit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

Shikamaru resta un moment éberlué. Tout allait bien trop vite à son goût. Il était à peine capable de traiter la situation, encore moins d'agir rationnellement. Il tourna la tête quand on frappa à la porte de l'Hokage. Il observa pour voir qui était sur le point d'entrer. Il fixa la porte, attendant anxieusement de découvrir qui elle avait convoqué.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, révélant Kakashi, suivi de Sasuke et Sakura. Le surdoué lança un regard interrogateur à sa supérieure, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Tout de même, ils ne pouvaient être l'équipe de recherche. N'est-ce pas ? Le brun les foudroya du regard lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Leur seule présence dans la pièce le mettait hors de lui, en particulier celle de Sakura. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de la cogner. Il pouvait encore clairement entendre son ton, ce jour-là. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient encore maintenant enfouis tout au fond de lui.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là, » fit Tsunade, sa maîtrise de soi nouvellement retrouvée.

Sasuke se tenait là, aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, alors que Sakura était facile à lire. Son visage exprimait de la nervosité. Elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shikamaru fixa la Godaime sans mot dire tandis qu'elle prenait un ton empreint d'autorité.

« J'ai une mission pour vous qua-. » Elle fut interrompue par la protestation du kishi.

« Quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer, _eux _! » s'exclama-t-il avec affolement, avant de lancer un nouveau regard noir à l'équipe Kakashi.

Ce dernier ainsi que les deux autres furent confus, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, même si Kakashi et Sasuke ne firent montre d'aucun signe de cette dite confusion. Sakura, cependant, l'exposait à la vue de tous. Aucun d'eux n'était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto. La kunoichi rose semblait un peu agacée par Shikamaru et le ton qu'il avait employé envers eux.

« J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que toi et l'équipe Kakashi seraient les plus qualifiés pour une mission de poursuite, » répondit-elle à ce dernier, s'en relever son emportement.

« Vous pourriez envoyer mon équipe après lui, » offrit-il, avec l'espoir qu'elle changerait d'avis.

Sakura observa avec de grands yeux l'échange de propos entre son maître et Shikamaru. Sasuke avait arqué un sourcil, en vérité faiblement intéressé. De la poursuite de qui parlait-il, et pourquoi Shikamaru était si inflexible quant à la non-participation de l'Équipe 7 ? Kakashi observa, sachant déjà de quoi il en retournait probablement.

« J'ai pris ma décision, et si tu souhaites en être, arrête de perdre du temps avec tes contestations puériles ! » gronda Tsunade.

« Ils le savent rien de lui ! » répliqua le génie avec colère.

« L'équipe Kakashi est la meilleure équipe de poursuite que nous ayons en dehors de celle de Kiba, sans mentionner le fait qu'ils soient plus proches de Naruto que ne le sont tes équipiers, et qu'ils ont en conséquence une meilleure idée d'où il tenterait d'aller. »

« Naruto a disparu ?! » les interrompit Sakura.

Son maître baissa les yeux au sol l'espace d'un instant, avant de les relever vers l'équipe Kakashi. Le regard méprisant de Shikamaru se fixa sur la jeune eisei-nin. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle avait répondu à l'annonce de la tentative de suicide de Naruto. Elle n'en avait rien à faire du tout de lui, et avait continué à lui faire des reproches alors même qu'il agonisait.

_« Ne faites pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez tout d'un coup ! »_ Cette pensée était dirigée vers elle en particulier.

Il n'était pas du tout satisfait de cette décision, mais il irait avec eux pour le bien de Naruto. Il devait faire partie de l'équipe de poursuite. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de laisser cela aux mains de l'Équipe 7. Il ne pensait même pas que l'équipe Kakashi se soucierait assez de Naruto pour _vraiment_ essayer de le retrouver. S'il les accompagnait, il pourrait s'assurer qu'ils le feraient et les forcer à le chercher avec efficacité. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il irait avec eux.

« Oui », soupira l'Hokage.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda son élève, d'une voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

Shikamaru écouta attentivement pour assembler tous les morceaux, car il ne savait lui-même pas tout ce qui s'était produit. Tout ce dont il était sûr était que quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé, et que ce Danzō était derrière. Son esprit s'était finalement suffisamment calmé pour qu'il puisse assimiler l'information.

« Naruto est en ce moment poursuivi par les membres de la Racine de l'ANBU. »

« La Racine ? » questionna calmement Sasuke, n'ayant jamais entendu ce terme auparavant.

« La Racine est une section d'entraînement de l'ANBU dirigée par Danzō et qu'il a personnellement financée. Ses subordonnés n'obéissent qu'à lui seul, » répondit Kakashi, de façon à ce que Tsunade puisse poursuivre.

Shikamaru ne semblait pas comprendre. « Ils sont toujours considérés comme des ANBU, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement leur donner l'ordre d'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. La Racine ne m'est pas loyale à moi, mais à « Konoha ». Ils ne prennent leurs ordres qu'auprès de Danzō, et je crains qu'une rébellion à grande échelle ne soit proche, » répondit gravement celle-ci.

« Et qu'est-ce que tout ça a exactement à voir avec Naruto ? » demanda la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, complètement confuse.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait possédé un don précieux comme le Sharingan de Sasuke ou le Byakugan de Neji, alors pourquoi en auraient-ils après lui ? Il n'était que l'enfant maudit que personne ne voulait, alors pourquoi lui porterait-on un tel intérêt soudainement ?

« Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce est déjà conscient que Naruto est différent, » répondit-elle tristement.

En entendant ces mots, tout le monde à l'exception de Sasuke baissa les yeux au sol. Il avait toujours su que le shinobi blond était différent, mais il n'avait jamais été question de quelle différence il s'agissait au juste, ce qui était resté un mystère entier au vu de la capacité du jeune Uchiha à faire la conversation. Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau commençait à s'agiter, bien que ses traits ne le montraient à peine.

« Jusqu'à quel point le dobe est-il _différent _? »

Sakura se tourna pour le regarder, un peu confuse par le fait qu'il ne le sache pas déjà. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupée par Shikamaru. Ce dernier les fixa intensément avec mépris.

« Vous ne savez donc rien à propos de votre propre équipier ? » cracha-t-il sur un ton glacial.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu en savais bien plus que nous, » répliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« En fait-. » Shikamaru fut interrompu par Tsunade, qui voulait en revenir au briefing de la mission.

« Naruto détient en lui le Renard à Neuf Queues, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Danzō le veut, mais je ne peux pas être certaine de son but. Tout ce que je sais est que Danzō a envoyé tous les membres disponibles de la Racine à sa poursuite. »

Les traits stoïques de Sasuke le trahirent, et de la surprise apparut sur son visage. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Naruto l'avait dominé dans la Vallée de la Fin, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchi par la suite. Il était secrètement heureux que ce dernier ait réussi à le raisonner, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne. Quitter Konoha aurait été la plus grande erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais faite. Enfin, cela aurait été le cas _si_ les Uchiha faisaient des erreurs…

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » lui demanda Sakura, après avoir remarqué l'étonnement dans son regard.

« Et toi si ? » répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître agacé.

« Oui. Tsunade-sama me l'a une fois dit quand je le soignais. C'était nécessaire pour son traitement, mais j'étais tenue sur l'honneur de garder le secret, » répondit-elle en jetant un regard de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers Shikamaru, qui ne semblait pas surpris par la nouvelle.

_« Le savait-il déjà ? »_ se demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

« Votre mission est de trouver Naruto et de le ramener à Konoha. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de sa condition actuelle, c'est pourquoi vous allez devoir faire vite. »

« Y a-t-il des indices suggérant que Naruto ait été blessé ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Une quantité considérable de sang a été trouvée dans son appartement, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il lui appartienne. »

« Mais si la Racine est après lui, Konoha ne serait-il pas l'endroit le plus dangereux où le ramener ? » intervint Shikamaru, bien plus fort que nécessaire.

« J'y ai déjà pensé et ai fait mes plans en conséquence, » répondit-elle.

Le jeune Nara lança un regard aux trois autres devant lui. Il aurait préféré chercher seul plutôt qu'avec eux. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire, ne serait-ce même qu'un peu, de Naruto, et voir Sakura feindre la compassion était écœurant et enrageant. Il avait envie de l'attraper dans son ombre et de l'étrangler à mort, mais il se retint. S'ils trouvaient Naruto blessé, sa vie pourrait dépendre de ses capacités. Il se renfrogna, mais suivit l'équipe Kakashi en dehors du bureau de l'Hokage.

« Shikamaru, attends. J'ai besoin de te parler seul un instant. »

Le concerné se retourna, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tsunade le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il put voir les larmes y poindre, et cela fit presque se serrer son cœur. De plus, l'intensité de son regard le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et le silence ne fit qu'irriter la sannin.

« Vous les morveux n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point la vie est courte en réalité ! Tu as trouvé celui que tu aimes, et pourtant tu hésites à lui dire ! Tu es un bel idiot, » gronda-t-elle, mais son ton semblait plus blessé que colérique.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et détourna son regard de sa supérieure, qui pleurait sans retenue en pensant à Dan. Elle savait mieux que la plupart des gens à quel point la vie était véritablement courte. Elle avait perdu son petit frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et la douleur perdurait encore dans son cœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas guéri de la perte, et ne guérirait probablement jamais. Elle ne pouvait permettre que cette douleur hante Shikamaru.

« Lui diras-tu quand tu l'auras trouvé ?! »

« Bon sang, que devrais-je dire après tout ce qui s'est passé ? » répliqua-t-il à travers ses propres larmes.

_« J'ai échoué à le protéger une fois encore ! Je ne mérite pas d'être avec lui… »_

« La vérité. »

« Je ne peux pas, plus maintenant… n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade saisit le garçon par le col de son haut dans sa colère et son chagrin. La rage et la tristesse étaient évidentes dans ses yeux bruns. Shikamaru la fixa tandis qu'elle ne faisait que serrer plus fort. Ses pieds pendaient au-dessus du sol.

« Tu vas le laisser mourir en croyant que personne ne l'a aimé ?! »

Il se pétrifia en entendant ses mots. C'était vrai. Naruto pouvait mourir de ses blessures, et lui perdait du temps. Si Naruto était sur le point de mourir, il devait au moins savoir qu'il était aimé. Il cessa de résister, et Tsunade le reposa, constatant que ses paroles étaient finalement rentrées. Elle souhaitait que Shikamaru soit le ninja intelligent qu'elle le savait être lorsqu'il sortirait, et c'était la seule façon qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il le soit.

« Va le trouver, et ramène-le, » exigea-t-elle à travers ses larmes, d'une façon proche de celle dont Sakura avait demandé à Naruto de faire revenir Sasuke il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Le génie acquiesça avec détermination et s'en alla rejoindre à contrecœur l'équipe Kakashi.

**~Naruto~**

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé… Mamie Tsunade, tu m'as trahi ? Je n'ai fait rien d'autre que mettre ma vie en jeu pour le bien d'un village qui m'a toujours haï… »_

Des heures avaient passé depuis que Naruto avait quitté Konoha, et le soleil disparaissait lentement. Il était triste, mais plus confus comme il l'était auparavant. Il n'avait plus à retourner à Konoha, ni à le protéger. Il était un criminel recherché, sans espoir d'un avenir heureux. Il était destiné à fuir pour le reste de sa vie, et avait accepté ce fait, même s'il le blessait profondément.

À présent, il devait se préparer à déjouer Konoha et ses forces shinobi. Ils allaient probablement le pourchasser comme ils l'avaient fait quand Sasuke était parti. À l'époque, Tsunade avait envoyé des genin. Ferait-elle la même chose cette fois ? Si elle envoyait les genin, il serait capable de leur échapper, à l'exception de Kiba et Akamaru. Leur odorat était puissant. Kakashi-sensei serait également un problème s'il invoquait Pakkun pour eux en plus. Ils pouvaient même être en train de le rattraper en ce moment même. Il se maudit silencieusement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il soupira en mettant de côté sa peine. Il aurait le temps de geindre et d'être malheureux plus tard. Là tout de suite, et de quelque manière que ce soit, il devait embrouiller n'importe quel chien ninja qui pouvait être sur sa trace. Son expression faciale était neutre, et ses larmes avaient séché depuis longtemps. Il rassembla son chakra et composa les sceaux nécessaires.

« Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, » dit-il tout haut d'une voix plate.

Il regarda ses clones apparaître tout autour de lui, miroitant son expression vide. Ils ne souriaient pas ou ne montraient pas même un quart de son énergie habituelle. Ils restaient simplement debout à attendre les ordres de l'original. Il les fit se séparer dans différentes directions et se frotter contre les arbres, dispersant ainsi son odeur. Pendant ce temps, il continua son parcours solitaire à travers la forêt. Il se dirigea au sud-ouest de Konoha, en direction du Pays des Rivières, qui portait bien son nom.

Il braqua son regard sur la rivière. Il savait qu'il pouvait éloigner les chiens en pataugeant dedans. C'était l'automne dans cette région, et la nuit tombait. De rudes rafales de vent soufflèrent sur son corps, mais il s'enfonça quand même dans l'eau glacée. Il eut un halètement creux quand son corps la rencontra.

Elle lui coupa presque le souffle, et son corps se raidit instantanément de froid, mais il continua à la traverser vers le nord-ouest, en direction du Pays de la Terre. Son corps tremblait, et ses muscles étaient douloureux à cause de la force qu'il mettait à marcher contre le courant. Il aperçut une branche le long du rivage, coincée entre des rochers, et l'utilisa pour couvrir sa tête, ainsi il serait moins remarquable des arbres au-dessus.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune en se frayant un chemin dans l'eau. Il la regarda en se demandant pourquoi ces choses lui arrivaient toujours à lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose pour mériter ce sort ? Peut-être avait-il été une personne épouvantable dans une vie passée, et c'était pour cela qu'il devait être la prison du Kyūbi. Sinon, pourquoi le destin l'aurait-il choisi ?

Il baissa la tête de honte en continuant à marcher en tremblant, espérant qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir de la rivière.

**~Équipe Kakashi et Shikamaru~**

Kakashi secoua la tête en voyant Pakkun tourner en rond en tentant de retrouver une odeur. En temps normal, le carlin était très efficace en pistage. Celui-ci s'arrêta en face de lui et leva les yeux vers lui en secouant la tête. Sasuke observa avec perplexité les actions du chien. Sakura se tenait là, confuse, et Shikamaru soupira.

« Kakashi, son odeur est éparpillée dans toutes les directions. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la patte sur sa vraie trace. »

« Alors nous allons toutes les suivre, » répondit le jeune Nara avec détermination.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, gamin ! Je n'arrive pas à distinguer une piste d'une autre. C'est comme si un millier de Naruto couraient dans le coin ! »

« Des Kage Bunshin... » murmura Sasuke.

« Connaissant Naruto, je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il a fait, » déclara Kakashi en secouant la tête. « Il doit penser que Konoha l'a trahi, autrement il n'en aurait pas fait autant pour nous empêcher de le trouver. Il sait que je suis le seul à utiliser des chiens ninja, » ajouta-t-il avec gravité.

« Vous croyez qu'il nous fuit ? » demanda doucement Sakura, essayant de comprendre la situation.

« Aucun doute là-dessus. S'il avait des ennuis, il viendrait nous trouver, mais il a fuit, » affirma calmement Sasuke.

« Quoi ?! Tu crois qu'il viendrait vous demander de l'aide ?! » s'écria Shikamaru.

Kakashi ne bougea pas, mais Sakura tressaillit, et Sasuke fixa le brun, qui était presque en larmes. Le jeune Uchiha semblait en colère que ce dernier doute que Naruto viendrait les trouver s'il avait besoin d'aide.

« Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, nous sommes ses amis ! » répliqua la kunoichi rose.

« Quels amis vous avez été… » rétorqua Shikamaru en s'éloignant d'eux. « Il a souffert toute sa vie et vous ne l'avez pas remarqué une seule fois ! »

Le regard plein de culpabilité de Kakashi se braqua sur le sol devant lui, tandis que Sasuke refusait de montrer celle que lui ressentait, ce qui se traduisit par une expression coléreuse sur son visage. Sakura était au bord des larmes tandis qu'elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait découvert que le blondin avait tenté de se tuer.

« Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama-t-elle désespérément.

« Je me rappelle clairement de ce jour, Sakura. Et tu as une foutue chance que ce soit Ino qui se soit occupée de toi à ma place, » fut tout ce que Shikamaru pût lui dire sans perdre le contrôle.

« Tu penses que ça ne m'a rien fait du tout ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton blessé.

« Franchement, non. Tout ce qui t'importait était l'état de ton _précieux_ Sasuke. En fait, tout ce qui t'a toujours importé était Sasuke. Tu n'as jamais prêté attention à Naruto ! »

« C-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu te trompes ! »

« Ah vraiment ? N'as-tu pas dit que Naruto méritait ce qui lui arrivait, peu importe ce que c'était ? »

« C'était avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé ! » dit-elle, des larmes roulant le long de son visage.

« Ouais, mais ton ton n'a pas changé après que tu l'ais su, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua-t-il froidement.

« J-Je ne te croyais pas. J'ai tout simplement pensé que Naruto ne pourrait pas se faire ça sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. En plus, je n'ai pas pensé que sa vie était en danger à cause du chakra du Renard en lui. Mais, depuis ce jour, je n'arrête pas de me demander s'il l'aurait quand même fait si j'avais été un peu plus gentille avec lui… ou si je… »

« Oh allez, arrête ta comédie maintenant… Tu es une pire actrice qu'Ino. »

Sakura sanglota incontrôlablement en tentant de parler, en essayant désespérément de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Les choses n'étaient pas comme il les avait dites. Naruto était son ami… Pas vrai ? Au moment de l'incident de l'hôpital, elle était déjà au courant de la présence du Kyūbi en lui. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Associez cela à son déni de sa tentative de suicide, et il semblait alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Laisse-la tranquille maintenant. Tu as raison. Nous sommes tous coupables de ne pas avoir été là, » déclara froidement Sasuke.

« Je doute que tu te sentes ne serait-ce qu'un peu coupable. Je parie même que tu ne le recherches pas sérieusement ! »

« Peu importe. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, » cracha l'Uchiha sur un ton venimeux.

Le shinobi aux cheveux corbeau s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot. Il lança un regard noir à Shikamaru en passant à côté de lui, que ce dernier lui retourna avec une intensité tout aussi violente.

« Maudit bâtard d'Uchiha… » marmonna-t-il.

Le concerné s'arrêta net et fit volte-face. Dans ses yeux flamboyaient le Sharingan tandis qu'il fixait d'un air menaçant le brun, qui ne montrait aucune intention de retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Il était prêt à en découdre. Il était peut-être fainéant, mais, quand venait le moment de se battre, il pouvait rapidement trouver de l'énergie.

« Répète pour voir ! » s'écria Sasuke avec colère.

« Vous les Uchiha êtes tous les mêmes. Vous êtes tous des traîtres de la Feuille, et pourtant on vous garantit la clémence. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que mettre ce village en danger, et on te traite comme un roi. Pourtant, Naruto, qui n'a fait que mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger cet endroit, a été rejeté pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas ! »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être traité comme ça ! De plus, tu ne sais rien de _moi_ ou de mon clan ! » rétorqua rageusement l'Uchiha. « Concernant Naruto, je savais qu'il était maltraité, mais… » ajouta-t-il calmement.

Sakura et Kakashi étaient figés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tous les deux furent incapables de dire quoi que ce soit pour stopper le coup qui vint. Shikamaru asséna avec force un coup de poing dans le visage de Sasuke. Sakura haleta, et Kakashi bondit entre les deux avant que les choses ne dérapent. Sasuke se reprit rapidement, mais il l'empêcha de riposter.

« Et une autre scène bien jouée, par l'Uchiha cette fois-ci… Peut-être que vous serez tous les deux dans le show-business dans vos futurs, » déclara sarcastiquement Shikamaru, en lançant un regard à Sakura elle aussi.

« Tss. Tu ne sais absolument rien ! »

Sasuke se remémora le jour où l'entraînement avait été annulé. Le jour où Naruto avait tenté de s'ôter la vie. Sa mine renfrognée sembla s'épaissir.

**~Flashback~**

Sasuke quitta sa demeure tôt, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le pont avant que Sakura ne parte de chez elle. Les trajets du matin avec elle n'avaient jamais été plaisants pour l'Uchiha, aussi faisait-il toujours un effort consciencieux pour les éviter. L'air du matin était frais, mais, en dehors de cela, c'était une belle journée, même si cela n'importait pas vraiment à quelqu'un qui était fondamentalement une personne pleine de haine et de colère comme lui. Il était à mi-chemin de sa route quand il entendit cette voix.

« Sasuke-kuuuun ! Hé, attends ! » s'écria gaiement Sakura.

Il ne ralentit pas, et pressa même le pas, mais elle le rattrapa malgré cela. Arrivé à ce point, il ne pourrait plus s'en débarrasser, aussi n'essaya-t-il même pas. Il se souvint avoir pensé que marcher avec elle serait à moitié moins pire si elle pouvait juste la fermer pour un moment.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm, » semblait être sa réponse à tout.

« Bien alors. Je me porte moi-même comme un charme… »

Après cela, il mit la voix de Sakura en sourdine. Elle continua à parler de choses et d'autres tandis que lui se vautrait dans son apitoiement sur son sort et sa colère, comme d'habitude. Il marchait rapidement, aussi le pont arriva-t-il vite en vue, et la voix de la kunoichi se fit plus forte tandis qu'ils montaient dessus.

« UH… Où est Naruto… quel perdant. Je veux dire, on est arrivé à l'heure, nous, » fit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, car il savait pertinemment que Naruto avait été là tout ce temps, mais pourquoi aurait-il caché sa présence ? L'Uchiha continua à observer et à analyser la situation. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par les beuglements de Sakura et l'arrivée de Kakashi.

« L'entraînement a été annulé, » déclara ce dernier avec un rictus sous son masque.

Il entendit vaguement Sakura se plaindre que leur sensei abusait, mais son attention était surtout dirigée vers Naruto. Quelque chose semblait vraiment clocher avec lui. L'Uchiha était sur le point de dire quelque chose avant que le blond ne se retourne pour s'en aller.

Il fixa le sang à l'arrière de sa tête, puis se tourna pour s'en aller, pour cependant découvrir Sakura, presque attachée à sa hanche. Il rentra donc avec elle à la place, mais il pensa aux actes de Naruto durant tout le trajet, et même après être arrivé chez lui.

Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de sortir pour « une promenade, » juste près de chez celui-ci. Sa conscience avait eu raison de lui. Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il tomba sur Kakashi.

« Sasuke, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te prendre avec moi pour une mission. »

**~Fin du Flashback~**

Sasuke fixa le sol. Sa mine était profondément renfrognée. Il refusait de regarder qui que ce soit. La culpabilité ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce sentiment était plus fort en lui que la haine qu'il avait envers Itachi. Il se sentait affreux. Il aurait dû aller voir Naruto tout simplement dès le début, mais au lieu de cela il avait laissé son orgueil guider ses actions.

« Rien de tout cela n'aura plus d'importance si Naruto est capturé ou tué, » intervint Kakashi.

**~Naruto~**

« Arrête-toi là, Uzumaki Naruto. Ca a duré assez longtemps, » dit un jeune homme pâle armé d'une épée courte.

Le blond envoya du chakra dans ses mains et ses pieds et grimpa sur l'eau. Il aurait préféré fuir plutôt que de se battre, mais son adversaire semblait décidé. Il dégaina un kunai, un grand fracas résonna dans le ciel, et le flash d'un éclair illumina le champ de bataille. Puis vint la pluie, qui se déversa sur les deux shinobi qui se tenaient en position de combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » s'écria-t-il à pleins poumons.

« Ce n'est pas personnel, je ne fais que suivre les ordres, » répondit l'autre d'une voix monocorde.

« Et quels sont _tes_ ordres, bon sang ?! »

« L'élimination du Jinchūriki de Kyūbi. »

Naruto baissa les yeux un moment. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait voulu en faire de même. Il avait voulu se suicider, et maintenant il se battait pour vivre, mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il n'avait même plus de foyer, et pourtant, ce désir débordant de _vivre_ brûlait vivement dans ses entrailles. Cela n'allait pas se finir comme ça. Il n'allait pas se laisser tuer ici, et surtout pas par ce type. Il décida à cet instant qu'il mourrait à ses propres conditions et à celles de personne d'autre.

« Et tu crois que je vais juste accepter de mourir ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'avais espéré que tu le ferais, mais il semblerait que tu vas compliquer les choses. »

« T'as foutrement raison, je vais compliquer les choses ! » gronda le blond.

« Quel dommage. Si tu l'avais tout simplement accepté, cela aurait été rapide et sans douleur… » répondit l'homme pâle d'une voix vide.

« Va en enfer ! » s'écria l'hôte du démon à Neuf Queues en se jetant sur lui.

Le garçon blafard bloqua son kunai avec son tantō. Naruto grogna lorsque le métal froid s'enfonça dans son avant-bras et que la sensation d'un liquide chaud coula le long de son bras. Il se projeta en arrière de plusieurs pas en haletant légèrement. La coupure sur son bras n'était pas profonde, juste douloureuse. Le maudit renard la soignerait bientôt.

« Abandonne tout de suite, il n'y aucune chance que tu ne gagnes contre moi. »

« Je ne vais pas renoncer ! Je te ferai ravaler ces mots ! » gronda-t-il avec férocité.

Le jeune Uzumaki réunit ses mains et forma les signes du jutsu des clones d'Ombre. Il cria son intention, et les clones apparurent tout autour du garçon pâle, qui se contenta de sourire. Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête, et la pluie ne semblait nullement sur le point de cesser bientôt. Naruto ordonna à ses clones de courir en cercle autour de son ennemi, espérant le rendre confus avec une attaque extérieure, mais avant que son plan ne soit mis en route, les clones furent dissipés par de géants lions noir et blanc.

_« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?! »_

« C'était le Chōjū Giga, » répondit l'homme en décryptant son expression.

« Des imitations d'animaux dessinées ? » murmura-t-il.

_« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil… »_ pensa-t-il.

Les lions dessinés se tenaient près de leur créateur, grondant dans sa direction. Il envoya des clones d'Ombre, comme il ne savait rien de leurs capacités. Ils combattirent et vainquirent plusieurs lions, n'en laissant que des flaques noires. Naruto mit un doigt dedans, le porta à son nez et renifla la substance sombre.

_« De l'encre ? »_

« J'ai une armée illimitée à mes côtés… Tu vas perdre. »

« Une armée illimitée, tu dis… Et bien, j'ai la même chose. »

« Il doit y avoir une limite au nombre de clones que tu peux invoquer. »

« Pas vraiment. » _« Grâce au Ky__ūbi… »_ songea-t-il videment la dernière partie.

Il convoqua des milliers de clones, que le jeune homme blafard vainquit avec son tantō et ses créations animales en quelques secondes. Naruto l'observa avec de grands yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un garçon si maigre et pâle pourrait vaincre tant de clones si rapidement.

_« Merde, il est trop rapide. »_

La pluie était si dense que le champ de bataille s'effaçait presque. Le blondin avait du mal à distinguer les formes qu'il voyait. Un coup de poing atteignit son ventre, et il réagit en poignardant avec son kunai. Il sentit le sang de l'autre homme et entendit son grognement. Le kunai resta fiché dans son bras, et il ne fit aucune tentative pour l'enlever.

Il leva son tantō, et Naruto sauta rapidement pour l'esquiver, mais la lame entailla sa peau, et, dans son état affaibli, il tomba en arrière et frappa sa tête sur une pierre, puis sombra dans l'eau. La tempête fit que le courant l'emmena rapidement au loin. Le garçon blafard regarda la silhouette sanglante se faire emporter.

**~Équipe 7 et Shikamaru~**

La pluie avait commencé à tomber, et de rudes bourrasques de vent soufflaient tandis que la tempête parcourait de long en large le Pays du Feu.

Les deux shinobi étaient tombés dans le mutisme après leur presque-affrontement, bien que leur colère envers l'autre ne se soit pas dissipée. Sakura semblait s'être calmée, bien que son visage souillé par les larmes brillait à la lueur de la lune. Le silence fut brisé par un grand hurlement au loin.

Les quatre shinobi se mirent en branle et suivirent la source du cri. Pakkun se tenait là, attendant que Kakashi et les autres le rattrapent. Il semblait débraillé, mais satisfait de lui-même.

« Kakashi. J'ai été capable d'isoler une seule piste menant à la rivière. Partant de là, mon unique supposition serait qu'il voyage par la rivière, et, puisque celui qui a fait cette trace tentait de dissimuler son odeur, je présume qu'il s'agit du vrai. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, je pense que si nous suivons la rivière, nous pourrions être en mesure de remonter sa trace à nouveau. »

Kakashi ouvrit la marche le long du courant de la rivière. Les autres suivirent. Le cœur de Shikamaru battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ils devaient le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait dire à cet idiot ce qu'il représentait pour lui !

« Faites attention à la Racine, » ajouta discrètement le jônin.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ouvrir l'œil, à l'affût de quoi que ce soit de suspect ou de signes que Naruto était passé par là. Shikamaru analysa chaque feuille retournée et chaque brin d'herbe. Il se maudit de ne pas posséder une quelconque sorte de capacités de pistage. Sans son équipe, il était plutôt inutile. Même le jutsu de son clan était inutile sans ses équipiers en renfort. Il fronça les sourcils.

La tempête devenait continuellement de pire en pire, et la visibilité était très mauvaise. Kakashi, qui menait le groupe, s'arrêta subitement, faisant se stopper les autres derrière lui et presque se rentrer l'un dans l'autre dans leur tentative de s'arrêter. Sasuke et Sakura semblaient quelque peu soulagés de faire une pause, mais Shikamaru était livide de colère qu'ils s'arrêtent déjà.

« La tempête empire à chaque minute, nous allons devoir retourner au village et repartir quand elle cessera, » déclara Kakashi d'une voix forte, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus les vents violents et le tonnerre fracassant.

Sakura savait que leurs corps ne tiendraient pas longtemps par ce temps. L'hypothermie pouvait arriver sans qu'ils ne le sachent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, et cela n'apporterait rien de bien. Sasuke semblait énervé que Kakashi reporte les recherches à cause _d'un peu_ de pluie, ce qui ressemblait en réalité plus à une mousson.

« NON ! On ne peut pas laisser Naruto là-dehors ! Que faites-vous de la Racine ! » s'écria Shikamaru avec colère, bien que les autres l'entendaient à peine.

Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule, et le brun se dégagea violemment. Le jōnin ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il accepte une telle familiarité, mais il avait tenté le coup dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que le jeune homme serait dans tous ses états.

« Nous voulons tous retrouver Naruto, mais nous ne pourrons pas le faire si nous subissons une hypothermie. »

« Vous pouvez partir, mais je ne l'_abandonnerai_ pas ! » lui cria-t-il férocement.

« Personne n'abandonne Naruto ! Nous devons simplement attendre la fin de la tempête ! C'est trop dangereux de continuer maintenant, mais dès que le temps s'éclaircira, nous reviendrons ! » s'exclama Sakura, en essayant désespérément de le raisonner.

« Va te faire foutre ! » cria-t-il à la kunoichi, qui fut très choquée par le choix de ses mots.

« Hé ! » fit Kakashi en saisissant le surdoué, qui était sur le point de s'enfuir.

« Laissez-moi ! Je dois trouver Naruto ! » s'écria celui-ci en luttant contre la prise du jōnin aux cheveux d'argent.

« Tu vas te perdre dans la tempête, ou pire, tu pourrais mourir. Et en quoi cela aiderait-il Naruto ? »

« Je ne peux pas juste m'asseoir alors qu'il est peut-être blessé ou poursuivi ! »

« Tu le dois ! Pour ta sécurité et _la sienne._ »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ? » demanda le brun sur la défensive.

« En ce moment, Naruto a peur comme un animal blessé. Je suspecte qu'il nous pense ses ennemis. »

« Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, » répondit sans tarder Shikamaru, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas convaincues par ses paroles.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » demanda Kakashi, en resserrant sa prise sur le manipulateur d'ombres.

Ce dernier cessa de se débattre l'espace d'une seconde, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il fixa la rivière qui se déchaînait près d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas en être entièrement sûr, mais il aimait à penser que Naruto ne le blesserait jamais.

« Je dois essayer. Quel genre d'ami n'essayerait pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Kakashi soupira lourdement. Cela lui rappelait l'attitude de Naruto quand Sasuke était parti. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un autre ne s'enfuie et meure peut-être. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir atteint Naruto avant que lui et Sasuke ne s'affrontent. Malgré que Naruto ait réussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha, il avait subi de graves blessures, surtout au cœur. Ce combat avait crée une tension qui durerait toujours entre eux deux, même si personne ne l'avait remarquée. Une petite part de Naruto était morte le jour où lui et Sasuke s'étaient battus.

« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes à quel point Naruto peut être dangereux. »

« Je m'en fiche ! » s'écria Shikamaru, en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.

« Tu devrais ! Comment crois-tu que Naruto se sentirait s'il finissait par tuer son ami ?! »

« Je reste pour le chercher parce que je l'_aime_, » répondit le jeune homme en sortant un kunai de sa bourse.

Même Sasuke fut choqué par la déclaration d'amour de Shikamaru. Kakashi avait su qu'ils étaient proches, mais amoureux ? C'était déjà une mission difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas son ami, alors que Tsunade envoie son amant ? À quoi pensait-elle ? Le jeune Nara était comme une bombe à retardement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se servir de son kunai, ce dernier ressentit une forte piqûre dans son cou. Il eut juste assez de temps pour se retourner et voir Sakura, qui tenait une seringue vide dans sa main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit, et il entendit le kunai toucher le sol.

« Pénible garce… » grommela-t-il, avant de perdre conscience.

Kakashi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Sakura pleurait, et Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour à nouveau quitter Konoha sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Il n'allait pas redevenir un ninja hors-la-loi.

« Merci Sakura, » souffla Kakashi.

La kunoichi fit un geste de tête en continuant à pleurer. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir dû sédater Shikamaru, mais cela valait mieux. Kakashi secoua la tête face à la pagaille qu'était devenue cette situation. Cela avait déjà été assez dur avec Naruto qui manquait à l'appel, puis il y avait eu la menace d'un combat à mort entre Shikamaru et Sasuke, une tempête horrible, une confession amoureuse, et un geste traître, le tout en une soirée. Trouver Naruto allait se révéler foutrement impossible, et plus longtemps ils attenderaient, pire ce serait, mais ils devaient rentrer.

Le jônin soupira quand ils pénétrèrent dans le village, et se dirigea droit vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il avait beaucoup à lui dire par rapport à son choix d'envoyer Shikamaru sur cette mission. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle savait tout de son lien particulier avec Naruto, qu'il ne condamnait pas, mais, concernant la mission, cela compliquait les choses au-delà de la compréhension.

« Sasuke, Sakura, emmenez Shikamaru à l'hôpital et attendez-y-moi. »

« Hai sensei ! »

« Hm, » répondit Sasuke, en soulevant à contrecœur Shikamaru et en le larguant grossièrement sur ses épaules.

« Hé ! Fais attention à lui ! » lui cria sévèrement Sakura.

Le shinobi aux cheveux corbeau se tourna pour rencontrer son regard sérieux, et ajusta le brun dans une position plus convenable dans ses bras, en fronçant les sourcils tout du long. Sakura n'avait jamais crié après lui auparavant, mais son entraînement médical avait fait son effet, et il était plus important que n'importe quel béguin à cet instant. Elle avait beaucoup mûri durant les quelques mois passés, et les amourettes idiotes n'étaient pas si importantes. En revanche, sa carrière en tant qu'eisei-nin l'était.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'hôpital, bien qu'il ne fût en aucun cas en danger. Sakura avait utilisé la plus petite dose possible sur lui, et cela avait fonctionné. Elle prit régulièrement son pouls pour s'assurer que son organisme réagissait normalement au sédatif, ce qu'il faisait.

**~Tour de l'Hokage~**

Les yeux bruns de Tsunade débordaient de larmes une fois de plus, et son bureau reposait en morceaux sur le sol. La kunoichi autrefois forte était assise sur le sol, sanglotante lorsque Kakashi entra. Il fut choqué de trouver l'Hokage dans un tel état. Quelque de chose de terrible s'était produit. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, et il aperçut un ANBU choqué qui se tenait là.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ?! » lui demanda-t-il en voyant que Tsunade ne parvenait pas à arrêter de pleurer.

« Kakashi-sempai… J'ai des informations qui suggèrent qu'Uzumaki Naruto est mort. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ?! »

« J'en ai peur… J'ai entendu le subordonné de Danzō rapporter qu'il avait tué Uzumaki-san. »

« Et vous êtes catégoriquement sûr qu'il s'agit bien de ses paroles exactes ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. »

« NARUTO !!!!! » hurla Tsunade de sa place sur le sol.

Kakashi regarda l'Hokage brisée, qui avait vu la mort bien trop de fois. Shizune tenait sa silhouette tremblante et versait ses propres larmes durant tout ce temps en essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Il allait être Hokage un jour… » sanglota la sannin.

Il se retourna et partit sans un mot. Il était triste de perdre quelqu'un de proche, mais de perdre quelqu'un de si jeune était très bouleversant, même pour les shinobi endurcis par la guerre comme lui.

Il se rendit directement à la stèle commémorative pour rendre visite à Obito et, à présent, Naruto. Il s'agit dans l'herbe devant la pierre, des larmes remplissant ses yeux. Son corps tremblait, et la pluie atteignit finalement Konoha. Il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à elle ou à la tempête imminente.

Il était furieux de ne pas avoir été là pour Naruto une fois de plus, mais il savait que risquer la vie de tout le monde n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il était leader de cette escouade, et sa sécurité passait avant la mission. C'était une dure vérité, mais il avait fait le bon choix, même s'il se sentait comme la dernière des merdes.

Des larmes ruisselèrent de son œil découvert et furent absorbées par son masque facial déjà humide. Il se mit à se demander s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu faire différemment. Le rapport de mission de celle au Pays de la Brume vint au premier plan dans son esprit. Il aurait dû omettre la partie sur Naruto. Il aurait dû mentir, ou même tout simplement le dire au Troisième Hokage de manière confidentielle. Il n'avait juste pas pensé que cela en arriverait là.

« Je suis désolé, Minato-sensei… Je vous ai laissé tomber, vous… et votre fils, » dit-il à mi-mots.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura durant ce qui sembla être des heures. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel, et la foudre éclairait les noms sur la stèle à chaque fois qu'elle frappait. Il essaya de bouger, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il resta assis là, sous la pluie, à ruminer sa culpabilité.

« Kakashi, » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, pour découvrir Jiraiya, se tenant dans la pluie et lui tendant la main. Il la refusa, mais se releva de lui-même. Il ne pensait pas mériter une quelconque aide après ce qu'avait subi Naruto. L'expression grave du visage du sannin lui indiqua qu'il avait appris la mort de son élève. Il s'inclina devant lui.

« Jiraiya-sama, je… »

« L'Hokage m'a envoyé te chercher. » Son ton semblait vide.

« Je vois. »

Ils marchèrent en silence vers la tour de l'Hokage. Cela prit du temps, car la tempête avait atteint un point où l'on pouvait à peine voir droit devant soi. Ils y parvinrent finalement. Kakashi marchait devant, suivi par Jiraiya, qui lança un regard à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte. Tsunade leur fit signe de venir plus près.

Le jônin la regarda avec perplexité, mais il s'exécuta, même s'il s'agissait d'ordres imprononcés.

« Je viens de recevoir des informations des ANBU sous couverture selon lesquelles Danzō serait furieux que son subalterne ait échoué à rapporter le corps de Naruto. »

« Plutôt négligent, pour un membre de la Racine, » déclara Jiraiya.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, aussi ai-je ordonné à Inoichi et Ibiki de l'interroger, puis d'effacer l'interrogatoire de sa mémoire. »

« Et donc, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le membre de la Racine n'a même pas pu confirmer son élimination. Le courant de la rivière a emporté Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse même y jeter un regard. »

« L'a-t-il blessé ? »

« Il prétend avoir avoir touché Naruto avec son tantō, mais il n'en était pas certain. »

« Alors allons récupérer Naruto dans ce cas ! » s'exclama Jiraiya, heureux que son élève soit peut-être en vie.

« Non. »

« Non ? » demandèrent les deux autres, déçus.

« C'est plus sûr qu'il reste mort, » déclara Tsunade.

« Mais pour ses blessures ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Le Renard le soignera, et, à en juger par la description qu'a faite le membre de la Racine, il a évité les points vitaux, » répondit sa supérieure.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Jiraiya.

« Non, mais il s'en portera mieux si tout le monde ici pense qu'il est mort, » répondit son ancienne équipière.

« Et à propos du gosse fainéant… » fit le sennin, en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le regard de Tsunade était attristé, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle secoua la tête.

« Dites-lui que Naruto est mort. »

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**kawu93 :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite, heureux que le pairing te plaise. Personnellement, c'est devenu mon préféré depuis que je lis TNC =). Et c'est vrai que cette fic n'est pas très conseillée pour les gens déjà déprimés, mais je préviens bien les lecteurs qu'il y a parfois des passages glauques ^^. Encore merci, et j'espère te revoir au tome 2 !

**RETROUVEZ VOTRE NOUVEAU COUPLE PRÉFÉRÉ très prochainement dans **_**« THINGS NEVER CHANGE II », **_**dont je suis également le traducteur ! ET ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI À TOUS !**


End file.
